livre 2 Johto : à la poursuite de ses rêves
by Polskabi
Summary: Le groupe continue son voyage dans la région proche de Johto, afin de remporter badges, rubans ou médailles. Ils feront la connaissance d'une personne possédant des pouvoirs étranges et devront déjouer les plans de la Team Rocket avec leurs nouveaux amis..
1. I - Arrivée pleine de surprises à Johto

Aela était encore en train de dormir avec Lis, une petite Evoli, à ses côtés, lorsque sa montre sonna. La jeune fille ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, avant de regarder l'heure qu'il était. Sa Pokégarek indiquait qu'il était sept heures trente. Elle s'étira, réveilla Lis qui bailla avant de faire la même chose, puis alla se prendre une petite douche. En revenant, elle regarda dans son placard pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait mettre. La brunette choisit un pantalon de couleur violette, qui avait deux poches sur les côtés, une ceinture pour le maintenir et y mettre ses Pokéball, un chemisier de couleur verte, une veste dont les manches arrivaient aux coudes qui était d'une couleur sapin avec une Pokéball au niveau de chaque épaule, et attrapa sa casquette violette avec une fleur de la même couleur, qu'elle posa sur son sac de voyage.

Lis grimpa sur ses épaules, et elles se rendirent dans la salle à manger, afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Un garçon du même âge qu'Aela, blond aux yeux bleus se trouvait déjà là, en train de tremper son croissant dans son chocolat chaud.

«Salut Aela. »

«Salut Bartłomiej ! Prêt à te remettre en route ? » lui demanda la jeune fille de onze ans.

«Bien sûr... mais n'oublie pas qu'on doit rejoindre Nathalie à Jadielle aux alentours de onze heures. » répondit Bartek.

«Je n'ai pas oublié... et il faudra que je passe rapidement chez le professeur Chen avant. » fit Aela.

Bartek lui sourit avant de remettre son nez dans son bol de chocolat, alors que la mère d'Aela apportait à cette dernière son petit-déjeuner, pendant que son père descendait avec Maciej, le frère de la dresseuse, dans ses bras, suivit par Miaouss, et qu'Umbrea prenait place aux côtés des deux adolescents.

«Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas attendre demain pour partir ? » demanda la mère. «Histoire de fêter l'anniversaire de Bartek comme il se doit ? »

«C'est gentil...mais ça ne me dérange pas de partir aujourd'hui. » répondit Bartek. «Je n'attends rien de toute façon. »

«Alors on va te donner tout de suite tes cadeaux dans ces cas. » répliqua le père.

«Quoi ? Mais.. » balbutia l'adolescent.

Il se retrouva avec des cadeaux posés devant lui et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les ouvrir. Il y avait dans ses paquets quelques nouveaux vêtements de voyage venant des parents d'Aela, un dessin de la part de Maciej, un autre venant d'Umbrea, une boite métallique de la part de Daniel, et une drôle de Pokéball qu'Aela n'avait jamais vu lors de son voyage à Kanto qui venait de Mateusz, le parrain de Bartek qui vivait près de Katowille, dans la région de Silésiu.

«Moi tu l'auras tout à l'heure mon cadeau, j'attends Nathalie pour ça.. » avoua Aela.

Bartek se leva pour remercier tout le monde, et appela grâce à sa Pokégarek Daniel et Mateusz pour les remercier de leurs cadeaux. Puis il alla s'habiller. Quand il revint, il portait un short qui lui arrivait aux genoux, un T-shirt bleu pâle et une veste à manches longues par dessus, de couleur marine, et avec une Pokéball cousue au dos. Un autre Evoli, de couleur grise, était grimpé sur sa tête.

Lorsque les deux adolescents eurent finit de manger, ils prirent leurs sacs à dos, mirent leurs baskets, et saluèrent la famille d'Aela avant de partir sur la route, Lis sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse, et Tidou, l'Evoli gris toujours busqué sur la tête de Bartek.

Ils passèrent chez le professeur Chen, Aela devant choisir ses compagnons de voyage. Elle récupéra Bambiski, son Dracaufeu, Chantilly son Pikachu et Bisounours, son Lokhlass en plus de Lis, son Evoli. Bartek avait avec lui Tidou, mais aussi Salamèche et un drôle de Kaïminus de couleur verte. Les deux adolescents saluèrent le professeur Chen et partirent sur la route une afin de rejoindre Jadielle, tout en papotant.

«Au fait, par où on doit passer pour aller à Johto ? » demanda Bartek.

«D'après ma carte, il faut qu'on passe les chutes Tohjo à l'Ouest de Jadielle, et après encore un bout de chemin on arrivera vers les environs de Bourg-Geon » expliqua Aela en regardant sa carte.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, ne faisant pas attention aux Pokémon sauvages, puis décidèrent de faire une petite course jusqu'à Jadielle.

Bartek arriva en premier, suivit par Aela, essoufflée.

«Tu...cours...trop ...vite ! » fit elle en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Et bien alors, déjà fatiguée pour si peu ? » s'amusa son ami.

«Bartek, Aela ! » fit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent avec un sourire qu'il s'agissait de Nathalie.

«Nathalie ! » s'écria Aela en lui sautant dans les bras.

L'adolescente avait mis une jupe qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, de couleur mauve clair, une chemise rose pâle et un sac en bandoulière.

«Je propose qu'on mange avant de traverser les chutes.. » fit la coordinatrice blonde.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au centre Pokémon et s'amusèrent à regarder passer quelques dresseurs débutant tout en mangeant.

«On dirait moi quand j'ai commencé mon voyage. » s'amusa Aela.

Nathalie profita de ce moment pour sortir un paquet de son sac, et Aela fit de même avec ce qui trouvait dans le sien. Les deux filles tendirent leurs paquets en disant «bon anniversaire Bartek ! »

Le garçon prit les deux paquets, et les ouvrit. Dans celui de Nathalie, il y avait une casquette de couleur bleue, et dans celui d'Aela une boussole, une carte rassemblant toutes les régions, et un nouveau carnet divisé en deux pour qu'il note ce qu'il voulait dedans.

«Merci les filles. » fit Bartek en enfilant sa casquette sur la tête et en prenant les deux filles dans ses bras pour les remercier.

Ayant terminé de manger, ils prirent le chemin pour aller en direction de Mont Argenté, puis allèrent au sud pour rejoindre la route 26, qu'ils traversèrent en trois heures, avant de se retrouver devant un cours d'eau.

«Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin des services de Bisounours... » fit Nathalie.

Aela attrapa la Pokéball, et laissa sortir son Lokhlass.

«Bisounours, on a besoin de toi pour traverser cette étendue d'eau... » lui dit Aela.

«Je sais...grimpez sur mon dos. » leur répondit Lokhlass par télépathie.

Tidou faisait déjà une tête bizarre, sachant par avance qu'il avait le mal de mer. Ils naviguèrent ainsi jusqu'à atteindre l'autre rive, où ils allèrent dans une grotte, le chemin étant bloqué par un éboulis. À l'intérieur de la grotte se trouvait les chutes Tohjo.

Vu qu'ils commençait à se faire tard, ils décidèrent de se reposer là pour la nuit, ne trouvant pas le moyen de traverser les chutes d'eau. Aela sortit de son sac à dos les sandwichs qu'ils avaient préparé avant de partir, et en donna un chacun à ses amis, sans oublier non plus la nourriture Pokémon pour leurs compagnons de route.

«Bon alors, comment on les traverse ces chutes ? » demanda Nathalie après qu'ils soient habillés, et prit leur petit-déjeuner le lendemain.

«Je dirais qu'il faudrait escalader pour traverser depuis le haut. » résuma Bartek.

«Et si on demandait à Bambiski de nous transporter jusqu'en haut ? Ça irait plus vite. » proposa Aela.

Les deux autres approuvèrent, et la dresseuse alla voir son Dracaufeu pour lui demander s'il voulait bien les faire monter jusqu'au sommet des chutes. Le Pokémon feu acquiesça, Aela rappela Bisounours et Chantilly dans leurs Pokéball et prit Lis dans ses bras.

Le Dracaufeu se chargea d'abord de Nathalie qu'il monta sans problème, puis Bartek et Tidou, et enfin sa dresseuse et Lis. Lorsqu'elle fut en haut avec ses deux amis, Aela vit qu'ils avaient même traversé les deux chutes, et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à suivre le chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte.

«Merci Bambiski, tu peux venir te reposer toi aussi. » fit-elle en rappelant son Dracaufeu dans sa Pokéball.

Le trio suivit donc le chemin en pente zigzaguant entre les flaques d'eau jusqu'à atteindre la sortie environ deux heures après. Arrivés enfin à l'air libre, ils firent une pause afin de manger et de se reposer un peu avant de repartir. Bambiski, Bisounours, Chantilly, Kaïminus, Salamèche, Goupix et Héricendre, qui était de couleur bleue, rejoignirent Lis et Tidou pour le repas. Une conversation s'instaura entre tous grâce à la télépathie du Lokhlass Shiny d'Aela.

«On est déjà à Johto ? » demanda Kaïminus en regardant autour de lui.

«Non pas tout à fait. » lui répondit Bartek en voyant un panneau qui indiquait qu'ils se trouvaient sur la route 27.

«Et on arrive quand ? » râla le Héricendre de Nathalie.

«Et bien, d'ici la soirée je pense. » répondit Aela.

Héricendre bouda pour la forme.

«J'ai l'impression qu'il va encore falloir traverser un grand lac. » fit Bisounours, qui se promenait dans l'étang près d'eux.

«Quoi ?! Encore de l'eau à traverser ?! » s'exclama Tidou qui était malade rien que de penser à une escapade sur l'eau.

«C'est pas parce que tu as le mal de mer que certains n'apprécient pas. » répliqua Chantilly, le Pikachu d'Aela.

«Tant qu'on ne touche pas l'eau ça me va. » intervint le Goupix de Nathalie.

«Bah pourquoi ? J'adore l'eau moi ! » s'exclama Héricendre.

«Parle pour toi...moi je suis de l'avis de Goupix, je n'aime pas l'eau. » fit la Salamèche de Bartek.

«Chochottes ! » railla Héricendre.

Il se fit éjecter à l'eau par Goupix qui n'avait pas apprécier de se faire traiter de la sorte. Héricendre nagea tranquillement jusqu'à la rive et se secoua dans tous les sens pour se sécher.

«Héricendre, ce n'est pas parce que ce que tu as subit te fait adorer l'eau que c'est le cas pour tout les Pokémon feu. » expliqua calmement Nathalie.

«Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas ! » fit Bambiski.

«Oui la glace et la neige ! » dit Héricendre en frissonnant.

«Bon et si on y allait ? » proposa Aela après avoir vu qu'il était quinze heures sur sa Pokégarek. «C'est pas en restant ici qu'on va arriver à Johto ! »

Tous l'approuvèrent et les trois adolescents rappelèrent leurs Pokémon, sauf Tidou et Lis pour Bartek et Aela, avant de reprendre la route.

Ils arrivèrent après une heure de marche devant le grand lac dont parlait Bisounours. Aela fit donc de nouveau appel à lui pour le traverser.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de naviguer tranquillement, du moins sauf pour Tidou qui était redevenu vert et était en train de rendre son déjeuner par dessus bord, le temps, qui avait été jusque là seulement couvert, se gâta et un orage éclata.

«Bisounours, il faut trouver un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri ! »fit Aela.

«J'ai repéré un îlot, on va s'arrêter là. » répondit Bisounours en prenant la direction du dit îlot.

Ils accostèrent, et la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette rappela son Lokhlass à l'abri avant de courir se mettre à l'abri avec les deux autres. Le trio trouva enfin une grotte dans laquelle ils pouvaient se mettre au sec.

Les éclairs se faisaient de plus en plus lumineux, effrayant au passage les deux Evoli, qui se cachaient comme ils pouvaient sous les vestes de leurs dresseurs.

Un flash plus fort que tous les autres, les fit fermer les yeux une fraction de seconde, et en les rouvrant, Aela, Bartek et Nathalie virent une forme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un humain, venir du ciel, arriver à toute vitesse et ralentir sa chute avant de toucher le sol.

Le trio se précipita vers la personne en espérant qu'il, ou elle n'était blessé, et furent étonnés de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une fille plus âgée qu'eux, les cheveux noirs un peu plus long que ceux d'Aela, avec une bague en bois au doigt, qui se relevait sans trop de peine, en époussetant ses vêtements tachés de boue.

«Raah pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ce genre de choses ! » râla la fille en essayant d'enlever une tâche particulièrement rebelle.

«Eux excusez-moi, vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop mal en tombant ? » demandant Aela d'une petite voix.

L'adolescente leva les yeux vers le trio, les remarquant enfin.

«Ah euh..non, je vais bien merci. » fit-elle en observant avec un peu de méfiance les trois adolescents et les deux Evoli.

«Tant mieux alors. » sourit Aela. «Je m'appelle Aela, je viens de Bourg-Palette, et voici Lis, mon Evoli ! »

«Moi c'est Bartek, et lui c'est Tidou. » se présenta Bartłomiej en montrant Tidou sur sa tête.

«Et moi Nathalie, je viens d'Argenta. » termina Nathalie.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

«Enchantée tout les trois. Moi c'est Akiko...et je viens de … Carmin-sur-Mer. Au fait je peux savoir où j'ai atterrit exactement ? »

«Sur un îlot qui se trouve près de Bourg-Geon, à Johto » indiqua Aela. «On est venu ici pour se mettre à l'abri. »

«Je vois... » fit Akiko, pensive. «Cela vous dérange si je vous accompagne au moins jusqu'à Bourg-Geon ? Je ne connais pas trop les alentours et je n'ai pas de carte sur moi. »

«Bien sûr ! » firent en choeur Aela, Bartek et Nathalie.

«Viens avec nous à l'abri dans la grotte. » déclara Nathalie. «Avant qu'on ne tombe tous malade. »

Le trio, accompagné d'Akiko, retourna à la grotte, en attendant que la tempête se calme.

«Au fait, quel âge avez-vous ? » demanda la jeune femme qui semblait reprendre ses esprits.

«Onze ans tous les trois » répondit Aela. «Et toi ? »

«J'ai quinze ans. » fit Akiko. «Vous avez d'autres Pokémon que vos Evoli ? »

«Plutôt que de répondre nous allons te montrer une partie d'entre eux. » fit Aela. La dresseuse prit ses Pokéball et laissa sortir ses trois autres compagnons, Bartek fit de même avec Kaïminus et Salamèche, et Nathalie Goupix et Héricendre.

«Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? » s'étonna Akiko en parlant de Kaïminus et Héricendre.

«La Team Rocket a modifié leur code génétique, on les a récupéré comme ça. » expliqua Nathalie.

«Akiko, je te présente Bambiski, mon premier Pokémon qui a évolué en Dracaufeu au fil de notre voyage dans Kanto. Puis Chantilly, mon Pikachu qui est rapide comme l'éclair » présenta tour à tour Aela. «Lis que tu as déjà vu, qui est mon Evoli, et enfin... »

«Bisounours, pour vous servir. » termina Lokhlass par télépathie.

«Oh, il peut nous parler ! » fit Akiko, abasourdie.

«Oui.. J'ai bien d'autres Pokémon mais ils se trouvent actuellement chez le professeur Chen. Tu les verras peut être à l'occasion qui sait ? »

«Ce serait bien. » s'extasia Akiko.

«De mon côté, il y a Tidou qui est mon Evoli, Salamèche et Kaïminus. » continua Bartek.

«Et pour moi Héricendre et Goupix. » termina Nathalie.

«Vous êtes tous dresseurs ? » demanda la jeune femme.

«Non, il n'y a qu'Aela. » répondit la coordinatrice. «Bartek est plus basé sur le sport et moi sur les concours. »

La pluie s'étant enfin calmée, Aela, Bartek et Nathalie rappelèrent leurs Pokémon pour pouvoir reprendre leur route. Malheureusement pour eux, la nuit commençait à tomber alors qu'ils traversaient une partie de l'îlot où il y avait énormément d'arbres, de buissons et de terriers.

Ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter pour passer la nuit tranquilles, avant de rejoindre enfin Bourg-Geon le lendemain.

Alors qu'ils partageaient leur repas tous ensemble, les adolescents entendirent deux voix d'hommes en train de rire bruyamment. Prudents, ils se cachèrent derrière des buissons avant de regarder discrètement qui faisait autant de bruits.

Ils virent deux sbires de la Team Rocket autour d'un feu, avec une vingtaine d'œufs de Pokémon autour d'eux, et une petite marmite remplie d'eau bouillante était sur le feu.

«Mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? » chuchota Bartek pour que seules les trois filles l'entende.

«Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas ça » fit Aela sur le même ton que lui.

Ils attendirent encore un peu, écoutant la conversation des deux sbires, en attendant d'en savoir plus.

«Et tu as vu quand j'ai tiré sur ces deux Typhlosion ?! Avoue que j'ai été génial sur ce coup là. » faisait l'un.

«En effet, surtout que tu as failli te faire grillé avant qu'on est fini de prendre les oeufs ! » s'esclaffa le deuxième.

«Alors dis moi... tu préfères quoi ? Un oeuf dur d'œufs d'Héricendre, de Granivol ou de Mimigal, une omelette ou un oeuf au plat ? » demanda le premier.

Dans les buissons, le quatuor écarquilla des yeux, choqués par les paroles des deux sbires.

«Rien j'ai déjà eu ma dose. Dis on l'a fait cuire cet oeuf là ? » demanda le deuxième sbire en montrant un dernier oeuf.

«Ah non... Allez hop, à la marmite ! » fit le premier en balançant sans ménagement l'oeuf dans l'eau bouillante.

Ce fut le geste de trop pour Aela et Akiko qui se décidèrent à intervenir, l'une en envoyant au combat son Dracaufeu, la deuxième en se battant elle-même.

«Akiko, si tu n'as pas de Pokémon, reste en retrait ! » fit Nathalie derrière elle. Mais il était trop tard.

Pendant que Bambiski s'occupait des Pokémon du sbire Rocket, Akiko se mit à faire jaillir de ses mains un puissant jet d'eau, qui fit s'assommer le deuxième sbire contre le tronc d'un arbre. Aela, elle, s'était occupée de récupérer l'oeuf, en se brûlant au passage la main gauche avec laquelle elle l'avait récupéré. Son Dracaufeu venait de mettre hors combat le Hoothoot du sbire, et Akiko lui avait envoyé ce qui semblait être une attaque double-pied, sous le regard interrogateur de Bartek et Nathalie qui se demandait qui était Akiko pour pouvoir utiliser des attaques Pokémon.

La bataille finie, ils attachèrent les deux hommes de la Team Rocket à un arbre, avant d'attendre qu'ils se réveillent. En attendant, Akiko avait aidé Aela à se soigner, et la dresseuse se retrouva avec un bandage à la main.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se réveillèrent, les adolescents se mirent face à eux pour être sûrs qu'ils les voyaient bien.

«Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! » s'écria Aela.

«ça quoi ? » fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le premier sbire.

«Tuer des Pokémon, voler leurs oeufs et les faire cuire ! » résuma Akiko.

«Ce sont les ordres. » fit le deuxième homme avant de se taire.

«Vous êtes abominables ! » s'emporta Aela qui tenait toujours l'oeuf dans sa main valide. «Une bande de monstres ! »

Vu qu'ils n'obtiendraient plus rien d'eux, ils les laissèrent attacher à leur arbre, avant de décider de partir de suite pour Bourg-Geon.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le dos de Bisounours, Bartek se décida à parler de ce qu'il avait vu.

«Akiko ? Comment se fait-il que tu ais des pouvoirs de Pokémon ? » demanda-t-il.

«Comment ça ? » fit Akiko.

«Tu as utilisé une attaque Double-Pied et avant ça une attaque Hydrocanon sur les deux sbires de tout à l'heure. » expliqua Nathalie.

«Oh... et bien...c'est comme ça c'est tout. » éluda Akiko. «D'ailleurs, on y voit rien ici, tu as besoin de lumière Bisounours ? »

«J'aimerais bien, mais cela ne va pas être possible. » répondit le Lokhlass.

«Mais si tu vas voir. »

Akiko se redressa et à l'aide de ses mains, utilisa la capacité Flash pour éclairer le chemin du Pokémon transporteur.

Aela, Bartek et Nathalie la regardaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'émerveillement. Ils avaient déjà entendu parler des Gijinkas dans les histoires, personnes mi humain, mi Pokémon, et ils se demandaient si Akiko en était une.

«Akiko ? Serais-tu une Gijinka ? » demanda timidement Aela.

«Une Gijinka ? »

«Un être mi humain, mi Pokémon si tu préfères. » expliqua la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

«Ah...et bien..non je ne suis pas une Gijinka. » répondit Akiko avant de reporter son attention sur l'eau.

Aela regarda l'oeuf qu'elle avait récupéré. Elle espérait vraiment que le Pokémon à l'intérieur vivait toujours malgré ce qu'avaient fait les deux malfrats. Elle le garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils accostent à Bourg-Geon.

«Bon et maintenant, on dort où ? » demanda Nathalie en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche d'un éventuel centre Pokémon, e vain.

«Il y a une auberge là-bas. » répondit Aela en montrant un bâtiment plus grand vers la route près de la forêt. « On peut toujours demander s'ils ont encore une chambre de libre. »

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers l'auberge, avec encore quelques fenêtres allumées malgré l'heure tardive.

«Teddy U. » lut Bartek sur l'insigne de l'auberge, qui montrait un Teddiursa en train de dormir profondément dans un lit.

Ils sonnèrent et la porte étant ouverte, ils entrèrent.

«Bonsoir...excusez nous de vous déranger, mais, nous aimerions dormir ici cette nuit, avez-vous encore des chambres de libres ? » demanda Aela en se dirigeant vers la réception.

«Bien sûr, dans cette auberge vous trouverez souvent des places libres. » expliqua l'hôtesse, une femme aux cheveux verts, attachés en deux chignons, rappelant les oreilles de Teddiursa. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'auberge, une veste marron par dessus un T-shirt blanc, une lune blanche dessinée sur le devant, et un pantalon de la même couleur que la veste. «Appelez moi hôtesse Jade. Vous êtes ici pour une nuit ? »

«Heu, oui. » répondit Aela, un peu perdue.

«D'accord. Il y a deux chambres de deux qui sont libres au premier étage, les chambres six et sept. » indiqua l'hôtesse en sortant les clés. «Le petit-déjeuner est compris dans le prix, et la nuit par personne est de quinze Pokédollar. »

L'hôtesse leur donna les clés après avoir prit leurs noms sur le livre de bord de l'auberge, et les quatre adolescents montèrent dans leur chambre. Ils se séparèrent en groupe de deux, Akiko et Nathalie dans une chambre, et Bartek et Aela dans la deuxième. Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'examiner les lieux pour le moment et se mirent directement au lit, épuisés de ce long voyage jusqu'à la région de Johto. Aela mit l'oeuf non loin d'elle et s'endormit en le serrant dans ses bras, Lis dormant à côté de sa tête.


	2. II - Lucky et Machouille

À Bourg-Geon, dans l'auberge Teddy U, les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les rideaux tirés, éclairant d'un simple rayon un des lits, dans lequel une jeune fille dormait, son bras droit entourant un oeuf crème dessous et marine avec des points rouges dessus.

Soudain l'oeuf s'illumina en son centre, puis la coquille se fendilla, puis disparut, en laissant la place à un petit hérisson à l'air chétif, qui se roula en boule en voyant l'Evoli se réveiller à cause du bruit qu'il avait fait. Plutôt intriguée, la renarde s'approcha lentement du nouveau-né, et le toucha du bout de son museau, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Apeuré, le petit Héricendre fit jaillir des flammes de son dos, qui s'éteignirent bien vite. Il se cacha au fond du lit, sous la couverture, ayant trop peur de sauter du lit pour se sauver.

Lis frotta son museau contre le nez d'Aela afin de la réveiller, ce qui mit un peu de temps. Enfin sa dresseuse se réveilla en se frottant le yeux et en baillant.

«Et bah Lis, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » chuchota-t-elle afin de ne pas réveiller Bartek qui dormait toujours.

La renarde lui montra d'un signe de tête l'autre côté du lit, ou l'on voyait une bosse sous la couverture, indiquant l'endroit où se trouvait Héricendre.

«Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? » s'étonna Aela. «Le Pokémon de l'oeuf ? » continua-t-elle en constatant que son oeuf avait disparu.

Lis approuva en faisant un signe de tête, et Aela devina que le jeune Pokémon se cachait à l'autre bout de son lit. Avec le plus de précaution possible elle souleva la couverture pour voir le petit Héricendre roulé en boule et tremblant de peur. La dresseuse s'approcha de lui lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

«Bonjour toi. » murmura Aela pour que seul le hérisson l'entende.

Héricendre releva un peu la tête juste pour regarder qui lui parlait avant de se cacher à nouveau.

«N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal. » tenta de le rassurer Aela.

Elle approcha sa main gauche toujours bandée à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas faire peur, et attendit que le Pokémon feu s'approche. Héricendre la regarda d'un air méfiant, et sa curiosité finit par prendre le dessus et il s'approcha à pas de loup de l'adolescente, qui attendait patiemment.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la main d'Aela, il éternua, en faisant jaillir involontairement une gerbe d'étincelles, le faisant tomber sur les fesses, et il commença à pleurer.

Aela le prit alors délicatement dans ses bras en essayant de le calmer pour qu'il ne réveille pas Bartek et Tidou, et en le berçant doucement, elle réussit à le faire s'endormir. La dresseuse le posa sur son lit et se recoucha en disant à Lis d'en faire autant.

Des petits coups à la porte réveillèrent Aela et Bartek. D'après la lumière tamisée dans la pièce, le jour s'était déjà levé. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette regarda sa montre. Il était huit heures du matin. Elle regarda dans ses bras le jeune Héricendre qui dormait profondément, alors que Lis s'étirait. Aela prit le Pokémon feu dans ses bras, et constata qu'il avait de la fièvre.

«Salut Aela...tiens l'oeuf a éclot ? » fit Bartek en jetant un coup d'œil au Pokémon

«Oui, mais je m'inquiète..il est brulant. » répondit Aela.

Bartek réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre. «On aura qu'à l'emmener au laboratoire. Il n'y a pas de centre Pokémon ici, et peut être qu'il pourra le soigner ? »

Aela hocha de la tête, et Bartek partit se laver et s'habiller, avant qu'Aela ne prenne sa place par la suite.

Elle récupéra au passage son Pokédex, et le pointa sur Héricendre

_«Petit et craintif, Héricendre se roule souvent en boule pour se protéger. Si on l'attaque réellement, il fait jaillir de grandes flammes sur son dos, ce qui indique qu'il se tient prêt à attaquer. S'il ne se sent pas le courage de riposter, il s'enfuit en lançant une attaque Brouillard. »_

Enfin prêts, ils récupérèrent leurs sacs à dos, Lis marchait à côté de sa dresseuse, qui portait Héricendre, et Tidou, comme souvent, regardait le monde depuis la tête de Bartek.

En ouvrant la porte, ils virent Nathalie et Akiko. Cette dernière avait des vêtements différents de la veille, elle avait mit une chemise à manche courte de couleur blanche, une veste avec des manches mi longues violette, et un short en jean qui était plutôt court, avec des baskets pour pouvoir aller sur le terrain. Elle avait aussi un sac plus petit que celui d'Aela pour y mettre ses affaires.

«Salut Nathalie, salut Akiko. » les saluèrent les deux adolescents.

«Salut, bien dormi ? » répondit Nathalie.

«Une nuit un peu agitée pour Héricendre.. » fit Aela.

«Ton oeuf a éclot finalement ? » devina Akiko.

«Oui, mais je crois qu'il est malade..il va falloir que l'on passe chez le professeur de Bourg-Geon. » déclara la dresseuse.

«Au fait, Akiko, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu habillée comme ça hier. » fit Bartek en fronçant les sourcils.

«Je me suis réveillée plus tôt ce matin pour aller acheter ça. » lui répondit Akiko.

«Et si on allait prendre notre petit-déjeuner ? » proposa Aela en entendant son estomac gargouiller.

Ils allèrent donc au petit restaurant de l'auberge, et purent ainsi se servir pour manger, de viennoiseries, boissons chaudes ou froides, ou même des plats salés.

«C'est bizarre qu'il dorme encore. » commenta Nathalie en montrant Héricendre. «Et qu'il soit si petit. »

«Je pense que ce qu'a fait la Team Rocket a interrompu sa croissance. » fit Aela d'une voix. «Et il doit être épuisé. »

Ils mangèrent sans un mot de plus, puis se rendirent à la réception afin de donner les clés et de payer la nuit et le petit-déjeuner. Ils saluèrent l'hôtesse Jade après lui avoir demandé le chemin jusqu'au laboratoire du professeur Orme.

En arrivant devant le laboratoire, Aela ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur un garçon du même âge qu'elle, les cheveux rouge coiffés en épis sur sa tête, les yeux marrons verts, avec un Héricendre qui essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre. L'adolescent lui lança un regard noir, et avisa la main gauche d'Aela, ainsi que le Pokémon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

«Me dis pas que tu sais pas maîtrisé un Héricendre aussi chétif que le tien. » railla-t-il.

«Il n'est pas chétif. » se défendit Aela. «Et puis tu es qui d'abord ?! »

Le garçon pressa son Pokémon de le rejoindre, ce que le hérisson fit non sans mal.

«Moi, c'est François...Je te conseille de bien retenir ce nom pour l'avenir. » fit l'adolescent, sûr de lui.

«Moi c'est Aela, et je te propose un petit combat. » fit Aela.

«Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des minables dans ton genre...surtout que ton petit Héricendre semble être en pleine sieste. »

«J'ai d'autres Pokémon que lui.. » se défendit Aela.

«Et moi pas de temps à perdre. Héricendre, presse-toi, on doit aller à Ville Griotte ! » ordonna François à son Pokémon.

Et ils partirent vers la seule route où ils pouvaient se rendre.

Bartek aida Aela à se relever, et ils sonnèrent à la porte du laboratoire.

Un savant plutôt jeune, brun et portant des lunettes leur ouvrit.

«Et bien, je n'attendais plus de dresseurs. » s'étonna le professeur.

«Professeur, j'aimerais que vous examiniez Héricendre, s'il vous plaît. Vous pouvez faire ça ? » lui demanda Aela.

«Bien sûr..mais qu'est ce qu'il a au juste. » fit le savant. «Il me semble bien petit. »

Les adolescents lui racontèrent toute l'histoire, et Aela termina avec ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit. Un air inquiet se peignit sur le visage du professeur Orme. Il demanda à Aela si elle voulait bien poser Héricendre sur la petite table à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle fit. Il brancha des appareils différents, avant de voir sur ses ordinateurs ce qui n'allait pas. Après une demi heure, il avait finit.

«Ton Héricendre a de la fièvre. » finit-il par dire. «De plus, mais je n'en suis pas à cent pour cent sûr, mais je pense qu'il ne pourra pas évoluer. »

«Comment ça ? » demanda Aela.

«En le mettant dans l'eau bouillante, la Team Rocket a fait s'interrompre le processus de croissance, hors c'est déjà incroyable qu'il soit vivant, mais comme tu l'as peut être constaté, il est bien plus petit que les autres, et j'ignore s'il pourra toujours évoluer ou non. » avoua le savant.

«Ce n'est pas grave, je l'aime bien comme il est. » fit Aela en regardant le Pokémon feu. «Par contre, vous avez un remède contre la fièvre ? »

Le professeur Orme alla chercher dans un de ses placards et en revint avec un sirop.

«Peux-tu le réveiller s'il te plait ? » demanda le professeur.

Alors qu'Aela s'exécutait, Akiko était en train de regarder autour d'elle, quand un Kaïminus, qui les observait depuis tout ce temps, s'approcha à pas de loup de l'adolescente. Ayant senti sa présence, Akiko se retourna, et se retrouva en face du Pokémon eau, qui s'était figé.

En approchant sa main du petit crocodile bleu, il se protégea en agrippant sa main dans sa bouche pleine de dents.

«Et bien. » fit Akiko en utilisant soin pour se guérir. «Tu as encore du boulot toi. »

Elle rit en voyant la tête boudeuse du Kaïminus et le prit dans ses bras pour qu'ils aillent rejoindre le professeur qui luttait contre le flacon de sirop pour l'ouvrir, pendant que Nathalie et Bartek pouffaient de rire, et qu'Aela, interloquée, avait enfin réussit à réveiller le Pokémon feu qui s'était automatiquement roulé en boule.

«Mais tu vas t'ouvrir, espèce de ... » râla Orme après son flacon.

«Je peux essayer ? » demanda Bartek.

«Je ne sais pas si tu vas réussir. » fit le professeur en lui tendant le flacon, de grosses gouttes perlant sur son front.

Bartek attrapa le flacon et réussit à l'ouvrir du premier coup.

«Mais comment.. ? » s'étonna le savant.

«Vous tourniez du mauvais sens. » expliqua Bartek en se retenant de rire.

«Bien sûr..je le savais, c'était pour vérifier ton sens de la déduction. » fit Orme en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Les quatre adolescents éclatèrent de rire après la réplique du professeur, et ce dernier attrapa une cuillère pour pouvoir faire avaler le sirop au hérisson. Mais ce dernier restait bien replié sur lui même, faisant même jaillir quelques flammes de son dos avant qu'elles ne s'éteignent de nouveau pour l'éloigner.

«Je peux essayer ? » demanda Aela.

Le savant râla mais lui tendit tout de même la cuillère de sirop. Aela commença par rassurer le Pokémon feu.

«Allez, regarde, on a du sirop qui permettra de te sentir mieux ensuite. » expliqua Aela en lui montrant la cuillère.

Héricendre qui reconnaissait la voix leva un peu la tête pour regarder ce que lui montrait la dresseuse.

«Mais pour ça, il faut que tu l'avales. » continua la dresseuse.

Le Pokémon feu hésita encore un peu, mais finit par s'approcher doucement de l'adolescente, qui tenait fermement sa cuillère. Elle lui fit avaler le sirop avant de rendre le couvert au savant. Puis elle tendit la main au jeune Pokémon qui s'approcha lentement jusqu'à la toucher de son museau. Aela lui chatouilla la tête avant de le reprendre dans ses bras, et le hérisson se laissa faire.

«Aela, écoute-moi. Il va falloir que tu t'occupes de cet Héricendre. » expliqua le professeur Orme. «Il est trop chétif pour vivre seul dans la nature, et il est trop craintif pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre que toi s'occuper de lui. »

«Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Tu veux venir avec moi ? » demanda la dresseuse au Pokémon feu.

Héricendre sembla hésiter un peu, avant de hocher doucement de la tête.

«Alors dans ces cas, je vais t'appeler Lucky, parce que tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie. » fit Aela.

Lucky regarda sa dresseuse, puis en se rendant compte que tout le monde le regardait, il se cacha sous sa veste.

Le professeur Orme revint après avoir rangé son médicament et vit Kaïminus dans les bras d'Akiko.

«Voilà qui est étrange... » fit-il.

«Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? » s'étonnèrent les adolescents.

«Ce Kaïminus ne trouve pas de dresseur, simplement parce qu'il passe son temps à mordre tout ceux qui veulent de lui. » expliqua le savant. «Mais toi, il semble t'apprécier. »

Akiko regarda Kaïminus.

«Est ce que tu veux le prendre avec toi ? » continua le professeur.

«J'en serais ravie ! » s'enthousiasma Akiko. «Tu veux bien ? » demanda-t-elle à Kaïminus.

Le Pokémon eau forma un «V » avec ses doigts, montrant qu'il était partant.

«Alors dans ces cas, je vais te nommer... Machouille ! » s'exclama l'adolescente.

Le Pokémon eau sembla réfléchir un instant, avant d'approuver de nouveau. Il demanda bien vite à aller dans les bras de se dresseuse quand il vit Aela prendre Lucky dans les siens.

Le professeur Orme donna un Pokédex à Akiko, et mit à jour ceux d'Aela, Bartek et Nathalie, avant de les saluer quand ils ressortirent.

Akiko en profita pour essayer son Pokédex sur Kaïminus.

_« Même s'il est tout petit, la mâchoire de Kaïminus est très puissante. En pleine croissance, il a un fort besoin de mordiller tout ce qu'il trouve : cailloux, morceaux de bois, et même la main de son dresseur si celui-ci est imprudent. Ce Pokémon ne se rend pas compte de la force de ses morsures, il faut donc s'en méfier. » _

Le quatuor se rendit sur la route à l'Ouest de la ville, la route 29. Un groupe de Roucool s'envola quand Machouille sauta des bras d'Akiko pour leur courir après. Lucky découvrait pour la première fois la nature et les Pokémon sauvage et tout en restant à l'abri dans les bras d'Aela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, à l'affut de chaque détail.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue d'une grande bâtisse qui semblait bloquer l'accès à un autre chemin, un Fouinette téméraire les attaqua.

Aela, tout comme les trois autres, sortit son Pokédex avec sa main valide pour en savoir plus sur le Pokémon.

_«De petite taille et vivant dans les hautes herbes, Fouinette est très menacé. C'est pour cela que ces Pokémon se réunissent en groupes d'une dizaine d'individus. Pendant que les autres dorment ou mangent, un Fouinette monte attentivement la garde en se hissant sur sa queue. »_

«Est ce que je peux le combattre ? » demanda Akiko aux trois autres.

«Bien sûr, à toi l'honneur. » répondit Aela avec un sourire.

«Machouille, tu vas pouvoir faire ton premier combat ! » s'enthousiasma Akiko.

Le Pokémon eau se mit face à son adversaire, déterminé à remporter le combat.

«Attaque griffe ! » commença l'adolescente.

Machouille s'élança, et se prépara à griffer le Pokémon normal. Au dernier moment, celui ci esquiva et riposta avec charge.

«Ne te laisse pas faire Machouille. Mords-le si ça te chante ! »

Le Pokémon eau sauta sur Fouinette et lui mordit la queue, chose que la fouine n'apprécia pas du tout et essaya de le faire lâcher prise en bougeant sa queue dans tout les sens et en courant en rond.

«Maintenant lance-le dans les airs.»

Machouille se campa sur ses deux pieds et fit tourner le Fouinette avant de le lâcher comme un lanceur de poids.

«Pistolet à O ! » termina Akiko.

En visant sa cible qui commençait à redescendre, Machouille fit jaillir un jet d'eau de sa gueule, touchant Fouinette, qui fut mit KO.

«Bravo Machouille, tu as gagné ! » félicita Akiko.

Machouille refit son «V » de la victoire avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route.

Ils firent une pause au pied d'un arbre dont les fruits étaient verts pour déjeuner, Aela et Akiko préparant un repas toutes les deux, avant de prendre une pause en cueillant les baies qui se trouvaient ici et là. Lucky, qui se sentait mieux depuis le matin et après avoir mangé, était en train de déguster une baie Nanab, alors que Machouille préférait une baie Oran, qui lui faisait reprendre des forces.

Soudain, alors que Chantilly, Lis, Bambiski et Bisounours étaient en train d'essayer de faire connaissance avec Lucky, un des fruits verts, aussi gros qu'une noix de coco, se détacha de l'arbre et atterrit sur la tête d'Aela.

«Aïe. » fit la dresseuse en se massant la tête et en regardant ce qui lui était tombé dessus. «C'est quoi ça ? »

«D'après le guide des régions que tu m'as offert, il s'agit d'un Noigrume. » expliqua Bartek. «On les utilise pour fabriquer des Pokéball, ou pour faire du jus pour Pokémon. »

«On pourrait en cueillir un chacun ? » proposa Nathalie.

«Pourquoi pas, ceux qui ont l'air mûr alors. » fit Bartek.

Il grimpa dans l'arbre avec Akiko pour prendre trois autres Noigrume vert pour Nathalie et eux même, celui d'Aela lui étant tombé sur la tête.

Puis après être redescendus, ils se remirent en route. Un autre Pokémon les attaqua, il s'agissait d'un Roucool.

«Qu'est ce que tu en dis Lucky, tu veux essayer de le combattre ? » demanda Aela à son Héricendre.

Le Pokémon feu hésita, et pour faire plaisir à Aela, il accepta.

«D'accord... »

Elle posa Lucky par terre pour qu'il soit en face de son adversaire.

«Allez Lucky, attaque charge ! » commença Aela.

Le Héricendre chargea timidement son adversaire, qui était en train de picorer une baie sur un buisson. En colère, il lui envoya du sable dans les yeux.

«Ce n'est rien Lucky. » encouragea Aela alors que le Pokémon feu paniquait. «Essaye d'utiliser Flammèche. »

Lucky tenta de faire son attaque feu mais il n'arriva qu'à faire une attaque brouillard, qui les empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

«Lucky, essaye de trouver ton adversaire et attaque charge ! » fit Aela.

Mais le Roucool fut plus rapide que lui, et le chargea à son tour, avant de s'envoler pour de bon. Lucky était très triste d'avoir perdu et de ne pas avoir réussit son attaque, aussi ne vit-il pas sa dresseuse s'approcher et le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

«Allez ce n'est pas très grave, tu auras d'autres occasions de battre quelqu'un. » le rassura-t-elle.

Après encore quelques heures de marche, ils virent un autre arbre à Noigrumes, sauf que ceux là étaient blanc.

«Vous croyez qu'ils sont mûrs ceux là ? » demanda Aela qui ne tenait pas vraiment à se faire assommer de nouveau.

Bartek chercha dans son guide et lut la description.

«Les Noigrumes n'existent que dans la région de Johto. Ils servent à fabriquer des Pokéball dont le meilleur fabriquant est Fargas à Ecorcia, mais aussi à faire du jus. Il existe sept sortes de Noigrumes : blancs, noirs, roses, verts, bleus, rouges et jaunes, permettant de fabriquer respectivement les Speedball, Masseball, Loveball, Copainball, Appâtball, Niveauball et Luneball. »

«Donc on peut cueillir des Noigrumes blancs. » résuma Nathalie.

Ils y allèrent et se décidèrent à en prendre également un chacun, les rangea dans leurs sacs.

Le groupe arriva à Ville Griotte à dix-huit heures. Ils passèrent donc au centre Pokémon, pour soigner leurs Pokémon, surtout qu'Aela voulait s'assurer que Lucky allait bien. En patientant, ils regardèrent les affiches. Il y en avait trois : une pour la conférence argentée qui était la Ligue de Johto, une pour les concours de la région, et enfin une pour le Pokéathlon. Pour s'inscrire, ils devaient tous s'adresser à l'infirmière Joëlle.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec leurs Pokémon, Aela et Akiko lui demandèrent si elle pouvait les inscrire à la ligue de Johto, Nathalie au concours et Bartek demanda pour le Pokéathlon. L'infirmière leur prit leurs Pokédex et les inscrivit à ce qu'il souhaitait, avant de leur rendre leurs boitiers électroniques en leur disant qu'ils étaient inscrits.

Les adolescents la remercièrent, puis allèrent se faire un tour dans le magasin de la ville pour y acheter de quoi manger pour la prochaine étape, avant d'aller se promener sur la petite plage de la ville.

Ils trouvèrent non loin une autre auberge Teddy U, et y entrèrent automatiquement pour demander si ils pouvaient avoir des chambres pour y dormir. Ce fut une hôtesse semblable à celle de Bourg-Geon qui les accueillit.

«Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici hôtesse Jade ? » s'étonna Aela.

«J'ai toujours travailler ici voyons. » s'amusa l'hôtesse.

«Mais à Bourg-Geon... » continua la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

«Il s'agit de ma petite sœur. » rit la jeune femme. « Mais nous avons le même nom. »

«Comme les infirmières Joëlle alors.. » fit Nathalie pensive.

«Exactement. Voici vos clés des chambres trente et trente-et-une. » termina l'hôtesse Jade en leur tendant les clés. «Bonne nuit chez nous. »

Aela et Nathalie prirent les deux clés, et cette fois, Aela dormait avec Akiko, et Nathalie dans la même chambre que Bartek.

Lucky, qui s'était fait discret jusque là, émergea de sous la chemise d'Aela et s'installa sur le lit, et après avoir baillé, s'endormit. Sa dresseuse rit, avant d'aller prendre une douche après qu'Akiko en soit sortie, alors que Machouille était en train de se faire les dents sur un bout de bois que la dresseuse de Carmin-sur-Mer avait récupéré à la sortie de la route 29.

Aela lui souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit, avant de faire une dernière caresse à ses deux Pokémon et de s'endormir près d'eux.


	3. III - Amis ou Ennemis?

«Vous comptez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Cette question avait été posé par Akiko, pendant le petit-déjeuner à l'auberge de Ville Griotte.

«Entraîner Lucky. J'aimerais bien qu'il apprenne à se servir de ses attaques feu. » expliqua Aela.

«Et nous, on reste avec Aela. » firent d'une même voix Nathalie et Bartek.

«Moi je comptais aller jusqu'à Mauville. » avait dit Akiko, songeuse.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir payé leur nuit et petit-déjeuner, ils étaient allés au magasin de la ville afin qu'Akiko achète une carte de la région. La jeune femme avait aussi réussit à dénicher un Pokématos, et en soupirant en déclarant qu'elle préférait le Vokit d'Unys, elle avait donné le numéro à Aela, Nathalie et Bartek.

Puis elle était partie en direction de la route 30, qui permettait d'aller jusqu'à Mauville, laissant le trio à Ville Griotte et en leur donnant rendez-vous à la première arène.

Après cela, Lis gambadant avec Tidou, et Lucky dans les bras de sa dresseuse, ils se rendirent juste à la sortie de Ville Griotte, comptant bien profiter de cette journée pour aider le Héricendre d'Aela à maîtriser ses attaques.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière, près d'un cours d'eau, et d'arbres à baies et de Noigrumes. Aela posa Lucky sur le sol, et s'agenouilla pour lui parler.

«Lucky, aujourd'hui on va travailler tes attaques, tu es d'accord ? »

Le Héricendre la regarda, hésitant, puis finit par hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord.

«Très bien, alors, nous allons commencer par ton attaque charge d'accord ? » proposa Aela.

Lucky la regarda un peu surpris.

«Mais si c'est facile. Tu cours aussi vite que tu peux et tu donnes un coup avec ta tête. » expliqua la dresseuse de Kanto. «Allez, essaye sur moi, il faut que tu me fasses tomber compris ? »

Lucky sembla hésiter, ne voulant pas vraiment faire de mal à Aela, mais elle le rassura en disant qu'elle n'aurait rien. Il se mit donc en place, puis quand Aela lui dit de commencer, il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait et sauta au niveau de son ventre pour essayer de la faire tomber. Mais il retomba sur les fesses, sans même avoir fait bouger Aela d'un millimètre, et quelques larmes perlèrent de ses yeux.

«Tu t'es fait mal ? » s'inquiéta Aela.

Lucky fit non de la tête, mais semblait très déçu de ne pas être arrivé à ce qu'on lui demandait.

«Alors relève-toi, et n'aies pas peur de charger le plus fort que tu peux. Je m'en remettrai. »

Lucky se releva, et se concentra. Puis quand on le lui dit, il chargea de nouveau. Cette fois, il réussit à faire reculer sa dresseuse d'un pas.

«Bravo Lucky ! » le félicita-t-elle. «Tu crois que tu peux encore charger plus fort ? »

Le Pokémon feu se remit en place et répondit positivement à la question de l'adolescente. Après encore quelques tentatives, il réussit enfin à la faire tomber par terre.

«Et bien on peut dire que tu as réussit. » fit Aela en se relevant.

Les petites joues du Héricendre devinrent roses.

«Qu'est ce que tu penses de travailler l'attaque flammèche ? » proposa Aela. «Je suis sûre que tu peux réussir. »

Lucky dut donc commencer par faire sortir des flammes de son dos, et c'est ce qui était le plus difficile pour lui.

Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, Aela fit une pause où ils se régalèrent de baies. Nathalie avait eu l'idée de sortir son Héricendre pour qu'il aide le plus jeune. Après avoir vu comment Lucky se débrouillait, il se lança dans de grandes explications, avec quelques démonstrations dans le même temps.

C'est donc après une bonne heure que Lucky parvint à allumer les flammes de son dos et faire en sorte qu'elles ne s'éteignent pas.

«Super Lucky ! Essaye l'attaque flammèche sur ce bout de bois maintenant ! » fit Aela en montrant un bâton de bois qu'elle avait planté dans le sol.

Le Pokémon feu se concentra pour viser le bâton, et son attaque de feu passa juste à côté.

«Essaye encore Lucky, tu peux le toucher. »

Le Héricendre lança son attaque flammèche jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à toucher le bout de bois. Puis, complètement épuisé, il s'assit à même le sol.

«Tu as été formidable Lucky » le félicita Aela en le prenant dans ses bras. «Tu as bien le droit de te reposer un petit peu maintenant. »

Elle lui donna une baie Nanab dont il raffolait, avant de regarder Bartek entraîner sa Salamèche.

Alors qu'il en était à la course, un Pokémon vert qui avait une feuille sur la tête émergea d'un buisson et se cogna contre la Salamèche.

«Mais c'est un Germignon. » s'étonna Aela en reconnaissant le Pokémon.

Voyant son adversaire, le Pokémon se mit en position de combat.

«Et je crois qu'il a envie de te combattre Bartek. » rit Nathalie.

«Bon d'accord. » fit Bartek. «Salamèche, c'est à toi! »

Le Pokémon feu se mit face au Pokémon plante, qui ne se laissa pas impressionner.

«Salamèche, Crocs Feu ! »

Salamèche courut vers le Germignon avec ses crocs enflammés, mais ce dernier esquiva l'attaque et utilisa Fouet Lianes pour immobiliser son adversaire. Puis il lui envoya une attaque Tranch'herbes avant qu'il ne réagisse.

«Salamèche Flammèche. » ordonna l'adolescent.

La Salamèche utilisa son attaque feu, qui fit lâcher prise à Germignon.

«Maintenant, griffe ! »

Germignon décida de charger au même moment ce qui fit que les deux Pokémon se choquèrent avant de retomber au sol. Le Pokémon plante était clairement plus fatigué que le Pokémon feu.

«Une dernière fois Salamèche, utilise Crocs Feu ! »

Cette fois Germignon ne fut pas en mesure d'esquiver et il fut mit hors-combat. Bartek décida de sortir une de ses Pokéball vide et de la lancer sur Germignon, qui fut aspiré à l'intérieur.

Après quelques secondes de suspense, Germignon était clairement devenu un Pokémon de Bartek. Mais un autre événement attira leur attention pendant que le garçon ramassait sa Pokéball, puisque Salamèche était en train d'évoluer en Reptincel. Bartek félicita son Pokémon feu, avant de laisser sortir Germignon afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec son nouveau Pokémon.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire une pause afin de manger, et ils sortirent de leurs sacs de quoi préparer des sandwichs, à savoir du pain, du fromage au lait d'Ecremeuh, du saucisson ou du jambon selon ce qu'ils préféraient et du beurre, et après avoir préparé ça, et avoir donné à manger à leurs Pokémon, ils déjeunèrent tranquillement

Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre la route, Aela remarqua qu'on l'appelait et prit donc l'appel.

«Hej ! » la salua Akiko.

«Akiko ! Tu es déjà à Mauville ? » demanda Aela.

«Non, pas encore. Je suis passée chez un bonhomme qui se fait appeler Mr Pokémon, et il donne des oeufs aux dresseurs. Il en a un autre à donner, si tu veux aller le voir. » expliqua Akiko.

«Moi, je veux bien, mais il habite où ce Mr Pokémon ? »

«Quand tu es sur la route 30, tu arriveras à un moment à une bifurcation. Il faut que tu ailles à droite puis tu suis le chemin, c'est de toute façon la seule maison qu'il y a dans le coin. » fit l'adolescente.

«D'accord. Merci de m'avoir prévenue Akiko. » sourit Aela.

«De rien. Et on se retrouve à Mauville. » fit Akiko avant de raccrocher.

Le petit groupe se leva, et ils rappelèrent leurs Pokémon avant de reprendre leur chemin. En trouvant un arbre à Noigrume noir et un autre jaune, ils décidèrent d'en prendre de même un chacun avant de repartir. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la bifurcation qu'ils cherchaient.

Ils prirent donc à droite, mais s'arrêtèrent en entendant des voix. Ils décidèrent de continuer leur chemin, mais ils reconnurent rapidement les voix. Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent sans bruit du lieu, au bord de la rivière, où se trouvaient quatre personnes et un Pokémon, dont trois des personnes étaient connus du trio.

«Je rêve. » chuchota Aela. «Qu'est que la Team Rocket et Franck font ici ?! »

«Et c'est qui ce gars aux cheveux rouges ? » demanda Bartek.

Ils se turent pour écouter ce qui se disait.

«Le Boss veut qu'on élimine chaque famille de Pokémon un à un. Il a un spécimen de chaque dans son laboratoire et peut se permettre de les cloner en faisant d'eux des vrais machines de guerre. » expliqua Cristiano aux autres membres.

«Qu'est ce qu'il entend par éliminer, exactement ? » fit le garçon aux cheveux rouges qui devait avoir environ treize ans.

«Voyons Silver, tu ne vois pas ? Les tuer bien sûr. » rit Esther.

«Et à quoi cela servira-t-il ? » fit le dit Silver sans se départir de sa froideur.

«Cela servira à contrôler le monde, et les dresseurs ne pourront plus capturer des Pokémon à l'état sauvage, ils seront obligés de payer pour en posséder ne serait-ce qu'un. » répondit Cristiano.

«Bien sûr, pour les membres de la Team Rocket, ils sont à disposition. » ricana Franck.

«Je vois. » fit le garçon aux cheveux rouges. «Si la réunion est finie, je vais m'oxygéner, j'ai mal à la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'une conversation s'éternise. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna du groupe, histoire d'aller se promener. Aela, Bartek et Nathalie se regardèrent, puis s'éloignèrent sans bruit afin de rejoindre au plus vite la maison de Mr Pokémon...sans croiser les membres de la Team Rocket.

Cherchant la maison des yeux, Aela ne vit pas que quelqu'un était devant elle et lui rentra dedans, avant de tomber sur les fesses.

«Désolée, je...j'étais.. » elle s'arrêta en reconnaissant le garçon aux cheveux rouge, qui poussa un soupir avant de l'aider à se redresser.

«Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

«Fais attention la prochaine fois.. » prévint le garçon.

«Attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Aela qui le savait pourtant alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait.

«Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? » railla l'adolescent en se retournant.

«Parce que tu sembles être un dresseur, comme moi. » expliqua la dresseuse qui avait vu les Pokéball du garçon.

«Si tu veux un conseil, petite...oublie-moi, ça vaut mieux. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il repartit.

Aela ne s'offusqua même pas contre le terme de « petite » mais un regard avec ses deux amis lui apprit qu'ils pensaient la même chose : en dehors du fait qu'il était avec la Team Rocket, ce Silver ne semblait pas si méchant que ça, juste froid et distant, surtout avec ses yeux gris.

Lucky l'appela et lui tendit une carte. Il s'agissait d'une carte de dresseur un peu abimée, celle de Silver. D'ailleurs, ce dernier revint bien vite afin de la récupérer.

«Tu as laissé tomber ça. » fit Aela en lui tendant sa carte.

«Je suppose.. » fit il en lui lançant un regard noir «que tu sais maintenant comment je m'appelle. »

«Oui.. » murmura Aela.

Silver lâcha un soupir, avant de demander, toujours aussi froid «est ce que je peux au moins connaître le tien ? »

«Aela. » finit par dire la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

«Je vois. Alors adieu petite Aela. » fit Silver en repartant sans lancer un regard en arrière.

Le trio se remit en route.

«Il est bizarre ce gars là. » fit Nathalie en frissonnant.

«Ce que je trouve bizarre.. » chuchota Bartek pour être sûr que seul Aela et Nathalie l'entendrait «c'est qu'il fait parti de la Team Rocket, alors qu'il n'a pas l'air si méchant...il nous aurait attaqué sinon. »

«Je ne sais pas... »avoua Aela, pensive. «En tout cas, on arrive ! »

En face d'eux se dressait une maison, entourée d'arbres, ils s'approchèrent, et appuyèrent sur la sonnette. Un homme avec un chapeau sur la tête et qui devait avoir près de cinquante ans leur ouvrit.

«Est-ce que l'un de vous est dresseur ? » demanda aussitôt l'homme avant que les trois adolescents aient ouvert la bouche.

«Euh oui. » répondit Aela d'une petite voix.

L'homme les invita à entrer, et alla chercher quelque chose, avant de revenir avec un oeuf dans ses mains.

«Voilà pour toi jeune fille ! Dresse-le bien. » lui dit Mr Pokémon.

«Merci Monsieur. » remercia Aela.

«Et vous deux, qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda le bonhomme à Bartek et Nathalie.

«Coordinatrice. » répondit Nathalie.

«Et moi je compte participer au Pokéathlon. » termina Bartek.

«Bien dans ces cas, je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut aussi. »

Il retourna là où il était parti chercher l'oeuf et en revint avec deux autres, qui étaient différents de celui d'Aela, qu'il donna aux deux adolescents qui le remercièrent.

«Allez zou, vous devez vous rendre à Mauville maintenant. » les congédia Mr Pokémon.

Les adolescents ressortirent donc, un peu éberlué de ne pas pouvoir remercier encore une fois l'homme qui leur avait donné des oeufs Pokémon et ils reprirent la route en direction de Mauville.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aux abords d'une grotte en arrivant sur la route 31. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de bavarder au bord d'un lac, les pieds dans l'eau pour certains, un garçon arriva vers le groupe.

«Je crois qu'on a de la visite. » marmonna Aela en reconnaissant François.

Bientôt le garçon arriva auprès du groupe.

«Ce n'est que vous.. » constata-t-il en voyant Aela. «Moi qui pensait être tombé sur des bons dresseurs.. »

Bambiski, qui était hors de sa Pokéball grogna après le garçon qui recula instinctivement d'un pas avant de reprendre contenance.

«Tu veux faire un combat peut être ? » fit Aela riant intérieurement que son Dracaufeu ait réussit à lui faire peur.

François lui lança un regard furieux. «Je ne combats pas les dresseurs de sous-division ! »

Très vexé par les paroles du garçons, Chantilly et Bambiski lui assenèrent tout les deux une de leurs attaques.

«Tu disais ? » rit Aela.

«Très bien, j'accepte de faire un combat. » répondit François. «Un deux contre deux. »

«Comme tu voudras. » soupira Aela en se levant.

Ils se mirent en place sur un terrain improvisé, et se préparèrent à combattre.

«Héricendre, viens te battre ! » commença François en lançant sa Pokéball de laquelle sortit son starter.

«Après toi Bambiski.. » fit calmement Aela.

Le Dracaufeu se fit un malin plaisir à se placer en face de son adversaire et à l'effrayer avec ses grognements. Héricendre semblait hésitait.

«C'est pas le moment d'avoir peur idiot ! Montre lui ton attaque charge ! » ordonna le garçon aux cheveux en épis.

Bambiski n'eut même pas besoin d'esquiver car son adversaire chargea dans son ventre et rebondit au sol, ne faisant aucun dégât au Pokémon feu.

«C'était quoi ça ! Si tu n'y vas pas plus fort, je te jure que je te laisse sur le bord de la route ! » menaça François.

Aela soupira... «Tu devrais l'encourager au lieu de proférer des menaces pareilles... Allez Bambiski, Frappe Atlas ! »

Le Dracaufeu prit Héricendre entre ses mains et après l'avoir emmené dans les airs sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit, il le plaqua violemment au sol, le mettant par là même hors combat.

«Espèce d'incapable.. » souffla François en rappelant son starter dans sa Pokéball.

«C'est à toi de jouer Mimigal ! » continua-t-il en lançant sa deuxième Pokéball.

Aela dut sortir son Pokédex pour en apprendre plus.

«_Grâce aux glandes situées dans son abdomen, Mimigal produit un fil collant et gluant qu'il utilise pour tisser une grande toile. Il reste ensuite immobile dessus et attends qu'une malheureuse proie s'y fasse piéger. La toile de Mimigal est comme un deuxième système nerveux, car il peut sentir tout ce qui se passe dessus sans la regarder. »_

«Bambiski, tu veux bien laisser Lucky combattre s'il te plait ? » demanda Aela à son starter de Kanto.

Le Dracaufeu approuva et alla rejoindre le reste du groupe sur le côté. Aela expliqua à Lucky qu'il allait combattre contre un autre Pokémon, ce qui l'intimida un peu.

«Tu comptes combattre avec cette chose ?! » railla François. «Laisse-moi rire, je vais gagner haut la main. »

Lucky se mit néanmoins sur le terrain, peu rassuré.

«Dans ces cas, tu veux bien que je commence alors ? » rit Aela «Allez Lucky, montre lui que tu maîtrises ton attaque flammèche maintenant. »

Lucky ne mit que quelques secondes à allumer les flammes dans son dos et il cracha une gerbe de feu qui touchèrent un côté du Pokémon araignée.

«Faut qu'il apprenne à viser ton truc. » se moqua l'adolescent en face d'eux. «Mimigal, dard venin ! »

«Lucky, utilise brouillard ! » fit Aela.

À cause de l'attaque de Lucky, les pics de venins n'atteignirent pas leur cible.

«Continue avec charge Lucky ! » encouragea Aela.

Profitant du brouillard qui entourait le terrain, Lucky put charger son adversaire en y mettant toute sa force, et réussit à envoyer valser l'araignée en dehors du nuage de fumée noire, qui commençait juste à se dissiper.

«Mimigal, sécrétion pour le coincer ! » ordonna d'une voix froide François.

«Roule sur le coté Lucky ! »

En se mettant en boule pour rouler sur le côté, le Héricendre parvint à esquiver l'attaque.

«Lance encore charge ! » fit Aela.

Tout en restant en boule, Lucky parvint à toucher Mimigal, qui fut à son tour mit hors combat.

«Reviens, espèce d'incapable. » marmonna le garçon aux épis en rappelant Mimigal. «Tu as eu de la chance...seulement de la chance. Ce n'est pas avec une chose pareille que tu vas gagner tes combats. » continua-t-il en pointant Lucky. «Mais bon, deux choses ensemble, ça ne m'étonne pas. » termina-t-il en s'éloignant en direction de Mauville.

Bartek et Nathalie durent attraper Aela par les bras pour l'empêcher d'aller faire ravaler ses paroles au garçon, mais Chantilly ne manqua de lui envoyait une attaque éclair au niveau du postérieur pour faire comprendre son désaccord.

Quand le calme fut revenu, la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette félicita Lucky pour son premier véritable combat, ainsi que Bambiski.

«J'espère quand même qu'il ne va pas abandonner Héricendre et Mimigal parce qu'ils ont perdu. » s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

«Je ne sais pas. Pas pour l'instant, mais c'est bien probable plus tard... il va falloir se méfier. » hasarda Nathalie.

«J'ai pas envie d'avoir de nouveau affaire à lui...traiter les gens de choses...ça ne se fait pas ! » râla Bartek.

S'étant calmés et reposés, ils repartirent en direction de Mauville, qui n'était pas si loin. Alors que la nuit tombait, ils rencontrèrent de nouveau Silver, qui était seul cette fois-ci.

«Silver ? » s'étonna Aela en le voyant devant un feu, en train d'essayer de faire cuire une baie.

L'adolescent ne se retourna pas, mais répondit tout de même. «Qu'est ce que tu me veux cette fois ? »

«Tu comptes passer la nuit dehors alors que Mauville est juste à côté ? » demanda la dresseuse.

«Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. » fit-il froidement.

«Mais..au moins aller acheter à manger là-bas ? » reprit l'adolescente timidement.

«J'ai ce qu'il faut. » grogna Silver.

«Bon.. » Aela abandonna l'idée de lui parler, et ils le saluèrent avant d'entrer pour de bon à Mauville.

Là, ils allèrent directement à l'auberge Teddy U afin de prendre une chambre de trois, la chambre 131 au deuxième étage et poser leurs affaires, avant d'aller manger quelque part en ville. Ils trouvèrent ainsi l'arène, ainsi que le centre Pokémon, où ils entrèrent pour que les Pokémon du trio puissent se reposer un peu de la route qu'ils avaient fait. Puis en ressortant, ils allèrent à une boutique pour acheter de quoi manger pour le soir même, soit des raviolis, qu'ils allèrent manger dans leur chambre.

Ils ne retrouvèrent Akiko que tôt le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner.


	4. IV - Ensemble

Il faisait encore nuit, mais déjà deux hommes étaient sur les branches d'un arbre, l'un regardant dans ses jumelles, le deuxième en train de charger un fusil.

«Alors Ice, tu les trouves ces stupides Pokémon ? » fit avec une voix agacée Fire.

«Tais-toi Fire, c'est pas en me râlant dessus qu'ils vont venir. » le calma Ice.

Ils patientèrent encore un moment. Le soleil commençait à se lever, et quelques Pokémon commençaient à sortir pour les plus matinaux. Les deux malfrats descendirent sans bruits de leur cachette et s'approchèrent lentement d'un groupe de Coxy qui étaient en train de profiter de la rosée du matin pour se faire un brin de toilette.

Aucun d'eux, trop occupés, ne sentit donc les deux humains cachés dans un buisson, qui de plus avaient fait exprès de se mettre face au vent et non de dos, évitant donc que leurs odeurs n'arrivent trop vite jusqu'aux nez des _proies_.

Fire fit feu sur le plus grand des groupes en espérant bien en toucher le plus possible. Effrayés par le bruit qui claqua comme un coup de fouet, les Coxy s'enfuirent en s'envolant, laissant derrière eux les hommes dangereux.

Seul un Coxy eut le courage d'en transporter un autre, alors que deux autres gisaient au sol, et alla se cacher avec le blessé dans un arbre.

Fire et Ice ramassèrent les oeufs que les Coxy avaient cachés dans un trou dans la terre recouvert de feuille, et jetèrent la carcasse des deux insectes restant dans le lac, avant de partir chasser un autre groupe de Pokémon.

oOoOoOoOo

Aela, Bartek et Nathalie apprirent qu'Akiko était arrivée à Mauville dans l'après-midi et qu'elle en avait profité pour visiter la ville aux toits violets, et entraîner Machouille et son Raifeu.

«Qui est Raifeu ? » demanda Aela.

«Le premier Pokémon que j'ai capturé. » expliqua Akiko sans en rajouter d'avantage.

Nathalie était en train de feuilleter son livret qu'elle avait obtenu à Ville Griotte, indiquant dans quelles villes se déroulaient les concours.

«Tiens, il y a un concours dans une semaine ici-même. » fit-elle en s'arrêtant sur une page.

«Vraiment ? » s'étonna Aela. «Tu as le temps de t'y inscrire pour y participer alors. »

«Oui. » fit la coordinatrice, pensive.

«Et toi Bartek, tu sais quand se déroulera ta première compétition ? » demanda la dresseuse de Bourg-Palette.

«A priori, la première compétition se déroulera à Ecorcia, mais ce n'est que dans un mois et demi, on a encore le temps.

«Ecorcia, je crois que c'est là où on doit combattre le champion pour le deuxième badge. »

«Au fait, Aela, tu comptes affronter Albert aujourd'hui ? » demanda Akiko.

La jeune adolescente prit un instant de réflexion avant de répondre.

«Non. Je sais qu'Albert utilise des Pokémon de type vol, mais j'aimerais entraîner un peu Lucky et les autres, histoire qu'ils se dérouillent un peu. » expliqua-t-elle. «D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose. »

Comme elle avait finit son petit-déjeuner, elle se leva et alla se servir du visiophone dans le hall d'entrée de l'auberge pour téléphoner au professeur Chen.

«Bonjour professeur. » salua-t-elle lorsque le savant décrocha.

«Ah Aela, alors tu es bien arrivée à Johto ? » demanda Samuel Chen.

«Bien sûr. D'ailleurs je suis à Mauville. Mais je voudrais vous envoyer Bisounours. Il n'y a à priori pas beaucoup de lac dans les alentours, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'ennuie. »

«Je comprends Aela, la machine est allumée de mon côté, tu peux me l'envoyer. » déclara le professeur.

Aela posa sa Pokéball sur le téléporteur et la sphère disparut.

«C'est bon Aela, je l'ai. » assura le savant.

«Merci, prenez soin de lui. » fit Aela avant de saluer de nouveau et de raccrocher.

Puis réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas donner de nouvelles non plus à sa famille et se décida à les appeler via sa Pokégarek. Elle les prévint donc de l'évolution de son voyage, Lucky sortant sa tête timidement de sous sa veste quand il l'entendit dire son nom avant de se cacher de nouveau dessous quand Maciej eut la mauvaise idée de pousser un grand cri joyeux.

Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amis, et si Akiko décida derechef d'aller défier le champion d'arène, Aela préféra aller à l'extérieur de la ville, suivie par Bartek et Nathalie, l'un comptant s'entraîner à la course et autres épreuves, et l'autre pour les concours.

S'arrêtant dans une petite clairière, ils laissèrent donc sortirent leurs Pokémon. Aela appela donc Lucky, Lis, Chantilly et Bambiski et se mit dans un coin de la clairière afin de parler avec eux.

«Cet après-midi, normalement, nous affronterons le champion de Mauville. » expliqua Aela.

Ses quatre amis acquiescèrent.

«Comme Albert utilise des Pokémon de type vol, je compte sur vous deux . » fit-elle en regardant Bambiski et Chantilly. «Même si je compte sur tout le monde pour se tenir prêt. »

C'est ce moment là que choisit Mew pour lui sauter dessus.

«Salut Aela ! » fit-il alors qu'elle se relevait en riant et que Bartek et Nathalie arrivaient.

«Tu m'as fait peur ! » avoua la dresseuse.

«Chut, pas si fort, le coin n'est pas très sûr en ce moment.. » chuchota Mew.

«On avait cru comprendre. » fit Bartek sur le même ton.

«Écoutez-moi. La Team Rocket a décidé de décimer les populations de Pokémon dans le monde. Ils commencent par Johto car ils en ont toute la population dans leurs laboratoires de clonage, mais si on ne les arrête pas, je n'ose imaginer l'état de la planète par la suite. » expliqua le Pokémon légendaire.

«C'est ce qu'on avait cru comprendre.. » grimaça Nathalie.

«Aela, toi qui est forte en surnom, tu pourrais m'en trouver un ? » demanda Mew.

«Mais..pourquoi ? »

«Comme ça, je me ferais moins remarqué que si vous m'appeliez Mew. » fit-il très sérieusement.

La dresseuse réfléchit un moment. «Mabori ? » finit-elle par dire.

Le Pokémon légendaire mit ses deux mains devant la bouche en riant. «D'accord pour Mabori alors...mais où tu vas chercher tout ça ? »

Aela marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « trop d'imagination. » avant que Mabori reprenne. «Il faut que je vous prévienne d'autre chose. »

«De quoi ? » demanda d'une seule voix le trio.

«Les deux malfrats que vous avez attachés à l'arbre la dernière fois, Fire et Ice. » fit calmement le légendaire. «Ils se sont libérés, et ils sévissent dans les parages. Ce matin ils ont abattu des Pokémon, et ils continuent à rôder. Pour l'instant, les plus dangereux sont ces deux là, donc faites attention. »

«Et pour Silver ? Tu sais quelque chose ? » demanda Aela, curieuse.

«Non. Méfiez vous quand même de lui...même si je suis de votre avis. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier vraiment la Team Rocket et leur plan, mais dans ces cas que faisait-il avec eux ? » déclara Mabori.

«Tu crois que tu pourrais essayer d'en savoir plus ? » questionna Bartek. «Sans te faire voir bien sûr. » rajouta-t-il.

«C'est probable. Mais il est très méfiant. » avoua le Mew. «Au fait, ouvrez l'œil dans les parages. Je sens des Pokémon qui ont peur dont un qui semblerait blessé à priori. »

Les adolescents se regardèrent.

«Merci Me.. Mabori ! » se rectifia Nathalie. «On va essayer de les trouver pour soigner le blessé s'ils veulent bien. »

«Bonne chance dans ces cas. » Et après un dernier signe de salut, il se volatilisa, laissant le trio seul.

«Alors on va la recherche de ce Pokémon blessé ? » demanda Aela.

Bartek et Nathalie approuvèrent et ils rappelèrent leurs Pokémon à l'abri, avant d'essayer de trouver.

Lis et Tidou les aidaient grâce à leur flair, Lucky préférant rester cacher, comme à son habitude.

Soudain, les deux Evoli s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un buisson. Les adolescents s'approchèrent donc prudemment afin de ne pas faire peur aux Pokémon qui se cachaient là, et regardèrent par dessus les feuilles. Un Coxy était étendu à terre, inconscient, alors qu'un deuxième s'occupait de lui, en allant chercher de l'eau qu'il ramenait à l'aide d'une grande feuille d'arbre pour essayer de réveiller son camarade. Vu la taille de leurs antennes, qui étaient longues, il s'agissait de deux mâles, du moins c'est ce qu'apprit Aela en sortant son Pokédex.

_« Coxy produit un étrange fluide sucré qui coule par les articulations de ses bras. On pense qu'il lui permet de communiquer avec ses congénères. Timides, les Coxy préfèrent vivre en grands essaims, plus fort qu'un Pokémon isolé. Ils partent tôt le matin en grandes nuées pour aller butiner le pollen des fleurs. Les mâles ont des antennes plus longues que les femelles. »_

Le Pokémon insecte s'arrêta brusquement, et leva la tête avec colère vers les enfants qui l'observaient sans mots dire. Il chargea sur Aela qui se retrouva les fesses par terre. Le Coxy n'avait pas eu le temps de faire de même avec Nathalie et Bartek, qui s'étaient aussitôt reculés.

«Mais.. » fit Aela en baissant la tête au deuxième assaut du Pokémon insecte. «Laisse-nous au moins t'aider à soigner ton ami. »

Furieux, la coccinelle la fit de nouveau tomber à terre.

Ils entendirent soudain un cri sourd qui venait de derrière le buisson. Inquiet, le Coxy alla donc rejoindre le deuxième qui venait de se réveiller. Aela eut une idée et sortit quelques baies Oran de sa poche, avant d'en faire rouler une jusqu'au premier Coxy. Celui-ci sembla hésiter, puis décida de jeter la baie dans l'eau. Aela soupira, et finit par s'approcher lentement. Du moins de tenter de s'approcher. Le Coxy était revenu à la charge et l'avait envoyé dans le buisson.

«Mais laisse-moi t'aider au moins ! » râla la dresseuse.

Lis se posta à ses pieds, en position de combat, prête à protéger sa dresseuse au prochain assaut.

Le Pokémon insecte revint aussitôt à la charge, mais cette fois, la renarde l'empêcha de toucher sa dresseuse en lui donnant un Coup D'Boule, qui le fit tomber en arrière.

«Désolée de devoir en arriver là. » s'excusa Aela. «Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Lis, empêche-le de bouger ! Chatouilles ! »

L'Evoli alla chatouiller le Coxy qui, d'abord surpris, se remit bien vite de l'assaut et chargea Lis.

«Lis, Coup D'Boule. » s'exclama Aela.

Lis toucha le Pokémon insecte, qui eut cette fois un peu de mal à se relever.

«Il est coriace.. » marmonna Aela. «Vive-Attaque Lis ! »

La renarde prit de la vitesse pour frapper son adversaire qui cette fois était trop affaibli pour se relever.

Aela put donc s'approcher des deux Coxy pour leur prodiguer des soins. Elle s'occupa d'abord du plus blessé, et constata qu'il saignait à une de ses six pattes. En soupirant, elle prit du désinfectant et une bande, et commença par nettoyer la blessure du Pokémon insecte, qui poussait des petits cris de douleurs, avant qu'Aela ne lui fasse un rapide pansement.

«Toi je crois que l'infirmière Joëlle va devoir jeter un coup d'œil à ta blessure. » essaya-t-elle de faire comprendre au Pokémon.

Puis elle se tourna vers le deuxième Coxy qu'elle avait du combattre et lui proposa une baie Oran. Mais ce dernier refusa et voleta en zigzaguant près de son compère.

«Il va falloir qu'on l'emmène au centre Pokémon pour qu'il soit bien soigné. » essaya de lui expliquer Aela.

Mais le Pokémon insecte refusa catégoriquement, faisant soupirer la dresseuse.

«Et toi, tu veux aller au centre pour que l'on te soigne correctement ? » demanda-t-elle à l'autre Coxy.

Ce dernier sembla un peu hésitant, son regard passant de son ami à la dresseuse, puis finit par hocher de la tête.

«Très bien. » fit Aela. «Dans ces cas, je... »

Elle fut coupé par le Coxy furieux, qui l'empêcha de prendre le blessé dans les bras pour aller au centre.

«Mais tu peux venir toi aussi, si tu veux ! » se mit en colère l'adolescente, qui commençait à perdre patience. «Tu préfères quoi au juste ? Le laisser mourir ou le faire soigner par un être humain ?! »

La coccinelle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de finalement la laisser approcher.

«Merci. » fit Aela qui avait retrouvé son calme en prenant le Coxy blessé dans ses bras. «Allez suis-nous, on doit aller jusqu'à Mauville. »

Le groupe se rendit donc dans la ville aux toits violets afin de se rendre au centre Pokémon. Quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, Aela demanda à l'infirmière de s'occuper du Coxy blessé en expliquant dans quel état il était quand ils l'avaient trouvé. Joëlle l'emmena immédiatement en salle de soins, alors qu'Aela essayait d'empêcher l'autre Coxy de le rejoindre.

«Aies confiance. » lui dit-elle. «L'infirmière va très bien s'occuper de lui. »

Cela ne calma pas pour autant le Pokémon, qui décida d'essayer d'entrer de force à l'intérieur de la salle de soin, sans succès.

Nathalie et Bartek attendaient dans le hall, pendant qu'Aela patientait avec le Pokémon près de la salle où Coxy était soigné.

Après une bonne heure, l'infirmière finit par ressortir de la salle. Le Coxy, qui s'était résigné à attendre, entra sans attendre de savoir la suite pour rejoindre le deuxième. Aela préféra demander des nouvelles à l'infirmière.

«Alors, il va mieux ? » demanda la dresseuse.

«Si on veut. Il a été blessé par une balle. » grimaça Joëlle.

«C'est pas de chance. » soupira Aela. «Il pourra rejoindre son groupe tout de même ? »

«Peut être... ou peut être pas. » déclara l'infirmière. « Il n'a pas confiance. Apparemment le deuxième Coxy aussi. Si un dresseur les séparait en capturant un des deux, l'autre risquerait de se laisser mourir. Et le blessé a besoin de temps pour se remettre de sa blessure. Il ne peut pas retourner dans la nature comme ça, même si son ami le protège. »

Aela réfléchissait.

«Et s'ils avaient un seul et même dresseur ? » demanda la jeune fille.

«Je ne sais pas. C'est avec eux qu'il faut se mettre d'accord. » répondit avec un clin d'œil l'infirmière. «Je te laisse, des dresseurs m'attendent. »

Elle courut jusqu'au hall pour accueillir les dresseurs qui venaient d'arriver, laissant Aela seule. La dresseuse se décida à parler aux deux Coxy et ouvrit lentement la porte. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux la fit sourire. Les deux Pokémon étaient tout les deux, allongés sur la couchette où le blessé était, semblant en grande discussion. Aela soupira de devoir les couper, mais s'avança lentement.

Aussitôt, le Pokémon coccinelle qui n'était pas blessé lui barra le passage.

«Assieds-toi, je dois vous parler.. »fit Aela. «A tout les deux. » précisa-t-elle.

Le Coxy se renfrogna mais finit par s'installer de nouveau à côté de son ami.

«Vous semblez inséparables. » sourit Aela.

Les deux insectes hochèrent de la tête, se collant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.

«L'infirmière Joëlle m'a expliqué que à priori, vous ne pourriez plus vivre dans la nature. »

Si le blessé prit peur, le deuxième se renfrogna.

«Elle a dit que si vous étiez séparé l'un de l'autre, alors vous pouviez en mourir. Mais si vous êtes dans la nature, des dresseurs vont bien essayer de vous capturer. En plus, ton ami a besoin de reprendre des forces.. » expliqua Aela.

Les Coxy se concertèrent du regard, ne sachant trop que faire.

«Je n'ai pas envie de vous séparer. Vous êtes bien trop mignons tout les deux ensembles. » avoua Aela. «Donc je me demandais...si vous vouliez _tout les deux _venir avec moi. »

Les deux coccinelles furent surpris et regardèrent la jeune fille comme pour savoir si elle disait vrai.

«Bien sûr, le choix vous revient. » fit Aela.

Le Coxy blessé hocha de la tête, alors que son ami hésitait plus. Il finit par approuver, mais était toujours très méfiant.

«D'accord, alors dans ces cas... » Aela sortit deux Pokéball de son sac. Ensemble, ils touchèrent chacun une Pokéball et y entrèrent pour y rester. La jeune fille les fit ressortir rapidement.

«Je suppose que vous préférez voyager ensemble. » demanda-t-elle en les regardant.

Ils hochèrent de la tête.

«D'accord...alors laissez moi vous donner un petit nom pour pouvoir vous différencier quand même » rit Aela. «Toi, qui a été blessé, je vais t'appeler Gonzo, d'accord ? »

Le Pokémon fit oui de la tête. Puis Aela se tourna vers le deuxième. «Et toi Flix, ça te va ? »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, et Aela sortit de sa poche deux baie Oran.

«Allez prenez ça, vous reprendrez des forces comme ça. »

Si Gonzo prit la baie sans se poser de questions, Flix était bien plus méfiant et renifla un moment la baie avant de croquer prudemment un morceau. Ce n'est qu'en constatant qu'il ne risquait rien qu'il finit entièrement sa baie.

«Vous pourrez voyager dehors librement si vous voulez.. » déclara Aela. «Mais au moindre danger, je vous mets à l'abri dans vos Pokéball d'accord ? C'est pour votre bien. » se défendit-elle en voyant le regard noir de Flix.

Ce dernier finit par accepter et Aela décida de les laisser un peu seul tout les deux. Elle rejoignit donc avec Lis et Lucky ses amis.

«Alors ? » demanda Nathalie.

«Alors, j'ai deux nouveaux amis. » sourit Aela.

Voyant la tête des deux, elle leur expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé, puis quand l'infirmière la prévint que les Coxy pouvaient dès à présent partir si elle le souhaitait, Aela alla les chercher.

Elle prit donc Gonzo dans ses bras et laissa Flix voler à côté d'elle. Mais mine de rien, un Coxy pesait près de dix kilos, et elle préféra laisser les deux voleter à ses côtés, pour aller rejoindre l'arène.

Aela vit Akiko qui semblait l'attendre, avec un grand sourire.

«J'ai eu mon badge. » fit-elle quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. «Et c'est à ton tour. » déclara-t-elle en la poussant dans l'arène.

Aela demanda donc aux deux Coxy d'aller avec Nathalie, Bartek et Akiko. Elle ne pouvait pas faire combattre Gonzo dans son état, et en plus, des Pokémon insectes étaient désavantagés par rapport au type vol.

Albert les fit monter jusqu'au terrain qui se trouvait sur le toit de l'arène. Il se mit à un bout, Aela à un autre, pendant que les autres prenaient place dans les tribunes autour pour suivre le combat.

«Match en deux Pokémon ! » indiqua l'arbitre. «Les changements sont autorisé seulement chez le challenger. Pas de limite de temps. »

Aela souffla un bon coup, sentant Lucky se recroqueviller contre elle, et Lis à ses côtés, elle prit sa Pokéball et envoya Chantilly, son Pikachu sur le terrain, Albert préférant commencer avec un Roucoups.

_Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre paraîtra mercredi, car je ne travaille pas ce jour là :) Peut être que je passerais les publications le mercredi et le samedi au lieu de seulement le samedi, je verrais selon le temps que j'ai ^^ Bref, je vous dis donc à mercredi ! _


	5. V - La force des Sages

«Que le combat commence ! » fit l'arbitre en abaissant ses deux drapeaux.

«Roucoups, utilise Tornade ! » commença le champion devant le manque de réaction de son opposante.

«Chantilly, reflet ! » contra Aela.

Le Pikachu créa des copies de lui même et la tornade de Roucoups en toucha deux qui disparurent.

«Bien Chantilly, maintenant Vive-Attaque ! »

Tous les Pikachu coururent en tout sens en bondissant vers le Pokémon oiseau qui prit de la hauteur pour éviter de se faire toucher.

«Roucoups, débarrasse-toi de tous ses Pikachu ! Utilise Ouragan ! » ordonna Albert.

L'attaque toucha les Pikachu qui disparurent un à un. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la souris électrique sur le terrain.

«Mais où est passé Chantilly ? » s'étonna Nathalie dans les tribunes.

«Bonne question.. » avoua Bartek.

«Je suis sûre qu'Aela a plus d'un tour dans son sac. » s'amusa Akiko.

La dresseuse sourit. «Chantilly, maintenant, attaque Tonnerre ! »

Pikachu, qui se trouvait sur le dos de Roucoups, lança son attaque électrique, ce qui secoua le Pokémon vol.

«Roucoups atterrissage ! » fit Albert. Son partenaire à plume se posa au sol afin de reprendre des forces, alors que Chantilly lui faisait de nouveau face. «C'était bien joué de profiter de l'attaque reflet pour se cacher dans le dos de Roucoups sans qu'on le remarque. » avoua le champion à la dresseuse. «Mais il en faudra plus pour me battre ! Roucoups, utilise Aeropique! »

L'oiseau reprit son envol et prépara son attaque en prenant de la vitesse.

«Chantilly, utilise Fatal-foudre ! » s'exclama Aela.

La souris électrique chargea la foudre dans ses joues rouges avant de la lancer en direction de son adversaire qui, bien touché, dut arrêter son attaque et revenir au sol.

«Roucoups, atterrissage ! » fit à contre-coeur le champion.

«Ne le laisse pas faire Chantilly, Tonnerre ! »

Si l'attaque électrique toucha bien l'oiseau, elle ne fit pas de dégâts de plus, car l'attaque de Roucoups lui avait redonné de l'énergie. Ils en étaient au même point qu'après l'attaque Fatal-foudre du Pikachu.

«Tant pis, Chantilly, avance avec Vive-Attaque et finit avec Queue de Fer ! » fit Aela.

Avec sa vitesse qui le caractérisait si bien, Chantilly se trouva aux côtés de son adversaire et lui assena un coup avec sa queue qui était devenue dure comme du fer.

Roucoups chancela mais tenait encore debout.

«Roucoups, Cru-aile ! » fit Albert.

Le Pikachu ne put éviter l'attaque puisqu'il se trouvait à proximité, il se retrouva donc à plat ventre sur le sol.

«Courage Chantilly, relève-toi ! » l'encouragea Aela.

«Ne le laisse pas se relever Roucoups, Cru-aile encore une fois ! » ordonna Albert.

L'oiseau toucha de nouveau Chantilly.

«Chantilly ! » appela Aela en regardant les nuages gris qui étaient dans le ciel. «Attaque Fatal-foudre vers ces nuages ! »

Tous parurent étonnés par la décision de la dresseuse, mais le Pikachu s'exécuta. Un éclair lui revint en retour, rechargeant ses batteries par la même occasion.

«Bien et maintenant, attaque Tonnerre Chantilly ! » fit Aela.

La force de l'attaque fut telle qu'elle mit Roucoups hors combat.

«Roucoups est incapable de se battre, la manche revient à la challengeuse et son Pikachu. » annonça l'arbitre.

Albert rappela son Roucoups. «Tu t'es bien battu Roucoups, merci. Je vois que je n'ai pas affaire à une débutante. » sourit le champion. «Dans ces cas, je sais à qui je vais faire appel maintenant... Cornèbre, c'est à toi de jouer ! »

Aela sortit son Pokédex pour en savoir plus sur le Pokémon au plumage noir.

_«Jadis, à cause de son plumage noir brillant, Cornèbre était craint et détesté. Aujourd'hui, les gens en ont appris à mieux connaître ce Pokémon oiseau, et en ont moins peur. Cornèbre est irrésistiblement attiré par tout ce qui est brillant, jusqu'à voler les bagues de jeunes filles. Miaouss et Cornèbre se volent mutuellement. »_

«Tu es prêt Chantilly ? » demanda Aela à son Pikachu. Ce dernier hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il l'était.

«Si vous êtes prêts, alors on commence. » annonça Albert. «Cornèbre, utilise regard noir ! »

Le Pokémon corbeau fit apparaître un œil noir et jaune, mais ne sembla faire aucun dégât. Aela se demanda à quoi servait cette attaque mais n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir pour le moment.

«Chantilly, utilise Tonnerre ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Le Pikachu lança rapidement son attaque électrique sur l'oiseau qui l'évita au dernier moment en s'envolant.

«Cornèbre, Ténèbres ! » fit calmement Albert.

Une vague sombre fondit sur Chantilly, qui ne put l'esquiver. Il commençait à être fatigué.

«Pas grave Chantilly, viens te reposer. » déclara Aela en sortant sa Pokéball. Mais elle ne put rappeler son Pikachu à l'intérieur. Elle se rappela soudain que Regard Noir empêchait un dresseur de rappeler son Pokémon au cours d'un combat. Il fallait donc que Chantilly combatte jusqu'au bout.

«Tant pis, Chantilly utilise Ultimapoing ! » se résigna Aela.

Chantilly courut pour sauter jusqu'au niveau de son adversaire pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le bec.

«Cornèbre, assurance ! » ordonna le champion.

La souris électrique fut propulsée à terre. Cette fois, il était hors combat.

«Cornèbre remporte la manche. » déclara l'arbitre. Aela rappela cette fois Chantilly dans sa Pokéball pour qu'il prenne un repos bien mérité. Elle prit sa deuxième Pokéball.

«Bambiski, à toi ! »

Sur le terrain, le Dracaufeu d'Aela fit face au Cornèbre du champion de Mauville.

«Un combat aérien hein ? Très bien. » fit Albert. «J'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige.. »

Il actionna un bouton et ils se retrouvèrent à plusieurs mètres du sol. Lis restait collée contre Aela, n'osant pas regarder en bas, et Lucky était toujours sous sa veste. Il y avait pas mal de vent et la pluie les mouillait.

«Bambiski, Cru-aile ! » commença Aela.

«Cornèbre Bec Vrille ! » contra Albert.

Les deux Pokémon se heurtèrent en s'infligeant mutuellement des dégâts.

«Bambiski, utilise Lance-Flamme ! » ordonna la dresseuse.

«Contre le avec Ténèbres ! » fit le champion.

Les deux attaques se heurtèrent de nouveau mais l'attaque du Dracaufeu était plus puissante et finit par atteindre l'oiseau des ténèbres. Il vacilla un moment avant de se reprendre.

«Cornèbre, assurance ! »

«Bambiski, Poing de Feu ! » fit Aela au même moment.

Les deux attaques créèrent une petite explosion, envoyant les deux Pokémon à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

«Bambiski, tu tiens le choc ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

En restant concentré, le Dracaufeu leva le pouce en signe d'approbation.

«Bien alors, attrape le et utilise Frappe Atlas ! »

Le Dracaufeu partit en direction du nuage de fumée qui commençait à disparaître et en ressortit avec son adversaire. Après avoir prit de la vitesse, il fonça sur le sol et mit son adversaire à terre.

«Cornèbre ! Relève-toi ! » supplia Albert.

L'oiseau au plumage sombre se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés tandis que les deux dresseurs redescendaient de plusieurs mètres pour se faire entendre. Mais le choc avait été tel qu'il retomba quelques secondes après.

«Cornèbre est incapable de continuer le combat. Le vainqueur du match est donc Aela du Bourg-Palette et son Dracaufeu.

Albert rappela son Pokémon tandis qu'Aela rejoignait Bambiski pour le féliciter de son beau combat. Le champion s'approcha de la dresseuse et lui tendit un badge qui formait deux ailes.

«Voici ton badge Zéphyr, le premier pour participer à la conférence Argentée. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite Aela. » fit Albert.

Aela prit son badge, puis le rangea dans sa boîte qu'elle ne quittait plus, avant de remercier le champion et de rejoindre ses amis pour sortir de la ville.

«Et maintenant on fait quoi ? » demanda Nathalie.

«Un peu de repos ne fera de mal à personne. » déclara Aela.

«Au fait c'est quoi cette tour là-bas ? » demanda Bartek en montrant la tour qui se trouvait au Nord de la ville.

«La tour Chetiflor. » répondit Akiko.

«On pourrait y faire un tour demain ? » proposa Nathalie.

C'est donc dans la matinée le lendemain qu'ils se rendirent à la Tour Chetiflor, le plus haut bâtiment de Mauville. C'était là que se réunissaient les sages de la région, et d'après ce qu'on disait, la poutre centrale qui maintenait le bâtiment debout ne cessait d'osciller tel le corps d'un Chetiflor, ce qui donna son nom à la tour.

Les quatre adolescents purent le constater de leurs propres yeux en entrant dans la tour. Le pilier central oscillait lentement, et Lucky, Lis et Tidou ne semblaient pas bien rassurés, pas plus que Gonzo et Flix.

Ils montèrent quelques étages, ne croisant pas grand monde. Cependant, à l'avant dernier étage, ils croisèrent un garçon plus âgé qu'eux de deux ans, avec un casquette noir et jaune qu'il portait à l'envers, faisant ressortir sa mèche de cheveux bruns. Il semblait être en grande conversation avec une autre personne via Pokématos, et son Typhlosion patientait non loin de lui.

« Et moi je dis que c'est une mauvaise idée et tu le sais très bien ! » fit d'ailleurs l'adolescent.

Après une réponse rapide de son interlocuteur, il passa sa main dans sa mèche, avant de reprendre, à voix basse « D'accord, mais te fait pas prendre...j'ai pas que ça à faire que d'aller te sauver s'ils te prennent... »

Après avoir raccroché, il se tourna vers son Typhlosion « Allez viens, on n'a plus rien à faire ici. »

En se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour la sortie, il se trouva nez à nez avec les quatre adolescents, qui affichaient une mine intriguée. En voyant le petit Héricendre d'Aela, il sourit avant de leur adresser la parole.

« Vous êtes des jeunes dresseurs? » demanda-t-il.

«Oui. » répondirent Aela et Akiko.

« Et bien enchanté, je suis Gold ! J'ai déjà participé à la conférence Argentée l'année dernière. » se présenta Gold.

« Moi c'est Akiko et je commence mon voyage seulement. » répliqua l'adolescente.

« Je m'appelle Aela, mais j'ai participé à la Ligue Indigo de Kanto. » fit la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

Nathalie et Bartek se présentèrent eux aussi rapidement, en expliquant ce qu'ils comptaient faire dans la région de Johto. Il laissa son numéro de Pokématos aux quatre adolescents, avant de partir pour de bon.

Après cela, le quatuor se dirigea vers le sommet de la tour. Ils y trouvèrent le grand sage, qui proposa un combat aux quatre dresseurs, pour évaluer les relations qu'ils entretenaient avec leurs Pokémon. Ils se dirigèrent vers un immense balcon extérieur pour pouvoir mener le combat.

Ce fut Akiko qui commença.

Prenant une Pokéball de couleur marron qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du bois, elle lança sa Pokéball en disant d'une voix _Adeat. _La Pokéball s'ouvrit dans une lumière turquoise, libérant un Phanpy.

« Allez Grey, ceci sera ton premier combat ! » s'exclama Akiko.

Le sage fit sortir de sa Pokéball un Chetiflor.

Le combat se déroula pendant bien une dizaine de minutes. Malgré la grande agilité du Chetiflor, Grey parvint à en venir à bout à force de patience , et surtout d'une attaque roulade bien placée.

Akiko le félicita et se retrouva sur les fesses car Grey lui avait donné un coup affectueux au ventre. Elle le rappela dans sa Pokéball en marmonnant un _abeat_.

Puis vint le tour de Nathalie, qui combattit elle aussi un Chetiflor, mais avec son Goupix. Le Pokémon renard n'eut aucun mal à prendre le dessus sur le Pokémon plante avec ses attaques feu.

Bartek dut lui combattre un Hoothoot, combat qu'il remporte grâce à Reptincel.

Enfin ce fut le tour d'Aela. Elle fit signe à Flix de s'approcher et lui demanda si il voulait bien faire ce combat. Le Coxy accepta et se mit en position de combat. Après tout, le rare moyen de devenir plus fort était de combattre, et il voulait devenir plus fort.

Le sage appela de nouveau un Hoothoot. Le Pokémon vol commença à attaquer avec Picpic, mais Flix s'envola au bon moment. Il contre attaqua avec ultrason, et Hoothoot se retrouva confus. Le Coxy en profita pour le charger. Le Pokémon du sage finit par reprendre ses esprits et repartit à l'attaque, touchant cette fois ci le Pokémon insecte. Il eut quelques difficultés à se relever, et le Hoothoot en profita pour lui asséner le coup de grâce.

« Flix ! » fit Aela en allant porter secours à son Coxy en se rendant compte que le combat venait de prendre fin. Gonzo était lui aussi venu, très inquiet. La dresseuse sortit une baie Oran de sa poche pour la donner au Pokémon insecte qui retrouva quelques forces, mais baissa la tête devant sa dresseuse. _Il avait perdu. _Et il se sentait faible à cause de cela.

« Ce Pokémon n'est avec toi que depuis peu de temps. » affirma le sage.

« Oui.. » lui répondit Aela.

« Je suis sûr qu'il pourra devenir très fort à tes côtés. Tu as un bon potentiel, et entraîner un Coxy n'est jamais facile. » continua le vieil homme.

Si Aela ne se souciait pas trop d'avoir perdu, ce n'était pas le cas de Flix qui était extrêmement déçu. Il partit bouder dans un coin, vite rejoint par son ami qui le réconforta en le prenant entre ses bras. Après avoir quitté le sage, Aela s'était approchée d'eux et avait rassuré son Pokémon en disant qu'ils s'entraîneraient dur tout les deux pour devenir plus fort.

Il était temps maintenant pour Nathalie de se préparer pour le concours qui avait lieu dans moins de cinq jours, et elle s'entraîna dur jusque là avec ses amis pour pouvoir remporter le ruban de la ville.


	6. chapitre bonus 1 : Héricendre

_Un îlot entre la route 27 et Bourg-Geon._

Sur un petit îlot, situé sur une portion de la mer entre Bourg-Geon et la route 27, vivent des familles de Pokémon. Il y a, entre autres, une famille de Typhlosion. Il y a deux jours de cela, la Typhlosion femelle a eu trois oeufs, dont elle s'occupe depuis. N'ayant plus le temps d'aller chasser pour se nourrir, c'est son compagnon qui chasse pour deux.

D'ailleurs le voilà qui revient, avec quelques petites baies rouges au goût épicé, des baies Ceriz, ainsi que deux Roucool qui semblaient bien dodus.

Le Typhlosion mâle déposa ses proies au sol, et alla frotter son museau contre celui de sa compagne pour la saluer. Puis il s'occupa de sa volaille, utilisant son attaque flammèche pour faire un feu et faire cuire la viande. Il avait vu en observant les humains dans sa jeunesse qu'ils procédaient comme ça avant de manger quelque chose. Il laissa les deux volatiles cuire dans les braises, en surveillant de temps en temps pour les retourner afin qu'ils ne soient pas carbonisés, tout en rajoutant du jus de quelques baies Ceriz de temps en temps, gardant les autres pour les manger.

Quand enfin, le repas fut cuit, il donna une des viandes à sa compagne qui le remercia avant de manger en même temps que le Typhlosion mâle commençait son repas.

Alors que la nuit venait de tomber, juste après un important orage, le Typhlosion mâle entendu des bruits, qu'il reconnut comme étant des bruits de pas.

Se demandant de qui il s'agissait, il se leva, et le plus furtivement possible, alla se poster à l'entrée de la grotte. Il plissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. À première vue, il n'y avait rien, pas un seul Miaouss en vue.

Mais il _sentait_ qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Le vent lui faisait parvenir des odeurs qu'il ne pensait plus ressentir un jour. L'odeur d'humains.

Il regarda autour de lui, et finit par localiser l'odeur. Là-bas, derrière ce buisson qui bougeait un peu trop à son goût. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Ce n'était pas censé être un endroit où les humains venaient. Ils n'étaient pas censés connaître cet endroit.

Il attendit un peu, ne voulant pas vraiment rentrer dans sa grotte et attirer des ennuis à sa compagne et leurs petits. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle s'inquiète.

Dans le buisson, deux sbires de la Team Rocket patientait tranquillement en ayant repéré leur cible, préparant un fusils.

«Alors Ice, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » le pressa un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux auburn, mi longs, attaché en une queue de cheval, ses yeux noisettes surveillant le Typhlosion.

«C'est bon, j'ai presque finit. » répondit le dit Ice, un garçon qui avait la vingtaine, les cheveux bleus ciels, ses yeux bleus très clairs concentrés sur sa tâche. «C'est bon Fire, je suis prêt. »

Le dit Fire prit le fusil, et le pointa en direction du Typhlosion qui semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il devait faire. Puis il tira.

La balle toucha l'épaule du Typhlosion qui s'enfuit à l'intérieur de la grotte.

«Poursuivons-le ! » ordonna Fire.

Les deux sbires Rocket attrapèrent leurs affaires, Fire avec son fusil à la main, et ils se mirent à la recherche du Pokémon qu'ils avaient blessé.

À l'intérieur, Typhlosion était revenue auprès de sa compagne et la pressait de partir. La Pokémon feu vit avec stupeur qu'il saignait au niveau de son épaule gauche. Typhlosion la pressa de récupérer les oeufs et de partir se cacher dans un endroit sûr. Après avoir promis qu'il la rejoindrait, elle finit par partir, à contre coeur, vers le fond de la grotte, où il y avait une issue pour elle.

Typhlosion, lui, se retourna pour faire face aux deux humains. S'il le fallait, il les tuerait avant qu'ils ne s'en prenne à sa famille.

«Ice, combat-le ! » ordonna Fire à son camarade, qui prépara une Pokéball pendant qu'il préparait le fusil.

«Très bien, dans ce cas...Crocrodil, à toi de jouer ! » fit Ice en lançant sa Pokéball.

En face du Typhlosion se dressa l'évolution de Kaïminus, sauf que celui-ci n'était pas comme ses congénères. En effet, des rayures d'un bleu plus foncé parcouraient tout son corps, donnant l'impression qu'il s'agissait de tatouages.

Le Pokémon eau toisa son adversaire pour juger de son état, même s'il était plus petit que Typhlosion.

Le combat entre les deux Pokémon. Typhlosion avait jugé bon d'essayer de brûler l'humain, le plus dangereux dans cette affaire, avec son attaque lance-flamme. Mais Ice l'évita de justesse, bien aidé par son Pokémon.

«Crocrodil, Hydrocanon ! »

Le Pokémon Rocket lança un puissant jet d'eau sur Typhlosion, qui fut trop lent à cause de sa blessure pour l'esquiver. Sachant qu'il combattait contre sa faiblesse, il préféra lancer son attaque brouillard pour pouvoir s'enfuir tranquillement.

«Crocrodil, poursuit-le ! » ordonna Ice.

Le crocodile rattrapa facilement le Typhlosion et lui bondit dessus, en le mordant violemment au cou, le faisant tomber à terre.

Derrière eux, Fire et Ice arrivaient. Fire pointa son fusil sur le Pokémon feu, et tira sans rater sa cible.

Du sang gicla sur la paroi de la grotte. Typhlosion gisait aux pieds des deux malfrats, qui ricanèrent.

«Allez, il faut trouver le deuxième maintenant. » fit Fire.

Ice ordonna à Crocrodil de les retrouver grâce à son odorat, et il les mena à travers une sorte de tunnel, où ils retrouvèrent bien vite la Typhlosion avec ses trois oeufs.

«Crocrodil, Hydrocanon ! » ordonna Ice.

Le Pokémon eau lança sa puissante attaque sur le dos du Pokémon feu qui tomba à terre, lâchant les oeufs qui roulèrent sur le sol.

Elle tenta de les reprendre avec elle pour les protéger, mais le Crocrodil s'interposa et la mordit au bras, lui faisant lâcher prise.

En colère, elle fit une attaque Lance-flamme en direction de ses trois adversaires, mais l'Hydrocanon de Crocrodil la contra, et, avant même qu'elle ait pu contre-attaquer, Fire avait tiré. Elle tomba au sol, morte.

«Allez, récupère moi ces oeufs. » fit Fire à Ice qui venait de rappeler son Pokémon.

Ice sortit un sac dans lequel se trouvait déjà quelques autres oeufs, avant d'y jeter les trois nouveaux.

Jugeant qu'ils avaient bien travaillé, ils ressortirent de la grotte, afin de finir leur sale besogne.

«Tu n'as pas faim toi ? » demanda Ice à Fire avec un sourire de dément.

«Oh que si, mais avec tous les oeufs qu'on a récolté, on va se faire un véritable festin. » déclara l'homme au cheveux roux.

Et ils s'installèrent dans une clairière afin d'y faire bouillir de l'eau pour y faire cuire les oeufs, dont certains qu'ils mangèrent.


	7. VI - Le ruban de Mauville

Le jour du concours arriva bien vite aux yeux de Nathalie, qui s'était entraîné dur pour avoir une chance de gagner.

Elle savait très bien que le concours se déroulait comme à Kanto, et elle comptait participer avec Goupix, le renard de feu étant son partenaire depuis le départ, comme Bambiski avec Aela.

Le quatuor se dirigea donc le matin du concours vers la salle où il aurait lieu.

Contrairement à Kanto, les concours avait lieu dans des salles de spectacle, et les inscriptions avaient lieu dans le hall d'entrée.

Nathalie valida sa participation, puis alla passer la journée à se préparer.

« Dis Bartek ? » demanda Aela à son ami alors qu'ils attendaient la coordinatrice qui se changeait dans la chambre.

« Oui ? »

« Je me demande pourquoi la Team Rocket veut tuer les Pokémon. »

« C'est une bonne réflexion.. » répondit l'adolescent. « Mais je ne saurais pas te répondre. Surtout qu'eux même ne peuvent pas se passer des Pokémon. »

« Ils me font peur... » avoua Aela. « Je me rends compte qu'on a eu de la chance à Kanto de tomber sur Esther et Cristiano qui ne pensaient qu'à nous voler. »

Ils se turent tout les deux, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Bartek savait très bien que la Team Rocket pouvait se montrer cruelle, après tout, c'était eux qui avaient tué ses parents. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'ils tuent de sang froid les Pokémon dans leur folie de domination du monde.

Nathalie ressortit enfin de la chambre, habillée pour le concours. Elle avait revêtu une robe de couleur orangée et avait détaché ses cheveux blonds pour qu'ils lui tombent dans le dos. Elle attrapa ses deux amis par la main pour qu'ils se rendent à la salle de concours.

Gonzo et Flix les avaient suivis de même que Lis, Tidou et Lucky qui était toujours sous la veste d'Aela.

Ils retrouvèrent Akiko devant la porte de la salle et ils accompagnèrent Nathalie jusqu'aux vestiaires, en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Puis ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle elle même pour pouvoir suivre le spectacle.

Tidou était grimpé de nouveau sur la tête de Bartek pour voir tranquillement, Lis était sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse, plus calme que son congénère, et Lucky essayait de voir sans se faire voir, donc en restant caché, ce qui n'était pas très pratique. Gonzo et Flix avait un siège juste pour eux et s'étaient installés sur les accoudoirs pour pouvoir voir quelque chose.

Dans l'arrière salle où se trouvait Nathalie, elle était en train de faire le point avec son fidèle Goupix, lorsqu'un fille brune qui portait des nattes retenues par des perles, entra pour se préparer à son tour. Elle avait mit une jupe en jean qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse ainsi qu'un décolleté sans manche avec une veste rose flashy par dessus. La nouvelle entrante eut un rictus en regardant les autres participants et alla dans un coin pour finir de se pouponner. La coordinatrice le va un sourcil et fronça l'autre, avant de hausser les épaules et de reprendre la toilette de Goupix. Elle rangea la brosse dans son sac lorsque le signal annonçant le début du concours se fit entendre.

Dans la grande salle, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant le public dans la pénombre. Un projecteur illumina la scène, sur laquelle se trouvait la présentatrice des concours de Johto. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche avec des fleurs roses qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et avait relevé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon tressé.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à tous au concours de Mauville qui débutera d'ici quelques minutes ! » scanda la présentatrice. « Je suis Milia, et c'est moi qui vous annoncerait les coordinateurs et coordinatrices qui passeront aujourd'hui ! Laissez-moi vous présenter avant toute chose le jury ! »

Elle montra de la main le jury sur sa gauche.

« Le jury est composée de l'infirmière Joëlle de Mauville, du président des concours Monsieur Beaulity et enfin le maire de Mauville, Monsieur Bleuet. »

Dans les tribunes, Aela, Bartek et Akiko applaudirent avec le reste du public.

« Que le spectacle commence ! » annonça Milia.

Les projecteurs s'éteignirent, et un seul se ralluma pour le premier participant.

Un garçon présenté comme étant Toni s'avança. Il avait les cheveux verts sapin, des yeux d'émeraude, et portait une chemise blanche dont les deux boutons du haut n'étaient pas fermé, un pantalon noir, un veston noir sans manche et laissé ouvert par dessus son haut. Il prit sa Pokéball et la lança dans les airs.

« Kireihana, fait vibrer le public par ta grâce ! » déclara le jeune homme.

La balle s'ouvrit dans une pluie de pétales de roses, et laissa apparaître un Joliflor.

Dans les tribunes, Aela et Akiko sortirent leurs Pokédex.

_Quand il fait grand soleil, Joliflor passe toute sa journée à danser en faisant tournoyer les feuilles et les fleurs de son corps. C'est pour cela qu'il est le symbole des pays du sud. S'il n'a pas sa dose quotidienne de soleil, ce Pokémon dépérit rapidement et s'épuise, car c'est sa seule source d'énergie. _

« En voilà un drôle de nom. » s'étonna Bartek.

« Kireihana est le nom d'origine de Joliflor. » expliqua Akiko. « Selon les endroits dans le monde, les Pokémon portent des noms différents, sauf certains, comme par exemple Pikachu. Ce Toni a tout simplement décidé de les nommer par leur nom dans une autre langue. »

Sur scène, Toni sortit un banjo et commença à jouer un air rythmé sur lequel dansait le Pokémon plante, enchaînant les pirouettes. Puis sur un signe presque imperceptible du jeune homme, Joliflor exécuta Danse-Fleur, faisant tourner tout en dansant des pétales autour de lui.

Toni termina son air de banjo et salua le public avec Joliflor qui avait fait un salto arrière pour venir auprès de lui.

Les coordinateurs se suivirent les uns après les autres jusqu'au tour de Nathalie.

La coordinatrice se montra sur scène et envoya sa Pokéball, qui s'ouvrit en libérant des petites flammes bleues et Goupix apparut sur scène.

« Goupix, utilise Mimi-Queue ! » demanda Nathalie calmement.

Lorsque le renard de feu s'exécuta, elle lui envoya une balle, puis deux autres et le Pokémon se mit à jongler avec grâce à son attaque. Puis quand sa dresseuse le lui demanda Goupix renvoya deux des balles vers elle, et envoya la troisième dans les airs. Se mettant sur ses deux pattes de derrière, il rattrapa la balle avec son nez et à la manière d'un Otaria le faisait tenir comme cela.

« Maintenant, Coup D'Boule ! » fit la jeune fille.

Goupix relança la balle dans les airs, sauta et fit une magnifique tête en direction de la coordinatrice qui rattrapa sa balle en même temps que son Pokémon atterrissait avec grâce devant elle.

Le public applaudit la prestation et un autre concurrent vint sur scène.

À la fin du premier tour, le jury délibéra et tous purent connaître les quatre finalistes.

Il y avait Toni et son Joliflor, Perl et son Girafarig, Nathalie et son Goupix et Anastasia et son Skitty.

La première demie-finale opposa Anastasia et Toni. Ce dernier avait bien entrainé son Joliflor et gagna facilement contre un Skitty incapable de riposter.

La deuxième demie-finale opposa donc Nathalie à Perl.

« Que le match commence ! » annonça Milia dans son micro.

Les deux filles se jaugèrent du regard et envoyèrent sur le petit terrain Goupix et Girafarig au combat.

Ce fut Goupix qui lança la première attaque. Le renard cracha un puissant jet de feu sur Girafarig qui attendait les ordres de sa dresseuse.

« Dévie avec Psyko. » déclara Perl.

L'attaque de Goupix fut dévié ce qui fit perdre des points à Nathalie.

Cependant le renard ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et lança une pluie d'étoiles sur le Pokémon psy qui ne put pas l'éviter cette fois-ci. Les deux jauges revinrent au même niveau. Girafarig fit ensuite jaillir un rayon arc-en-ciel de ses antennes sur sa tête qu'il envoya en direction de Goupix. Le Pokémon feu sauta agilement par dessus le rayon et contre-attaqua avec Onde-folie. La girafe tangua, ne tenant plus sur ses pattes et avec la tête qui lui tournait. Le combat prit fin quand la jauge de Perl fut à zéro alors que Girafarig s'attaquait lui-même.

Puis après une petite pause pour que la présentatrice fasse son petit discours, Toni et Nathalie revinrent sur le terrain, bien décidés à gagner.

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent jusqu'au coup d'envoi. Ils envoyèrent leurs Pokémon au combat au même moment.

Toni commença à attaquer en premier.

« Kireihana, Para-Spore ! »

« Goupix, tunnel ! » contra Nathalie.

L'attaque souterraine permit à Goupix de ne pas se faire paralyser par la poudre du Pokémon plante et de faire perdre des points à Toni. Puis il prit par surprise son adversaire et le toucha.

« Maintenant, Lance-Flamme ! » ordonna la coordinatrice.

Joliflor qui était encore au sol se prit l'attaque feu de plein fouet mais tenta tout de même de contrer un peu l'attaque avec Lame-Feuille, ce qui fit que les deux coordinateurs perdirent des points. Joliflor profita de l'effet de surprise pour se relever.

Il ne restait que peu de temps, et les deux adolescents lancèrent leur dernière attaque en même temps.

Joliflor utilisa son attaque Tempeteverte, alors que Goupix déclencha son attaque Lance-Flamme. Les feuilles se consumèrent d'elles-même et l'attaque atteignit Joliflor juste au moment où le timer était à zéro. Sur l'écran géant, le vainqueur apparut. Nathalie avait gagné son premier ruban de la région de Johto.

Milia lui remit son ruban ainsi qu'à Goupix, puis une somme d'argent que la jeune fille mit dans son sac à dos. Les spectateurs quittaient un à un la salle et Bartek, Aela et Akiko préférèrent attendre une peu avant de sortir à leur tour pour aller attendre Nathalie. Flix et Gonzo voletant auprès d'Aela, Lis encore sur son épaule et Lucky sous sa veste, la dresseuse félicita vivement son amie quand elle sortit enfin.

Le jour suivant, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et quelques préparatifs, le quatuor prit enfin le chemin vers Ecorcia, où Aela et Akiko devraient aller gagner leur deuxième badge et où Bartek espérait remporter sa première médaille.

Alors qu'ils quittaient Mauville, Nathalie sentit quelque chose bouger dans son sac. Elle l'ouvrit et en sorti son oeuf, qui clignotait à intervalle régulier.

« Arrêtez-vous. » héla-t-elle ses amis qui ne l'avaient pas vu s'arrêter.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Bartek en se retournant.

Aela et Akiko firent elles aussi volte face, juste au moment où un petit Pokémon sortait sa tête de l'oeuf. Il était rose avec des cheveux jaunes.

« C'est quoi ce Pokémon ? » demanda Aela en sortant automatiquement son Pokédex.

_Les lèvres de Lippouti sont la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Il les utilise pour examiner les objets, pour les palper. Il court dans tous les sens et finit souvent par tomber. Quand il en a l'occasion, il regarde son reflet dans les flaques d'eau pour vérifier que son visage n'a pas été sali par ses chutes. _

Le petit Lippouti sauta au cou de Nathalie et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue, avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Je crois que je vais le faire aller dans une Pokéball. » fit Nathalie alors qu'elle sortait une Pokéball de son sac d'une main en tenant Lippouti de l'autre.

Elle toucha le front du Pokémon avec la balle et le Pokémon glace fut aspiré à l'intérieur, et capturé.

« J'ai un nouveau compagnon ! » sourit la coordinatrice en rangeant la Pokéball avec celles de ses autres Pokémon.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, quand, une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant des ruines. Un panneau leur indiquait qu'il s'agissait des Ruines Alpha, et qu'elles étaient ouvertes au public, du moment que les Pokémon étaient dans leurs Pokéball.

« J'adorerais les visiter. » s'extasia Akiko.

« Moi aussi...mais on fait comment avec Lis, Tidou et Lucky ? » demanda Aela.

« On peut toujours demander en leur expliquant la situation. » hasarda Bartek.

Après accord, Aela rappela Flix et Gonzo dans leurs Pokéball, au grand damne de ces derniers, et ils se rendirent au point d'accueil des ruines Alpha.


	8. VII - Perdus!

À l'intérieur de l'accueil, ils attendirent quelques minutes que la place se libère pour aller demander ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Vous voulez visiter les ruines Alpha ? » demanda l'hôtesse.

« Oui, mais nous avons un petit problème. » fit Aela. « En fait, nous avons trois Pokémon qui ne veulent pas entrer dans leurs Pokéball. »

L'hôtesse jeta un œil sur les Pokémon en question et constata qu'ils tenaient dans les bras de leurs dresseurs.

« Si vous ne les lâchez pas, il n'y a pas de problème. » déclara la jeune femme. « Mais au moindre soucis à cause d'eux, vous serez priés de vous rendre dehors. »

Les adolescents promirent qu'ils se tiendraient tranquille, et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des ruines.

Ils entrèrent dans la première salle. Sur le mur du fond se trouvaient des inscriptions écrites avec de drôles de lettres. Le quatuor eut bien du mal à déchiffrer les inscriptions, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un panneau à côté qui leur traduisait le message avec des lettres normales.

Plus loin, dans une autre salle, il virent des gens faire la queue. Intrigués, ils demandèrent à la dernière personne ce qu'ils attendaient comme ça. La femme en question leur répondit qu'elle attendait son tour pour les prédictions des Zarbi.

Les adolescents s'entre-regardèrent et d'un commun accord, se mirent à la suite de la queue pour attendre eux aussi, plus par curiosité que pour réellement savoir leur avenir.

Après une demie-heure d'attente, ce fut leur tour. Le quatuor entra dans la pièce ensemble. Il s'agissait d'une salle plongée dans la pénombre et légèrement éclairée par les torches accrochées sur les murs. En levant les yeux, ils virent des Pokémon en formes de lettres tourner en spirale. C'était les Zarbi, qui attendaient de lire le futur de quelqu'un.

Un homme qui encadrait les prédictions, invita l'un des quatre à s'avancer. Akiko s'avança la première, plutôt curieuse de savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Elle se mit debout sur la scènette et les Zarbi l'entourèrent, lui tournant autour comme pour sonder son destin. Après quelques secondes, les Pokémon formèrent une phrase.

« Espace et temps tu croiseras, chez toi tu retourneras. »

Akiko parut pensive en lisant ses mots. Bartek, Aela et Nathalie, eux, se demandaient ce que les Zarbi voulaient dire par « retourner chez elle ».

Le tour de Nathalie arriva ensuite. La phrase était tout aussi étrange.

« Voyager, apprendre, réussir avant de partir. »

Si la coordinatrice pouvait comprendre les trois premier verbe, elle se demandait à quoi correspondait le dernier verbe. Partir, mais où ? Voyager n'est-il pas déjà partir ? Elle haussa les épaules et attendit que ses deux amis passent eux aussi.

Bartek laissa Aela passer avant lui. La dresseuse monta donc aussi sur la petite scène, et les Pokémon psy l'encerclèrent. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent pour elle durer une éternité, les Zarbi formèrent la phrase qu'elle était si curieuse de connaître.

« Ceux que tu aimes seront loin, et loin tu te rendras. »

Aela fronça des sourcils. Ces deux phrases ne voulaient-elles pas dire la même chose ? Si elle partait dans une région lointaine, sa famille sera loin d'elle, c'était plus que logique. La jeune fille essayait de trouver s'il y avait un autre sens à cette phrase mais ne trouvait pas, et préféra abandonner et laisser sa place à Bartek.

La phrase qu'il put lire était « Les épreuves t'attendent encore, mais tu en verras la fin. »

En repensant à toutes les « épreuves » qu'il avait déjà eu, Bartek blêmit avant de redescendre en réfléchissant. Il y avait deux moyens d'en voir la fin : soit il vivrait tranquille jusqu'à la fin de sa vie après la dernière étape difficile qu'il aura à vivre, soit il mourrait à cause d'une de ces épreuves.

C'est donc muets que les quatre jeunes gens sortirent des ruines Alpha. Tidou et Lis sautèrent des bras d'Aela et de Bartek pour se dégourdir les pattes, et Lucky demandait à sa dresseuse de descendre un peu lui aussi.

Plutôt curieux, il alla voir de près un buisson qui l'intriguait. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, et toucha du bout du nez le buisson qui bougeait un peu. Le Héricendre fit une galipette arrière quand un Roucool s'envola, plutôt affolé. Lucky se remit sur ses pattes et fila se cacher dans les bras d'Aela, traumatisé.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin en direction d'Ecorcia, Aela aperçut un Pokémon. Elle sortit son Pokédex pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un Granivol. Elle se dit que c'était une bonne occasion de faire un petit combat avec Lucky et elle le posa au sol.

Malheureusement, un coup de vent trop fort emporta le Pokémon plante au loin. La dresseuse décida de le poursuivre, emportant avec elle ses amis. Le vent continuait de souffler et le pauvre Granivol atterrit dans un terrier d'Abo.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, bien embêtée. Comment allait-elle sortir le Pokémon plante de là, sans se faire mordre ?

Bartek, Nathalie et Akiko arrivèrent bien vite derrière elle et remarquèrent aussi le Granivol en mauvaise posture.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main, Germignon ! » fit Bartek en appelant son Pokémon plante.

Le starter de Johto se retrouva face au terrier et sauta dans les bras de son dresseur qui tomba à la renverse.

« Euh oui, tu es gentil. » déclara le garçon alors que les filles riaient. « Utilise fouet liane pour sortir le Granivol du terrier. »

Germignon descendit des bras de son dresseur et fit sortir ses lianes pour attraper le Pokémon rose au milieu des serpents. Le problème était qu'un Abo s'était accroché au Granivol et refusait de lâcher prise.

« Germignon, fait lâcher prise à cet Abo, utilise Tranch'herbes ! » ordonna Bartek.

Le Pokémon plante sauta et fit voler en direction du serpent des feuilles effilées. L'attaque eut l'effet escompté et le Abo se désintéressa du Granivol pour s'en prendre à son adversaire.

Akiko profita du fait que le Pokémon poison ne s'occupait plus du petit Pokémon rose pour le prendre dans ses bras, loin des morsures empoisonnées du serpent.

« Allez Germignon, il faut qu'on se débarrasse de lui ! Reste à distance et réutilise Tranch'herbes ! »

Le starter plante de Johto fit un bond dans les airs et utilisa l'attaque demandée, envoyant à quelques mètres son adversaire. Abo se faufila alors à grande vitesse en direction de Germignon et le mordit à la patte, sans le lâcher. Le Pokémon plante avait beau agité sa patte dans tout les sens, courir en rond, rien n'y faisait. Le serpent ne voulait pas lâcher sa proie.

« Germignon, tire-le avec ton fouet liane ! » ordonna le garçon.

L'équipier de Bartek fit jaillir ses lianes et les enroula autour du corps de l'Abo, puis tira de toute ses forces en l'assommant au passage pour que le serpent desserre sa mâchoire.

La stratégie marcha puisque Germignon parvint à se défaire de son adversaire. Il fit tournoyer le Pokémon poison dans les airs avant de le lâcher et le serpent vola dans les airs. Peut-être un passant plus loin se demanderait s'il n'avait pas un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool, car les Abo ne pouvaient pas voler et que pourtant, il était sûr d'en voir justement un pourfendre le ciel à toute vitesse. Laissons là ce pauvre bonhomme qui n'a rien demandé à personne et vide sa bouteille encore bien pleine dans la rivière en saoulant au passage des Magicarpe, Poissirène et autres Pokémon aquatiques, et revenons à nos héros.

Prévoyant, Bartek avait sortit un antidote de son sac. On n'était jamais trop prudent, surtout quand on risquait de croiser des Pokémon poison en cours de route, et que la prochaine ville se trouvait bien loin de celle que l'on venait de quitter. Il nettoya la plaie de son Germignon, avant de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball pour un repos bien mérité.

Akiko s'était déjà occupée du Granivol, qui allait beaucoup mieux. Alors qu'elle le tenait à bout de bras pour voir s'il allait mieux, un coup de vent l'emporta au loin.

« Bon ben, un nouveau Pokémon ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama l'adolescente.

Bartek était en train de regarder autour de lui, pensif.

« Dites, quelqu'un peut me dire par où on est venu ? » demanda-t-il aux trois filles.

« De par là ? » essaya Aela en pointant une direction. « Ou de celle là peut être. » en montrant l'opposée.

« En gros on est perdu ? » soupira le blond.

« Mais non.. Il suffit d'aller par là ! » fit la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette en se dirigeant vers une direction, l'air sûre d'elle.

Nathalie, Akiko et Bartek la suivirent en espérant que c'était la bonne direction. Mais au bout d'une heure ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé le bon chemin.

« Je nous déclare officiellement perdus ! » déclara Nathalie avec un ton solennel.

« Mais non ! Tenez on n'a qu'à demander à la fille aux cheveux rouges là-bas, elle nous aidera bien ! » fit Aela en se dirigeant vers la personne mentionnée.

La dresseuse s'approcha donc et pour attirer l'attention, parla.

« Heu, excusez-moi... » fit-elle. « Excusez-moi. » essaya-t-elle plus fort.

Aela fut stupéfaite de constater qu'elle connaissait cette personne. Elle le fut encore plus en constatant qu'elle l'avait prit pour une fille alors qu'il s'agissait de Silver, qui était jusqu'à preuve du contraire un garçon. Sa bourde la fit rougir.

« Encore toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? » s'agaça Silver.

« Je..ne voulais pas te déranger, mais... est ce que tu saurais...où se trouve... le chemin pour Ecorcia par hasard ? » hésita Aela, encore plus rouge, rivalisant avec la couleur de cheveux de son interlocuteur.

« Perdus ? » se moqua le jeune homme.

« On.. poursuivait un Pokémon... mais tu le sais ou tu es perdu aussi ? » fit la dresseuse.

« Bien sûr que je sais où se trouve le chemin... je ne pars pas des chemins sans savoir où je dois retourner ensuite pour le retrouver, moi ! » déclara Silver en se frottant les yeux avec une seul main.

« Oh s'il te plait ! » supplia Aela. « Tu peux nous aider ? Bartek a une compétition dans un peu moins d'un mois à Ecorcia! Il faut qu'on y soit avant. »

« Je te le dirais.. » commença Silver. « Mais à la condition que tu me battes dans un combat Pokémon. »

« En combien contre combien ? » demanda la dresseuse, toujours partante pour un petit match.

« En deux contre deux, ça devrait suffire. » déclara Silver en se levant et en s'époussetant.

Ils se placèrent tout les deux à un bout du terrain qu'ils avaient choisit.

« Aela, ce n'est pas l'heure de faire un combat ! » s'époumona Bartek pour se faire entendre. « On doit trouver la route ! »

« Mais si je le bats, il nous dira la route ! » cria Aela.

« Je croyais qu'Aela avait dit que c'était une fille ? » s'étonna Akiko.

Bartek haussa les épaules et ils s'installèrent sur un tronc d'arbre mort pour suivre le combat avec attention.

Silver jaugea son adversaire, sortit une Pokéball de sa veste qu'il lança dans les airs.

« Nostenfer ! C'est à toi de jouer ! » appela le garçon.

Une chauve-souris violette avec quatre ailes se matérialisa sur le terrain, attendant son adversaire. Aela sortit son Pokédex pour en apprendre plus sur ce Pokémon qu'elle voyait pour la première fois.

_Nostenfer, évolution de Nosferalto. Nostenfer utilise alternativement ses deux paires d'ailes pour moins se fatiguer en vol. Néanmoins, s'il a besoin de voler à grande vitesse, il les utilisera toutes en même temps. Nostenfer peut ainsi parcourir d'immenses distances sans trop se fatiguer. Comme il vit la nuit, son vol est silencieux._

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette rangea le boitier électronique dans la poche de sa veste et attrapa sa Pokéball, qu'elle lança à son tour dans les airs.

« Flix, je vais avoir besoin de toi ! » fit la jeune fille.

La Pokéball s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le Coxy, qui s'envola pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son adversaire.

« Mon Dieu, on n'est pas près d'arriver à Ecorcia nous. » marmonna Bartek en levant les yeux au ciel.

Silver haussa un sourcil, avant de railler « Ce combat là sera facile. Nostenfer, Poison-Croix ! »

Le Pokémon chauve-souris fit un mouvement de ses quatre ailes pour prendre de la vitesse et préparer son mouvement.

« Flix, évite le en volant plus haut ! » ordonna Aela.

Le Coxy s'exécuta et évita la première partie de l'attaque, mais se fit toucher par la deuxième.

« Flix, Mach Punch ! » fit la dresseuse après s'être assuré que son partenaire n'était pas trop blessé.

« Nostenfer, contre cet insecte avec Lame d'air ! » déclara calmement l'adolescent à la chevelure rouge.

Le Pokémon insecte prépara son attaque de type combat en voletant à bonne allure vers son adversaire mais ce dernier se recula suffisamment pour utiliser son attaque qui toucha Flix et l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin, au sol. Le Coxy tenta péniblement de se relever, en serrant les dents pour ne pas abandonner trop vite.

« Courage Flix ! » l'encouragea Aela. « Utilise Mur Lumière ! »

La coccinelle fit apparaître un mur lumineux devant lui, le protégeant ainsi un minimum des attaques non physiques.

« C'est pas avec ça que tu nous arrêteras ! » s'exclama Silver. « Nostenfer, approche toi de lui et utilise Morsure ! »

Utilisant ses quatre ailes, le Pokémon s'approcha rapidement du Coxy d'Aela et le mordit, le faisant couiner de douleur.

« Flix, ultrason, vite ! » fit Aela en espérant que l'attaque déstabiliserait le Pokémon de son adversaire.

Le Coxy émit alors des ondes que les humains ne pouvaient pas entendre, mais que le Nostenfer prit de plein fouet, le rendant confus et lui faisant lâcher prise.

« Bravo Flix ! » le félicita Aela. « Maintenant, Charge ! »

Le Pokémon coccinelle fonça sur son adversaire et le percuta, le faisant reculer de quelques mètres. Malheureusement cette attaque permit à Nostenfer de reprendre ses esprits.

« Allez Nostenfer ! Cru-Aile ! » ordonna Silver sans se départir de son calme apparent.

« Poing-Comète ! » avait dit Aela au même moment.

Les deux Pokémon se heurtèrent, mais l'attaque de Nostenfer était plus efficace et plus forte que celle du Coxy. Le Pokémon insecte fut envoyé au sol et mit hors-combat.

Aela fit une petite grimace et rappela Flix dans sa Pokéball pour qu'il se repose.

« Tu t'es bien battu Flix. » le félicita la dresseuse en prenant sa deuxième Pokéball. « Allez Bambiski, je compte sur toi ! »

Le Dracaufeu d'Aela fit son apparition sur le terrain et s'envola en voyant qu'il avait affaire à un Pokémon volant.

« Tu as enfin comprit que tu n'avais pas affaire à un débutant, c'est bien. » se moqua Silver, qui avait eu une petite lueur dans les yeux quand la dresseuse avait fait appel à son starter de Kanto. « Voyons voir de quoi est capable ton Dracaufeu. »

Le dragon de feu grogna, n'impressionnant nullement l'adolescent à la chevelure rouge, tandis qu'Aela serrait les poings.

« Bambiski, fais goûter à Nostenfer ton Lance-Flamme ! » s'écria la jeune dresseuse pour que son partenaire l'entende.

« Nostenfer, contre le avec Ball'Ombre ! » ordonna Silver.

Les deux Pokémon lancèrent leur attaque au même moment, ce qui créa une explosion et une fumée noire entoura les deux adversaires.

« Bambiski, Lame d'Air et ensuite tu attaques avec Cru-Aile ! » fit Aela à son Dracaufeu.

« Nostenfer, prépares-toi à utiliser Aeropique ! » déclara le dresseur.

Le Dracaufeu fit dégager le nuage de fumée qui l'entourait avec son attaque, avant de voler en direction de Nostenfer en faisant briller ses ailes, quand la chauve-souris violette préparait son attaque aussi. Les deux opposants se heurtèrent et se repoussèrent presque aussitôt d'environ un mètre.

« Bambiski, Poing de Feu ! » s'exclama la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

« Nostenfer, Poison-Croix. » s'écria Silver.

Le Pokémon feu fut plus fort que son adversaire volant, et réussit à lui asséner son attaque.

« Continue comme ça avec Frappe Atlas ! » fit Aela en levant le poing droit vers le ciel.

Le dragon attrapa Nostenfer entre ses bras et le fit tourner dans les airs en lui donnant le tournis avant de l'écraser au sol. Épuisé par son combat contre le Coxy d'Aela, Nostenfer ne se releva pas, hors combat.

« Reviens Nostenfer. » le rappela Silver en sortant sa deuxième Pokéball. « Montre lui de quoi on est capable Aligatueur ! »

La balle libéra son occupant, un grand crocodile bleu, plus grand que le Dracaufeu d'Aela, qui devina qu'il s'agissait de l'évolution finale de Kaïminus et qu'il faudrait se méfier de sa mâchoire qui avait l'air bien dangereuse.

« Bambiski, Draco-Rage ! » ordonna Aela qui savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas utiliser les attaques feu de son Pokémon si elle voulait avoir une chance de gagner.

« Aligatueur, Ultralaser ! » contra Silver.

Un sorte de tornade partit en direction du crocodile qui chargeait son rayon puissant dans sa mâchoire avant de la relâcher en direction de son adversaire. L'attaque dragon fut trouée et dissipée à cause de l'Ultralaser qui arriva un peu amoindri sur Bambiski qui se la prit dans le ventre, le faisant reculer d'un bon mètre.

« Bambiski, est ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille. Le Dracaufeu leva le pouce en l'air pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait pas grand chose. Rassurée, Aela enchaîna. « Dans ces cas, utilise Cru-Aile ! »

Le Pokémon feu s'envola, fit un tour juste devant le soleil pour éblouir son adversaire et fonça sur lui. Aligatueur ayant du mal à le voir à cause des rayons puissants du soleil, ne parvint pas à contre-attaquer malgré les directives de son dresseur, et se retrouva au sol à cause du choc, mais se releva bien vite.

«Hydrocanon ! » ordonna Silver à son Pokémon eau.

« Bambiski envole-toi haut pour l'éviter ! » conseilla Aela.

Aligatueur cracha un puissant jet d'eau en direction de son adversaire de feu, qui fut touché au niveau du ventre, ne s'étant pas élevé assez vite. Le dragon grogna pour la forme, et revint à niveau de son adversaire.

« Bambiski griffe-acier ! » fit la dresseuse de Kanto.

« Contre-le avec Hydroqueue ! » déclara le jeune homme.

Les griffes du Dracaufeu se parèrent d'acier et la queue épineuse du crocodile s'entoura d'eau, les deux attaques se choquèrent et les deux Pokémon luttèrent pour prendre l'avantage. Cependant le désavantage de type du starter de Kanto lui fit perdre de la puissance sur son attaque et s'affaiblit.

La flamme qui était au bout de sa queue se fit plus ardente.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna Akiko qui avait remarqué le changement.

« La capacité brasier de Bambiski vient de s'activer apparemment. » expliqua Nathalie.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il risque d'être bientôt hors combat mais que ses attaques feu sont boostées. » termina Bartek.

« Bambiski, utilise Lance-Flamme ! » fit Aela qui savait ce qui se passait.

« Hydrocanon ! » contra Silver.

L'attaque de feu surpuissante par rapport à d'habitude grâce à la capacité spéciale et l'attaque aquatique se rencontrèrent, mais malgré cela, l'eau fut la plus forte et gagnait du terrain sur le feu, jusqu'à toucher le Dracaufeu, qui fut projeter contre un arbre. Il retomba au sol, et essaya de se relever péniblement, en tremblant. Silver se décida à finir le combat.

« Ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'en remettre, Crocs Givrés ! »

Aligatueur bondit sur Bambiski, sa mâchoire scintillante de glace et le mordit au cou, le gelant au passage et le mettant hors-combat pour de bon.

« Bambiski ! » s'écria Aela en courant auprès de son Dracaufeu, pendant que Silver rappelait son Aligatueur dans sa Pokéball. « Bambiski, ça va ? »

Le Pokémon feu était en train de grelotter de froid à cause de l'attaque du Pokémon eau et claquait des dents. Aela se défit de sa veste pour la passer autour du cou de son starter pendant que Lucky protestait, lui qui adorait se cacher sous la dite veste, puis la dresseuse farfouilla dans son sac bien rempli. Après dix bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles Bartek, Nathalie et Akiko étaient venus auprès d'elle, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, une boîte en fer contenant différents types de baies. Elle finit par trouver celle qu'elle voulait et prit une baie Ceriz dans la paume de sa main, et une baie Willia dans l'autre. Elle commença par donner à son Pokémon la baie Willia, qui avait la propriété de soigner le gel, puis la baie Ceriz, dont raffolait Bambiski. Les baies firent leur effet puisque le Dracaufeu cessa de trembloter et se léchait la babines, quémandant une autre baie Ceriz à sa dresseuse. Aela lui en donna une autre en riant avant de ranger la boîte.

Lucky se mit à bouder parce que lui aussi voulait manger une baie et il entra furtivement dans le sac d'Aela pour se procurer son met préféré, une baie Nanab. Il trouva la boîte et en essayant de l'ouvrir avec ses petites pattes, se retrouva projeté au fond du sac, que sa dresseuse referma, n'ayant pas vu qu'il était allé dedans.

La dresseuse de Kanto rappela son Dracaufeu dans sa Pokéball pour qu'il se repose, et soupira.

« Bon bah on va se débrouiller alors... » déclara-t-elle. « Lis, Lucky, on va y aller ! »

L'Evoli s'approcha, et grimpa sur l'épaule d'Aela, prête à reprendre la route, mais aucun signe du Héricendre de la jeune fille.

« Lucky ? » appela Aela. « Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle aux quatre autres.

« Il était avec toi pourtant. » remarqua Nathalie.

« Il était caché sous ma veste, mais il a du descendre quand je me suis occupée de Bambiski. » admit Aela.

« Vu sa petite taille il n'a pas pu aller loin. » railla Silver. « Vous perdez pas en le cherchant. »

« Très drôle. » répondit Bartek qui ne riait pas du tout.

« Lis tu peux nous aider ? » demanda Aela à la renarde.

Lis hocha de la tête et descendit avec souplesse des épaules de la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette pour renifler le sol. Silver lui, partit se remettre les pieds dans l'eau, pensif.

L'Evoli finit par retrouver la trace de son camarade et s'arrêta au niveau du sac d'Aela.

« Tu penses qu'il est dedans ? » s'étonna la jeune fille en prenant son sac.

Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva Lucky en train de batailler avec la boite de fer pour l'ouvrir, assis dans le fond du sac.

« Lucky, tu m'as fait peur bon sang ! » le gronda Aela en le reprenant dans ses bras. « Tu voulais une baie aussi, je me trompe ? »

« Riii » lui répondit Lucky pour confirmer.

La brune ouvrit la boite pour en prendre une baie Nanab qu'elle donna à Lucky et une baie Oran pour Lis qui l'avait bien mérité.

Le quatuor allait se remettre en route en choisissant une direction quand il entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Silver émettre un rictus.

« J'irais pas de ce côté si j'étais vous. » fit le jeune homme évasivement.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas nous aider? » remarqua Akiko.

« Je ne vous aide pas, je vous conseille juste de ne pas passer par là. Maintenant vous faites ce que vous voulez. » déclara Silver en haussant les épaules.

Nathalie allait reprendre son chemin mais Aela la retint.

« Attends Nathalie... je pense qu'on va prendre la route opposée. »

« Et pourquoi on l'écouterait d'abord ? » demanda Bartek en jetant un coup d'œil à Silver.

« Parce qu'il connait mieux Johto que nous. » répondit Aela très justement. « Et que je ne veux pas tomber sur des tueurs de Pokémon. »

Elle lui lança un regard tellement équivoque que le garçon finit par céder. Ils firent demi-tour et prirent le chemin inverse, Aela remerciant brièvement Silver au passage d'un simple hochement de tête. Ils s'engouffrèrent de nouveau dans la forêt, laissant derrière eux le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.


	9. Film 1 : Le maître des orages

Le monde des Pokémon est un monde fascinant. Certaines personnes ne les considèrent que comme des animaux de compagnie, d'autres les élèvent, d'autres encore les dressent pour les faire devenir plus fort et combattre à leur côté. Il y a également ceux qui les étudient, dont son plus célèbre représentant est le professeur Chen du Bourg-Palette, et ceux qui s'en servent pour faire le mal.

Aela est un dresseuse qui vient du Bourg-Palette, et elle est en ce moment même en chemin pour Ecorcia, dans la région de Johto, afin d'aller gagner son deuxième badge pour participer à la Conférence Argentée, de même qu'Akiko, plus âgée qu'elle, et qui détient des pouvoirs passant aux yeux de tous pour des pouvoirs de Pokémon. Elle peut en effet attaquer avec l'eau, le feu ou la foudre à la manière d'un Pokémon.

Bartek, quant à lui, compte bien participer au Pokéathlon qui aura lieu dans la même ville. Ce sera bien sûr une grande première pour lui, ce type d'événements n'existant pas à Kanto. Enfin il y a Nathalie, qui a obtenu son premier ruban à Mauville, et qui suivait ses amis tranquillement.

Tout ce beau monde donc, était en chemin vers Ecorcia. Après avoir visité les ruines Alpha, ils étaient repartis, mais à présent ils semblaient plutôt perdus.

« Et moi je te dis qu'il faut prendre ce chemin. » soupira Bartek en montrant le chemin de droite.

« Non, c'est celui de gauche. » s'entêta Aela.

« Vous avez bientôt fini ? » demanda Akiko, lassée par leur dispute qui s'éternisait.

« Non ! » firent les deux concernés.

Aucun des quatre adolescents n'entendit un rire provenant d'un buisson auprès d'eux. Bartek et Aela continuèrent de se chamailler, jusqu'à ce que Nathalie propose de faire une pause, pour réfléchir tranquillement après avoir mangé.

C'est donc tout naturellement que le petit groupe alla s'installer près d'un cours d'eau dans la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils laissèrent sortir leurs Pokémon.

Akiko avait fait sortir Machouille son Kaïminus, Grey, son Phanpy et Raifeu. À sa vue, Aela fronça des sourcils avant de sortir son Pokédex.

_« Aucune données trouvées »_ lui indiqua celui-ci.

« Akiko, c'est quoi comme Pokémon ? » demanda Aela à Akiko.

« Raifeu est un dragon-tigre. » rit l'adolescente devant la tête des trois autres.

D'ailleurs la tête qu'ils firent encore à ce moment la fit rire de plus belle, et elle partit nourrir ses trois Pokémon.

Le trio de Kanto se ressaisit, et ils firent appel à leur tour à leurs Pokémon. Nathalie commença à rendre beau Goupix, Héricendre et Lippouti qui avait éclot juste avant les ruines Alpha.

Bartek avait décidé de faire un petit entraînement avec Germignon, Tidou – son Evoli, et Reptincel. Il avait envoyé Kaïminus chez le professeur Chen pour tenir compagnie à Choco, le Germignon d'Aela.

Aela avait posé Lucky sur le sol à côté de Lis, avant de faire appel à Gonzo, Flix, et Bambiski. Les deux Coxy allèrent directement près des fleurs qui parsemaient la forêt où se trouvaient des couleurs vives, Lucky – le Héricendre, voulut retourner dans les bras de sa dresseuse, alors que Bambiski, le Dracaufeu d'Aela lézardait au bord de l'eau. Lis, l'Evoli, se dégourdissait les pattes avant de se reposer un peu.

Tandis que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, un garçon blond qui devait être âgé de cinq ans à peine trébucha sur une racine et se retrouva le nez contre terre, juste devant Gonzo. Le jeune garçon se mit à pleurer, ce qui alerta Aela, qui était le plus près. La dresseuse vint donc voir ce qui se passait.

« Gonzo, Flix, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Les deux Coxy se mirent sur le côté pour montrer l'enfant qui était toujours par terre.

« Oh. »

Aela ne se posa plus de questions, et aida le plus jeune à se relever. Il était secoué de larmes.

« Et bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Et où sont tes parents ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant que personne ne semblait s'inquiéter pour ce garçon.

Voyant que l'enfant pleurait de plus belle sans parvenir à se calmer, Aela fit comme elle faisait parfois avec son petit frère quand il avait du chagrin. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta en lui frottant le dos. Cela sembla fonctionner un peu, puisque peu à peu, le garçon n'était plus secoué que par quelques sanglots.

« Allez dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Aela.

« Ma... Martin. » répondit le garçon.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Martin ? »

« Ma maman elle a dit de partir. Y a un méchant Pokémon qui attaque. » sanglota le jeune garçon.

« Tu saurais me dire où elle est ? »

« A la maison. »

« Tu nous y emmène ? »

Martin se remit à pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas où c'est. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, on va t'aider. Allez viens. » fit la dresseuse en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener auprès des autres. Les deux Coxy les suivirent.

« Et bien Aela, où tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Nathalie en voyant Martin.

« Ce n'est pas important, il faut qu'on l'aide à rentrer chez lui. » déclara Aela.

« Alors qu'on est pas fichu de savoir où on est ? » railla Bartek.

« Commence pas Bartek.. »

« Dis moi, à quoi elle ressemble ta maison ? » demanda Akiko

« C'est une maison en bois, et une cheminée, et des volets verts, avec des cœurs dessus. » décrivit Martin.

« Bambiski, tu penses que tu peux voir si tu trouves une maison correspondante ? » fit Aela.

Le Dracaufeu hocha de la tête, déploya ses ailes et prit son envol pour chercher la demeure du petit Martin, qui ne devait pas être trop loin.

« En attendant, tu veux une part de gâteau ? » proposa Nathalie au garçon.

Le garçon hésita, mais confirma, surtout en sachant que c'était un gâteau au chocolat. Il était d'ailleurs en train de finir sa part quand Bambiski revint.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Aela.

Le Dracaufeu fit un signe de tête affirmatif, et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait venir avec lui. Aela grimpa donc sur son dos avant qu'ils ne s'envolent.

Bambiski prit la direction qu'il avait suivit pour le retour, et bientôt, ils débouchèrent dans un petit village qui comportait seulement cinq chalets de bois. Le village s'appelait Némoria, et la maison que Martin avait décrit était celle qui se trouvait le plus du côté de la forêt. Il y avait cependant un problème. Une partie de la maison s'était écroulée, alors que la deuxième partie tenait, par on ne savait quel miracle, encore debout. Aela fronça les sourcils, tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

La jeune fille descendit du dos de son Dracaufeu et s'approcha prudemment, son Pokémon auprès d'elle au moindre problème. Elle marcha sur les décombres de la maison, appelant d'éventuels rescapés. Elle frissonna au silence qui s'ensuivit.

Soudain, elle sursauta. Elle avait entendu une sorte de sifflement. Elle se retourna et vit une grand-mère lui faire signe de s'approcher. Un peu méfiante, la dresseuse s'approcha à une distance raisonnable.

« Il l'a emmené. » marmonna la vieille dame.

« Qui ? » demanda Aela qui voulait résoudre ce petit mystère.

« Lætitia voyons ! » s'offusqua la grand-mère.

Aela arqua un sourcil.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est, qui a emmené Lætitia ? Son fils est avec nous et aimerait revoir sa mère. » expliqua la dresseuse.

« Oh ça, ça m'étonnerai qu'il la revoit un jour sa mère... » déclara la petite vieille.

« S'il vous plait, expliquez-moi, que s'est-il passé ici ? » supplia la jeune fille.

La grand-mère soupira et commença son récit.

« Connais-tu les trois chiens légendaires ? Raïkou le chien de l'orage, Enteï le maître des volcans, et Suicune, dont le domaine est les lacs et les rivières. La légende dit que les trois chiens légendaires ont été créés lors de l'incendie de la Tour Cendrée. Ils seraient en réalité trois Pokémon qui ont périt lors de l'incendie et que le légendaire Ho-oh a transformé en ces trois divinités, leur accordant une nouvelle vie. »

Aela arqua un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi elle lui parlait des trois chiens légendaires.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi je te parle d'eux. » remarqua la vieille femme. « Et bien sache que le Pokémon qui a emmené la mère du petit Martin n'est autre que Raïkou. »

L'étonnement de la dresseuse se fit plus grand encore.

« Pourquoi l'a-t-il emmené ? » demanda-t-elle en sachant quelle serait la réponse.

« Je n'en sais fichtre rien. » répondit la grand-mère, confirmant ce que pensait Aela. « Mais il est sans doute trop tard maintenant. »

La jeune fille se releva, remercia la femme et repartit avec son Dracaufeu rejoindre ses amis. Elle expliqua la situation et ce que lui avait dit le petite vieille en s'assurant que Martin ne l'entendrait pas.

« Et on va faire quoi ? On ne peut pas laisser un enfant de cinq ans tout seul dans la nature, et sans aucun Pokémon qui plus est. » fit Bartek, pensif.

« On pourrait lui capturer un Pokémon, et l'emmener avec nous au moins jusqu'à Ecorcia. » proposa Nathalie.

« Il faudrait que l'on sache s'il a de la famille de vivante ou non avant. On va avec lui jusqu'à Ecorcia et on se rend à la police pour demander où se trouve ses proches. » déclara Akiko. « Parce que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sache où ils habitent. »

« On pourrait essayer de retrouver sa mère, non ? » demanda Aela.

« Même si elle est encore vivante, on ne sait pas par où chercher... et comme on est déjà perdus... » raisonna Bartek.

Le quatuor se décida à aller parler avec Martin, histoire de savoir s'il avait de la famille autre que ses parents. Le petit garçon était en train de courir après Tidou quand il heurta Akiko et tomba sur les fesses. Les quatre adolescents lui posèrent donc la question. Martin expliqua qu'il avait un oncle et un cousin, mais qu'il ignorait où ils habitaient. Quand il demanda après sa mère, Aela dut se résoudre à lui expliquer.

« Je ne sais pas où se trouve ta maman Martin. Mais en attendant, on va t'emmener chez ton oncle et ton cousin, et peut-être que ta maman te retrouvera là-bas. » expliqua la dresseuse.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Comme tu vas voyager avec nous, on va te faire un cadeau ! »s'exclama Nathalie.

« Quoi comme cadeau ? » demanda Martin.

« Dis-moi, quel est ton Pokémon préféré ? » le questionna Bartek en se mettant à sa hauteur.

« Je sais pas. » fit le petit garçon, dépité. « Je connais pas tous les Pokémon. »

« Bon, on va prendre le problème autrement... » pensa Aela à voix haute. « Est ce que tu aimerais avoir un Pokémon à toi ? »

« Oh oui alors! » s'exclama Martin en tapant dans ses mains.

« Alors viens avec nous, on va t'en attraper un. » sourit Nathalie.

Les yeux du garçon se mirent à pétiller et il se redressa bien vite pour suivre le groupe jusque dans les hautes herbes. Ils finirent par tomber sur un Chetiflor.

« Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » demanda Aela.

« Non, il est moche. » bouda Martin.

Vexé, le Pokémon plante leur envoya une attaque Tranch'Herbe avant de s'enfuir.

Le groupe continua à chercher, et trouva cette fois-ci un Mélo.

« Et lui ? » fit Akiko.

« C'est un Pokémon de fille ! » se vexa le petit garçon.

Aela soupira en se disant que c'était plus facile de contenter son petit frère. Soudain, un Pokémon lui tomba sur la tête. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de peluche qui se massa la tête avant de se relever, en colère après la dresseuse qui se frottait le crane.

« Un Teddiursa. » remarqua Nathalie.

« Moi j'appelle ça un danger potentiel. » réagit Bartek en voyant une aura sombre se dégager du corps de l'ourson. « On ferait mieux de filer. »

Ils déguerpirent, mais le Teddiursa était en train de les poursuivre. Paniqué, Martin se prit les pieds dans les racines d'un arbre et se retrouva au sol. Voyant l'ourson venir sur lui toutes griffes dehors, il cria et ferma les yeux, mais ne ressentit rien du tout. Curieux, il ouvrit les yeux. L'ourson était encerclé par une sorte de cage électrique, ce qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Puis un petit Pichu avec une oreille qui avait des épis ainsi qu'un chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête descendit de son arbre et se plaça entre le Pokémon normal et le petit garçon.

Martin écarquilla les yeux, pendant qu'Aela était en train de le redresser, puis il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« C'est lui que je veux ! » s'exclama-t-il en montrant la souris avec son chapeau. « Il est trop classe ! »

Le petit Pokémon était en train d'envoyer des attaques électriques à son adversaire, avant de le mettre hors-combat pour de bon.

Le danger étant passé, la souris arrêta de grogner et sauta dans les bras de Martin pour se cacher dans la capuche de son pull, ce qui fit rire le petit garçon.

« C'est bien beau tout ça.. » fit Aela, pensive. « Mais il faudrait savoir si il a déjà un dresseur ou non ce petit Pichu. »

La mini souris électrique afficha un drôle d'air avant de faire crépiter ses petites joues, de sauter sur la dresseuse et de lui infliger une attaque éclair, la faisant tomber au sol, un peu sonnée.

« Compris, c'est non. » réussit-elle à dire en voyant des étoiles.

Une fois la jeune fille remise de ses émotions, et ayant laissé le choix à Martin d'une des Pokéball de couleur qu'elle avait prit à Kanto, le petit garçon avait lancé la balle, jaune-orangée pour le coup, sur le Pokémon électrique qui se laissa capturer tranquillement.

« Oui ! » s'exclama le petit en alla récupérer sa précieuse balle.

Le problème d'un compagnon pour Martin étant réglé, Aela, Nathalie, Akiko, Bartek et le petit garçon étaient prêts à se remettre en route pour Ecorcia.

« Et si tu demandais à Bambiski de nous aider à retrouver notre chemin ? » proposa Bartek qui voulait arriver à son tournoi un peu en avance.

« Pourquoi pas ? » fit Aela en haussant les épaules. Elle prit sa Pokéball, et libéra le Dracaufeu pour lui expliquer la situation. Le Pokémon feu s'envola afin de voir s'il trouvait la bonne direction. Martin avait laissé ressortir son Pichu pour le baptiser Tripi, et lui donna une baie Nanab. Lucky, dans les bras de sa dresseuse, était mécontent et se disputa avec le Pokémon électrique.

« Lucky, ça suffit ! » le gronda Aela. « Si tu continues à manger autant de baies, tu vas grossir ! »

Le petit Héricendre bouda pour la forme et préféra se cacher sous la veste d'Aela que de subir les moqueries de Tripi.

Bambiski revint quelques minutes plus tard, affirmant avoir retrouvé la direction d'Ecorcia qu'il pointa avec l'une de ses griffes.

« Super ! Merci mon grand ! » fit Aela, contente, avant de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball.

Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une heure, quand le ventre de Martin se mit à gargouiller, de même que celui de Tripi.

« J'ai faim. » se plaignit le garçon.

« Pi ! Pichu ! » confirma le Pokémon électrique.

« Hérii ! » fit Lucky qui semblait avoir faim aussi.

« Bon, ça va, on va s'arrêter pour manger ! » décida Aela qui avait un peu faim elle aussi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un petit lac, et sortirent de quoi manger.

« Va vite falloir qu'on trouve une boutique pour prendre de quoi manger. » remarqua Nathalie en regardant dans son sac.

Aela fit une grimace qui en disait long et prépara quelque chose pour Martin qui était en train de se plaindre qu'il avait faim. Elle donna également de la nourriture à Tripi, et ses propres Pokémon pour qu'ils soient en pleine forme eux aussi.

Alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, une fille d'une vingtaine d'années arriva auprès d'eux. Elle portait un chapeau pointu sur ses cheveux roses, des lunettes posées devant ses yeux violets, et une grande robe de couleur mauve, comme son chapeau.

« Ah ! Une sorcière ! » cria Martin en se cachant derrière Aela.

La jeune femme, ainsi qu'Akiko, éclatèrent de rire, avant de reprendre leur sérieux face à l'air interrogateur d'Aela.

« Je ne suis pas une sorcière voyons ! Je suis magicienne. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. » indiqua la femme.

« Tu nous montrerais un tour de magie ? » demanda Martin.

« Oh que oui. Mais d'abord je me présente. Je suis Amélie, et je veux être magicienne Pokémon ! »

« C'est une branche qui existe ça ? » fit Akiko, l'air pensive.

« Disons que tout le monde ne connait pas les joies de la magie. » indiqua Amélie. « Tenez, vous deux là. » elle pointa du doigt Aela et Bartek. « Vous allez faire parti du tour. »

Les deux désignés firent une tête digne d'un Magicarpe avant de se lever pour se trouver aux côtés de la magicienne, qui préparait ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle avait allumé un feu et posé un chaudron de petite taille dessus, avant de prendre différents bocaux dans lesquels se trouvaient des ingrédients de toute sortes, et, de manière experte, les mélangea un à un dans le chaudron qui bouillait sur le feu, sous le regard étonné des autres autour.

« Heu, tu nous prépares quoi au juste Amélie ? » demanda Aela en faisant une grimace vu l'odeur que dégageait la mixture.

Amélie ne répondit pas, trop occupée à dire des paroles qui n'avaient pas de sens pour eux.

Puis, alors que les cinq spectateurs commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme, la magicienne Pokémon s'exclama « Haha ! C'est enfin prêt ! » ce qui les fit sursauter.

« Et elle sert à quoi ta potion ? » demanda Bartek, pas très chaud à l'idée d'être le cobaye d'une expérience pareille.

« Avec ça, vous pourrez mieux comprendre les Pokémon, tout simplement. » affirma Amélie.

« C'est possible ça ? » fit Aela, en haussant un sourcil.

« En tout cas, ça ne vous coûte rien d'essayer » rit la magicienne.

Elle versa la préparation dans deux gobelets qu'elle tendit aux deux amis, qui reniflèrent le contenu de leur verre d'un air suspicieux.

« Allons, buvez ! » les encouragea Amélie.

Les deux cobayes soupirèrent avant de vider d'un trait leur verre et de faire une grimace qui en disait long sur le goût que pouvait avoir la potion.

La suite se passa très rapidement, un nuage de fumée apparut de nulle part et entoura les deux adolescents. Puis quand le nuage blanc se dissipa enfin, Akiko, Nathalie et Martin restèrent sans voix, les yeux gros comme des balles de tennis, alors que la magicienne semblait satisfaite.

En effet, à la place des deux jeunes gens, se trouvaient deux Pokémon, qui se ressemblaient tout en étant très différents.

« Pff ça marche pas ton truc Amélie. » fit un des deux Pokémon faon qui avait une robe verte, et une fleur jaune sur la tête.

« Et en plus, ça a un goût infect ! » fit le deuxième faon qui lui était clairement de type feu, au vu de sa queue en flammes, et de sa robe marron-rouge.

« Heu.. Aela ? Bartek ? » demanda Nathalie pour être sûre.

« Quoi ? » répondirent les deux Pokémon faons.

« Vous vous êtes regardés ? » fit Akiko en se retenant de rire.

Plus qu'intrigués, les deux humains transformés en Pokémon s'entre regardèrent et firent un bond en arrière.

« Mais.. » fit Aela.

« On est... » continua Bartek.

« Des Pokémon. » terminèrent-ils en choeur.

Curieuse de savoir quels Pokémon ils étaient, Akiko pointa son Pokédex sur Aela en premier.

_« Vivaldaim, Pokémon quatre saisons. Son pelage change de couleur et d'odeur selon la saison. Ces Pokémon vivent le plus souvent en troupeau dans les forêts de la région d'Unys. »_

« Je suis un Vivaldaim ? » rit Aela en essayant de se regarder sous toutes les coutures. « J'aime bien moi. »

Akiko dirigea ensuite son Pokédex sur Bartek.

_« Aucunes données trouvées. »_ indiqua celui-ci.

« Pff ces Pokédex ne sont pas au point. » déclara l'adolescent en roulant des yeux... « Je pense savoir ce que je suis. Regarde dans mon livre que Mateusz m'a offert ! »

Nathalie alla ouvrir le sac du garçon et en ressortit un livre sur la région de Silésiu. Elle chercha quelques temps à l'intérieur et trouva la page qu'elle cherchait.

« Fogi. » lut la coordinatrice. « Désolée Bartek mais je ne comprends pas le reste. »

« Je sais... Pose le livre par terre s'il te plait. » lui demanda-t-il.

Il avança difficilement, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être sur quatre pattes, et se pencha sur son livre pour traduire le reste.

« Fogi est un Pokémon faon de type feu, un des starters de la région de Silésiu. C'est un Pokémon très rapide et très loyal envers son dresseur. À l'état sauvage, il aime vivre dans les forêts en été et dans des endroits abrités en hiver, qui est rude à Silésiu. Il évolue en Dagi puis Cerflamme. »

« T'as les fesses en feu. » rit Martin, faisant pouffer de rire Tripi.

« Hein ? » répondit de façon très mature Bartek. « Mais non, c'est un peu comme... Salamèche... ou Ouisticram, par exemple. » Il éternua, lui faisant cracher un petit jet de flammes en même temps. « Et en plus je m'enrhume. » râla l'adolescent.

« Bon c'est bien beau, mais ils resteront comme ça combien de temps ? » demanda Nathalie à la magicienne.

« Généralement, ça dure une journée. » affirma Amélie. « Demain ils redeviendront humains. »

« En attendant, on va s'amuser, tiens... » marmonna la coordinatrice en observant ses deux amis en train d'essayer de marcher sans tomber.

« Hé Bartek ! » héla Aela. « On fait la course pour savoir qui est le plus rapide ? »

« Je suis sûr que c'est moi ! » affirma le garçon en se mettant à côté d'Aela pour former la ligne de départ. Tidou et Lis se mirent aussi en position de départ aux côtés de leurs dresseurs.

« A vos marques ! Prêts ? Partez ! » scanda Martin pour donner le départ.

Les deux Evoli partirent très vite, tandis que les deux faons galéraient un peu pour trouver comment courir sur quatre pattes. Aela y arriva plus rapidement et dépassa son ami avant de se prendre les pattes dans une racine et de tomber. Bartek lui, sauta par dessus les racines mais se prit la branche derrière en plein dans la tête, ce qui le fit reculer et il retomba sur Aela qui essayait de se relever comme elle le pouvait.

« Vous avez l'air fin comme ça tiens. » rit une petite voix.

Mew se matérialisa auprès d'eux, les obligeant à tourner la tête de l'autre côté, et à se trouver nez contre nez pendant quelques secondes.

« Mabori, tu aurais pu venir de l'autre côté ! » fit Aela en tournant la tête comme elle le pouvait.

Le Pokémon légendaire mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour cacher son fou rire.

« Ah bah non, vous étiez trop mignons ! » déclara Mew. « On aurait dit deux amoureux en train de s'embrasser. »

Les deux Pokémon faons tombèrent à la renverse, réussissant par la même occasion à se dégager l'un de l'autre avant de répondre en choeur « Mabori ! »

Le Pokémon rose pouffa de rire avant de redevenir sérieux quand le tonnerre se fit entendre et qu'il commença à pleuvoir énormément.

« Filez ! » leur ordonna Mew. « Et vite ! »

Il disparut de leur champ de vision quand un éclair illumina le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes.

Aela et Bartek parvinrent au prix d'un gros effort à se remettre debout et allaient suivre le conseil de Mew quand un Pokémon plus grand qu'eux se dressa sur leur chemin. Ils levèrent la tête pour croiser un regard rouge d'un des chiens légendaires de Johto : Raïkou.

Ce dernier les jaugea du regard, avant de se mettre à grogner d'un air menaçant. Les deux faux Pokémon reculèrent d'un pas, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne les attaque pas et s'en aille rapidement. Leurs prières restèrent vaines quand Raïkou leva une de ses pattes imposantes pour leur porter un coup. Il visait Aela qui était le plus proche de lui et abaissa sa patte pour griffer son adversaire. Bartek fut plus rapide que lui. Il s'interposa entre le chien légendaire et son amie et se retrouva à terre sous la force de Raïkou, quatre lignes rouges bien visibles à l'endroit où le Pokémon l'avait touché.

La jeune adolescente alterna du regard Raïkou qui montrait ses crocs, et Bartek qui ne se relevait pas.

Malgré le fait que Raïkou était un Pokémon légendaire. Malgré le fait qu'il était très fort. Malgré le fait qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle sous cette forme. Malgré une voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de fuir rapidement. Malgré tout ça, quand Raïkou s'approcha de « Fogi » dans l'intention de l'emmener avec lui, Aela prit son courage à quatre pattes et fit la seule attaque qu'elle était capable de faire : l'attaque charge. Elle fonça sur le chien légendaire qui ne recula que d'un pas, ne s'attendant pas à une riposte. Raïkou gronda plus fort, l'attrapa par la peau du cou lorsque Nathalie, Akiko et Martin arrivèrent en courant après les avoir cherché un moment, et fit un bond prodigieux pour s'éloigner, emmenant avec lui la dresseuse.

« C'est le méchant Pokémon qui a attaqué. » sanglota Martin une fois le choc passé.

Nathalie et Akiko, elles, s'inquiétaient à la fois pour Aela, mais aussi pour Bartek qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Bambiski. » appela Akiko en se redressant. « Part avec Raifeu et tentez de retrouver Raïkou. Aela sera avec lui. »

Le Dracaufeu de la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette et le dragon-tigre d'Akiko hochèrent de la tête et s'envolèrent, à la recherche du légendaire. En attendant, Akiko aida Nathalie à préparer un baume pour soigner la blessure de leur ami, profitant également du fait qu'il était inconscient pour le soigner sans qu'il n'ait mal. Puis ne pouvant rien faire de plus, les deux adolescentes et Martin attendirent le retour des deux Pokémon pour savoir dans quelle direction aller. Elles ne pouvaient décidément pas laisser Aela dans cette situation là.

La dresseuse se réveilla dans une espèce de pièce très sombre, seulement éclairée par un feu de camp. Elle jugea qu'elle se trouvait dans une grotte très grande, et essaya de se rappeler les derniers évènements en ne voyant ni Lucky, ni Lis, ni les autres autour d'elle. Petit à petit, elle se rappela Martin qui était perdu, la capture de son Pichu, Amélie qui les avait changé elle et Bartek en Pokémon, la course, et l'attaque de Raïkou. Ses yeux s'étant enfin habitués à l'obscurité, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien qui pouvait l'aider. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'issue, mais peut être se trompait-elle. Après tout, la grotte était immense, la sortie pouvait être n'importe où.

La jeune fille soupira, et se releva en chancelant. Puis, lentement, elle choisit une direction et y marcha en espérant trouver cette fichue sortie. Elle avait des badges à gagner, non mais !

« Pff c'est bien ma veine ! » râla Aela en tombant sur un cul-de-sac.

La dresseuse fit demi-tour, et rentra dans quelqu'un, se qui la fit tomber sur le sol rocailleux. Elle releva la tête pour essayer de discerner dans l'ombre contre qui elle s'était cognée.

A quelques kilomètres de là, deux jeunes filles étaient en train de veiller sur un Pokémon faon de type feu, qui avait quatre lignes rouges qui partait de son œil jusqu'à sa joue.

« Allez quoi Bartek ! Faut que tu te réveilles ! » fit Nathalie en essayant de le réveiller.

Akiko posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

« T'inquiète pas. Il se réveillera tôt ou tard. » la rassura-t-elle. « En attendant, la seule chose que l'on puisse faire est d'attendre le retour de Bambiski et Raifeu. »

« C'est quand qu'ils reviennent ? » soupira Martin qui jouait avec Tripi.

Les deux filles ne surent lui répondre, et Akiko pointa un point dans le ciel.

« Ils arrivent. »

En effet après environ dix minutes, les deux Pokémon se posèrent à leur côté.

« Alors vous savez où ils sont ? » demanda aussitôt Nathalie.

Bambiski hocha de la tête, et lui fit signe qu'elle devait grimper sur son dos.

« Mais...et Bartek ? »

« Nathalie, Bambiski le portera dans ses bras, je pense qu'il est suffisamment costaud pour le faire. Moi je vais avec Martin sur Raifeu. » indiqua Akiko « On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! »

L'adolescente déglutit, et finit par s'agripper au dos du Dracaufeu d'Aela, alors qu'Akiko aidait Martin à monter sur son tigre-dragon avant de s'installer derrière lui. Avant de s'envoler pour de bon, Bambiski attrapa Bartek dans ses bras, avant de retourner au dernier endroit où ils avaient aperçu le Raïkou.

Aela se recula le plus possible contre le rocher, pour mieux se cacher dans l'ombre.

« Qui est là ? » demanda une voix féminine.

La dresseuse ne répondit pas et tenta de mieux discerner l'ombre dans laquelle elle était rentrée. C'est une silhouette longue et fine, qui appartenait à un être humain.

« Je m'appelle Aela, et je suis dresseuse. » finit par répondre la jeune fille.

« Vraiment ? » fit l'ombre. « Penses-tu réussir à nous faire sortir d'ici ? Je dois absolument retrouver mon petit Martin. »

« Vous êtes sa mère. » devina Aela.

« Oui. Comment as-tu deviné? » demanda Lætitia.

« Mes amis et moi avons retrouvé Martin, et quand je suis allée à Némoria et une vieille femme m'a expliqué que Raïkou vous avait emmené. » expliqua la jeune fille.

La femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Mon garçon est-il ici ? »

« Non. Raïkou m'a emmené lui aussi. Martin est avec mes amis. En attendant il faut que l'on trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici. » déclara la dresseuse.

« J'ai vu Raïkou passer par une sortie en hauteur. » expliqua la femme. « Mais comme il n'y a pas d'escalier pour s'y rendre, on est bloquées ici. »

Aela décida d'aller voir cette sortie potentielle de plus près, suivie par Lætitia. La mère de Martin lui montra donc un surplomb rocheux au dessus de laquelle se trouvait la sortie.

« Je ne vais même pas pouvoir escalader dans mon état. » marmonna la dresseuse.

« Tu es blessée ? » s'inquiéta la femme.

« Non, juste transformée en Pokémon jusqu'à demain. » expliqua la jeune fille.

Les deux se turent quand un grondement se fit entendre.

« Nous y voilà ! » indiqua Akiko lorsque son Pokémon se posa sur la terre ferme en faisant descendre Martin.

« De quel côté il est allé Bambiski ? » demanda Nathalie au Pokémon d'Aela.

Lis était en train de renifler le sol à la recherche de sa dresseuse tandis que Lucky commençait à s'inquiéter. Jamais il n'était resté aussi loin de sa dresseuse si longtemps. Bambiski montra une cascade qui grondait, faisant mousser la surface de l'eau dans laquelle elle se déversait.

« Je vois. » fit la coordinatrice en cherchant dans le sac d'Aela pour en ressortir une Pokéball. « Allez reviens, je te rappellerais à l'intérieur, juste le temps de traverser cette cascade. » Le rayon rouge toucha le Dracaufeu qui rentra à l'abri dans sa balle.

« On fait comment pour Lucky ? Et Bartek ? » demanda Akiko.

« Il restera là. » fit Nathalie. « Lucky, tu restes avec Bartek pour le surveiller ! Nous on va chercher Aela. »

Le Héricendre se mit à bouder, lui qui voulait revoir Aela rapidement, on lui ordonnait de rester avec quelqu'un d'autre et qui en plus, était inconscient.

Akiko avait appelé Machouille pour qu'il les aide, et avait prit Martin dans ses bras. Les deux filles sautèrent à l'eau et nagèrent en direction de la cascade, aidant l'enfant qui avait moins de force que les adolescentes, bien qu'il s'accrochait au corps du Kaïminus de la dresseuse.

Bientôt le petit groupe arriva au niveau de la cascade. Retenant leur respiration, ils plongèrent afin de passer la chute d'eau, et se retrouvèrent derrière. Les adolescentes et l'enfant allèrent sur le sol ferme, et regardèrent autour d'eux.

« On voit rien ! » s'exclama Martin.

Nathalie laissa ressortir Bambiski, qui éclaira avec le feu les alentours.

« Tu réussirais à entendre Aela d'ici ? » demanda Nathalie.

Le Dracaufeu se concentra et en même temps que Lis, ils se dirigèrent vers le chemin de gauche. Les humains les suivirent, espérant bien retrouver la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

Ils arrivèrent très bientôt à un endroit où le chemin s'arrêtait dans le vide. Se penchant pour regarder en contre-bas, Akiko remarqua Aela et une autre femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui reculaient face à Raïkou.

Bambiski et Lis grognèrent de concert et s'interposèrent entre le Légendaire et leur dresseuse.

« Maman ! » s'écria Martin en reconnaissant sa mère en bas.

Nathalie le fit reculer avant qu'il ne tombe, mais Raïkou avait entendu la voix de l'enfant et avait bondit jusqu'à eux. Il les regarda d'un air menaçant, prêt à leur bondir dessus.

« Bambiski, tu peux nous emmener là haut s'il te plait ? » demanda Aela à son Dracaufeu.

Le Pokémon feu acquiesça, laissa Lætitia monter sur dos et prit sa dresseuse dans ses bras. Il les monta jusqu'au surplomb rocheux pour atterrir devant le Légendaire.

« Sauvez-vous. » fit la jeune dresseuse à l'attention de Martin et de sa mère. « On s'occupe de lui. »

Lætitia emmena son fils qui protestait vers la sortie, pour qu'il soit à l'abri. Et avant que Raïkou ne change d'avis, Aela demanda à son Dracaufeu de lancer son attaque Lance-Flamme.

Bambiski cracha un puissant jet de flamme, que Raïkou esquiva en sautant. Il répliqua aussitôt avec une attaque Tonnerre.

« Attends Aela ! Je vais t'aider ! » fit Akiko.

Mettant ses deux mains devant elle, la dresseuse fit jaillir deux puissants jets d'eau. Hydrocanon.

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cela, l'attaque toucha le Légendaire, qui fut mouillé.

« Bambiski, vole suffisamment près de lui pour qu'il lance une attaque électrique. »

Aussitôt, le Dracaufeu vola autour du Légendaire pour l'agacer, ce qui sembla fonctionner puisque Raïkou chargea une nouvelle attaque Tonnerre. Cependant, il se sonna un peu lui même, l'eau étant un parfait conducteur d'électricité.

En colère, Raïkou bondit griffes en avant et sauta sur Bambiski qui se retrouva plaqué au sol.

« Nan mais oh ! Laisse mon ami tranquille ! » râla Aela.

« Mésant Raïkou ! » fit la voix de Martin.

« Martin ? Mais..tu es censé être avec ta maman. » s'étonna Nathalie en le voyant sortir de derrière un rocher.

« Nan ! Moi aussi je veux aider ! Moi aussi j'ai un Pokémon ! » s'écria Martin en prenant sa Pokéball jaune. « Allez viens Tripi, on leur montre ! »

La mini souris électrique apparut au milieu des autres Pokémon qui lui semblèrent immenses. Il ajusta son chapeau sur sa tête ronde, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il se posta courageusement devant le Pokémon Légendaire. Avec ses petites pattes, il tira sur sa bouche. Tira la langue. Loucha des yeux. Bref fit une magnifique grimace au maître de l'orage.

« Mais enfin ! Pas comme ça ! » s'exclama l'enfant qui se retenait de rire car son Tripi était trop drôle à voir.

« Laisse nous faire Martin ! Bambiski utilise.. »

Aela s'arrêta net. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. En face d'elle, Raïkou était secoué de rire, alors que le Pichu continuait à faire différentes grimaces. Le Légendaire finit même par se rouler par terre.

Les adolescentes se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Raïkou vaincu par un Pichu qui fait des grimaces. Si jamais l'envie leur prenait de relater cette histoire, jamais personne ne les croirait.

« Martin. Il faut qu'on y aille. » fit Akiko.

« Mais et Tripi ? » s'exclama l'enfant. « Je refuse de le laisser là ! »

Encore à ses grimaces, le Pichu lui fit signe d'y aller, et qu'il viendrait ensuite. Martin se résigna et suivit Aela, Nathalie et Akiko en direction de la sortie. Alors qu'ils étaient au point de la cascade, Tripi finit par revenir en courant, un sourire en coin, et ils prirent la poudre d'escampette pour retourner à l'extérieur.

En voyant sa dresseuse, Lucky lui sauta dessus, visiblement ravi. Lætitia sermonna son fils pour la peur qu'il lui avait faite mais finit par le prendre dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le revoir alors qu'elle pensait que ce ne serait jamais le cas.

Puis Aela remarqua que Bartek commençait à se réveiller. Elle partit donc auprès de lui pour savoir comment il allait.

« Aela ? » marmonna le garçon en clignant des yeux.

« Bien dormit ? » railla la dresseuse, rassurée.

« Où est ce qu'on est ? » demanda Bartek, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit.

« Dans l'antre de la bête. » rit Aela.

« Bartek ! Tu peux te relever ? » demanda Nathalie.

« Je crois que oui. »

Presque aussitôt, le jeune homme se mit sur ses pattes avant de chanceler un peu, de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et de finalement rester debout.

« Génial ! » s'écrièrent les trois filles.

« On n'a plus qu'à trouver notre chemin pour Ecorcia maintenant. » fit Bartek.

« Vous avez de la chance. Vous êtes pile sur la route pour les Caves Jumelles, que vous devrez traverser pour arriver à Ecorcia. D'ailleurs, si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y a un centre Pokémon a environ un kilomètre d'ici, près des Caves. » expliqua Lætitia en montrant la direction avec sa main.

« Cool ! » s'exclama Aela. « Merci ! Martin, occupes-toi bien de Tripi tu veux ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit le jeune garçon.

« Et bien en route mauvaise troupe ! » déclara Akiko en prenant les devants après avoir saluer Martin et sa mère.

Nathalie, Aela et Bartek firent de même, avant de courir après Akiko pour la rattraper. Ils étaient contents d'avoir retrouvé leur chemin.


	10. VIII - Ecorcia, nous voilà!

« Enfin ! » s'écria Aela quand elle aperçut le centre Pokémon qui se trouvait à quelques mètres des Caves Jumelles. « Je commençais à me demander si on était sur le bon chemin. »

Le quatuor avait en effet enfin retrouvé son chemin, et c'est seulement quelques heures après que Bartek et Aela soit redevenus humains qu'ils avaient aperçu le centre Pokémon un peu plus loin.

Ils entrèrent afin de faire soigner leurs Pokémon, puis partirent manger un bon repas. Un magasin s'était installé dans un coin du centre, et les adolescents purent refaire le plein de victuailles pour la traversée des Caves Jumelles jusqu'à Ecorcia. Décidant de ne plus attendre trop longtemps pour faire la traversée vu que le tournoi de Pokéathlon commençait dans une semaine, Aela, Bartek, Akiko et Nathalie étaient repartis en direction de la grotte.

« Caves Jumelles, nous voici ! » déclara solennellement Aela en entrant dans la grotte.

Le quatuor avança prudemment, essayant de ne pas tomber sur des gens malintentionnés. Alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de la grotte, Aela et Bartek s'arrêtèrent, sentant leurs sacs bouger. Ils s'en défirent donc et les ouvrirent pour en sortir les oeufs, qui étincelaient. Puis les coquilles se craquelèrent, et les oeufs laissèrent la place à deux Pokémon très différents. L'un était un petit singe mauve, et le deuxième un petit éléphant bleu.

« Un Capumain ! » fit Bartek après avoir rangé son Pokédex.

Son Pokémon lui sauta sur l'épaule, en délogea Tidou qui paressait tranquillement et s'installa à la place de l'Evoli.

Aela, elle, était déjà en train de donner un surnom à son nouveau compagnon -Babar. Le Phanpy se laissa capturer dans la Pokéball -de même que Capumain, et ils purent tous reprendre tranquillement leur route.

Une heure plus tard, ils ressortirent de la cave sans grand incident, la nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'un Hoothoot fonça tête baissé dans le ventre de Bartek, qui se retrouva au sol, le Pokémon Oiseau dans les bras.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda le garçon, encore un peu sonné.

« Je ne sais pas, il y a ... »

Aela ne termina pas sa phrase en entendant le bruit d'un fusil que l'on chargeait et fit volte face, pour voir Fire -qui pointait son arme sur le Hoothoot que Bartek tenait toujours dans ses bras, et Ice, qui fit un sourire de dément.

« Dis donc Fire, ça ne serait pas la fille-Pokémon et ses amis par hasard ? » demanda Ice à son collègue.

« Mais si. » répondit le Rocket en pointant toujours son fusil vers eux. « Es-tu d'accord qu'on les ramène au boss Ice ? »

« Courrez » chuchota Akiko à l'attention de ses cadets. « Et cachez-vous quelque part. »

« Mais...et toi ? » murmura Aela.

Akiko lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se concentra sur les deux malfrats, et fit jaillir de ses mains un puissant jet de flamme. Ice et Fire durent se mettre à terre pour ne pas finir brûler, et Aela, Nathalie et Bartek -qui avait toujours le Hoothoot dans les bras, en profitèrent pour déguerpir, s'inquiétant de ce qu'il adviendrait d'Akiko. Ils coururent à toute vitesse en direction du centre de Police d'Ecorcia, pour qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose.

« Très bien, un peu de fil à retordre. » s'amusa Fire. Il remit son fusil sur l'épaule, et dégaina une Pokéball, laissant sortir un Feurisson avec des zébrures sur tout le corps.

« Vient nous aider. » fit Ice en laissant sortir de sa Pokéball un Migalos dont le corps avaient les même spécificités que le Pokémon feu.

« Si vous le prenez comme ça. » déclara Akiko. « Machouille, Raifeu, je vais avoir besoin de vous. »

Les deux Pokémon jaillirent dans un éclat de lumière turquoise, tandis que leur dresseuse se tenait sur ses gardes.

« Machouille, occupe-toi de ce Feurisson, Raifeu, tu prends l'araignée. » leur indiqua l'adolescente.

Aussitôt les deux Pokémon utilisèrent leur meilleures attaques. Cependant, Machouille était bien plus faible que Raifeu, et son opposant plus fort que lui. Il se retrouva bien vite en difficulté. Akiko décida de lui donner un coup de main en utilisant une puissante attaque Hydrocanon, qui sonna le Pokémon feu contre un arbre. Aussitôt, la dresseuse préféra rappeler son starter. Raifeu en termina rapidement avec son adversaire.

Les deux Rocket allaient appeler d'autres renforts, quand ils entendirent la sirène de la police.

« On s'taille! » lança Ice en rappelant son Migalos.

Fire fit de même avec Feurisson et ils disparurent dans la nature alors que la Police arrivait, en compagnie d'Aela, Bartek et Nathalie.

« Akiko ! Est ce que ça va ? » demanda aussitôt Aela.

« Ils se sont enfuis. » répondit l'adolescente. « En entendant la sirène de la police. »

L'agent Caillou prit Akiko à part pour lui demander de faire un portrait détaillé des deux Rocket, ce que la jeune fille fit, avant de rejoindre ses amis.

« Dis, il paraît qu'à Ecorcia, il y a Fargas qui fabrique des Pokéball à partir de Noigrume ! On va le voir ? » fit Nathalie.

Le quatuor repartit donc en ville. Après avoir demandé à un passant, ils se dirigèrent vers un chalet de bois, entouré par des Noigrumier de toutes les sortes. Ils montèrent la petite colline pour arriver devant la cabane. Aela toqua. Il y eut un peu de boucan avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un vieil homme au crane dégarni.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda le vieux Fargas.

« Nous cherchons un dénommé Fargas..est-ce vous ? » fit d'une petite voix Aela.

Le regard de Fargas les sonda un instant avant de leur répondre par la positive et de les laisser entrer. À l'intérieur, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année était derrière un établi avec plusieurs outils, semblant grandement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

« Arrête ton travail et viens par ici Célestin. » ordonna le fabricant de Pokéball au garçon châtain. « Je vous présente Célestin. C'est mon apprenti pour la confection des Pokéball à partir de Noigrumes. Il prendra ma succession lorsque je ne serais plus de ce monde. »

Les plus jeunes se saluèrent avant que Fargas reprenne.

« Alors pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? » demanda-t-il.

« En fait, nous avons ramassé des Noigrumes depuis Bourg-Geon, et comme vous êtes le seul fabricant de Pokéball de la région, on se demandait si vous pouviez en faire des Pokéball. » expliqua Nathalie.

« On peut dire que vous tombez à pic. Je voulais que Célestin fasse enfin ses premières balles pour des dresseurs. Il en a fait jusqu'à maintenant en entraînement, dont il se sert lui-même ou qu'il offre à ses proches, mais jamais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Aussi, leur prix sera dérisoire par rapport à ce que je propose moi. »

« Quel genre de Noigrumes avez-vous ? » leur demanda Célestin.

Les adolescents fouillèrent dans leurs sacs pour en ressortir des vertes, des blanches, des noires, et des rouges.

« Je vois... » marmonna le jeune homme. « Donc quatre Speedball, quatre Masseball, quatre Copainball et quatre Niveauball. »

« Exact. » approuva Fargas. « Je propose d'en faire la moitié si tu veux bien Célestin. Il t'en reste donc deux de chaque à faire. »

« Je pense finir la semaine prochaine. » réfléchit l'apprenti. « Revenez à ce moment là si vous le souhaitez. »

Aela, Bartek, Nathalie et Akiko approuvèrent, remercièrent Fargas et son apprenti et partirent en quête du Teddy U d'Ecorcia. Ils le repérèrent facilement, et partirent louer des chambres pour dix jours. L'hôtesse Jade leur remit les clés des chambres trois et quinze.

« Va falloir que je m'entraîne. » fit Bartek en posant son sac sur son lit, alors que Tidou s'étirait sur le matelas. « Et que je récupère Ponyta, si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce sont des épreuves de vitesse. »

« Utilise l'ordinateur de la chambre dans ces cas. » répondit Aela qui avait sortit sa brosse pour donner un petit coup de propre à Lis et Lucky. « Il y a le système pour récupérer les Pokémon. »

Bartek se dirigea donc vers le visiophone et appela le professeur Chen. Pendant qu'il récupérait les Pokémon dont il aurait besoin, Aela entendit un coup donné à la fenêtre de la chambre. La jeune adolescente se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, regardant qui pouvait avoir donné des coups. Un Hoothoot s'engouffra dans la chambre et fonça sur Bartek qui en tomba de son siège.

« C'est le même Hoothoot que tout à l'heure. » remarqua le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hoo ! » hulula joyeusement le Pokémon hibou.

« Je crois qu'il a envie de rester avec toi. » rit Aela.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Bartek au Hoothoot.

La tête du Pokémon vol ne laissa aucune hésitation, et l'adolescent de Jadielle sortit une Pokéball de son sac que le Hoothoot toucha pour se faire capturer. Bartek éteignit l'ordinateur qu'il venait d'utiliser, puis alla se coucher, complètement exténué, s'endormant de l'autre côté de sa blessure à la joue.

La semaine qui suivit, Bartek prépara un entraînement pour ses Pokémons, qui visait à se préparer pour le Tournoi de Pokéathlon d'Ecorcia. Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un tournoi de vitesse, le jeune homme misait particulièrement sur la vitesse de son Ponyta, et bien que ne connaissant pas les épreuves qu'il aurait, il avait imaginé pas mal de parcours différents pour s'entraîner. Aela, Nathalie et Akiko en profitaient pour s'entraîner avec lui et améliorer les compétences de leurs Pokémon. De plus, cela donnait une petite compétition pour les Pokémon de Bartek.

Le jeune homme apprenait aussi à connaître Capumain et Hoothoot, et Aela son Phanpy. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient les plus récents dans l'équipe et que de ce fait, il fallait déterminer quel entraînement serait le meilleur pour qu'ils s'améliorent.

Entre temps, Aela et Akiko avaient apprit qu'Hector, le champion d'Ecorcia, utilisait des Pokémon de type insecte. Aussi les deux dresseuses entraînaient leurs compagnons respectifs au vu du match qu'elle ferait contre le champion locale afin de remporter le badge essaim. Si la dresseuse de Carmin sur Mer tentait d'apprendre de nouvelles attaques à Machouille et Grey, Aela préférait faire travailler la précision et la puissance des attaques déjà connues à ses compagnons, en plus de continuer à soigner Gonzo, qui bénéficiait d'un programme d'entraînement réduit, pour éviter de trop utiliser son bras blessé.

Au bout d'une semaine d'entraînement, Bartek était fin prêt pour le Pokéathlon, Aela et Akiko pour leur combat d'arène, et Nathalie pour le prochain concours. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le stade de Pokéathlon d'Ecorcia.

** Yellow-Chan** : le vert et le violet sont mes couleurs préférées.. Quant au bleu, je crois que c'est la couleur préférée d'une personne que je connais ^^

J'ai pris note de ton idée de personnage pour Hoenn. J'ai déjà le rival principal d'Aela, mais on verra tout de même ton personnage (j'ai même réussis à lui mettre que des types Vol je crois)... Il va falloir attendre Hoenn pour que tu en saches un peu plus !

Concernant Akiko, une auteure sur un autre site m'a demandé si je pouvais inclure un de ses personnages dans ma fic, en me donnant également les Pokémon qu'elle aurait. Pour les Gijinka, je ne sais plus où j'ai lu ce terme, mais ce sont des êtres mi humain, mi Pokémon (regarde sur deviantart en cherchant avec le terme gijinka. Certains dessins sont magnifiques. Je rappelle juste que Aela, Bartek et Nathalie pensent qu'elle en est une, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'est vraiment ;)

Certains surnoms sont tirés en effet du polonais, comme Lis (renard), Miouda (miód veut dire miel), Minimki (Minimoy), Gapcio (Simplet), Konoga (contraction de koń, cheval et ogień, le feu), Czuczu (qui ne veut rien dire mais qui est le surnom que je donne à un polonais :P ), Wawelo ( le Wawel est l'ancienne résidence des rois de Pologne à Cracovie), Feri (comme Czuczu, c'est un surnom que je donne à un polonais, même si je m'amusais à l'écrire Ferry), Gonzo (véritable surnom d'un joueur polonais encore une fois... hum et pour les quelques uns qui restent, ils n'y sont que bien plus tard donc je les dirais à ce moment là :D

Le rival d'Hoenn sera bien plus travaillé que François... je pense que beaucoup de personnes vont l'apprécier et vont me détester au passage haha.

Concernant les hôtesses Jade, je me suis dis que puisqu'ils risquaient d'y aller très souvent, autant faire comme les infirmières Joëlle et les Agents Jenny... J'ai gardé la lettre J pour le début du prénom x)

Concernant le chapitre bonus, je l'ai reposté, il était censé être espacé etc... Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé, heureusement qu'il n'était pas très long...

** Worz **: J'ai toujours adoré Silver... Donc faire une fic à Johto sans lui et Gold, ça me paraissait impossible... d'autant que Silver va jouer un rôle important.

Pour les surnoms, j'ai un peu trop d'imagination de ce côté là J'aime bien le foot et je donne des surnoms aux joueurs des équipes que j'aime bien... Je me retrouve ainsi avec un Bambi, un Babar, un Per Noël, un Kobold, un Artichaud, un Tidou, un Bisounours, un Feri, un Czuczu, un Yoshi, un Milka, un Chantilly et j'en passe... Beaucoup de leur surnoms se retrouve dans les Pokémon d'Aela d'ailleurs xD

Aela a récupéré les deux Coxy mais bon, c'est son problème... Pour le match heuuu je crois que j'avais la flemme de l'écrire à ce moment là xD Et c'était trop tentant de faire ça à mes lecteurs... surtout que j'ai fais pire (le premier chapitre du livre 3 en témoigne d'ailleurs... mes lecteurs vont me tuer quand je le posterais u_u )

** tous **: quels Pokémon du premier livre vous avez préféré ? Si vous avez besoin d'un récapitulatif, je vais vous le faire de suite haha

Bambiski (=Dracaufeu)

Canard (=Roucarnage)

Minimki (= Papilusion)

Chantilly (Pikachu)

Kobold (=Nidorino)

Gapcio (= Akwakwak)

Babaorum (= Spectrum)

Konoga ( Ponyta)

Lis ( Evoli)

Bisounours ( Lokhlass)

Taijine (Tauros)

Miouda ( Mimitoss)

Czuczu (= Draco)

Talou (Otaria)

Chocco (Germignon)

Feri (Bulbizarre)

Wawelo (Amonita)

Tidou (l'Evoli de Bartek)

un autre que je n'ai pas mentionné pour la raison que ce sont ceux de Bartek ou de Nathalie... et bon sang, ça fait déjà pas mal ^^'

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	11. IX - Le tournoi de vitesse

Le stade s'étendait devant eux. Il était immense. Bartek se sentit soudain tout petit et un peu mal à l'aise.

« Allez Bartek, on doit entrer. » fit Aela qui était devant la porte d'entrée.

Le jeune homme déglutit et finit par suivre ses amies. Tidou sur son épaule semblait tout aussi stressé et se faisait tout petit, le poil hérissé.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall immense du stade, bien illuminé, avec un grand bureau de réception, plusieurs fauteuils pour patienter, un écran géant accroché sur le côté droit, qui retransmettait le Pokéathlon, les matchs de la ligue ou encore les concours, et il y avait deux portes. L'une pour les participants, l'autre pour les spectateurs.

Bartek partit valider sa participation, et donna la liste des trois Pokémon qu'il utiliserait pendant le tournoi, avant de rejoindre Aela, Akiko et Nathalie qui patientaient sur les fauteuils verts.

« Tu es pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. » remarqua Akiko.

« Et Tidou est aussi un peu pâlot. » surenchérit Nathalie.

« Tout va bien se passer Bartek. » le rassura Aela.

« J'ai le trac. » avoua l'adolescent.

« Tu n'y penseras plus en étant dans le tournoi. » assura la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette. « Pense seulement aux épreuves. »

« En attendant, tu vas devoir y aller... » fit remarquer Nathalie en entendant l'appel dans le haut parleur. « On va t'encourager depuis les tribunes. »

Akiko se leva, suivit Nathalie vers la porte des spectateurs après avoir souhaité bonne chance au jeune homme. Aela se tourna vers son ami, Lucky sous sa veste et Lis sur son épaule.

« Tu as réussir Bartek, j'en suis sûre. » lui dit-elle avant de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds et de partir à la suite de Akiko et Nathalie.

« Tu es prêt Tidou ? » demanda Bartek en tenant son Evoli à bout de bras. « Parce que ça va être à nous de jouer. »

Le renard gris hocha de la tête en faisant une petite grimace, montrant qu'il était prêt mais très stressé.

Bartek souffla un coup et passa la porte qui devait le mener aux vestiaires.

Aela, Akiko et Nathalie trouvèrent facilement une place dans le grand stade d'où elles pourraient voir tout ce qui se passe sur le terrain. Il y avait en effet si peu de personnes qui s'intéressaient au Pokéathlon qu'il n'y avait que quelques personnes ci et là éparpillées dans les tribunes.

« Il n'y a personne. » s'étonna Akiko en prenant place sur son fauteuil.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, le Pokéathlon n'est pas très populaire. » expliqua Nathalie.

« Tant mieux, on pourra mieux encourager Bartek comme ça. » fit Aela en s'installant avec Lis, Lucky, Gonzo et Flix. Bambiski était partit s'installer sur une terrasse réservée pour les grands Pokémon, avec Raifeu.

« En espérant qu'il aura moins le stress comme ça. » soupira Akiko.

« Il aime trop le sport pour l'être dans le courant du tournoi. » affirma la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette. « De toute façon on est là pour l'encourager et l'aider au maximum. »

Bartek avait finit de se changer et avait laisser sortir de leurs Pokéball Ponyta et Germignon. Avec Tidou, ils complétaient l'équipe pour le tournoi de vitesse qui commencerait dans quelques minutes.

Il n'y avait que seize participants, qui furent invités à se rendre sur le terrain afin de connaître leur groupe et les épreuves.

Les Pokéathlètes et leurs Pokémon rentrèrent sur le terrain, et se rendirent devant une estrade où se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux allures sportives, ses cheveux châtains coiffés en épi. Il braqua quelques secondes ses yeux chocolats sur les participants, fit un sourire, avant de prendre le micro qui était devant lui pour pouvoir se faire entendre.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à tous au Pokéathlon d'Ecorcia. Je suis Adrien, et c'est moi qui superviserait les épreuves. Les épreuves d'aujourd'hui seront axées sur la vitesse. Les seize participants vont être répartis en quatre groupes de quatre, où ils doivent remporter le plus de points possibles pour accéder en finale. Je rappelle que lors d'une épreuve, le premier gagne trois points, le deuxième deux, le troisième un seul et le dernier n'a pas de point. Les quatre premiers de chaque groupe seront qualifiés pour la finale du tournoi de vitesse d'Ecorcia. »

Sur le tableau géant, les têtes de tout les participants apparurent et se retournèrent avant de se mélanger et de se répartir en quatre groupes.

« Voici la composition des groupes. » annonça Adrien. « Le groupe un sera composé de Clemens, Marie, Lukas et Margareth. Lilia, Marko, Abi et Bartek son dans le groupe deux. »

Bartek fit une grimace en entendant son prénom et essaya de repérer ses adversaires du groupe deux parmi les autres. Le présentateur continua de dire les groupes.

« Ivan, Bastien, Karine, et Adam seront dans le groupe trois. Quant au groupe quatre, il sera constitué de Cécile, Damien, Hélène et Charles-Henri. »

« Charles-Henri ? » pouffa de rire Akiko dans les tribunes. « Il a un prénom d'aristocrate. »

« Moi j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. » déclara Aela sans faire attention au prénom du dernier nommé et à la remarque d'Akiko. « Il va falloir qu'on attende le groupe deux pour encourager Bartek. »

« Lii ! » approuva Lis sur son épaule.

« Il y a trois épreuves pour vous départager. La première épreuve sera la course d'obstacle. Chaque groupe fait participer ses trois Pokémon en même temps. Chaque haie qui sera tombée donne une seconde de pénalité sur le temps final. Les Pokémons qui auront les résultats les moins élevées au total auront la première place. » expliqua Adrien. « Le groupe un, mettez vous en place sur la piste qui se trouve autour du terrain. »

Les participants se retournèrent pour voir la piste d'athlétisme Pokémon, sur laquelle des haies avaient été placées à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Le premier groupe alla donc se mettre en position de départ. Il y avait donc douze Pokémon qui concouraient en même temps lors de la première épreuve.

Ce fut Clemens, un garçon au cheveux blonds foncés, qui remporta la première épreuve dans le groupe un. Son Caninos avait raflé la première place, et ses deux autres Pokémons la deuxième et quatrième.

Le groupe deux fut appelé à se mettre en place sur la piste à son tour. Bartek souffla un bon coup, avant de placer ses Pokémon au départ et de leur expliquer une dernière fois ce qu'il fallait faire. Tidou, Ponyta et Germignon hochèrent de la tête, montrant qu'ils avaient compris, et se préparèrent à prendre le départ. Leurs dresseurs se trouvaient un peu plus loin, prêts à courir avec eux sur le côté pour les aider dans l'épreuve.

Le départ fut donné, et les Pokémon s'élancèrent en avant. Ponyta était en tête avec un autre Pokémon, un Feunard. Bartek devait surveiller à la fois son Pokémon feu qui était rapide et agile à l'avant, et Tidou et Germignon, qui se trouvaient juste derrière les Pokémon de tête, et faisaient de leur mieux pour suivre la cadence tout en évitant de faire tomber les haies.

À l'avant, le renard gracieux et l'étalon rapide étaient au coude à coude. Il ne restait que quelques mètres à parcourir, aussi Ponyta accéléra l'allure. À côté de lui, Feunard fit de même. Les deux Pokémon feu franchirent la ligne d'arrivée quasiment en même temps. Tidou et Germignon arrivèrent juste après, puis le reste des participants.

L'arbitre des épreuves était bien embêté pour déclarer le gagnant, aussi alla-t-il voir le ralenti sur la vidéo. Il revint, se racla la gorge, et finit par dire :

« Le gagnant de cette manche est Ponyta. »

Bartek écarquilla des yeux, avant d'aller féliciter son Pokémon feu qui était fier de lui. L'adolescent ne vit pas le regard noir que lui lança Lilia, à qui appartenait le Feunard puisque Germignon lui sauta dans les bras en même temps que Tidou.

Le groupe deux laissa la place au groupe trois, dans lequel le Cerfrousse d'une fille se prénommant Karine finit premier devant le Fouinar d'un participant se nommant Adam.

Dans le groupe quatre, ce fut un certain Damien qui termina premier grâce à son Girafarig.

À la fin de la première épreuve, les groupes se composaient ainsi :

_Groupe un_

Premier – Clemens, trois points

Deuxième – Margareth, deux points

Troisième – Marie, un point

Quatrième – Lukas, zéro point

_Groupe deux_

Premier – Bartek, trois points

Deuxième – Lilia, deux points

Troisième – Marko, un point

Quatrième – Abi, zéro point

_Groupe trois_

Premier – Karine, trois points

Deuxième – Adam, deux points

Troisième – Bastien, un point

Quatrième – Ivan, zéro point

_Groupe quatre_

Premier – Damien, trois points

Deuxième – Cécile, deux points

Troisième – Hélène, un point

Quatrième – Charles-Henri, zéro point

Adrien monta sur l'estrade et attira l'attention de tout le monde afin de présenter la seconde épreuve.

« Bien, vous pouvez voir sur l'écran géant le classement actuel de chaque groupe, mais les épreuves sont loin d'être terminées ! Laissez-moi vous présenter la seconde épreuve. Ce sera l'attrape drapeau. Un seul Pokémon par équipe peut se trouver sur le terrain. Le but du jeu est d'attraper le plus de drapeaux possible. Chaque Pokémon peut en rapporter neuf à son dresseur. Quand il revient, c'est le deuxième Pokémon qui part, puis quand celui-ci revient, ce sera le tour du troisième. Choisissez bien l'ordre dans lequel vous faites partir vos Pokémon ! De plus, on peut essayer de voler un ou plusieurs drapeaux à un adversaire, mais pas d'attaques comme Lance-Flamme ou autre ! Seules les attaques charge sont autorisées. Vous avez une minute trente pour en attraper le plus possible ! Bonne chance. »

Les quatre participants du premier groupe se mirent en position derrière une longue ligne d'où devaient partir les Pokémon. L'arbitre donna le départ, et quatre des douze premier Pokémon partir pour récupérer le plus de drapeaux possibles. La minute trente était très rapide, et finalement, l'arbitre compta les drapeaux récupérés par chaque équipe. Finalement, l'homme en noir déclara que c'était l'équipe de Clemens qui avait récupéré le plus de drapeaux, et qu'il était le vainqueur de cette épreuve.

Ce fut ensuite le tour du groupe deux de participer.

Bartek et les trois autres se mirent donc en place, et placèrent leurs Pokémon. Le jeune homme mit Germignon en premier, Tidou ensuite et Ponyta en dernier. Non loin de lui, se trouvait la jeune fille aux longs cheveux de jais, Lilia.

L'arbitre donna le départ, et le chrono se déclencha. Germignon courut à en perdre haleine pour attraper des drapeaux, mais se fit ravir le premier par le Feunard de Lilia. Le Pokémon plante tenta sa chance avec un autre drapeau, mais le résultat fut le même. Très vexé, le starter de Johto chargea le Pokémon feu, qui lâcha deux des cinq drapeaux qu'il avait récupéré, et Germignon s'empressa de les prendre et de se mettre à l'abri dans un des tuyaux avant de ressortir en courant pour attraper trois autres drapeaux et les ramener à Bartek qui lui disait de revenir.

Aussitôt que Germignon avait franchi la ligne, Tidou était parti en trombe pour en ramener le plus possible à son dresseur. Il parvint à en ramener sept, avant que Ponyta ne parte à son tour à la récolte des drapeaux. Le temps s'écoula rapidement, et l'étalon de feu rapporta huit drapeaux avant que l'alarme annonça la fin de la manche retentisse.

L'arbitre compta donc les drapeaux attrapés par les candidats. Bartek en avait eu vingt, Lilia un de plus que lui. Ce fut donc elle qui remporta la seconde manche du deuxième groupe.

Dans le groupe trois, Adam attrapa plus de drapeaux que les autres, et dans le groupe quatre, ce fut Cécile qui parvint à finir première de l'épreuve.

Le tableau des groupes se mit à jour après la fin de l'épreuve du dernier groupe.

_Groupe un_

Premier - Clemens, six points

Deuxième – Marie, trois points

Troisième – Margareth, deux points

Quatrième – Lukas, un point

_Groupe deux_

Premier – Bartek, cinq points

Deuxième – Lilia, cinq points

Troisième – Marko, deux points

Quatrième – Abi, zéro point

_Groupe trois_

Premier – Adam, cinq points

Deuxième – Karine, quatre points

Troisième – Bastian, trois points

Quatrième – Ivan, zéro point

_Groupe quatre_

Premier – Cécile, cinq points

Deuxième – Damien, cinq points

Troisième – Hélène, un point

Quatrième – Charles-Henri, un point

« Bartek est ex-aequo avec la fille au Feunard. » remarqua Nathalie

« Il va gagner ! » affirma Aela en rattrapant Lucky qui avait failli tomber à force de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Sur l'estrade, Adrien était revenu et reprit son fidèle micro pour s'adresser aux participants et aux spectateurs.

« Bien, c'est l'heure de la troisième épreuve, qui permettra de dire qui seront les quatre participants à aller en finale. Cette épreuve ci n'est autre qu'une course de relais. Il y a trois points où vos Pokémon seront placés pour prendre le relais. Cette course sera un trois fois deux cents mètres, soit six cent mètres à parcourir avant de franchir la ligne d'arrivée. Bien entendu, il y a des obstacles mit au hasard sur la piste. À vous de faire en sorte de perdre le moins de temps possible pour arriver le premier. Le premier Pokémon au départ tient un bâton relais qu'il devra passer à son coéquipier pour qu'il continue la course. Groupe un, mettez vous en place ! »

Le groupe de Clemens se mit donc en place là où avait eu lieu la course d'obstacles auparavant. Les haies avaient été enlevées et remplacées par d'autres obstacles éparpillés sur toute la piste, comme une grosse flaque de boue, des galets plus ou moins gros ou des petites mares d'eau.

La course commença, sous les encouragements de certaines personnes du public. La pluie s'en mêla, commençant à rendre glissante certaines parties du terrain. Lorsque la course prit fin, Lukas était premier, suivit de près par Clemens.

Le groupe de Bartek alla donc se mettre en place. Les dresseurs placèrent leurs Pokémon aux points de relais, avant de rejoindre la ligne de départ pour donner le bâton de relais au premier Pokémon qui courait. Le jeune homme donna le fameux bâton à Germignon, qui partait le premier, lui conseilla d'éviter au mieux les obstacles, et alla se placer non loin du passage du premier relais pour indiquer à Tidou quand partir.

L'arbitre lança le départ, et les quatre Pokémon au départ s'élancèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Germignon se plaça rapidement deuxième et suivait à la lettre les indications de son dresseur d'éviter au mieux les obstacles. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'Evoli Shiny, Bartek lui fit signe de commencer à courir, et Tidou attrapa au vol le bâton que lui lançait le Pokémon plante avant de prendre la tête de la course devant un Cisayox qui allait vite mais avait beaucoup de mal à éviter les obstacles et fonçait dans le tas. Le renard gris évita agilement une flaque de boue avant de lancer le bâton de toutes ses forces en direction de Ponyta qui avait commencé à s'élancer. Le cheval fit un saut afin d'attraper le bâton dans sa gueule tout en évitant un parterre de galets, avant d'aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à l'arrivée. Feunard était juste derrière lui, mais cette fois il ne le laissa pas atteindre sa hauteur et prit un peu plus de vitesse, jusqu'à franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

« Yes, il est premier ! » fit Aela en sautant sur sa chaise, faisant tomber au passage Lis qui était perchée sur son épaule.

« Oui mais il n'a pas encore gagné...alors on se calme. » déclara Akiko.

« Lii. » protesta l'Evoli en remontant sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse.

Le groupe trois et le groupe quatre clôturèrent la première partie des épreuves de vitesse. Le tableau sur l'écran géant se mit à jour une nouvelle fois.

_Groupe un_

Premier – Clemens, huit points

Deuxième – Lukas, quatre points

Troisième – Margareth, trois points

Quatrième – Marie, quatre points

_Groupe deux_

Premier – Bartek, huit points

Deuxième – Lilia, sept points

Troisième – Marko, trois points

Quatrième – Abi, zéro point

_Groupe trois_

Premier – Adam, huit points

Deuxième – Karine, six points

Troisième – Bastian, trois points

Quatrième -Ivan, un point

_Groupe quatre_

Premier – Cécile, huit points

Deuxième – Damien, sept points

Troisième – Hélène, deux points

Quatrième – Charles-Henri, un point

« Les quatre qualifiés pour l'épreuve finale de vitesse sont donc Clemens, Bartek, Adam et Cécile. Veuillez me rejoindre devant l'estrade, les autres vous pouvez aller vous installer dans la partie des tribunes qui vous est réservée en attendant la fin de l'épreuve. » indiqua Adrien en remontant sur l'estrade. « L'épreuve finale sera... un deux cent mètre ! Chaque participant ne participera qu'avec un seul Pokémon ! Choisissez votre partenaire avec soin puis mettez vous en place sur la piste. »

Bartek se retourna vers ses compagnons de voyage en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il était hors de question de laisser Germignon participer car il était le moins rapide des trois. Tidou était moins rapide que Ponyta, aussi le jeune homme comptait sur lui pour se donner à fond. Il invita Tidou et Germignon à monter sur ses épaules pendant qu'il menait Ponyta sur la ligne de départ. Clemens avait décidé de faire participer son Caninos, Cécile son fidèle Poussifeu et Adam son Fouinar. Les quatre finalistes étaient prêts pour la grande épreuve finale, qui indiquerait qui serait le gagnant du tournoi de vitesse d'Ecorcia.

La pluie s'était faite un peu plus ardue, et l'arbitre donna le départ de la dernière course. Les quatre Pokémon s'élancèrent. Si Poussifeu fut rapidement distancé, Caninos, Fouinar et Ponyta rivalisaient de vitesse et étaient très proches. Après cent mètres, le Fouinar d'Adam commença à se fatiguer et laissa filer en tête Caninos et Ponyta. Le suspense aurait pu durer jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, si Bartek n'avait pas fait signe à son Ponyta d'accélérer à dix mètres de l'arrivée. Ce fut donc avec joie que le cheval de feu accéléra et franchit seul la ligne d'arrivée, avant de ralentir et de s'arrêter pour de bon en trottinant vers son dresseur.

« T'es le meilleur Ponyta. » lui murmura Bartek en flattant l'encolure de son Pokémon.

Adrien remonta d'un air guilleret sur l'estrade après avoir demandé aux seize participants de venir devant lui. Il invita Bartek à venir le rejoindre, ce que le garçon fit en devenant rouge comme une tomate.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, veuillez applaudir le vainqueur du tournoi de vitesse d'Ecorcia, Bartek qui nous vient de Jadielle dans la région de Kanto, et ses partenaires Ponyta, Germignon et Tidou ! »

Les quelques personnes présentes dans le stade applaudirent de bon coeur, mais ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit étaient bien entendu Aela, Nathalie, Akiko et leurs Pokémon. Adrien attrapa quatre médailles d'or avec en symbole un Galopa, un des Pokémon le plus rapide et les mit aux cous de Ponyta, de Tidou, de Germignon et de Bartek qui essayait de se faire tout petit.

« N'oubliez pas que le tournoi de Force aura lieu à Doublonville dans environ un mois. Je vous donne rendez-vous là-bas et en attendant, entraînez-vous dur ! »

L'homme descendit de son estrade, serra la main de tous les participants, puis les invita à retourner se changer dans les vestiaires, ce qu'ils firent avec joie vu qu'ils commençaient à être trempés.

Bartek ne dérogea pas à la règle, rappela Germignon et Ponyta au sec dans leurs Pokéball, prit Tidou dans ses bras, avant de courir jusqu'aux vestiaires pour aller se sécher et se changer.

Une fois fait, il attendit dans le hall d'inscription que ses amies reviennent.

« Bartek ! » s'écria Nathalie en le voyant.

« Tu as gagné ! » surenchérit Akiko.

« Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais. » déclara Aela qui avait refermé sa veste sur Lucky pour qu'il soit à l'abri de la pluie, Lis sur son épaule.

Bartek rougit sous autant de compliments, et Nathalie lui enfonça sa casquette sur la tête.

« Tu as faillit oublier ça. » rit la coordinatrice.

« En attendant, ça va être à nous de jouer. » fit calmement Akiko.

« Pour qu'on gagne notre deuxième badge ! » confirma Aela.


	12. X- Combat double pour le badge Essaim

Le petit groupe se retrouva devant l'arène d'Ecorcia. Aela et Akiko s'entre-regardèrent en passèrent en même temps la grande porte de verre, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Nathalie et Bartek, qui ne les avaient pas vu s'arrêter, leur rentrèrent dedans et ils se retrouvèrent tous au sol.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Nathalie en se massant la tête.

« C'est vraiment l'arène ? » s'étonna Aela en regardant autour d'elle. Une mini forêt semblait avoir poussée dans le bâtiment, et les quelques endroits où les arbres n'étaient pas, ils pouvaient apercevoir des vitres en guise de plafond.

« Bah, c'est apparemment le cas.. » affirma Akiko en montrant un panneau devant eux où était écrit « Arène d'Ecorcia, champion : Hector »

« Ils sont fous à Johto... » marmonna la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette. « Bon il faut trouver ce fameux Hector. »

Elle se releva suivit par ses amis et ils avancèrent au milieu des arbres, cherchant l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le champion. Au détour d'un arbre, Aela se cogna contre une autre personne qui jura avant de se retourner vers eux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, t'es trop faible pour battre le champion ! » fit François.

« Je cherche le champion, tu l'aurais pas vu des fois ? » demanda Aela en faisant une grimace.

« Je ne dirais rien, pas tant que je m'appellerai François Delacrois ! » s'écria le rival de la dresseuse de Kanto.

À ce nom, Akiko fit une tête très étrange, entre l'étonnement et le dégoût.

« Bon Delacrotte, soit tu nous dis où se trouve le champion, soit tu nous fous la paix. » fit la jeune femme.

Aela, Bartek et Nathalie pouffèrent de rire à l'entente de ce surnom pour le moins...surprenant, alors que le dénommé Delacrotte prit une belle teinte rouge avant de repartir sans rien dire.

« Delacrotte ? » rigola Bartek. « Où tu es allée le chercher ce surnom là ? »

« Une longue histoire.. » éluda Akiko en reprenant le chemin dans la mini forêt.

Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur une clairière où était délimité un terrain de combat.

« Bon et maintenant, où est le champion? » fit Aela en regardant autour d'elle.

« On me cherche ? » demanda une voix au dessus de leurs têtes.

Le quatuor leva le nez pour voir un jeune homme avec un habit aussi vert que ses cheveux sur la branche d'un arbre, un Papilusion perché sur son épaule. Hector le laissa s'envoler et sauta au sol avec son filet à papillon dans une main pour faire face aux dresseurs devant lui.

« Vous voulez tous me défier ? » continua-t-il en dévisageant les adolescents.

« Juste Aela et moi. » précisa Akiko.

« Et qui veut commencer ? »

Akiko lança un regard à la jeune dresseuse qui trépignait d'impatience.

« Aela je pense. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Aela en se retournant vers Akiko.

« Et un combat en double, est ce que ça vous dit ? » demanda Hector en les regardant argumenter pour savoir qui devait combattre la première.

« C'est-à-dire ? » le questionna Aela qui ne savait pas trop de quoi il parlait.

« Je m'explique. Vous voulez toutes les deux mon badge. Hors il se trouve qu'il y a tout de même beaucoup de dresseurs qui veulent combattre et cela irait plus vite. Vous combattez ensemble contre moi. Ce sera un combat en quatre Pokémon, pour vous, deux chacune. Deux de vos Pokémon vont combattre ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mit hors-combat. Il y a deux manches, et une troisième s'il y a égalité. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Les deux dresseuses se jetèrent un regard interrogateur, et hochèrent de la tête en même temps en disant que c'était d'accord.

Bartek et Nathalie se postèrent sur un tronc d'arbre mort où des Chenipan et des Aspicot mâchaient des feuilles de chêne pour suivre le combat, Tidou prenant place sur son perchoir préféré pour suivre le combat qui allait avoir lieu.

Akiko et Aela se mirent donc en place au coin réservé aux challengers pendant qu'Hector faisait de même en face.

Comme souvent, l'arbitre annonça les règles, avant de baisser ses drapeaux pour indiquer que le combat en double pouvait commencer.

« Chrysacier, Coconfort, c'est à vous de jouer. » fit Hector en laissant sortir de leurs Pokéball les deux cocons. Les deux Pokémon étaient côte à côte et ne bougeaient pas, ils ne le pouvaient de toute façon pas.

Aela haussa un sourcil, intriguée. Un regard sur Akiko lui montrait qu'elle pensait, tout comme elle, qu'un Chrysacier et un Coconfort dans un combat contre un champion, c'était...plus qu'étrange.

« Ne vous fiez pas à leur apparence inoffensive. Ils peuvent être redoutables. » assura Hector.

« Je suis au courant. » fit Aela en roulant des yeux. « Allez Lucky, tu peux y aller. »

Le Héricendre d'Aela poussa un couinement en entendant son nom et se roula en boule un peu plus dans la veste de sa dresseuse pour mieux se cacher.

« Lucky... tu peux y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi...d'accord ? » expliqua Aela en tenant son Pokémon à bout de bras avant de le poser au sol. « Vas-y maintenant, après tu pourras manger une baie Nanab. »

Le Pokémon feu se lécha les babines avant de s'avancer sur le terrain.

« Bon, pour moi, ce sera... Machouille ! » déclara Akiko en laissant sortir son Kaïminus dans son habituelle lueur turquoise.

Le Pokémon eau apparut aux côtés de Lucky d'un air enjoué et jeta un œil à ses adversaires du jour, éclata de rire avant de serrer Lucky contre lui d'un air protecteur, le Héricendre se laissant faire quand Machouille lui ébouriffa le sommet du crâne avec sa patte.

Nathalie pouffa de rire avec Bartek en voyant Akiko marmonner que c'était pas possible de lui refiler des bestioles pareilles, pendant que Hector haussait un sourcil en regardant le Kaïminus entamer une valse en entrainant le Héricendre avec lui, sous l'œil rieur de ses propres Pokémon.

« Bon, Machouille, arrête de jouer et attaque griffe sur Coconfort ! » s'impatienta Akiko.

« Lucky, flammèche sur Chrysacier. » ajouta Aela.

« Coconfort, Chrysacier, sécrétion code deux. » déclara Hector calmement.

Alors que les deux attaques allaient les toucher, les deux cocons firent jaillir deux longs fils de soie en direction des arbres, et se laissèrent remonter en le ravalant, se mettant à l'abri par la même occasion. Machouille, qui avait prit son élan, trouva le moyen de trébucher contre une racine qui était derrière Coconfort jusque là.

« Lâchez. » demanda le champion. « Et armure. »

Coconfort se laissa tomber, brilla et atterrit sur le Pokémon eau qui était encore au sol en le sonnant au passage vu que sa carapace avait durcie. Lucky eut plus de chance et évita Chrysacier en roulant sur le côté.

« Lucky, charge Coconfort ! » fit la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

Le Héricendre partit en direction de son adversaire pour le faire reculer suffisamment et permettre à Machouille de se relever.

« Pistolet à O en direction de Chrysacier, Machouille ! » dit Akiko.

Le jet d'eau fit dévier l'attaque sécrétion du Pokémon insecte qui avait attaqué dans le dos de Lucky et qui partit en direction d'un arbre. Tidou dut se baisser pour éviter de se le prendre en pleine tête, faisant rire Bartek quand l'Evoli gris râla après le fil de soie avant de reporter son attention non pas sur le combat mais vers Aela, Akiko, et Lis qui se trouvait sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse.

« Bon, si ça ne marche pas, sécrétion code trois ! » déclara Hector.

Encore une fois les deux cocons ne visèrent pas leurs adversaires, mais une petite branche d'un des arbres avoisinant le terrain.

« Lucky, Flammèche sur le fil de soie ! » ordonna Aela alors que Lis était en train d'encourager son ami en lançant des « liii » à tout va.

« Bonne idée, Machouille Pistolet à O sur le deuxième ! » fit Akiko.

L'attaque feu fit fondre la sécrétion de Chrysacier, mais le Pistolet à O de Machouille n'était pas suffisamment précis et rata sa fine cible. Coconfort put donc à loisir casser la petite branche de l'arbre qu'il avait visé, et la fit tournoyer avec son fil comme avec un lasso, décrivant un cercle tout autour de lui, qui toucha ses cibles.

« Oh Lucky ça va ? » s'inquiéta Aela en voyant son Pokémon au sol.

« Et toi Machouille ? » finit Akiko.

Le Kaïminus serra les dents et se releva tant bien que mal, allant même jusqu'à aider son compagnon d'infortune à faire de même en le soutenant.

« Allez Lucky, utilise Flammèche au maximum ! » déclara la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

« Machouille, Morsure ! » continua Akiko.

Le starter eau courut en direction de Coconfort alors que Lucky préparait son attaque de feu.

« Coconfort, Dard-Venin. » contra Hector. « Chrysacier, Armure. »

Le Pokémon venin parvint à toucher son adversaire avant de se faire mordre violemment par le mini crocodile bleu, ce qui réussit à le mettre hors-combat. L'attaque de feu du Héricendre parvint à toucher le Chrysacier, mais ce dernier ne fut pas mit hors combat grâce à l'utilisation d'Armure.

Hector rappela son Coconfort et sourit en constatant que le Kaïminus mettait un genou à terre, signe que sa stratégie avait fonctionné et qu'il était empoisonné.

« Chrysacier, sécrétion code un sur le moins amoché. » fit-il avec un sourire.

« Lucky, vive-Attaque ! » déclara Aela.

« Machouille, essaye d'utiliser Pistolet à O sur la branche au dessus. » demanda Akiko.

Le starter eau se demanda à quoi cela lui servirait mais faisant confiance à sa dresseuse, il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Alors que Lucky venait de toucher son opposant qui commençait à chanceler, l'attaque eau dont la force était accrue grâce à la capacité Torrent du Kaïminus d'Akiko brisa une des branches de l'arbre juste au dessus du Pokémon insecte et lui tomba sur la tête, le mettant KO par la même occasion.

L'arbitre leva son drapeau en direction d'Aela et Akiko.

« La première est remportée par les challengers. »

Hector rappela son Chrysacier, Akiko donna un antidote à Machouille avant de le rappeler à son tour et Lucky était venu aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers sa dresseuse pour avoir sa baie Nanab, qu'il reçut et qu'il mangea tranquillement installer sous la veste de sa dresseuse.

« Bien, Pomdepik, Insécateur, c'est à vous de jouer ! » fit Hector en laissant sortir ses deux autres Pokémon.

« Flix, à toi. » déclara Aela en laissant son Coxy valide prendre la place de son Héricendre sur le terrain alors qu'Akiko prenait une autre de ses Pokéball en bois.

« Raifeu, je compte sur toi ! _Adeat. »_

La Pokéball s'ouvrit, et dans la lumière turquoise, apparut le tigre-dragon d'Akiko que le Pokédex ne connaissait pas.

Hector ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

« De quelle région vient ton Pokémon ? » demanda le jeune champion en dévisageant le Pokémon inconnu.

« Peu importe. » fit Akiko qui ne voulait rien dire. « Raifeu, Lance-Flamme sur le plus gros. »

L'insécateur sembla fort vexé de se faire traiter de « gros » et fit frotter ses grandes lames l'une contre l'autre pour les affûter.

« Flix, Protection. » demanda Aela qui s'attendait à une réplique violente de ses deux adversaires.

Le Coxy fit apparaître une barrière lumineuse qui le protégeait lui et Raifeu des attaques physiques, alors que Raifeu crachait une gerbe de flammes sur son adversaire le plus dangereux, qui mit ses lames en croix pour se protéger.

« Pomdepik, tour rapide, Insécateur Taillade ! » ordonna Hector.

La pomme de pin se mit à tourner rapidement sur lui même et alla toucher Flix, son attaque étant cependant affaiblit par la protection précédemment utilisée par le Coxy. L'attaque Taillade toucha quant à elle Raifeu, qui ne sembla pas bien apprécier et grogna méchamment après l'insecte.

« Calme Raifeu. » essaya de le calmer sa dresseuse en connaissant le tempérament de la bestiole.

« Flix, Mach Punch sur Pomdepik. » déclara Aela.

« Pomdepik, attends qu'il soit près de toi puis code quatre. » fit Hector.

Le Pokémon pomme de pin attendit donc de se faire toucher par le Coxy, avant de briller intensément.

« J'aime pas ça. » commença Aela.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, car Pomdepik utilisa Autodestruction, mettant hors combat le Coxy en même temps que lui-même. Aela rappela donc son Pokémon insecte avec un air désolé sur le visage et se tourna vers Akiko.

« Tu vas devoir combattre Insécateur toute seule. » s'excusa-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, la dresseuse de Carmin-sur-Mer hocha de la tête et demanda à Raifeu d'utiliser l'attaque Tonnerre.

L'insecte se fit frapper par la foudre, avant de se relever, l'air un peu essoufflé.

« Insécateur, Vive-Attaque ! » ordonna le champion.

Son Pokémon prit de la vitesse, le rendant presque invisible aux yeux de son adversaire du jour.

« Raifeu, Lance-Flamme tout autour de toi. » demanda Akiko avant de se rendre compte un peu tard de ce qu'elle venait de dire. « A terre ! » cria-t-elle en faisant se baisser Aela au sol alors que la gerbe de feu leur frôlait le sommet du crâne, puis celui de Tidou qui avait cru bon de regarder ce qu'il se passait et enfin le filet à papillon d'Hector. Malgré ça, la petite stratégie avait fonctionné puisque le Pokémon du champion avait été touché et blessé par la puissance du jet de flamme.

« Insécateur, Taillade. » fit Hector en se redressant.

Le Pokémon mante s'approcha du tigre-dragon pour lui asséner un vilain coup à l'aide de sa faux.

« Raifeu, Plaquage ! » ordonna la dresseuse en se disant qu'au moins il n'y aurait pas d'accident comme avec le Lance-Flamme.

Raifeu bondit en même temps que son adversaire pour l'écraser sous son poids, malgré le fait qu'il se prit l'attaque de type insecte sur son côté gauche, lui lançant douloureusement dans la patte avant.

Le Pokémon d'Akiko se lécha donc consciencieusement l'endroit qui lui faisait si mal, avant de feuler vers son adversaire quand il s'approcha pour lui donner un autre coup de faux, qu'il contra d'un puissant coup de patte malgré sa blessure.

« Finis-en Raifeu, Lance-Flamme en visant bien cette fois. » fit Akiko.

Le tigre-dragon cracha un puissant jet de flamme vers le Pokémon du champion qui n'avait plus la force d'esquiver l'attaque et finit par tomber KO.

L'arbitre leva son drapeau en direction d'Akiko.

« Insécateur n'est plus capable de se battre. » indiqua-t-il. « Les gagnantes sont donc Akiko de Carmin-sur-Mer et Aela du Bourg-Palette. »

Akiko soupira de soulagement, alla féliciter son Pokémon avant de lui étaler un peu de potion sur sa blessure et de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball, Aela avait sauté dans les bras de Nathalie et de Bartek qui étaient venus dans leur direction, alors qu'Hector, après avoir rappeler son Pokémon, s'approchait des deux dresseuses pour leur remettre leurs badges.

« Comme promis, voici le badge Essaim, le deuxième badge dans la ligue de Johto. Vous pourrez gagner le prochain badge à Doublonville, la ville suivante, que vous pouvez rejoindre en traversant le Bois aux Chênes. »

Le champion leur tendit leurs deux badges Essaim avant de se sortir pour aller faire soigner ses Pokémon lui aussi. Aela et Akiko rangèrent précieusement leurs badges dans leurs boites, avant de sortir de l'arène en compagnie de Bartek et de Nathalie pour aller rapidement au centre Pokémon pour faire soigner et examiner leurs compagnons de voyage.

Alors que Aela et Akiko patientaient dans le hall pour récupérer leurs amis, leur regard fut attiré par une affiche sur le mur du hall.

« Tournoi de l'amitié. » disait l'affiche. « Inscrivez vous avec un de vos Pokémon et montrez aux autres le lien que vous avez avec votre compagnon pour remporter le prix. Des milliers de dresseurs sont attendus, on n'attend plus que vous. »

« Il faut qu'on aille à Doublonville rapidement ! » fit Aela en voyant que le tournoi avait lieu dans un peu moins de deux semaines. « Et on participe à ce tournoi ! »

« En espérant qu'on ne se perde pas cette fois. » déclara Bartek, pensif.

« Moi ça me va ! » s'écria Akiko. « On participera tous ensemble ! »

« En attendant, aller manger et dormir ne nous ferait pas de mal.. » les tempéra Nathalie en regardant l'heure.

L'infirmière leur apporta d'ailleurs leurs Pokémon en pleine forme et le quatuor sortit alors que la nuit tombait sur Ecorcia.

« On ne devait pas aller voir Fargas pour récupérer nos Pokéball ? » demanda soudain Bartek en se souvenant de ce détail.

« Mais si ! Allons voir s'il est là. » décida Aela en prenant le chemin de la maison de Fargas.

Dans le Bois aux Chênes, Fire et Ice finissaient d'empiler sur un bâton de bois des Paras, des Chenipan et des Mimigal et commencèrent à les faire griller au feu de bois, tournant le bâton sur lui même pour que la viande soit uniformément cuite.

« Dis moi Ice.. on fait quoi de celui là ? » demanda Fire en mastiquant un morceau cuit de Paras en montrant une cage.

« On s'en occupera demain. » décida Ice en jetant un œil sur le Pokémon en question. Trop sauvage pour qu'on le fasse cuire, et le boss pourrait être intéressé de l'avoir. »

Le Pokémon dans la cage aux barreaux résistant grogna, mais se recroquevilla au fond de la cage quand Fire tapa contre avec le bout de son fusil.

« Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, on te tue. » déclara d'une voix glaciale l'homme aux cheveux rouge en pointant son fusil sur la bête.

Riant, les deux Rocket se couchèrent après avoir jeté la cage dans un buisson pour le cacher correctement sans état d'âme pour le Pokémon se trouvant à l'intérieur.

...

**Yellow-Chan **: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans le monde des Pokémon que les mafieux sont censés être gentils... et oui, on est pas dans le monde des Bisounours, et Ice & Fire font leur boulot, avec une grande joie qui fait peur d'ailleurs...

Raifeu ne vient pas de la région de Bartek, mais tu en sauras un peu plus à la fin du livre

Pour Mabori, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé à Haribo xD tu mets un M comme Mew en premier, tu changes l'ordre des deux dernières syllabes et hop, un surnom étrange apparaît !

Je n'aime pas les Mary-Sue... Aela n'est pas une débutante et elle combat avec deux Pokémon qu'elle connaît depuis son début du voyage à Kanto. C'est donc normal qu'elle a plus de stratégies avec eux qu'avec Lucky qu'elle vient d'avoir par exemple.

Je n'ai jamais lu les manga Pokémon, même si je connais de nom. Mais je ne pouvais pas mettre Silver sans parler de Gold aussi.

Je n'avais pas pensé à Red en écrivant le premier livre (que j'avais commencé en 2010 je crois...) mais tu verras un peu plus tard le groupe en parler rapidement x)

Flix n'est pas encore très fort mais c'est normal. Il le sera un peu plus tard.

Perl et Tony sont les rivaux officiels de Nathalie. On les verra tout au long de la fic dans les concours auxquels participe la coordinatrice d'Argenta.

Pour Goupix, je ne me rappelle plus des prestations suivante, mais je pense que tu vas adorer celui de Rosalia ^^

Les prédictions des Zarbi ne sont pas faite pour être claires :P Pour Akiko, tu as bien deviné. Pour tous, elles ne se font pas forcément sur le livre 2, mais peut être sur un autre ;)

Bartek a perdu ses parents et son petit frère dans un incendie provoqué par la Team Rocket. Il est donc normal qu'il pense à ça en sachant que s'il ne s'était pas réveillé, il y serait resté.

Silverette ! XD Faut que je la garde sous le coude celle-là !

Ahhh Lucky et ses baies Nanab, c'est un grande histoire d'amour qui n'est pas prête de s'arrêter :P

Alors, concernant le film, je l'ai appelé comme ça car on y parle d'un Pokémon Légendaire, et, hormis Mew qui fait des apparitions fréquentes dans la fic, on n'en trouve pas d'autres. Et ils sont plus longs que les chapitres normaux.

Pichu et son chapeau de cow-boy haha... il l'a pris dans une poubelle où trainaient des vieux jouets d'enfants. Il l'a adopté de suite x)

L'histoire de la magicienne, je me suis en effet inspiré d'un des épisodes où Sacha est transformé en Pikachu xD Et puis comme ça, je peux faire découvrir Fogi, le starter feu de la région de Silésiu, d'où vient Bartek...

Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à cette fin, qui m'a fait beaucoup rire aussi à écrire. Et puis, faut bien qu'ils reprennent la route, ils en ont marre d'être perdus :P (et leurs sacs sont à moitié vides de nourriture en plus..)

Je réponds aux commentaires quand je peux xD

Pas de soucis pour Marisson, ce sera la seule exception alors haha

Pour la Pologne, je m'y intéresse depuis que j'ai 11 ans... c'est donc tout naturellement (pour moi du moins...) que j'ai commencé à apprendre le polonais, pour pouvoir parler un peu la langue quand j'irais là-bas... maintenant, j'étudie le polonais à la fac :P

Pour les joueurs polonais... heu... ^^' c'est plus compliqué... en fait, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à la Bundesliga (championnat allemand), et un jour en octobre 2007, je me suis dis, comme ça, d'un coup « tiens, j'aime l'Allemagne et la Bundesliga, mais j'adore la Pologne et je ne connais pas leur championnat ! Je vais voir ! »... bref, je suis allée voir les clubs qu'il y avait dans la première division (ekstraklasa), et je suis allée sur les sites de trois clubs avant de m'arrêter parce que j'avais trouvé qui j'allais supporter... (GKS Bełchatów, Wisła Kraków et le dernier, Ruch Chorzów, que je supporte :P)

Et puis dans ce dernier club il y a eu Bartek... (mon Bambi ^^' je crois que personne n'a finis d'en entendre parler et à cause de moi il va être connu en France ce zouave là xD)...

Sauf que en été 2009, il a changé de club et a été prêté au GKS Tychy, qui évoluait alors en 3eme division... J'ai du chercher le site du club et je suis d'abord tombée sur le site du club de … hockey ! Pauvre de moi xD

En septembre 2010, j'ai écris à Bartek (pas en polonais parce que je ne faisais pas encore de polonais à la fac...) en français, en anglais et en allemand pour qu'il puisse comprendre une des trois langues... sauf qu'il a pas tout compris et il a demandé à Feri de l'aider à traduire xD C'est Feri qui me l'a dis, sur facebook... vive les résaux sociaux où il y a des joueurs polonais dedans xD

Hmm ensuite, lorsque je suis finalement allée en Pologne en juillet 2011, je suis allée voir Bartek :D et j'ai du demander l'heure de l'entrainement à Feri, qui l'a demandé à Bartek parce qu'il avait quitté le club... et Feri m'a fait une scène parce que à ce moment il était à Katowice et que du coup il pourrait pas me voir xD (j'avais prévu d'aller le voir de toute manière, ça reste d'ailleurs un très bon souvenir ^^)


	13. XI - Jour de chance!

« Parle ! »

Seul un grognement répondit à l'ordre lancé par Ice qui provenait de la cage en acier renforcé balancée la veille au soir dans un buisson.

Fire leva son bâton et donna un coup dans le flan du Pokémon.

« Fais ce qu'on te dit ! » fit l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

Le Pokémon couina et se lécha le flan qui saignait abondamment, et chancela légèrement avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu parles ou tu es mort. » déclara Ice en pointant son fusil dans sa direction.

« Jamais. » gronda d'une voix rauque le captif.

« Tant pis. » déclara Fire en levant son bâton bien haut. Il frappa leur prisonnier violemment à la tête, et en le voyant étalé au sol, il éclata de rire avant de se retourner vers son camarade « On se casse. »

Ice ricana et mit son fusil sur son épaule, avant d'aider Fire à ramasser les affaires restantes et ils partirent sans un regard en arrière.

Aela, Nathalie, Bartek et Akiko avaient récupéré la veille au soir leurs nouvelles Pokéball fabriquées à partir de Noigrumes par Célestin, l'apprenti de Fargas. Ils avaient maintenant chacun une Speedball, une Masseball, une Copainball et une Niveauball. Ils avaient ensuite dormi au Teddy U d'Ecorcia pour la dernière fois après avoir remercier le fabricant de Pokéball de Johto.

Mais pour le moment, le quatuor de Kanto se trouvait dans la forêt sombre du Bois aux Chênes. Certains arbres semblaient centenaires, mais heureusement, le chemin était tracé pour aller jusqu'à Doublonville sans se perdre en forêt. Aela semblait un peu dans la lune. Elle avait fait de la place dans son équipe le matin même, et c'est avec un certain pincement au coeur qu'elle avait envoyé son premier compagnon de voyage au professeur Chen ainsi que ses deux Coxy pour qu'ils prennent un peu de repos et pour attendre que Gonzo soit guéri. Il ne lui restait plus que Lis, Lucky et Babar, ce dernier gambadant dans tous les sens derrière sa dresseuse, très heureux à l'idée de faire une petite promenade, suivant l'Evoli de sa dresseuse avec qui il semblait s'entendre. Lucky, comme à son habitude, se reposait sous la veste d'Aela qui se demandait si elle ne devait pas faire une poche kangourou spécialement pour lui.

Le Hoothoot de Bartłomiej leur montrait le chemin quand il faisait un peu sombre, vu qu'il était habitué à y voir la nuit et ayant une bien meilleur vue que les humains. Capumain avait prit place sur l'épaule de son dresseur et faisait une sieste, Tidou gambadait à côté de Lis et Babar, et Germignon trottait tranquillement à côté de son dresseur.

Akiko râlait après Machouille qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'embêter Grey, qui l'avait chargé avec joie pour le faire voler dans un arbre, ce qui les avait fait s'arrêter quelques minutes le temps que Germignon le redescende. La dresseuse avait préféré laisser son Raifeu dans sa Pokéball par sécurité.

Nathalie berçait tout doucement son bébé Lippouti, son Héricendre bleu s'était perché sur son épaule pour éviter de salir son pelage, et Carapuce et Goupix semblaient tout deux en grande conversation.

Alors qu'ils étaient non loin d'un Autel dédié à Célébi, Machouille sembla avoir repéré quelque chose dans un buisson et s'y jeta avant d'en ressortir précipitamment en criant des « Kaï, kaï » et partit se cacher derrière les jambes d'Akiko. Un Pokémon sortit du buisson, la moitié d'une baie dans la main , l'air en colère.

« Mais c'est un Pichu. » remarqua Nathalie.

La forme sous-évolué de Pikachu alla en direction de Machouille et le tira pas la queue pour le ramener à sa hauteur, avant d'avoir une conversation mouvementée avec lui, pimentée par quelques attaques éclairs de temps à autre. Machouille se décida à réagir et lui envoya un pistolet à O en pleine tête. Le Pichu sauvage se mit en place devant le Pokémon eau.

« Très bien Machouille, attaque Morsure. » fit Akiko qui semblait vouloir le Pokémon électrique.

Le Kaïminus s'approcha de son adversaire du jour pour le mordre, mais Pichu se défendit en lui assénant une attaque éclair, qui cependant le sonna lui-même. Machouille reprit ses esprits plus vite et lui lança un Pistolet à O qui le mit au sol. Akiko en profita pour lancer sa Copainball sur la souris électrique avant d'attendre avec une pointe d'appréhension le verdict. La balle bougea trois fois, avant de se stabiliser pour de bon.

« Cool ! » s'écria l'adolescente. « Flashy, sors de là ! »

« Et bien... » fit Bartek. « Tu trouves des surnoms plus vite qu'Aela. »

La mini souris se frotta la tête, jeta un œil sur le Kaïminus, grimpa sur la tête d'Akiko en gazouillant quand sa dresseuse lui caressa la tête et tira la langue à Machouille pour le narguer, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement. Vexé, le starter eau bouda jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un croisement.

« On prend quel chemin ? » demanda Aela en fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant s'il y avait un panneau indiquant la direction à prendre pour Doublonville.

« Aucune idée. » fit Bartek.

« On dirait que les panneaux ont été arrachés. » remarqua Akiko en voyant un lambeau de bois pendre misérablement du tronc d'un arbre séparant les deux chemins.

« Si on faisait une pause pour manger ? » proposa Aela en regardant l'heure sur sa Pokégarek. « On réfléchira en même temps. »

Tout le groupe accepta avec joie et ils s'assirent près d'une souche d'arbre où Nathalie mit un drap pour poser la nourriture dessus. Aela regarda dans ses différentes baies pour prendre de quoi manger, et soupira en constatant qu'il faudrait qu'elle en récolte d'autres, notamment de baies Nanab et de baies Oran, dont il ne lui restait que deux ou trois fruits. Alors qu'elle préparait avec Akiko de la viande à la sauce Tomato, Lis, le nez en l'air, semblait sentir une odeur qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. L'Evoli renifla l'air en s'avançant de plus en plus loin, s'éloignant petit à petit du groupe. Elle ne vit pas une grande cage et se heurta dessus. La renarde couina et se frotta la tête à l'aide de sa patte. Constatant que la douleur disparaissait, elle regarda sur quoi elle s'était cogné et poussa un petit cri d'effroi, qui alerta sa dresseuse plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Lis ? » appela Aela en ne voyant pas son Evoli avec le reste du groupe.

Se relevant, elle chercha des yeux son Pokémon avant qu'elle n'arrive d'elle même en courant et sauta dans ses bras, avant de frotter sa tête en recherche de réconfort contre le ventre de la dresseuse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ma belle ? » lui demanda la jeune fille en la soulevant au niveau de ses yeux.

« Lii. » répondit l'Evoli en montrant le chemin duquel elle venait.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Montre-moi Lis. »

Après avoir fait signe à Bartek de venir avec elle, ils partirent tous les deux en suivant la petite renarde qui courait vers l'endroit qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt.

Les deux adolescents débouchèrent sur un petit lac avant de continuer à suivre Lis jusqu'à un buisson. En regardant d'un peu plus près, ils virent la cage en acier avec un Pokémon inconscient à l'intérieur.

« Oh Arceus.. » marmonna Aela en comprenant la terreur de Lis qui avait du voir le sang un peu partout.

« Il est sûrement mort.. » dit tristement Bartek en regardant le prisonnier.

« Il faut en avoir le coeur net. » décida la dresseuse en allant à côté de la cage. « Aide-moi à l'ouvrir s'il te plait. »

Bartek soupira et se mit à côté de la cage pour tenter de l'ouvrir, sans succès.

« Si on demandait à Lucky, Machouille et Germignon de s'en occuper ? Ça irait sans doute plus vite.. » proposa le garçon en faisant une pause.

Aela se contenta de hocher de la tête et pendant que Bartek retournait sur ses pas pour aller chercher les trois starters, Aela pointa son Pokédex sur le Pokémon prisonnier.

_Malosse, Pokémon Sombre. Malosse est un chasseur expert. __Vivant principalement en meute, avec un hiérarchie bien organisée, ces Pokémons traquent leur proie en l'encerclant. Ils poussent de petits aboiements qu'eux seuls peuvent interpréter. En général, quand la victime se retrouve piégée, il est déjà trop tard pour elle._

« Courage Malosse. » pensa la dresseuse en rangeant son Pokédex d'une main et en caressant la tête du Pokémon feu de l'autre.

« Aela ! » fit Bartek en revenant. « J'ai aussi récupéré ton sac avec les potions dedans. » expliqua-t-il en montrant ledit sac.

« Merci Bartek. » le remercia la jeune fille en cherchant le baume de soin dans son sac et des pansements. « Lucky vient voir mon grand. »

Le Héricendre s'approcha de sa dresseuse d'un pas mal assuré et leva son petit nez en signe de questionnement.

« Écoutes moi bien. Il faut que tu utilises ton attaque Flammèche contre les barreaux de la cage. Ensuite Machouille, tu utiliseras Pistolet à O. Et pour finir Germignon, tu devras casser les barreaux avec ton Tranch'herbes. Tout le monde à compris ? » demanda Aela en les regardant tour à tour.

« Lii ! » protesta Lis qui voulait aider elle aussi.

« Tu aideras Germignon avec ton attaque Météores. Prêts ? Lucky, c'est à toi ! »

Le petit Héricendre cracha un jet de flamme sur les barreaux d'acier, quand il s'arrêta, Machouille refroidit le métal avec son pistolet à O, et pour finir, Lis et Germignon lancèrent leurs attaques pour tenter de casser les barreaux.

« On recommence. » déclara la jeune fille et constatant que le métal commençait à se casser.

Les quatre Pokémon recommencèrent leurs opérations deux fois avant que deux barreaux cassent enfin. Aela se débarrassa des débris et s'approcha du blessé pour le sortir de la cage et le soigner un minimum. Elle constata qu'une côte du chien ténébreux devait être cassée, et qu'il avait une plaie au niveau de l'œil gauche. La jeune fille vaporisa de la potion sur les différentes plaies du Malosse pour les nettoyer avant de faire un pansement rapide pour tenir les côtes du Pokémon en place le temps qu'ils l'emmènent au centre Pokémon. Puis ayant finit, elle prit une Baie Sitrus qu'elle réduisit en bouillie, la mélangea dans un petit bol avec de l'eau et lui fit avaler avec une cuillère en bois.

« Aela, capture-le. Le centre Pokémon est encore trop loin pour qu'on l'y transporte en le portant, et au moins cela lui permettra de ne pas aggraver son état. » fit Bartek en voyant que le Pokémon feu ne donnait pas signe de vie.

« D'accord...ça m'embête de faire ça parce qu'il risque de m'en vouloir ensuite, mais je n'ai pas le choix... » soupira Aela.

Elle sortit de sa poche ses Pokéball, décida d'essayer la Copainball, et toucha le front du Malosse avec. La Pokéball s'ouvrit, aspira le chien Feu et Ténèbres et retomba au sol avant de se stabiliser rapidement.

« Allez, on rejoint les autres. » souffla le jeune homme alors que Germignon lui sautait dans les bras.

Le duo rejoignit rapidement Nathalie et Akiko qui avaient finit de faire à manger, et après avoir expliquer rapidement les évènements, il fut décidé de manger rapidement avant de se remettre en route.

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient, un gros insecte se précipita sur le sac à dos d'Aela et en ressortit la boite à baies, qu'il ouvrit sans grande difficulté pour en manger plusieurs baies. Babar l'ayant vu faire, le Pokémon insecte se prit une attaque roulade, ce qui lui fit lâcher la boite en ferraille.

« Allons bon, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Aela en sortant son Pokédex qu'elle pointa sur la bestiole.

_Scarhino, Pokémon Unicorne. __Scarhino est doté d'une force prodigieuse. En combat, il utilise sa corne pour soulever ses ennemis et les projeter à plusieurs mètres. Heureusement, il est de nature docile et ne pense qu'à se délecter de miel. En revanche, s'il est dérangé pendant sa dégustation, il se bat avec violence._

« Nan mais oh ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas manger les baies qui poussent dans les arbres ? » se vexa Aela en remarquant qu'il avait mangé les trois quarts des baies.

Pour toute réponse, le Pokémon insecte fonça en direction du Phanpy de la dresseuse pour lui asséner un Koud'Korne.

« Babar, Boul'Armure, ensuite utilise Roulade. » ordonna Aela qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

Le Scarhino répliqua avec une attaque charge, ce qui envoya le petit Babar un peu plus loin mais qui ne s'arrêta pas de rouler pour autant et repartit à la charge. Son troisième assaut finit par toucher sa cible, qui tomba au sol, un peu sonné, avant de se prendre la quatrième et la cinquième roulade de plein fouet. Le Pokémon sauvage réussit à rassembler ses forces une dernière fois pour toucher le Phanpy avec son attaque Koud'Korne, malheureusement, il fut mit hors-combat par l'attaque bélier de l'éléphanteau. Aela en profita pour envoyer une Pokéball sur le Pokémon insecte, et soupira en ramassant sa boite de baies bien vidée de ses baies.

« Va falloir qu'on retourne prendre des baies... » marmonna-t-elle, ayant complètement oubliée sa Pokéball qui venait de s'arrêter dans un « clic ».

Soudain, elle se rappela de sa Pokéball et la chercha un instant des yeux, avant de la voir au sol, là où se tenait un peu plus tôt son adversaire.

« Et qu'est ce qui m'a prit de capturer un gourmand pareil.. » se lamenta la jeune fille en la récupérant tout en cherchant un surnom adéquate. « Toi ce sera Yoshi. » décida-t-elle en laissant ressortir le Scarinho sans oublier de cacher les baies. « Si tu veux manger, tu t'assois sagement et tu attends. »

Le gourmand obéit et bientôt il mangea le contenu de sa gamelle, le restant de celle de Lucky et Machouille sans compter une partie piquée au Héricendre de Nathalie qui n'avait guère apprécié et qu'il lui avait lancé une attaque Flammèche.

« Yoshi, arrête de piquer la nourriture des autres, sinon je te rappelle dans ta Pokéball. » le menaça sa dresseuse en levant les yeux au ciel quand son nouveau Pokémon fit le salut militaire en guise de réponse, signe qu'il avait comprit le message.

Akiko ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Bah pourquoi tu rigoles ? » lui demanda Aela.

« Tu as un don pour attraper des Pokémon avec un caractère pas croyable. » lui certifia Akiko.

« C'est vrai. » l'approuva Nathalie en riant elle aussi.

« Et encore, tu n'as pas connu certains encore. » déclara très sérieusement Bartek.

« Mais je n'y peux rien. » marmonna la dresseuse.

« Faut dire que, entre Chantilly qui adore la chantilly, Bambiski qui se prend pour ton garde du corps, Feri qui adorait faire des blagues, Bisounours qui est télépathe et maintenant Yoshi pour ne citer qu'eux... il y a de quoi faire. » énuméra Nathalie.

« Tu oublies Babar qui a trouvé très drôle de lui cacher sa gavroche dans son sac, qu'Aela a mit une heure a retrouvé. » rappela Akiko en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

« Pyy. » fit fièrement Babar.

« Ou Lucky qui a atterrit dans son sac en voulant manger une baie Nanab et qui ne reculerait devant rien pour en manger. » fit Bartek.

« Tidou a bien le mal de mer et on ne dit rien. » bouda la jeune fille du Bourg-Palette.

« S'il n'y avait que lui. » rit la coordinatrice. « Feri l'a vite rejoint pour rendre son déjeuner par dessus-bord. »

Marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, Aela aida à ranger le mini campement avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route pour Doublonville. Yoshi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller manger la sève qui coulait des arbres dès qu'il en voyait un, c'est à dire tout le temps. Il fallut que la dresseuse le rappelle dans sa Pokéball pour qu'ils avancent plus vite et qu'ils trouvent enfin la sortie du Bois aux Chênes. En voyant la capitale de Johto au loin, ils se remirent rapidement en marche, ils avaient un Pokémon à soigner, un badge à gagner, un tournoi à aller participer et un endroit où dormir également.

Le quatuor décidé de pallier au plus pressé, c'est à dire de se rendre à l'auberge pour réserver une chambre, puis aller au centre Pokémon pour qu'ils fassent soigner les blessures du Malosse et faire donner quelques soins aux autres.


	14. XII - Un mal étrange

Après avoir réservé deux chambres au Teddy U de Doublonville, Aela, Bartek, Nathalie et Akiko se rendirent au centre Pokémon. La ville était immense, et ils finirent par trouver l'hôpital Pokémon dans une rue pas très loin de l'avenue principale.

Aela avait confié les Pokéball contenant Babar, Yoshi et le Malosse blessé en plus de Lucky et de Lis, en précisant à l'infirmière Joëlle dans quel état elle avait trouvé le Pokémon feu.

Alors que la femme aux cheveux rose l'avait emmené en salle de soin intensif, la Pokégarek d'Aela sonna. La jeune fille activa la conversation en appuyant sur le bouton fait pour cela et l'écran de communication s'activa.

« Aela ? » fit la voix d'Umbrea avant que le visionnage se mette enfin en route.

« Umbrea ! Comment ça va ? » demanda la dresseuse.

« J'ai trouvé plus fort que toi... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il y a quelques temps, il y a eu l'Ultimate Pokémon Battle of Kanto, et certains dresseurs étaient plus fort que toi. » expliqua la petite sœur d'un air très sérieux.

« Ah oui ? » fit Aela. « Et bien moi je compte participer au Tournoi de l'Amitié et aller le plus loin possible. Vu le nombre de participants annoncés, je pense que ce sera retransmit à la télé, donc tu pourras regarder. »

« Moi aussi je participerai à un grand tournoi ! » s'exclama Umbrea. « Et je ferai mieux que toi d'abord. »

« Tu ne pourras commencer ton voyage que l'année prochaine... » soupira la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette. « Peut-être que l'on pourra se faire un petit match quand tu auras tes propres Pokémon. »

« Et Rondoudou, il compte pour du beurre ? » se vexa la jeune fille.

« Du tout...sauf que c'est moi qui l'ai attrapé pour te l'offrir. » rappela Aela.

« Exact.. » bouda Umbrea. « Tu as combien de badges ? »

« Pour le moment, deux. On vient d'arriver à Doublonville et on a préféré s'arrêter au centre Pokémon avant d'aller gagner le troisième badge. » expliqua l'adolescente. « Ensuite on participera au tournoi, Nathalie aura son concours et Bartek son Pokéathlon... on va y rester un certain temps. »

« Aela ! » fit la voix d'un petit garçon.

« Je te passe Maciej.. » déclara Umbrea en laissant sa place à leur petit frère.

« Aela, Oush il a gagner un concours de vitesse! » s'exclama Maciej avec un grand sourire.

« Ah oui ? Contre qui ? » demanda Aela.

« Contre Wawelo ! » assura le petit garçon très sérieusement.

Aela pouffa de rire en imaginant son pauvre Amonita essayer d'avancer au ralenti contre un Pokémon qui pouvait courir à quatre pattes.

« Ne les fatigue pas trop. » fit la dresseuse à son frère. « Et puis ça devrait aller. »

« Feri il fait des chatouilles ! » se mit à rire le petit Maciej.

« Feri ? » s'étonna Aela. « Vous êtes chez le professeur Chen ? »

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas besoin de répondre car le Bulbizarre d'Aela le souleva sans difficultés avec ses lianes pour se montrer à l'écran, faisant rire au passage l'enfant de plus belle. La dresseuse leva les yeux au ciel.

« Feri, repose Maciej s'il te plait. Dis Maciek, tu sais, il y a dans quelques jours un tournoi à Doublonville, et il passe à la télé. Tu regarderas ? »

« Tu participes ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Oui, avec Bartek, Akiko et Nathalie. »

« Cool ! Je regarderais alors ! »

« Bon je dois te laisser. » fit Aela en voyant un Leveinard revenir avec leurs Pokéball. « Je vous tiens au courant pour la suite. »

La dresseuse raccrocha, et se retourna juste à temps pour attraper Lucky qui avait sauté dans ses bras pour se blottir contre elle. Bien entendu, il manquait toujours à l'appel le Malosse, qui était soigné par l'infirmière Joëlle.

« En attendant que l'infirmière ait fini avec ton Malosse, on va s'inscrire au tournoi de l'Amitié ? » proposa Akiko qui semblait en avoir assez d'attendre.

« Bonne idée. » approuva Nathalie.

« Ce sera ça en moins à faire. » fit Bartek en haussant les épaules.

Aela ne répondit rien, mais accrocha ses Pokéball à sa ceinture avant de les suivre dans les rues de Doublonville, Lis sur son épaule, et Lucky sous sa veste.

Après vingt minutes de recherches, ils finirent par trouver le bâtiment qui avait été construit pour cette occasion et y entrèrent. Il y avait déjà une queue phénoménale et ils patientèrent ensemble pour l'inscription. Après un moment qui leur sembla interminable, ce fut leur tour.

« Bonjour. » les salua l'hôtesse d'accueil. « Si vous voulez vous inscrire au tournoi de l'Amitié, je veux vous prévenir auparavant que vous ne devez inscrire qu'un seul Pokémon pour toute la durée du tournoi. »

Voyant que personne ne se décidait, Nathalie commença et s'inscrivit avec son Carapuce, voulant le faire combattre un peu. Akiko suivit et fit de même avec Machouille. Bartek sembla hésiter encore un peu et se décida pour inscrire Hoothoot. Pour finir, Aela, qui s'était posé des questions jusque là, s'approcha en dernier pour y inscrire Yoshi, à qui cela ferait un excellent entraînement.

Les inscriptions termina, l'hôtesse leur tendit une sorte de papier plastifié en leur disant qu'il devait l'avoir sur eux dès que le tournoi commencerait, soit dans une quinzaine de jours.

Le quatuor repartit pour retourner au centre Pokémon. Aela attendait maintenant avec une certaine impatience d'aller voir le chien de feu pour s'assurer de son état.

L'infirmière revint la voir une heure après leur retour pour lui affirmer que le Malosse était guéri et qu'il avait grand besoin de repos. La jeune dresseuse eut donc le loisir de se rendre dans la chambre du blessé - ce qui devenait un peu trop une habitude selon elle, entre Gonzo, Lis, et maintenant le Malosse.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte tout doucement, passa sa tête dans l'embrasure pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et voyant le Pokémon endormi, entra sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller. La dresseuse s'installa sur une chaise qu'elle approcha au plus près du lit et regarda le chien sombre dormir, une balafre allant toujours de son front à sa joue et passait sur l'œil. Lucky passa son museau par l'ouverture de la veste d'Aela pour regarder lui aussi d'un air intrigué son nouveau camarade, avant de lever le museau en direction de sa dresseuse, et de se reblottir contre elle pour rester au chaud. La jeune fille lui chatouilla distraitement la tête du bout des doigts, tout en continuant d'observer le Pokémon en face d'elle, à la recherche d'un énième surnom.

La dresseuse finit par avancer sa paume vers la tête du Malosse et lui toucha le front. La peau du chien feu et ténèbres était tiède, et vibrait sous sa peau au rythme de sa respiration légèrement irrégulière. Le Malosse se mit à grogner dans son sommeil, aussi préféra-t-elle retirer sa main avant qu'il ne la morde, ce qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux au vu des crocs du Pokémon.

Alors qu'Aela allait se lever pour rejoindre ses amis, le Malosse fit un mouvement, indiquant qu'il se trouvait en phase de réveil. La dresseuse attendit donc quelques minutes le temps que son nouveau partenaire revienne à lui.

« Bonjour toi. » fit-elle quand le chien ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Le Pokémon feu se mit à grogner avant d'aboyer un « va-t-en » qui surpris quelque peu Aela.

« Mais tu es comme...la Vipélierre de ce garçon...heu... Jasper...non Jaden ! » s'étonna la dresseuse.

« Et en quoi ? » grogna le Malosse.

« Tu parles... C'est la Team Météores qui t'a fait ça. » déclara la jeune fille d'un ton très sérieux en se remémorant enfin le nom de l'organisation criminelle qu'avait combattu le dresseur de Carmin.

Le Malosse la regarda d'un air méfiant, et essaya de se relever, mais dut se recoucher rapidement.

« Tu es blessé... On t'a trouvé dans le Bois aux Chênes, et j'ai du te capturer pour pouvoir aller te soigner. » expliqua avec une mine d'excuse Aela. « Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. » reprit-elle en voyant l'air renfrogné de son nouveau Pokémon.

« Les humains...tous les mêmes. » marmonna le Pokémon Surnaturel.

La dresseuse ne savait plus trop que dire, et ayant trouvé enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, elle en fit part au Malosse.

« Heu.. » hésita-t-elle un peu. « Si je t'appelle Milka, cela te convient ? »

Le Pokémon surnaturel la regarda d'un air mi étonné, mi méfiant, avant de détourner la tête et de faire semblant de dormir.

« Bon... je vais te laisser te reposer alors. » fit Aela en se dirigeant vers la porte pour le laisser un peu tranquille. « Je reviendrai tout à l'heure... »

Lorsque le panneau de bois se referma, le chien de feu soupira un « ils sont fous ces humains... » avant de se rendormir pour de bon, ne pouvant de toute façon pas encore se lever sans chanceler.

Aela et Akiko prirent donc un peu de leur temps pour s'entraîner en vue du match contre Blanche, et aussi avec Bartek et Nathalie pour le tournoi de l'Amitié. L'après-midi fut donc consacrer à une sortie en dehors dans la ville pour se trouver un coin tranquille pour peaufiner les attaques de leurs partenaires et autres. Flashy et Yoshi eurent droit à un entraînement plus dur que les autres de par le fait qu'ils étaient nouveaux et que leurs dresseuses respectives avaient besoin de savoir de quoi ils étaient capables.

La dresseuse de Bourg-Palette découvrit d'ailleurs grâce à son Scarinho une clairière remplie de baies, qu'elle s'empressa de ramasser avant que son Pokémon ne mange tout à lui tout seul.

Nathalie était alors en train de feuilleter son manuel de la région de Johto et lisait la page concernant Doublonville. En voyant quelque chose d'écrit, elle se leva et courut en direction d'Aela, qui était elle-même en train de courir après Babar qui lui avait piqué sa gavroche et l'avait posé fièrement sur sa tête en barrissant.

« Aela ! » cria la coordinatrice puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à rattraper la dresseuse.

La jeune fille venait enfin de réussir à rattraper son Phanpy et était en train de remettre sa casquette violette sur sa tête en se redressant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » finit-elle par demander en s'approchant de son amie.

« Il y a une boutique où ils vendent tout ce qu'il faut pour les baies à Doublonville. » expliqua Nathalie en mettant la page qu'elle lisait sous le nez de la brune.

Aela prit le manuel et lut le petit paragraphe concernant la fameuse boutique dont lui parlait la jeune fille, et fit un grand sourire.

« Il va falloir qu'on y passe. » déclara-t-elle. « Il faut absolument que j'aille voir ce qu 'ils vendent d'intéressants là bas. »

Les deux filles allèrent donc prévenir Bartek et Akiko. Cependant cette dernière restait introuvable, bien que ses affaires étaient contre l'arbre avec les leurs.

« Bah elle est où ? » s'étonna Aela en ne la voyant nulle part.

Lucky, qui était par terre pour une fois, s'approcha des sacs, et se cogna contre une paroi de verre, le faisant tomber sur son séant.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Nathalie en prenant la bouteille entre ses mains.

« Akiko m'a expliqua que c'était un cadeau d'une personne qu'elle connait et que cela représente une sorte de … jardin. » expliqua Aela. « Mais j'ai pas tout compris...en tout cas elle ne s'en sépare jamais. »

« Dans ces cas, on va demander l'aide de Hoothoot, il verra mieux où elle se trouve que nous. » fit Bartek en faisant signe à son Pokémon vol de venir.

Il lui expliqua la situation et le Pokémon s'envola à la recherche de la dresseuse de Carmin-sur-Mer. Le trio se sépara et se donna rendez-vous dans la clairière pour une demie heure plus tard.

Les trois adolescents ne trouvant rien chacun de leurs côté, ils décidèrent de retourner au point de départ. Sur le chemin de retour, ils reçurent un message écrit sur leur Pokégarek, aussi l'ouvrirent-ils pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'Akiko qui leur disait de ne pas l'attendre et de retourner au centre Pokémon sans elle, car elle devait apparemment récupérer quelque chose d'important et il y avait du monde.

En arrivant au point de rassemblement, ils rangèrent leurs affaires, récupérèrent celles d'Akiko comme elle le leur avait demandé et repartir en direction du centre de Doublonville.

Aela en profita pour récupérer Milka, qui boudait toujours, avant de rejoindre Nathalie, Bartek, et Akiko qui était de retour, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Si on allait voir la boutique ? » proposa Aela en voyant qu'il était un peu tard pour se rendre à l'arène.

« Bonne idée. » approuva Nathalie. « D'après le guide, elle se trouve pas très loin de l'arène justement. »

Ils ressortirent du centre, non sans se couvrir au préalable, le temps n'étant pas vraiment au beau fixe, et déambulèrent dans les rues de la capitale de Johto à la recherche du gymnase de la ville. Ils finirent par le trouver un peu en dehors de la ville, et prirent la rue qui se trouvaient à côté.

La boutique était au bout de la rue, le devant du magasin était orné de plantes tout genre, et la vitrine montrait des jeunes plants de baies, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et quelques accessoires.

Le petit groupe y entra, et une vendeuse d'une vingtaine d'années vint à leur rencontre.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je me demandais si vous vendiez des baies. » expliqua Aela qui avait récupéré Lis pour la garder auprès d'elle.

La vendeuse sembla réfléchir un instant, puis lui demanda de la suivre. Elle alla jusqu'à un rayon, se positionna à côté d'une sorte de petite serre, et se retourna vers sa cliente.

« Ceci est une serre portative pour planter les baies. » éclaira-t-elle la dresseuse. « Très pratique pour les dresseurs qui sont toujours en déplacement. Après, il vous suffit de planter des graines, que vous trouverez dans le rayon d'à côté, et d'arroser régulièrement avec un arrosoir. Vous en avez dans un rayon plus loin. »

« Est ce que ça tient dans un sac à dos ? » fit la jeune fille en pensant au contenu de son sac.

« Oui, la vitre peut être rétractable lorsque l'on ne s'en sert pas, et généralement une baie met peu de temps pour pousser. Pour accélérer encore la croissance des plantes, il y a des fertilisants. »

Aela en avait mal à la tête. Elle remercia la vendeuse et regarda attentivement le petit appareil qui devait faire un peu moins de trente centimètres de haut pour un diamètre se situant entre la taille d'un disque compact et d'un vinyle. Il y avait une plaque sur le côté permettant à la machine de fonctionner avec la lumière du soleil. Une prise était en dessous pour les nuits où ils avaient accès à de l'électricité. Il y avait un bouton pour le mettre en route, permettant de garder une température ambiante propice à la croissance des plantes, une lumière fixée sur le haut intérieur de la serre pour la lumière, et le prix n'était pas trop élevé, il était légèrement plus cher qu'une Pokéball de base.

Aela finit par se décider et prit un des cartons poser sur l'étagère avant de se rendre au rayon d'à côté. On y trouvait toutes les sortes de baies existantes, et la jeune fille chercha celles qui avaient sa préférence...avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui en faudrait de chaque au vu de leur prix dérisoire.

Lucky attrapa le sachet contenant les graines de baie Nanab et le garda tout contre lui, satisfait.

Les bras chargés, la dresseuse demanda à Bartłomiej s'il voulait bien lui trouver un petit arrosoir, et le jeune homme revint quelques minutes après avec un qui avait la forme d'un Psykokwak.

Ayant tout ce dont elle avait besoin, ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse de la boutique, puis une fois qu'Aela eut récupérer le sac avec ses achats à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers le Teddy U.

Pour une fois, Tidou se tenait tranquille et était négligemment allongé sur l'épaule de Bartek, l'air ailleurs, qui inquiéta un peu ce dernier.

« Vous trouvez pas que Tidou a l'air bizarre ? » demanda le garçon aux trois filles.

« Il a l'air tout patraque. » confirma Nathalie après avoir observé l'Evoli Shiny de son ami.

« Il est malade ? » s'inquiéta Bartek en entendant son Pokémon soupirer.

« On est allé au centre Pokémon tout à l'heure et l'infirmière Joëlle a dit que tout allait bien. » rappela Akiko. « Il est peut être juste fatigué. »

« Tu crois ? » fit le jeune athlète en prenant son renard gris dans ses bras.

« Ou alors... » marmonna Akiko sans que les trois autres ne l'entendent en observant le Pokémon normal sans finir sa phrase pour autant.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'auberge de dresseurs de Doublonville, allèrent s'installer dans leurs chambres respectives, et allèrent prendre un bon dîner. Aela, qui était avec Bartek dans la chambre, avait récupérer le livret d'instructions de la mini serre et elle descendit manger avec, lisant attentivement la notice d'utilisation. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de baies, et il fallait qu'elle en plante dès cette nuit pour avoir la première récolte dès le lendemain. Bartek s'inquiétait toujours pour Tidou, qui n'avait pas voulu toucher à sa gamelle et regardait ses camarades manger en poussant des soupirs de temps à autre. Akiko observait son manège en silence, essayant de vérifier sa deuxième hypothèse, pendant que Nathalie essayait de faire manger Aela, bien trop concentrée sur son livret pour penser à avaler quelque chose, ce qu'elle finit par faire après que la coordinatrice le lui ait retiré des mains.

« Au fait.. » fit Nathalie. « J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone, il paraît qu'il y a dans quelques jours un concours d'éleveur à Kanto, jugé par Pierre. Elle a dit qu'elle y assisterai dans le public, elle préfère voir les exploits de la relève. »

« J'ignorais que ce genre d'évènements avaient lieu. » s'étonna Bartek en levant la première fois la tête vers eux. « Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire à ce genre de concours ? »

« Et bien... il faut apparemment faire ressortir la beauté d'un Pokémon que le jury attribue au hasard, tant extérieur qu'intérieur, puis ceux qui passent à l'étape suivante doivent combattre avec un Pokémon d'un autre dresseur qu'ils ont aidé à dresser. La finale se joue entre les quatre finalistes et le vainqueur affronte Pierre pour tenter de prendre son titre de meilleur éleveur de la région de Kanto. » expliqua la coordinatrice.

« Dis, ça a l'air amusant comme concours. » déclara Akiko. « Mais je suppose qu'il faut être éleveur pour espérer y participer. »

Le quatuor termina de manger, puis se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de se séparer pour aller dans leurs chambres. Aela en profita pour brancher le petit appareil, et hésita sur la première baie à planter.. Lucky sortit le sachet de baie Nanab et le tendit à sa dresseuse, alors que Lis était installée sur le lit d'Aela et se léchait la patte pour se la passer ensuite derrière l'oreille et de la ramener vers son museau.

« Baie Nanab, je m'en serais doutée...et il est vrai qu'il n'y en a plus qu'une pour toi...Alors c'est d'accord. » fit la jeune fille en ouvrant le sachet et en attrapant une graine qui avait la taille d'un raisin sec pour la planter dans la terre de la serre qu'elle couvrit et qu'elle mit en route.

Aela recouvrit l'appareil d'un de ses pulls pour éviter que la lumière ne les dérange pendant la nuit, attrapa Lucky qui salivait d'avance devant l'appareil pour lui faire un brin de toilette, et observa Bartek essayer de faire manger son Evoli sans grand succès. Le jeune homme finit par abandonner et déposa Tidou sur son lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

« Bon je reviens, je vais prendre ma douche... tu veux bien veiller sur Tidou pour moi ? » demanda-t-il à Aela qui hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord.

Pendant que le jeune homme s'enfermait dans la salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche, Aela s'occupait de son Héricendre qui bailla consciencieusement, tandis que Lis, ayant finit sa petite toilette, sauta du lit d'Aela pour se diriger vers le lit de Bartek sur lequel elle grimpa d'un bond. La renarde se rapprocha lentement de Tidou qui était dos à elle, passa devant lui et frotta son museau contre le sien, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire lever la tête. Le Shiny écarquilla des yeux, reculait de plusieurs pas jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre la tête de lit. Lis pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant qu'elle mouche pouvait bien l'avoir piqué. Elle s'approcha de nouveau, s'assit et mit sa patte sur la tête de son ami pour lui ébouriffer la crinière. Tidou ne voulant apparemment pas jouer avec elle, elle redescendit du lit et grimpa sur les genoux de sa dresseuse pour quémander un câlin qu'elle obtint, avant qu'Aela ne se décide à prendre la place de Bartek sous la douche dès que celui-ci revint dans la chambre, habillé pour la nuit. Le jeune homme soupira en constatant que Tidou n'avait pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, le prit dans ses bras et se mit au lit en le tenant contre lui.

Aela ne tarda pas à revenir et alla se coucher elle aussi, épuisée de sa journée, et voulant être en forme pour affronter la championne le lendemain.


	15. XIII - les badges de Doublonville (I)

Le rond laiteux brillait dans le ciel noir, laissant une douce lumière illuminer les ténèbres. Tout le monde était endormi, tous sauf un petit renard gris, qui ne cessait de se tourner dans tous les sens en espérant que Morphée l'emmène dans son monde.

Tidou soupira pour la énième fois, jeta un œil sur son dresseur, puis sur le lit voisin. Tout le monde semblait dormir. L'Evoli se leva sans bruit, sauta habilement du lit, et alla lentement vers la porte, sauta sur la poignée pour ouvrir le panneau de bois et se faufila par l'entrebâillement avant de se diriger vers la sortie pour aller prendre l'air. Le vent frais lui chatouilla les narines, et l'Evoli décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc adjacent à l'auberge.

Dans la chambre, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre réveilla Lis, qui regarda son ami sortir. La renarde hésita un moment, et se décida à le suivre silencieusement pour être sûre qu'il revienne avant la fin de la nuit.

L'Evoli suivit son homologue dans le parc et s'arrêta quand Tidou se posa au bord du lac, regardant l'eau qui miroitait son reflet. Lis s'approcha près de lui et passa sa tête au dessus de lui pour savoir ce qui l'intéressait tant dans ce lac. En voyant le reflet de Lis à côté du sien, le Shiny sursauta, recula jusqu'au tronc d'un arbre qui lui barra le passage, alors que la renarde s'avançait, voulant savoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire. Tidou cacha sa tête sous ses pattes, calé contre les racines du chêne, espérant que l'Evoli d'Aela s'en aille et le laisse tranquille.

La renarde se coucha, et s'avança tout doucement jusqu'à Tidou qui ne la voyait plus, jusqu'à ce que son museau touche le sien. Le Shiny tressaillit, et enleva une de ses pattes pour regarder ce que faisait Lis, qui s'amusa à lui mettre une de ses pattes avant sur la tête pour le décoiffer. La jeune Evoli le fit se lever et le ramena près du lac où Tidou se laissa tomber sur le ventre en regardant la lune d'un œil morne, alors que Lis se mettait contre lui. Elle leva son museau vers la joue du Shiny pour lui faire un bisou avant de mettre sa tête entre ses pattes.

Le renard gris tourna la tête en direction de Lis, sembla hésiter un moment sur ce qu'il devait faire ou pas, posa sa tête sur celle de l'Evoli marron qui tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Tidou prit une grande inspiration, et fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis un petit moment maintenant, il posa son nez contre celui de la renarde et lui fit une lichette sur ses babines. Lis le laissa faire avant de faire la même chose.

Sous les rayons de la lune, une autre source de lumière éclaira les lieux un instant avant de s'éteindre petit à petit, bien qu'il restait encore une faible source de luminosité en dehors de l'astre de la nuit.

Les deux Pokémon renards finirent par rentrer à l'auberge des dresseurs et s'endormir l'un contre l'autre plutôt que de retourner sur le lit de leurs dresseurs respectifs.

Le soleil finit par réveiller les adolescents dans leurs chambres. Lucky était déjà réveillé et bavait devant la serre portative de sa dresseuse, attendant avec impatience le moment où elle soulèverait le couvercle de verre pour pouvoir manger une baie Nanab. Aela entreprit d'abord d'aller s'habiller, puis s'occupa de son plant de Nanab, en empêchant au passage Lucky de se jeter sur les baies pour les manger. Bartek finit par immerger lui aussi, et fut étonné de ne pas voir Tidou près de lui ou du moins sur le lit. Aussi leva-t-il le nez vers son amie pour lui demander

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Tidou des fois ? »

« Il n'est pas avec toi ? » s'étonna Aela en jetant un œil sur son lit pour constater que Lis n'y était pas non plus. « Lis n'est pas sur le lit non plus ! »

Bartek se leva, regarda autour de lui et finit par apercevoir deux ombres dans un coin de la pièce, où il se dirigea en faisant signe à Aela de venir avec lui.

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent donc en silence des deux endormis, avant de remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

« C'est quoi ces Pokémon ? » murmura Aela en sortant son Pokédex de sa poche.

_Noctali. Pokémon Lune. __Les anneaux sur le corps de Noctali se mettent à briller si c'est une nuit de pleine lune, ou s'il est en colère. Un Evoli évolue en Noctali s'il est longuement exposé aux rayons lunaires. Son corps noir est parfait pour se cacher dans la nuit. Au combat, il utilise son attaque Ténèbres pour apeurer son ennemi._

« Tu crois que ce sont Tidou et Lis ? » demanda Bartek sur le même ton que la dresseuse.

Aela réfléchit, et lui fit signe de ne rien dire, avant d'approcher sa main des deux Noctali pour les réveiller.

« Lis, Tidou, on se réveille. »

Les deux évolutions d'Evoli ouvrirent doucement les yeux, avant de comprendre qu'il faisait jour, et sautèrent dans les bras de leurs dresseurs respectifs.

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? » fit Aela en reposant le renard aux anneaux dorés par terre.

« Je crois que oui. » déclara Bartek en faisant de même avec Tidou qui avait des anneaux bleu ciel.

Les deux renards penchèrent la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait les deux humains. Ce n'est qu'en se voyant dans un miroir qu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient évolué sans le remarquer pendant la nuit qui venait de passer.

Aela était déjà retournée préparer un autre plant de baie pour la journée, de baies Oran cette fois-ci, donna une des baies Nanab qu'elle venait de cueillir à son Héricendre avant qu'ils n'aillent tous prendre le petit déjeuner. Nathalie et Akiko s'étonnèrent de voir les deux Noctali avec Bartek et Aela, qui durent expliquer qu'ils les avaient trouvé comme cela à leur réveil.

« Tidou a retrouvé l'appétit. » sourit le jeune athlète en voyant son Pokémon vider sa gamelle.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque le quatuor décida de se rendre à l'arène pour qu'Aela et Akiko puissent tenter de gagner leur badge. Ils refirent donc le chemin fait la veille et s'arrêtèrent cette fois-ci devant le grand bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait l'arène de Doublonville.

Bartek et Nathalie se dirigèrent vers les tribunes afin de voir le match de leurs deux amies, alors que les deux dresseuses s'approchaient de l'endroit où se tenait une fille avec des cheveux roses.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Blanche, je suis la championne d'arène de Doublonville... Vous voulez combattre pour essayer de gagner mon badge c'est cela ? » fit la championne d'une traite. « Toi, la fille qui est habillé comme un garçon, tu attends que j'ai fini avec la première. »

Aela bouda de n'avoir rien pu dire et alla se mettre sur le banc sur le côté du terrain pour regarder le match d'Akiko. Lis s'installa près d'elle tandis que Lucky sortait son museau de la veste de sa dresseuse pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer sur le terrain.

« Bien. » déclara Blanche. « Le match sera en trois Pokémon. Seul le challenger a le droit de changer de Pokémon au cours d'un combat. Cela te va ? »

Akiko hocha de la tête, déjà concentrée sur son match.

« Dans ces cas... » approuva la championne en attrapant une de ses Pokéball, « C'est à toi Rondoudou ! »

Akiko sortit son Pokédex afin d'en apprendre plus sur le Pokémon boule de gomme, comme aimait le dire Aela, avant de prendre une Pokéball à sa ceinture.

« Allez Flashy, à toi ! »

Le Pichu apparut sur le terrain, fit un grand sourire à sa dresseuse, et se retourna face à son adversaire du jour en faisant crépiter ses joues.

« Le premier mouvement revient à la challengeuse ! » déclara de vive voix l'arbitre.

« Flashy, utilise Cage-Eclair ! » ordonna Akiko en espérant que la paralysie empêche son adversaire de répliquer.

« Rondoudou, Berceuse ! » fit Blanche.

La petite souris électrique fut légèrement plus rapide et une cage d'éclair entoura le Rondoudou avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

« Flashy, réveille toi. » supplia la dresseuse.

« Allez Rondoudou, Ecras' Face ! » déclara la championne en pointant le Pichu du doigt.

Le Pokémon bouboule s'avança très lentement, mais finit par s'arrêter, ne pouvant plus bouger à cause de la paralysie causée par la Cage-Eclair.

« Essaye jusqu'à ce que tu le touches ! »

« Debout Flashy, allez ! » continuait Akiko en voyant le Rondoudou lutter contre la paralysie pour attaquer.

Le Pokémon normal finit par réussir son attaque, ce qui réveilla enfin Pichu qui se releva et s'éloigna de son adversaire pour qu'il ne puisse plus le toucher.

« Super, attaque Éclair ! » fit la dresseuse.

La mini souris chargea ses joues d'électricité qu'il lança en direction de la boule rose qui lui servait d'adversaire. Le rayon jaune toucha le Rondoudou, qui chancela avant de se reprendre.

« Rondoudou, utilise Entrave ! » déclara la championne.

Le partenaire de la championne se concentra, mais rata son attaque, au grand soulagement de l'adolescente, puisque Éclair était la rare attaque offensive que connaissait son Pichu. Elle avait bien essayé de lui en apprendre une autre, malheureusement, son Pichu ne la maitrisait pas encore bien, et l'utiliser en combat d'arène pouvait s'avérer payant comme désastreux.

« Continue avec Eclair Flashy ! » demanda Akiko.

« Hors de question, Rondoudou, essaye encore Entrave ! »

La sous-évolution de Pikachu lança son attaque électrique sur le Pokémon normal, avant qu'il y ait un petit flash de lumière, qui le sonna quelques secondes.

« Flash' ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta la dresseuse.

Flashy secoua la tête rapidement pour se remettre les idées en place, fit signe que oui et se remit en position de combat.

« Super, alors continue avec la même attaque ! »

Le Pichu tenta de refaire son attaque éclair, malheureusement pour lui, l'Entrave avait fonctionné et il ne pouvait plus attaquer.

« Comme c'est dommage. » sourit la championne en constatant que son adversaire ne pouvait plus attaquer. « Rondoudou, Ecras' Face ! ».

A force de patience, le Pokémon bouboule parvint à faire son attaque, mais se raidit presque aussitôt, ne pouvant plus bouger pendant un temps indéterminé.

« Tant pis, Flashy, essaye ton attaque Poing-Eclair ! » tenta Akiko avec espoir.

Le petit poing de Pichu se chargea d'électricité. Cependant, l'attaque rata avant même que Flashy ait le temps de toucher son adversaire avec. La souris était terriblement déçu d'avoir échoué une fois de plus sa nouvelle attaque. Aussi baissa-t-il sa garde, ce qui permit au Rondoudou de le frapper avec Ecras' Face en retrouvant suffisamment de mobilité pour cela.

« N'abandonne pas Flashy, souviens-toi ce que je t'ai expliqué à l'entraînement ! » lui rappela Akiko.

La souris électrique repensa au long entraînement qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Charger son énergie dans son poing. La garder dans son poing jusqu'à toucher son adversaire. Si la première partie n'était qu'une formalité pour lui, il avait beaucoup de mal à garder le surplus d'énergie suffisamment longtemps pour toucher son adversaire.

Flashy se concentra, de toute manière son adversaire ne pouvait pas attaquer ou seulement au ralenti, ce qui lui laissait le temps de réagir si besoin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer, pas une nouvelle fois, pas quand sa dresseuse comptait tant sur lui.

Le Pichu s'élança vers le Rondoudou de la championne, fit charger son poing d'électricité, et résista longuement avant de tout lâcher au moment de toucher le Pokémon normal. La décharge le sonna également, et il chancela légèrement, pas habitué à cela.

« Tu es sur la bonne voie Flashy ! » le félicita sa dresseuse.

La boule rose avait été plus secoué que son adversaire par l'attaque, et était parcouru par des spasmes à cause de l'électricité qui parcourait son corps.

« Rondoudou, montre-lui ton attaque Roulade ! » déclara la championne.

« Fais attention Flashy ! » s'écria Akiko en voyant la boule de gomme commencer son offensive.

La sous-évolution de Pikachu reprit ses esprits un peu trop tard et se prit la première roulade qui le fit rouler sur le côté, l'égratignant au passage. Cependant le deuxième tour ne vint pas, grâce à la paralysie causée par Cage-Eclair en tout début du combat, ce qui laissa largement le temps au Pichu d'Akiko de se relever, et de se remettre de ses émotions. Des petits éclairs parcoururent de nouveau ses joues, signe que l'Entrave était terminée.

« Génial, Flash', tu peux utiliser ton attaque Eclair maintenant ! Mets-y toute ta puissance ! » s'écria la dresseuse de Carmin en espérant enfin en finir avec cette boule de gomme qui résistait.

La petite souris chargea toute l'électricité qu'il avait en stock dans ses joues, avant de relâcher l'attaque vers son opposant, qui ne put l'esquiver. Le souffle de l'attaque fit rouler le Rondoudou aux pieds de sa dresseuse, hors-combat.

« Tu t'es bien battu Rondoudou, il ne résistera pas très longtemps face à Mélofée ! » déclara la championne en rappelant son premier partenaire dans sa Pokéball avant de faire sortir le deuxième qui se posta face à son adversaire qui avait fini de reprendre ses esprits.

« Cette fois, c'est moi qui commence. » annonça Blanche. « Mélofée, utilise Métronome ! »

Le Pokémon agita ses petites ailes et agita son doigt de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, avant de s'arrêter. Il s'élança soudain à toute vitesse de son adversaire pour lui asséner un Mach Punch qui le catapulta à l'autre bout du terrain sans qu'il n'est rien pu faire.

« Flashy, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Akiko en le voyant se relever très lentement. Le Pichu fit un grand effort pour se remettre sur ses deux pattes, ce qu'il parvint à faire après plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité.

« Super, dans ces cas, utilise ton attaque Eclair ! » déclara la dresseuse.

Si Akiko s'attendait à voir l'attaque fonctionner, elle fut étonnée qu'il n'en fut rien et jeta un œil sur son Pichu. Ce dernier avait l'air hagard, regardant amoureusement son adversaire du jour.

« Et merde. » pensa Akiko « La capacité Joli Sourire de Mélofée s'est activée lorsqu'il a attaqué avec Mach Punch. »

La championne eut un sourire indiquant qu'il s'était passé exactement ce qu'elle voulait, et continua très calmement.

« Maintenant, utilise Ecras' Face ! »

Le Pokémon Normal alla tranquillement vers son adversaire qui la regardait avec admiration, avant de lui mettre des claques à l'aide de ses mains. Au bout de deux salves, de l'électricité parcourut son échine.

« Moi aussi j'ai une arme secrète, et elle s'appelle Statik. » rit Akiko en voyant que son Pokémon n'attaquerait pas et celui de la championne non plus à cause de la paralysie. « Reviens Flashy. » fit-elle en rappelant son Pokémon pour qu'il reprenne des forces. « Machouille, je compte sur toi ! »

Le Kaïminus apparut sur le terrain, sautilla de joie à l'idée de combattre, et salua son adversaire d'une manière très sérieuse avant de se mettre en position de combat.

La championne haussa un sourcil face à ce salut inhabituel de la part d'un Pokémon.

« C'est pas parce que ton petit Kaïminus est poli que je vais lui faire des cadeaux. » s'exclama Blanche. « Mélofée, Métronome ! »

« Machouille, reste à distance et utilise Pistolet à O pleine puissance ! » ordonna Akiko qui voulait éviter le corps à corps.

La paralysie empêcha le Mélofée d'attaquer et d'éviter l'offensif du Pokémon Eau, et il fut reculer de quelques mètres sur le terrain à cause de la force de l'attaque aquatique.

« Courage Mélofée, Ecras' Face ! » fit la championne qui en avait assez de la paralysie.

Le Pokémon de la lune s'avança courageusement et parvint enfin à lancer son attaque, malheureusement cela la bloqua auprès de son adversaire, qui put contre-attaquer à loisir.

« Allez, Vibraqua Machouille ! » déclara Akiko.

Une bulle d'eau engloba le Mélofée avant d'éclater, prodiguant des dégâts à l'adversaire du Kaïminus, avant que le Pokémon Eau continue avec un Pistolet à O.

Mélofée commençait sérieusement à enrager. Il ne pouvait se défendre à cause de la paralysie causée par un stupide souriceau électrique, et maintenant il se faisait décoiffer par un Pokémon aquatique surexcité. Mécontente, le Pokémon de type normal prépara son attaque métronome, de laquelle sortit la puissante attaque... trempette.

Voir son adversaire se trémousser comme un Magicarpe hors de l'eau fit éclater de rire Machouille qui se roula par terre, tapant le sol de terre de ses petits poings, alors que Akiko pouffait de rire derrière lui, s'étant attendu à une attaque plus...impressionnante que celle-là.

« Allez Machouille, utilise Pistolet à O. » fit la dresseuse en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de son œil.

Le Kaïminus prit tout son temps pour se relever et lancer son attaque, qui projeta son adversaire sur le mur derrière lui. Cependant le combat était loin d'être fini, car Mélofée se relevait encore une fois, coriace.

« Essaye Métronome encore une fois. » demanda Blanche très calmement.

Le Mélofée se concentra de toute ses forces, et réussit à déclencher l'attaque. L'offensive choisit au hasard fut l'attaque Lance-Flamme, et le starter eau de Johto ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il fut brûler sur une partie du corps, et son museau était noir de suie.

« Ah, là c'était une attaque. » approuva Akiko. « Allez Machouille, Vibraqua encore une fois, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. »

Le petit crocodile lança sa bulle d'eau sur son adversaire qui ne put l'éviter, et qui le plaqua contre le mur avant d'exploser. Cette fois-ci, le Mélofée était bel et bien hors-combat.

La championne de Doublonville rappela son Pokémon dans sa sphère, et sortit sa dernière Pokéball.

C'était la dernière ligne droite pour Akiko, qui attendait avec impatience de battre le dernier Pokémon de la championne pour obtenir son badge, avant de laisser la place à Aela pour qu'elle fasse de même.


	16. XIV - Les badges de Doublonville (II)

Le combat entre Akiko et la championne de Doublonville, Blanche, battait son plein. La dresseuse avait réussit à mettre hors-jeu le Rondoudou et le Mélofée de son adversaire, alors que de son côté, elle n'avait pas perdu de Pokémon.

Blanche faisait tourner sa dernière Pokéball entre ses mains. Ce Pokémon était son arme ultime, sa carte maîtresse. La championne lança la sphère rouge et blanche dans les airs, qui s'ouvrit dans un flash de lumière magenta, en faisant apparaître sur le terrain une vache rose et noire, un Ecremeuh.

Akiko sortit son Pokédex, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce Pokémon. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace, signe que le combat n'allait pas être évident et qu'elle le savait pertinemment.

Elle se rappela une partie de son enfance, alors qu'elle s'amusait grandement à essayer de monter des stratégies pour battre ce Pokémon-ci en particulier tout en regardant les matchs. Tout cela lui revint en mémoire, et décidant de se montrer prudente, elle commença l'offensive.

« Machouille, utilise Vibraqua ! »

« Ecremeuh, Écrasement. » ordonna Blanche.

Le Kaïminus fit une bulle géante qui se dirigea vers la vache laitière, malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire la fit éclater en l'écrasant avec son pied.

« Vite Machouille, Pistolet à O ! » s'écria Akiko qui voulait tenir la vache à distance.

Le petit crocodile bleu s'exécuta et arrosa son adversaire qui ne recula pas pour autant.

« C'est partit pour Roulade ! » s'enthousiasma la championne en sautillant sur place.

Ecremeuh se mit en boule et roula à une vitesse hallucinante en direction du Pokémon Eau qui ne put l'esquiver et tomba au sol. Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, son adversaire lui administra une deuxième salve de sa terrible attaque.

« Attention Machouille, il revient ! » le prévint sa dresseuse en voyant la vache faire demi tour.

Le Kaïminus se releva, mais une seconde après, prit de plein fouet la troisième attaque Roulade, qui l'envoya contre le mur de l'arène. Machouille retomba au sol. L'arbitre allait annoncer le KO, mais s'arrêta en constatant que le starter aquatique de Johto se redressait tant bien que mal, en tremblant.

« C'est un coriace ce Kaïminus. Ecremeuh, fait Roulade une dernière fois pour l'achever ! » déclara Blanche en jetant un œil sur son adversaire.

« Machouille, utilise ton Pistolet à O sur le sol, vite ! » fit Akiko en voyant que la vache se rapprochait dangereusement de son partenaire.

Cela ne manqua pas d'étonner la championne, mais visiblement pas Aela, qui connaissait bien cette tactique puisqu'elle l'avait employée lors de la Ligue à Kanto. Comme la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette s'y attendait, Machouille se retrouva dans les airs, évitant par la même occasion l'attaque dévastatrice d'Ecremeuh, qui s'arrêta pour chercher des yeux son adversaire.

« Bien Machouille, maintenant Vibraqua ! » enchaîna Akiko.

La bulle d'eau que produisit le Kaïminus était bien plus grande que la moyenne, sa capacité Torrent s'était activée. Elle toucha son adversaire qui recula d'un pas.

« Ecremeuh, Lait à Boire. » fit calmement la championne alors que le Pokémon Eau amorçait sa descente au sol.

L'attaque permit à la vache laitière de récupérer une grande partie de son énergie, au grand dam d'Akiko qui commençait à désespérer de trouver un échappatoire dans ce combat de la mort. Machouille s'était réceptionné tant bien que mal sur le sol, et tremblait, très affaiblit physiquement.

« Est-ce que ça va Machouille ? » s'inquiéta sa dresseuse en voyant l'état de son Pokémon.

La petite canaille leva le pouce en l'air et se concentra à nouveau sur le combat.

« Allez, Ecremeuh, c'est l'heure de reprendre ton attaque Roulade. » sourit diaboliquement Blanche.

« Machouille, ralentis-le avec ton pistolet à O ! » s'exclama Akiko.

L'attaque eau toucha le Pokémon normal, qui n'arrêta pas sa course pour autant et toucha le crocodile, l'envoyant voler contre le mur de l'arène, le même que précédemment. Cette fois, il était bel et bien hors-combat.

Akiko rappela son partenaire dans sa Pokéball, le félicitant au passage pour son beau combat , pour qu'il prenne un repos bien mérité, avant de prendre la deuxième balle pour en laisser sortir son Pichu. La jeune dresseuse espérait que son Pokémon électrique pourrait au moins ralentir cet Ecremeuh de malheur.

« Encore ce Pichu ! » maugréa Blanche. « Ecremeuh, Roulade! »

« Flashy, Cage-Eclair ! » s'exclama Akiko.

Alors que la vache était en train de rouler, le Pichu réussit son attaque, qui entoura le Pokémon normal, et ralenti sa course, bien que l'attaque toucha la sous-évolution de Pikachu, qui se releva sans trop de difficultés. Akiko en soupira de soulagement, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, à savoir paralyser son adversaire pour qu'il ait moins de chance de réussir son attaque.

« Ecremeuh, Écrasement ! » ordonna la championne.

« Flashy, Eclair ! » contra la dresseuse.

L'attaque de Flashy n'était pas suffisamment forte pour repousser le poids lourd qu'était Ecremeuh et se fit écraser par la vache.

« Sors de là Flashy, Poing-Eclair ! » fit Akiko.

Le Pokémon électrique profita du fait que son adversaire ne pouvait pas esquiver pour faire son attaque, qu'il réussit parfaitement cette fois-ci, repoussant le Pokémon normal un peu plus loin.

« Ecremeuh, Lait à Boire. » déclara Blanche.

La paralysie empêcha Ecremeuh de reprendre de l'énergie, et Akiko s'engouffra dans la brèche laissée par la championne pour contre-attaquer.

« Utilise Eclair. »

La mini souris chargea ses joues d'électricité qu'il envoya ensuite en direction de son adversaire. L'attaque le sonna, sans pour autant le mettre hors-combat.

« Ecremeuh, Roulade ! » déclara Blanche en priant pour que l'attaque réussisse.

Le Pokémon normal roula sur lui-même à une vitesse plutôt grande malgré le fait qu'il était paralysé et toucha Flashy qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, se trouvant à ce moment trop près de son adversaire. L'attaque le fit valdinguer plus loin, les traces de ses combats contre Rondoudou et Mélofée se faisant ressentir dans sa fatigue. Le Pichu tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, mais finit par retomber au sol, hors-jeu.

« Tu as très bien combattu Flashy, tu peux prendre un repos bien mérité. » fit Akiko en le rappelant dans sa Pokéball. « Grey, c'est à toi de jouer ! »

Le Phanpy de l'adolescente barrit en arrivant sur le terrain, prêt à tout donner pour remporter la victoire face à l'adversaire du jour.

« Bien Grey, Coup D'Boule ! » déclara la jeune fille qui trouvait que le combat contre cet Ecremeuh commençait à s'éterniser.

« Écrasement ! » riposta Blanche

Grey chargea à toute vitesse en direction de la vache pour lui donner un coup de tête digne d'un certain Zinade lors d'une coupe du monde quelques années auparavant, alors que son adversaire luttait contre la paralysie pour contrer son offensive. Le Phanpy put tranquillement toucher le Pokémon normal, car ce dernier ne put bouger.

« Roulade ! » s'exclama Akiko qui voulait utiliser l'arme préférée de la championne contre elle.

« Toi aussi Ecremeuh ! »

Les deux Pokémon commencèrent leur attaque commune. Le choc les fit reculer, le partenaire de Blanche dut cependant s'arrêter, alors que Grey continuait son offensive, qui toucha sa cible deux fois avant qu'il ne commence à vaciller dangereusement.

« Lait à Boire ! » fit la championne en croisant les doigts.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, l'attaque fonctionna et son partenaire retrouva de l'énergie.

« J'en ai marre de ce Pokémon... » déclara Akiko en maudissant l'attaque Lait à Boire. « Grey, continue ton attaque Roulade ! »

L'attaque du Phanpy d'Akiko était maintenant surpuissante car c'était la quatrième fois qu'il l'utilisait, aussi, la vache perdit une grande partie de l'énergie qu'il avait retrouvé, et ne put esquiver le dernier assaut de son adversaire qui l'envoya voler aux pieds de sa dresseuse.

« Ecremeuh est incapable de poursuivre le combat ! » annonça l'arbitre. « Akiko de Carmin-sur-Mer remporte le match. »

La championne soupira et rappela son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball avant de se diriger vers Akiko afin de lui remettre son badge. Elle se tourna ensuite en direction d'Aela.

« Je vais soigner mes Pokémon et je reviens pour te combattre. »

Blanche partit donc en direction du centre Pokémon afin de faire prodiguer des soins à ses compagnons pour qu'ils soient de nouveau en pleine forme, alors que dans l'arène, Akiko félicitait son Phanpy qui lui mit un affectueux coup de tête dans le ventre qui la fit tomber sur les fesses.

« C'était un beau combat ! » la félicita Aela en arrivant auprès d'elle pour se préparer à son match.

« Je déteste les Ecremeuh. » décida Akiko en rappelant son partenaire dans sa Pokéball. « Surtout celui-là. »

La jeune fille souhaita bonne chance à la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette et alla rejoindre Bartek et Nathalie dans les tribunes.

.

.

Pendant qu'Akiko combattait la championne de Doublonville afin de remporter son troisième badge, d'autres évènements avaient lieu pas très loin de la capitale de Johto.

Franck était occupé à combattre un Simularbre. Le Pokémon roche lui offrait de la résistance, et le garçon voulait le capturer dans le but d'élargir son équipe de Pokémon. En ayant plus que marre d'attendre qu'il soit affaiblit, l'ex dresseur de Kanto passa au plan B. Il sortit de son sac un filet qui pouvait résister à une grande partie des attaques pendant que son Pokémon captait l'attention du faux arbre, et le lança sur sa cible afin de l'immobiliser. Le Simularbre ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, et gigotait en tout sens afin de se défaire du filet, ce qui s'avérait être une cause perdue.

« Tu es à moi. » sourit diaboliquement Franck en appelant son Tortank à la rescousse. « Tortank, Hydrocanon. » La tortue géante braqua ses canons vers son adversaire avant d'envoyer sur lui deux puissants jets d'eau qu'il ne put esquiver, et qui le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même avant de tomber inconscient, ayant perdu toute son énergie.

C'est le moment que choisit le jeune homme pour sortir une Pokéball noire où était gravé un « R » rouge dessus, et la lança sur le Pokémon roche, qui fut aspiré à l'intérieur. La sphère bougea deux fois avant de se stabiliser.

« Reviens Tortank » déclara Franck en rappelant son starter, avant d'aller récupérer sa Rocketball dans laquelle se trouvait le Pokémon fraîchement capturé.

« Alors, est-ce que ça a marché ? » demanda Cristiano en sortant de derrière un fourré, une cigarette à la bouche.

« On va voir ça tout de suite. » rétorqua Franck en lançant sa Rocketball en l'air.

La sphère s'ouvrit dans une lumière noire, et le Simularbre en ressortit. Cependant, il avait changé. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge, son regard était dur, et une aura sombre semblait l'entourer.

« C'est parfait ! » s'exclama Esther en observant la nouvelle recrue sous toute les coutures.

Franck regarda son nouveau partenaire d'un air satisfait, et s'approcha de lui en restant à une distance raisonnable au cas où il s'en prendrai à lui. Cependant, il n'en fut rien, et le garçon put lui dire tranquillement ce qu'il voulait.

« Bien mon grand, écoute moi attentivement.. » commença le châtain en fixant son Pokémon dans les yeux. « Je suis ton maître et tu me dois respect et obéissance. Ton but est de détruire tout ceux qui sont contre la Team Rocket. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir et de voir si le Pokémon roche avait bien assimilé ces premières informations. Franck força le Simularbre à s'agenouiller devant lui, en signe de soumission, avant de poursuivre.

« Tes principaux ennemis sont ces personnes là. » indiqua le jeune homme en montrant les photos des dites-personnes. « Si tu les vois, tu dois les détruire. »

Le regard du Simularbre se fit plus ardent, ayant très bien compris les paroles de son maître.

« On peut savoir qui tu veux éliminer ? » fit la voix de Silver derrière lui qui avait assisté sans émotion apparente à la scène.

Franck se retourna vers l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge, avant de lui montrer les photos qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

« Aela et sa bande. » cracha-t-il.

« Ils ont pourtant pas l'air bien dangereux. » déclara Silver froidement.

« Tu ne les connais pas Silver ! » s'énerva Franck. « Ils feraient tout pour pourrir la vie de la Team Rocket, comme ils ont pourri la mienne ! »

« Si tu le dis... » répondit le jeune homme. « Je dois vous laisser, j'ai à faire de mon côté, et vous, vous avez apparemment une armée à constituer. »

Silver partit de son pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire, et alla en direction de Doublonville, sa prochaine étape. Il avait vu qu'un tournoi s'y préparait et son âme de dresseur prenait le dessus, des combats lui ferait le plus grand bien, à lui comme à son équipe.

.

.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? » demanda la voix glaciale de Ice en regardant les alentours tout en dévorant une omelette.

« Que dalle. » répondit Fire en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette. « A croire qu'ils se cachent. »

« Ces maudits Pokémon ont peur...et puis, j'aime assez la nouvelle mission du boss. »

« Constituer une armée de Pokémon capturés à l'aide de la Rocketball... » fit le sbire aux cheveux rouge. « Pour dominer le monde. »

« Cette Pokéball est une merveille. » s'extasia Ice en regardant la sphère noire au R rouge. « Tu as vu le regard de ce stupide Germignon quand je l'ai volé avec la Rocketball en assommant sa dresseuse pour le faire tranquillement ? »

« Il a même attaqué sa propre dresseuse ensuite. » se rappela Fire en souriant.

« Ils nous aideront à capturer la fille Pokémon et à tuer ses amis. » rit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. « Ils sont comme hypnotisés. »

Fire lui fit signe de se taire et lui montra un coin de clairière devant lui. Un Pokémon imprudent était sortit pour se défouler les pattes.

« Un Natu. » affirma l'homme en attrapant son filet, alors que le Pokémon vol avançait par petits bonds en vérifiant de temps à autre si la voie était libre.

Le sbire Rocket lança son filet sur l'oiseau qui agita ses ailes dans l'espoir de s'échapper par la voie des airs, mais Fire activa avec sa télécommande le système électrique, et Natu se fit électrocuté suffisamment pour qu'il retombe au sol inconscient.

Fire lança sa Rocketball sur lui, la sphère noire émit un clic, et l'homme alla la récupérer, avant de faire le point avec son nouveau jouet.

.

.

Sur la route menant du Bois aux Chênes à Doublonville, deux dresseurs discutaient, l'un avait sa fidèle casquette vissée sur sa tête et avait environ onze ans, le deuxième avait une vingtaine d'année et semblait bien s'amuser.

« Ahh, Johto ! » s'exclama le plus vieux.

« Tu y es déjà venu ? » lui demanda le deuxième.

« Bien sûr, avant d'aller à Kanto d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'on va y retrouver Aela à ce tournoi ! »

« Tu connais Aela ? » s'étonna l'adolescent.

« Bien sûr Cédric ! » s'exclama l'homme.

« Mais.. Guillaume, comment ça se fait ? »

« Oh une longue histoire. »

Guillaume lui raconta alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Cramois'îles et qu'ils avaient fait un petit bout de chemin ensemble avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent à la Ligue de Kanto dans un match à six Pokémon, où le dresseur avait gagné de justesse contre la jeune fille.

« On arrive à Doublonville. » informa Guillaume en voyant les tours de la capitale.

.

.

Dans l'arène, cela faisait près d'une heure qu'Aela, Akiko, Bartek et Nathalie attendaient le retour de la championne, qui était sortit afin de faire soigner ses Pokémon, et n'était toujours pas revenue.

« Mais elle fait quoi.. » marmonna Aela en croquant dans un morceau de chocolat.

« Il y a peut être du monde au centre ? » proposa Nathalie qui ne semblait elle-même pas convaincue.

« Ou alors elle t'a oublié. » fit Akiko.

« Si on allait voir où elle se trouve ? » demanda Bartek en voyant qu'Aela commençait à perdre patience.

« Excellente idée ! » approuvèrent les filles.

Aussitôt ils ressortirent de l'arène, et cherchèrent ensemble dans les rues de Doublonville la championne, en se dirigeant tout naturellement vers le Centre Pokémon pour voir si elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'apercevoir l'infirmerie Pokémon, car ils repérèrent la championne, accompagnée de son Mélofée, transportant des tas et des tas de sacs, qui sortaient du centre commercial de la ville.

Aela alla aussitôt dans sa direction, ayant perdu toute trace de patience en elle.

« Et mon combat ! » s'insurgea la dresseuse.

« Quel combat ? » s'étonna Blanche.

« Mon match pour le badge ! » reprit Aela en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh,ça ! Mais tout ces vêtements et accessoires n'attendaient qu'à être achetés. » s'expliqua la championne en montrant ses nombreux sacs. « Les combats, c'est pas important. »

Bartek et Nathalie attrapèrent Aela avant qu'elle n'explose pour de bon alors qu'Akiko s'approchait.

« Quand on fait une promesse de match à quelqu'un, on la tient... surtout quand on est championne d'arène ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous en ce moment avec ça ! » bougonna Blanche. « Va pour ton match, mais viens pas pleurer si tu perds ! »

Et les bras chargés de sacs, la championne se redirigea vers son arène, suivie de très près par Aela et ses amis.


	17. XV - Les badges de Doublonville (III)

Le groupe entra dans l'arène de Doublonville, Blanche posa ses nombreux sacs dans un coin qui était protégé des attaques des Pokémon avant de se retourner vers la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette, qui attendait avec une certaine impatience que son combat commence.

« Comme pour ton amie, combat en trois Pokémon, avec les mêmes règles, ça te va ? » déclara la championne.

« Très bien. » souffla Aela en se préparant.

Blanche prit sa première Pokéball qu'elle lança dans les airs. Rondoudou en sortit, et se plaça sur le terrain de terre, attendant son adversaire de pied ferme. Aela sembla réfléchir un instant, et prit Lucky dans ses bras pour le poser au sol.

« Je compte sur toi Lucky. » lui dit-elle, avant qu'il ne s'avance timidement vers le milieu du terrain.

La championne et la challengeuse se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants, avant que Blanche ne décide de prendre la première offensive.

« Rondoudou, Ecras' Face ! »

« Lucky, tiens le à distance avec Flammèche. » fit Aela.

Le Pokémon feu fit jaillir les flammes de son dos, avant de cracher une gerbe de feu, qui toucha Rondoudou qui s'approchait pour attaquer, le stoppant à un mètre environ.

« Rondoudou, montre-lui ton attaque Roulade ! » s'exclama Blanche, sûre cette fois que la paralysie ne la dérangerait pas.

Le Pokémon Normal commença à tourner sur lui-même, assez rapidement pour toucher Lucky, qui eut du mal à se remettre debout.

« Lucky, roule sur le côté ! » s'exclama Aela en voyant que la boule de gomme revenait de la même manière.

Le Héricendre d'Aela s'exécuta et évita la deuxième attaque Roulade de son adversaire, qui, contrarié, s'arrêta.

« Rondoudou Berceuse ! » ordonna la championne.

« Lucky, Flammèche. » contra la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

Le Pokémon rose s'arrêta de bouger, prit une grande inspiration au moment où le Pokémon feu crachait une gerbe de flamme que son adversaire avala. Rondoudou sembla s'étouffer, avant qu'il ne réussisse à chanter d'une voix enrailler, qui cassa plus les oreilles de son adversaire qu'il ne l'endormit.

« Profite-en Lucky, Vive-Attaque ! » s'exclama la brune en voyant que le Rondoudou toussait et n'attaquait pas malgré les ordres de sa dresseuse. Le starter feu s'élança rapidement vers son adversaire en l'envoya rouler un peu plus loin. Vexé Rondoudou se gonfla en absorbant de l'air, se faisant un peu plus gros que d'ordinaire.

« Rondoudou, Roulade ! »

« Lucky, roule sur le côté ! » s'écria Aela en voyant le Pokémon bouboule s'élancer vers son partenaire.

Le petit Héricendre se mit en boule et à la grande surprise de tous, s'élança vers Rondoudou, les attaques se choquèrent et ils se repoussèrent mutuellement. Abasourdie, Aela sortit son Pokédex, pour vérifier son hypothèse. Son boitier électronique lui apprit ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'est-à-dire que Lucky venait de faire une attaque Roulade.

« Continue avec Roulade Lucky ! » l'encouragea sa dresseuse, contente d'apprendre que son Pokémon avait acquis une nouvelle attaque.

Le Pokémon Feu continua à tourner sur lui-même et fonça un peu plus rapidement sur son adversaire, qui s'était arrêté pour tousser. Le choc l'envoya voler un peu plus loin, sans pour autant le mettre KO.

« Rondoudou ! Ecras' Face ! » s'exclama Blanche, qui commençait à perdre patience sérieusement.

« Mets moi cette Langue Brûlée hors-combat Lucky ! Continue avec la même attaque ! » décida Aela puisque le combat commençait à trop s'éterniser à son goût.

Pour la troisième fois, le hérisson de feu roula à toute vitesse vers son adversaire qui se relevait avec quelques difficultés, et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'offensive. Il se retrouva encastré dans le mur, et en retomba, hors-combat.

Blanche rappela son Pokémon en soupirant, et attrapa sa deuxième Pokéball, qu'elle lança dans les airs. Mélofée en ressortit, battant de ses petites ailes d'un geste charmeur, et fit un clin d'œil en direction de Lucky, qui fut légèrement troublé par ce geste.

Ne préférant pas prendre de risque inutile, Aela alla le récupérer sur le terrain, et se tourna vers Lis.

« Je compte sur toi Lis. » murmura la dresseuse à l'intention de son Noctali. « Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, je le sais. »

La Renarde de la nuit hocha de la tête, et bondit sur le terrain, se mettant en position de combat.

Dans les tribunes, Tidou appuya ses deux pattes avant contre la barrière afin de mieux suivre le combat qui allait se dérouler à présent, et lança de toute sa voix un encouragement pour Lis.

« Je te laisse la première offensive. » sourit Blanche de toute ses dents, espérant sans doute que Joli Sourire fasse effet le plus vite possible.

« Vraiment ? » fit Aela en maudissant la suffisance de certaines personnes. « Dans ces cas tu vas t'en vouloir... Lis, Morsure ! »

La renarde s'approcha rapidement de son adversaire du jour. Sa vitesse avait augmenté avec son évolution, ce qui pouvait être un atout non négligeable pendant un combat. Quand elle se trouva à côté de Mélofée, Lis la mordit violemment au bras. Le Pokémon de la lune eut beau tenter d'agiter son bras dans tout les sens, la Noctali ne la lâcha pas pour autant, et resta camper sur ses quatre pattes, prête à continuer.

« Mélofée, Métronome ! » s'égosilla la championne en voyant que Joli Sourire ne fonctionnait pas.

Le Pokémon rose agita sa main de libre, avant de s'arrêter. Elle cracha ensuite un jet d'eau, qui fit lâcher Lis, et Mélofée retrouva toute ses facultés physiques.

« Lis, Vive-Attaque ! » s'exclama la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

« Mélofée, Ecras' Face quand il est prêt de toi ! » fit Blanche au même moment.

La Noctali arriva très rapidement auprès de son adversaire et lui infligea des dégâts avant qu'elle ne réplique en lui donnant des coups à l'aide de ses petits poings. Lis feula, prévenant le Pokémon Normal qu'elle venait de la mettre en colère. Mélofée ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant, et activa son attaque Métronome quand sa dresseuse lui en donna l'ordre.

L'attaque Poinglace s'activa, et la Noctali n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'offensive. Elle se retrouva coincé à sa place après que son adversaire l'ait touchée, ses pattes arrières étant prises dans un bloc de glace qui entravait ses mouvements.

À cette constatation, Blanche fit un sourire victorieux.

« Cette fois, je vais gagner. » affirma-t-elle. « Allez Mélofée, Ecras' Face. »

Le Pokémon fée put s'approcher à loisir de son adversaire afin de lui asséner des coups comme il le souhaitait, cependant c'était sans compter sur le fait que seules les pattes de Noctali étaient gelées, et pas le reste.

« Lis, Morsure ! » s'exclama Aela alors que la Mélofée giflait son Pokémon.

La renarde prit un malin plaisir à mordre la main du Pokémon Normal, qui couina de douleur en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de la Noctali. Malheureusement pour elle, la morsure de Noctali était aussi sûre qu'un piège à loup, et le Pokémon normal ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser quoi qu'elle faisait.

« Allez Lis, Météores ! » fit la dresseuse alors que la championne encourageait son Mélofée pour qu'elle se libère sans trop de mal.

La Noctali se concentra et parvint grâce à l'attaque à fragiliser suffisamment la glace sans pour autant la casser complètement.

« Mélofée, Berceuse ! » décida Blanche.

« Lis, Vive-Attaque ! » s'exclama la brune en espérant toucher le Pokémon adverse avant.

La glace, fragilisée, explosa sous l'impulsion de l'offensive, et la renarde toucha le Pokémon de la championne, avant de tomber endormie.

« Et maintenant, Réveil Forcé ! » sourit la fille aux cheveux roses.

Mélofée s'approcha de son adversaire qui dormait, et lui asséna de grandes claques. Cela réveilla Lis, qui secoua la tête pour être bien réveillée, en évitant une troisième claque du Pokémon Normal.

Les deux Pokémon commençaient cependant à être fatiguées de ce combat, et cela se voyait à leurs nombreuses blessures. Les prochaines attaques risquaient d'être décisives.

« Lis, Météores ! »

« Mélofée, Métronome ! »

Le temps de chargement de l'attaque de Mélofée était trop important par rapport à celle de l'offensive de Lis, qui toucha donc logiquement son adversaire en premier. Le partenaire de Blanche fut envoyé un mètre plus loin. La fée tenta de se relever difficilement, en tremblant. Voyant que Mélofée se remettait debout, Aela allait dire sa prochaine attaque, lorsque son adversaire se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Blanche soupira et rappela son deuxième Pokémon dans sa Pokéball afin qu'il prenne du repos. La championne sortit sa troisième et dernière sphère, contenant sa plus grande arme. Elle la lança dans les airs, et son Ecremeuh en sortit en meuglant, prêt à combattre.

« Je commence. » décida la championne de Doublonville. « Ecremeuh, Roulade! »

La vache laitière commença sa terrible offensive, qu'esquiva en sautant Lis. Malheureusement pour elle, la renarde ne put éviter la deuxième qui la toucha au moment où elle tombait au sol.

« Lis, est ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Aela en voyant que sa partenaire avait des difficultés pour se remettre debout.

La Noctali fit un signe positif de la tête, réussit à se remettre sur ses quatre pattes pour attendre l'attaque de son adversaire qui ne tarda pas.

« Évite son attaque avec Vive-Attaque ! » s'écria Aela en voyant l'Ecremeuh revenir à la charge avec Roulade.

Lis courut sur le côté en évitant au dernier moment son adversaire, qui s'arrêta de l'autre côté du terrain.

« Météores ! » continua la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

« Lait à Boire ! » fit Blanche au même moment.

La Noctali envoya des étoiles en direction de la vache laitière pendant que ce dernier reprenait de l'énergie grâce à son attaque. Aela fronça des sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas cette attaque du tout.

« Vive-Attaque ! » continua-t-elle.

La renarde s'élança si rapidement vers son adversaire que la championne n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et son Pokémon se fit toucher par l'offensive.

« Ecremeuh, Roulade ! » finit par dire la championne.

Le Pokémon Normal roula sur lui-même et toucha Lis qui se trouvait trop près pour l'esquiver à temps. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que l'Ecremeuh revint à la charge et l'envoya voler contre le mur derrière la dresseuse de Kanto.

« Lis ! » s'exclama Aela en accourant auprès de sa partenaire. La dresseuse ne put que constater qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer le combat, lui donna la dernière baie Oran de sa boîte pour qu'elle reprenne un peu de forces, et la confia à ses amis dans les tribunes avant de revenir sur le terrain.

« C'est pas parce que ton Ecremeuh est fort que je vais te laisser gagner. » s'écria la dresseuse avec fougue. « J'ai encore l'avantage d'avoir deux Pokémon, dont un qui n'a toujours pas combattu. Lucky, c'est à ton tour. »

Le Héricendre s'avança timidement sur le terrain. La vache l'impressionnait au plus haut point, et il n'était pas très rassuré. Seule la perspective de recevoir ensuite une baie Nanab le décida à faire de son mieux et à se donner à deux cent pour cent.

« Ecremeuh, Écrasement ! » commença la dresseuse aux cheveux roses.

« Roulade Lucky ! » répliqua Aela qui ne tenait pas vraiment à voir son petit Héricendre écrasé par le poids lourd du Pokémon de Blanche.

Le Pokémon Feu roula sur lui-même alors que le Pokémon Normal sautait afin d'asséner un coup de pied puissant à son adversaire. Malheureusement pour la championne, si l'attaque toucha bien son adversaire, le fait qu'il soit en mouvement rotatif déséquilibra son partenaire qui se retrouva les quatre pis en l'air. Aela décida de profiter du fait qu'il avait du mal à se remettre debout pour continuer sur sa lancée.

« Continue avec Roulade ! »

« Lait à Boire. » répliqua Blanche.

Tandis qu'Ecremeuh récupérait son énergie, Héricendre le toucha pour la deuxième fois et fit demi-tour en tournant toujours quand il fut à l'autre bout du terrain. Pendant ce temps, la vache avait réussit à basculer sur le ventre afin de pouvoir se redresser.

« Ecremeuh, Roulade toi aussi ! » ordonna Blanche.

Son partenaire commença son attaque, qui percuta celle du Pokémon d'Aela. Cependant la force du Pokémon de la championne était bien plus grande que celle de Lucky, et ce dernier fut renvoyé à son point de départ, étourdi.

« Continue ! » s'exclama la championne.

L'Ecremeuh continua son attaque dévastatrice, et fonça sur le Pokémon Feu qui se relevait tant bien que mal. Cela eut pour effet de le faire s'encastrer dans le mur à côté, avant qu'il ne retombe au sol, hors-combat.

Aela se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras et retourna se placer sur son bout de terrain tout en sortant une baie Nanab de sa poche, qu'elle donna à son petit Héricendre, tout en réfléchissant sur son prochain choix.

La dresseuse sortit sa dernière Pokéball. Il était hors de question de laisser Milka combattre, car il avait encore besoin de repos selon l'infirmière Joëlle. Il ne lui restait donc que deux choix. Babar ou Yoshi. La jeune fille lança sa sphère dans les airs, et son partenaire en sortit, faisant face à son adversaire.

Le Scarhino d'Aela poussa un grand cri de joie en voyant qu'il allait combattre et se prépara très sérieusement à l'un des matchs les plus importants pour lui, son premier combat officiel avec sa dresseuse.

« Ton insecte ne fera pas le poids face à mon Ecremeuh ! » s'amusa Blanche. « Montre-lui ton attaque Roulade! »

La vache s'élança à toute vitesse vers son adversaire, qui n'eut qu'à s'envoler pour éviter son assaut.

« Vas-y Yoshi ! Koud'Korne ! » s'exclama la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette en voyant que son gourmand de partenaire avait très bien esquiver l'attaque comme elle l'espérait en le choisissant.

Le scarabée géant fonça aussitôt corne en avant pour asséner à son adversaire un coup dans le ventre qui le fit reculer.

« Lait à Boire. » fit Blanche à contrecœur en voyant que son Pokémon commençait à souffrir de son affrontement contre la Noctali et le Héricendre de la challengeuse.

« Yoshi arrête le avec Casse Brique ! » ordonna Aela en connaissant la faiblesse des Pokémon de type Normal contre les attaques de type Combat.

Le Scarhino fit s'illuminer son poing qu'il abattit sur la tête de la vache, qui sonnée, tituba.

« Arrête le avec Écrasement ! » s'écria la championne qui perdait son sang-froid.

« Yoshi envole-toi. » conseilla la brune en ayant une idée derrière la tête.

Le Pokémon Insecte s'envola avant que son adversaire le touche et attendit les ordres de sa dresseuse qui ne tardèrent pas.

« Maintenant, Aeropique ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en espérant que l'attaque mettrait KO son adversaire.

Yoshi fit une pirouette dans les airs pour prendre de la vitesse avant de foncer sur l'Ecremeuh qui était trop épuisé pour esquiver son attaque. La vache fut envoyer aux pieds de sa dresseuse, hors-combat pour de bon.

« Yeah ! » s'exclama Aela. « Yoshi, t'es le ... »

La dresseuse ne put terminer sa phrase, car son Pokémon venait de lui sauter dans les bras, la faisant tomber au sol, dans le but de lui faire un câlin, et surtout, de faire des yeux de Magicarpe frit afin d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une baie.. après tout il n'y avait pas de raison que Lis et Lucky en aient eu une et pas lui !

Aela se dégagea difficilement de l'emprise de son partenaire et farfouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir une baie Chocco, que Yoshi s'empressa de manger avant de se lécher les babines, ravi. La brune le rappela, pendant que Bartek, Nathalie et Akiko venaient la rejoindre. Elle se retourna vers la championne, qui était en pleine crise d'hystérie.

Ne sachant trop que penser de cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Blanche, la dresseuse s'approcha afin de récupérer son troisième badge. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réclamer quoi que ce soit, mais voir la championne pleurnicher sur son sort la perturba grandement.

« Heu.. Blanche ? » hésita Aela.

« Quoi, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu vois pas que tu viens de ruiner ma vie ?! » sanglota la dresseuse aux cheveux roses.

« Mais non, je.. »

Akiko posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aela en lui chuchotant un « laisse la se calmer. »

La dresseuse maugréa après ses « champions de Johto aux personnalités étranges » et sortit prendre l'air en dehors de l'arène, dont elle avait bien besoin. Après cinq minutes, Blanche les rattrapa.

« Attendez ! »

Le quatuor se retourna, la championne avait encore les yeux rougis et des traces sur ses joues roses, mais elle ne pleurait plus.

« Tiens Aela, voilà ton badge. » fit-elle en tendant le fameux objet à la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette. « La prochaine arène est à Rosalya. »

« Merci Blanche. » déclarèrent en choeur Akiko et Aela.

La dresseuse aux cheveux roses fit un sourire, et se dirigea en direction du centre Pokémon pour y faire soigner ses compagnons, suivie par Aela et Akiko qui devaient s'y rendre elles aussi.

Après avoir récupéré leurs partenaires, le groupe retourna à l'auberge des dresseurs.

« Alors ? » demanda Akiko. « Quel est le programme maintenant ? »

« On commence par le tournoi de l'Amitié dans environ dix jours, ensuite on enchaîne avec le concours et enfin, le Pokéathlon. » résuma Nathalie.

« Alors, on a plus qu'à s'entraîner d'ici le lancement du tournoi. » déclara Aela.


	18. XVI - L'Avant Tournoi

Le premier jour du tournoi de l'Amitié approchait à grand pas, et des milliers de dresseurs en quête de gloire se rendait petit à petit dans la capitale de Johto, Doublonville. Certains avaient réussit à trouver une place au centre Pokémon, d'autres, plus nombreux, avaient prit place dans les différentes auberges de dresseurs dans la ville et même aux alentours.

Malgré les tensions qui existaient dans la ville, Aela, Akiko, Bartek et Nathalie se rendaient régulièrement en dehors de la ville afin de peaufiner leur entrainement. Cela leur permettait également d'éviter la foule de plus en plus nombreuse dans le coeur de la ville. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette avait réussit en dix jours à refaire entièrement son stock de baies, et elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas demander une recette spéciale goinfre pour contenter Yoshi qui adorait manger les baies, le miel et la sève des arbres.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de se régaler de baies sauvages, sous l'air désespéré de sa dresseuse, qui essayait de lui apprendre depuis quelques jours l'attaque Griffe Ombre. Cependant, bien que son Scarhino soit très travailleur, il n'en restait pas moins un grand gourmand, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par l'odeur alléchante des fruits dès qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur.

Et pour la énième fois, Aela abandonna la partie. Yoshi avait apparemment compris les grandes lignes de l'attaque, mais très souvent déconcentré, il n'arrivait pas à aller jusqu'au bout.

En parallèle, la brune tentait de connaître son Malosse, mais ce dernier la boudait et refusait de lui obéir. Le chien de feu avait même fait une sieste sous le soleil alors qu'Aela tentait de l'entraîner.

La dresseuse était donc légèrement sur les nerfs, mais pouvait heureusement compter sur le soutien de Nathalie, Bartek et Akiko. Sans eux, la jeune fille aurait perdu patience depuis très longtemps.

Ce jour-là, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, lorsqu'un dresseur arriva, cherchant sans doute un coin pour pouvoir s'entraîner en vue du tournoi. Le quatuor le reconnut à sa casquette. Il s'agissait de Gold, qui vint vers eux quand il les reconnut à son tour.

« Salut vous quatre ! » les salua-t-il. « Vous participez aussi au Tournoi de l'Amitié ? »

« Salut Gold. » répondit Aela. « Bien sûr qu'on participe nous aussi ! »

« Génial, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. » affirma l'adolescent. « Est ce que ça vous dérange si je m'entraîne un peu avec vous ? »

« Pas du tout, tu es le bienvenu. » affirma Akiko en prenant Machouille dans ses bras tandis que Flashy se postait sur sa tête.

Le jeune homme sourit, posa son sac, laissa son Capumain descendre de son épaule, et appela le reste de ses Pokémon. Typhlosion, Azumarill, Airmure, Kapoera et Elektek rejoignirent les Pokémon du quatuor. Aela et Akiko ne purent s'empêcher de prendre leurs Pokédex pour en apprendre plus sur les Pokémon de Gold. Ils connaissaient déjà Capumain, Bartek en ayant un lui aussi, mais le reste leur était légèrement inconnu.

Lucky regardait son évolution finale avec curiosité. Il n'avait en effet pas eu l'occasion de connaître ses parents, et les Pokémon comme lui l'intriguaient au plus haut point. Milka était dans son coin, observant du coin de l'œil les Pokémon de l'adolescent, tout en repoussant Babar avec des grognements digne d'un grand prédateur quand il s'approchait de trop près à son goût.

« Quelqu'un veut faire un petit combat d'entraînement ? » demanda Gold qui ne voyait pas meilleur moyen de s'entraîner que de combattre un autre dresseur.

« Moi ! » répondirent en choeur Akiko et Aela.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Gold sourit, avant de continuer.

« Qui veut commencer alors ? »

« Après toi. » déclara Akiko en poussant Aela devant elle.

« Bon d'accord. » fit-elle en réfléchissant. « Milka, ça te dit de combattre ? »

Le Malosse redressa la tête à son nom, fit une grimace avant d'ignorer royalement sa dresseuse.

« Bon, dans ce cas, ce sera Babar. » choisit la jeune dresseuse en faisant signe à son Phanpy de s'approcher.

« Et pourquoi pas Yoshi ? » s'étonna Nathalie.

« Il a combattu contre Blanche et a eu un entraînement intensif, il a bien le droit de se reposer un peu. Et ça ne fera pas de mal à Babar de combattre un peu lui aussi. » affirma Aela en haussant des épaules, alors que son Pokémon éléphanteau se mettait en place sur le terrain.

« Très bien, alors pour moi, ce sera Kapoera. » décida Gold en faisant signe au Pokémon combat de se mettre en place pour le combat. « On utilise un seul Pokémon chacun, c'est un entraînement, pas un combat pour le championnat. »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, montrant qu'elle avait parfaitement compris, et Akiko leur fit savoir qu'ils pouvaient commencer.

« Babar, Roulade ! » commença Aela.

« Kapoera, évite son assaut en sautant par dessus lui ! » ordonna Gold.

Le Pokémon combat plia les genoux et sauta juste une seconde avant que le Phanpy d'Aela ne le touche, évitant ainsi son attaque. Il retomba agilement au sol et attendit le prochain ordre de son dresseur, qui ne tarda pas.

« Kapoera, Tour Rapide !» fit le dresseur avec sa mèche improbable qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

L'évolution de Debugant sauta afin de prendre de l'élan, se réceptionna sur la pointe de sa tête et commença à tourner à toute vitesse comme une toupie tout en se rapprochant de son adversaire qu'il parvint à toucher.

« Babar, Bélier ! » ordonna Aela après s'être assurée que son partenaire n'avait pas grand chose.

« Arrête le avec Triple Pied ! » riposta l'adolescent.

Le Pokémon sol s'élança en direction de son opposant, dans le but de lui donner un grand coup, malgré le fait que Kapoera tournait toujours sur lui même. Cependant, le Pokémon Combat arrêta l'offensive avec son pied, puis donna deux coups grâce au deuxième, envoyant le Phanpy plus loin.

« Stop ! » décida Aela en voyant que Babar avait trop de mal à se relever. « Tu as gagné Gold, tu es trop fort pour Babar. »

« D'accord. » fit le jeune homme en félicitant son partenaire. « Il est vrai que j'entraîne Kapoera depuis un moment maintenant, ton Phanpy est fort mais la différence de niveau est trop importante pour qu'il puisse le battre.. ou du moins, pas sans mal. »

Aela hocha de la tête, sortit une potion de son sac avec laquelle elle vaporisa les quelques blessures de son Phanpy, avant de sortir de sa boite une baie Mangou, les préférées de son Phanpy, qui se lécha les babines avant de barrir de contentement et de courir après Lis.

Akiko prit la place d'Aela qui laissa le soin à Nathalie d'arbitrer le combat, avant d'aller voir Milka. Elle allait en profiter pour essayer de le raisonner. Aussi s'assit-il auprès de son Malosse, qui continua de ne pas faire attention à elle.

« Milka. » commença la dresseuse.

« Pitoyable. » souffla le Pokémon feu. « C'était pourtant pas le plus difficile à battre. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à venir l'affronter si c'était si simple ! » se vexa Aela.

« Je vois pas pourquoi j'obéirais à quelqu'un qui est pas fichue de gagner un match d'entraînement. » marmonna le Malosse.

La dresseuse soupira, c'était loin d'être gagné pour lui faire entendre raison.

« On apprend toujours de ses erreurs. » affirma-t-elle en se levant. « On ne progresse qu'en travaillant sur ce qui ne va pas. Un jour viendra où tu seras le plus faible de l'équipe car tu refuses de t'entraîner avec moi. J'espère juste que tu prendras conscience avant que ce ne soit le cas que je ne veux que ton bien... Il serait dommage que tu ne deviennes pas plus fort que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Milka ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'ignorer, comme toujours, alors qu'Aela revenait auprès de Bartek pour suivre la fin du combat entre Akiko et Gold, qui se solda par une victoire du Capumain du dresseur face à Flashy. La dresseuse de Carmin prit son Pichu dans ses bras avant de le soigner avec une potion et de le laisser se reposer à sa place préférée, en l'occurrence sa tête.

« Je suis sûr que ton Pichu deviendra un Pikachu très fort. » affirma Gold en soignant les quelques blessures de son Capumain. « Quand il arrivera à très bien maîtrisé Poing- Eclair, il sera redoutable. »

« Merci Gold. » répondit Akiko. « J'espère que tu iras loin dans le tournoi de l'Amitié. »

« On verra bien. » fit la dresseur à casquette en haussant les épaules. « Il y a d'autres très bons dresseurs, et je viens surtout pour m'amuser et entraîner au mieux Capumain. C'est le Pokémon que j'ai eu en dernier dans mon équipe, juste un mois avant la Conférence Argentée à laquelle j'ai participé l'année dernière. Il était tellement déçu de n'avoir pas fait un bon match que je me suis dit que de participer à un tournoi de ce genre permettrait de lui redonner confiance en lui. Quoiqu'il arrive, il reste mon petit bébé Pokémon, je ne peux qu'être fier de lui. »

« Lamentable. » cracha une voix derrière lui.

Le groupe se retourna, pour voir un garçon qu'Aela et compagnie commençait à bien connaître maintenant.

« François ? » s'étonna la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette. « Tu es passé au blond ? » fit-elle en remarquant le changement de la couleur de cheveux de son rival.

« Pas le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur. » répondit froidement le jeune homme. « De toute façon, je ne cause pas aux sous-fifres. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Gold, qu'il toisa, en observant son Capumain.

« Moi, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais abandonné une merde pareille. »

Le sang de Gold ne fit qu'un tour et il attrapa le blond par le col de sa chemise.

« Répète ?! » siffla l'adolescent.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. » confirma François en le repoussant. « Ton Pokémon ne vaut rien. »

Avant même que Gold n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Aela s'était interposée en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

« Tu laisses Gold tranquille...Delacrotte. »

Akiko pouffa de rire, Gold écarquilla des yeux, étonné, alors que le teint de François passait au rouge vif.

« Tu cherches la bagarre ? » s'écria le jeune homme. « Alors tu vas l'avoir ! »

Il lança une de ses Pokéball de laquelle sortit un Scarabrute.

« J'ai attrapé Scarabrute au concours d'insecte. Il me sert au moins à quelque chose, lui ! » affirma le rival d'Aela. « Force Poigne ! »

Aela était tellement tétanisée qu'elle en oublia un moment qu'elle n'avait pas appelé de Pokémon pour contrer l'attaque, et passa à deux doigts de se faire écraser la cage thoracique entre les pinces du Pokémon Insecte, cela grâce à Gold qui l'avait écarté à temps, et avait demandé à son Typhlosion de faire son attaque Lance-Flamme. L'offensive calma aussitôt le Scarabrute qui retourna de lui-même dans sa Pokéball, terrifié par la puissance de feu du starter du dresseur à la casquette.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ! » s'exclama Bartek à l'intention de François. « Faut croire que tous les François valent pas mieux les uns que les autres ! »

Le rival de la dresseuse de Kanto ne lui adressa pas même un regard et repartit en direction de Doublonville, pendant que Gold, qui s'était relevé, aidait Aela à en faire de même.

« Il est fou ce type ! » se renfrogna le dresseur de Bourg-Geon en le regardant partir. « On n'attaque pas les dresseurs comme ça ! »

La jeune fille ne dit rien, mais se sentait bizarre. Elle avait un pressentiment étrange depuis que Gold avait dit ça, et elle n'arrivait pas à dire à quoi cela était dû. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car le jeune homme se retourna vers elle.

« Tu n'as rien, ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. » marmonna la dresseuse, toujours troublée.

« Digne d'un Delacrotte. » marmotta Akiko, dans ses pensées. « Méfies-toi de lui Aela, il est capable de choses qui nous dépassent. »

« Est-ce que ça vous dit qu'on retourne à Doublonville ? » proposa Bartek. « Il est dix-sept heures, nos Pokémon ont bien besoin de repos, et avec le monde qu'il y a en ce moment, j'ai peur qu'on ne trouve pas un coin où manger avant que tous les restaurants soient fermés. »

« Et puis demain, on doit être réveillés tôt pour le lancement du tournoi. » rappela Nathalie.

Les trois autres approuvèrent, rappelèrent leurs Pokémon avant de retourner en direction de la capitale de Johto. Arrivés au centre Pokémon, ils durent attendre une demie heure avant de pouvoir confier leurs compagnons à un Leveinard qui se chargea d'eux, avant d'essayer de trouver une place quelque part en attendant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit, que quelqu'un les interpella.

« Aela ! Bartek ! Nathalie ! »

Le trio se retourna, et virent arriver auprès d'eux Guillaume, suivi de très près par Cédric.

« Guillaume ? Cédric ? Vous participez aussi au Tournoi de l'Amitié ? » fit Aela.

« Bien sûr. » répondit fièrement Guillaume. « Et tu n'as aucune chance face à moi. »

« Est ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle que tu as failli perdre lors de la Ligue Indigo ? » déclara la dresseuse en tirant l'oreille de l'adulte..enfin du moins dans son âge, parce que mentalement, il avait dix ans au plus.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas tirer sur mon oreille. » bouda Guillaume en se dégageant.

« Alors arrête de fanfaronner ! » le prévint la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Cédric. « Et toi Cédric, tu deviens quoi ? »

« Moi ? J'ai décidé de parcourir Hoenn pour en collecter les badges. » avoua le jeune dresseur. « Après quoi je me dirigerais vers Sinnoh et Unys... mais quand j'ai entendu parler de ce tournoi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir y participer. »

« Tu ne comptes pas explorer Johto ? » s'étonna Nathalie.

« Nan, mes parents m'y ont tellement emmené quand j'étais petit que pour le moment, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » confia Cédric.

« C'est compréhensible. » réfléchit Akiko. « D'un autre côté, je pense que tu passes à côté de quelque chose. Au fait, je suis Akiko. »

« Moi c'est Cédric, quand Aela a choisit Salamèche chez le professeur Chen, j'ai choisit Bulbizarre, qui est un Florizarre maintenant. »

« Guillaume. » fit l'adulte. « Je viens de la région de Sinnoh, j'ai voyagé à Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unys, Johto et enfin Kanto. J'ai une grande passion pour l'archéologie et j'adore chercher des fossiles de Pokémon. »

« Je m'appelle Gold. » termina le jeune homme à l'intention des deux arrivants. « J'ai participé l'année dernière à la Conférence Argentée, mon premier Pokémon n'était autre qu'un Héricendre qui a depuis évolué en Typhlosion. »

Ils furent coupés par un Pokémon Infirmier qui leur rapporta leurs Pokémon en pleine forme. Aela récupéra Lucky qui se cacha sous sa veste dès qu'il vit Cédric et Guillaume. Il n'aimait toujours pas quand trop de monde qu'il ne connaissait pas l'entourait.

« Il faudrait peut être qu'on trouve un endroit où manger. » proposa Nathalie. « Les restaurants de la ville risquent d'afficher complet avant même qu'on ait pu manger. »

« Je connais une très bonne adresse. » avoua Gold en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Mes grands-parents tiennent la pension en dehors de la ville et je m'y rendais régulièrement. Il y a un restaurant très bon pas très loin de leur pension, on aura qu'à y aller. »

« On te suit. » firent en choeur le reste du groupe.

Gold les guida jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, et les mena jusqu'à un chalet en bois, dont les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur, et de la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée.

« On y est ! Le Johaïeux* Loupio. » déclara l'adolescent en montrant l'enseigne.

Il ouvrit la porte et invita ses amis à y entrer, avant de se diriger vers l'accueil afin de demander s'il restait une table pour sept personnes de libres. L'hôte d'accueil appela un serveur qui les mena à une table de huit, les laissa s'installer avant de revenir avec la carte des menus. Il y avait tant et tant de plats de proposés que certains ne savaient pas trop quoi choisir. Finalement, tout le monde se décida et le serveur leur ramena leurs commandes moins d'une demie-heure plus tard. Le dessert arriva presque tout de suite après qu'ils aient finit leur plat, et c'est repus qu'ils ressortirent du restaurant, non sans avoir payer le repas au préalable.

« Alors ? » demanda Gold alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de Doublonville et que la nuit commençait à tomber.

« Délicieux. » déclara Guillaume en mangeant sa part de gâteau à la baie Choco qu'il avait prit en plus avant de partir.

« Je suis d'accord. » confirma Cédric en essayant de voir où il allait.

« On reviendra peut être. » fit Akiko en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait prendre la prochaine fois.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la capitale et se séparèrent afin d'aller dormir, Aela, Bartek, Nathalie et Akiko au Teddy U, Cédric au centre Pokémon, Guillaume à l'hôtel du Parc Naturel, et Gold chez ses grands-parents.

Le lendemain matin, le quatuor se retrouva dans les rues de Doublonville, prêts pour le lancement du Tournoi de l'Amitié, les cartes qu'on leur avait remises autour du cou. Une alarme se fit entendre dans toute la ville, et le bruit d'un dirigeable fit lever les yeux aux adolescents. Le logo du tournoi était marqué sur la toile de l'appareil, et un écran géant y était fixé par ils ne savaient quel moyen.

« Bonjour à tous, chers dresseurs ! » s'exclama un homme qui était apparu sur l'écran d'une voix forte qui résonna à travers toute la ville. « Je vous remercie tous d'avoir accepté de participer au tournoi de l'Amitié. Je m'appelle Térence et je suis celui qui a organisé ce grand événement. J'attends aujourd'hui que de grands matchs fassent résonner vos cœurs de combattants. Actuellement, vous êtes environ dix-mille mais d'ici quelques jours, il ne restera plus qu'une seule personne. Celle qui sera parvenue à réaliser tous les défis, à vaincre tous ses adversaires et qui aura prouvé qu'elle est digne de recevoir la coupe, le titre de Grand Gagnant et également la somme d'argent astronomique qui lui sera réservée. »

Térence marqua une pause le temps que l'information ait été comprise et assimilée par tous avant de reprendre.

« Passons maintenant à l'étape qui vous intéresse le plus. Cette première journée de compétition va permettre de restreindre le nombre de concurrents pour ne garder que les meilleurs. Lorsque vous vous êtes inscrits, vous avez tous reçu une carte de participation que nous vous avons demandé de conserver précieusement. Le tournoi de Doublonville commencera par un immense survival au sein même de la cité. Chaque participant pourra en affronter un autre et le perdant sera immédiatement éliminé et devra donner sa carte de participation au gagnant. Comme vous l'aurez compris, du moment que vous ne perdez aucun combat vous êtes qualifié. Cela signifie que si vous ne participez à aucune bataille, vous ne serez pas éliminé. A vous de faire le bon choix, être discret ou démontrer sa puissance. Je vous rappelle également que vous n'avez le droit d'utiliser en combat que le Pokémon que vous avez inscrit au préalable et surtout, tous les combats de cette première étape du tournoi doivent impérativement se dérouler en plein air, en d'autres termes, les combats à l'intérieur d'habitations ne seront pas comptabilisés. Le survival prendra fin dans dix heures, lorsque l'horloge indiquera vingt-heures. Tous les participants qui n'auront pas perdu seront alors qualifiés. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je déclare ouvert le tournoi de l'Amitié ! Que vos cœurs de dresseurs brûlent ! »

Le visage de Térence disparut de l'écran du dirigeable, marquant le début du tournoi.

Aela se retourna vers ses amis.

« On se sépare chacun de notre côté et on se retrouve devant l'auberge à vingt heures ? »

« Moi, ça me va. » affirma Akiko. « Si on se croise, on ne se combat pas. Bonne chance ! »

Bartek et Nathalie finirent par prendre une direction différente de celle choisit par Akiko, laissant Aela seule.

« Bon et bien c'est partit. » souffla la dresseuse pour se donner du courage avant de choisir une direction pour y rencontrer des dresseurs à battre.

.

.

.

_*Johaïeux = jeu de mot entre le mot joyeux, et les mots Johto et aïeux, sachant que j'ai prit la première syllabe du premier._

_._

_._

_._

Yellow-Chan : _Faut vraiment que je fasse attention à mes fautes et mes répétitions moi... M'enfin, ça m'apprendra à pas me relire suffisamment.. Je crois que comme le 200m était la dernière épreuve (désolée, ça fait très longtemps que j'ai écris ce chapitre, et je me souviens plus bien de ce tournoi là x) )j'avais qu'une envie c'était d'en finir xD Sur un autre site de fanfictions, certains lecteurs le trouvent trop détaillé justement ^^' Je crois que si je n'insiste pas beaucoup sur les rivaux c'est qu'ils sont pas forcément très travaillé non plus... je corrige ce problème à Hoenn (notamment le premier rival d'Aela haha, j'ai pas encore décidé des autres en fait..), mais au moins il a une histoire, un caractère... et vous me tuerez à la fin du livre 3, na !_

_Ha mais ça peut être drôle de l'imaginer sauter une haie justement xD_

_Tu reverras Charles-Henri, les 16 participants au Pokéathlon ne changent pas ;)_

_Bartek gagne grâce à son Ponyta... mais il ne gagnera pas tout non, un peu comme Nathalie, je peux pas toujours les faire gagner ce ne serait pas réaliste et il est pas badass à ce point xD (même si le Bartek dont je m'étais inspirée pour faire ce personnage a marqué ce weekend xD... je sors x) )_

_-**reviens pour finir la réponse**-_

_J'adore mettre des petites touches d'humour quand j'écris... même un chapitre un peu triste aura à un moment quelque chose d'amusant. _

_Akiko t'énerve ? Elle t'énervera moins au livre 3 alors, parce qu'elle dira ce qu'elle est exactement à la fin du livre 2 xD Ah mais Delacrotte... c'est Delacrotte x)_

_Je n'ai jamais eu rouge feu et vert feuille, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'avais pas mis de match en double...et puis bon, les combats et moi à ce moment là hein..._

_Je ne sais plus comment j'avais eu cette idée avec la sécrétion... Flix a encore des progrès à faire, mais les Coxy sont pas non plus les Pokémon les plus simples à dresser..._

_- **viens de penser à un jeu où il fallait que j'attrape un Coxy et tombe sur un Pikachu...PAN !** -_

_Ah le tournoi de l'amitié, je pense que tu vas l'aimer x)_

_Hmm Milka a une particularité, c'est qu'il parle et peut lire... c'est pour ça que les deux imbéciles ont pensé qu'il pouvait intéresser Giovanni... après, ils tuent au départ pour se nourrir, mais Giovanni voulant contrôler qui peut devenir dresseur ou non, il ordonne à ses sbires de tuer la plupart des Pokémon (il se rendra vite compte qu'il y en a beaucoup trop et changera de tactique xD)_

_Il n'y a jamais de commentaires assommants, c'est plus intéressant en fait xD_


	19. XVII - La Perle et l'Argent

Nathalie se promenait dans les allées, prenant comme repaire l'immense tour qui était en fait le centre commerciale, pour pouvoir être sûre d'arriver à revenir au centre Pokémon qui se trouvait seulement à quelques rues, lorsqu'elle en aurait besoin. La jeune fille n'avait pour le moment encore croisé personne.

Cela ne l'étonna cependant pas, car Térence avait dit que les dresseurs qui n'avait pas combattu en fin de journée seraient qualifiés, et que les combats en intérieur ne comptaient pas.

La coordinatrice soupira en se rendant compte de la bêtise de certains dresseurs. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle vit une personne venir dans sa direction. Nathalie plissa les yeux, le soleil l'empêchant de voir correctement de qui il s'agissait. La jeune fille soupira en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Perl, un de ses rivales pour les concours. Cette dernière la toisa du regard un instant, avant de voir sa carte, signifiant qu'elle était toujours en compétition.

« Tu es toujours dans la compétition, toi ? » fit la jeune fille d'un air suffisant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda avec méfiance la coordinatrice.

« C'est moi qui vais avoir l'honneur de te disqualifier ! » annonça la jeune fille en prenant sa Pokéball entre ses mains.

Nathalie ne répondit pas mais prit la sphère contenant son Carapuce entre ses doigts. Le Pokémon de Perl, un Onix, apparut dans la rue, heureusement suffisamment grande pour que le serpent de pierre puisse s'y déplacer, tandis que la jeune fille lançait sa balle dans les airs.

La tortue bleue apparut, jeta un œil à son adversaire et se cacha derrière les jambes de sa dresseuse, apeuré.

« Allons Carapuce, n'aie pas peur,tu as l'avantage du type. » le rassura Nathalie en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

Son Pokémon lui lança un regard avant de s'avancer d'un pas mal assuré vers l'immense serpent rocheux.

« Ce ne sera pas difficile de battre... ça. » se vanta Perl en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Onix, emprisonne-le avec ton étreinte ! »

Le Pokémon Roche se jeta sur Carapuce et l'emprisonna en l'entourant de son corps. Il resserra légèrement sa prise, empêchant la tortue de bouger.

« Carapuce, rentre dans ta carapace et utilise pistolet à O ! » s'exclama Nathalie qui voyait son partenaire en mauvaise posture.

Le starter Eau de Kanto rentra pieds, bras et tête à l'abri dans sa carapace, avant de cracher un jet d'eau en direction du sol, qui parvint à le faire s'éjecter hors de la prise du serpent géant. Toujours dans les airs, le Pokémon aquatique sortit de sa carapace protectrice pour voir où il était.

« Onix, Queue de Fer ! » ordonna la rivale de Nathalie.

« Attention Carapuce, protège toi avec Aqua-Jet ! »

Alors que la queue d'Onix brillait pour se transformer en fer, Carapuce s'entoura d'eau avant de foncer comme un missile vers son adversaire. Les deux attaques se heurtèrent, créant de la fumée empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le petit terrain improvisé dans la cité.

Nathalie mit son bras devant son nez pour éviter d'avaler la fumée avant de regarder ce qu'il se passait quand elle se dissipa légèrement. Son Carapuce était au sol et se relevait, le choc avec le sol semblait l'avoir légèrement sonné et il grimaçait. Quant à Onix, il était un peu désorienté à cause de la fumée et reprenait ses esprits rapidement.

« Jet-Pierre Onix ! » s'écria la voix de Perl.

« Carapuce, protège-toi avec Abri, puis Aqua-Jet ! »

La Tortue bleue créa une barrière lumineuse qui le protégea des rochers que lui lançait son adversaire, puis s'entoura d'eau avant de foncer à toute vitesse vers le serpent. Trop lent, le Pokémon roche ne parvint pas à esquiver l'assaut comme le voulait sa dresseuse, et poussa un grognement en perdant de l'énergie.

« Continue avec Jet-Pierre ! Il ne pourra pas utiliser Abri bien longtemps ! » s'époumona la coordinatrice.

« Va sur son dos Carapuce ! » fit Nathalie, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait ps compter trop souvent sur l'attaque qui lui avait sauvé la mise une fois. « Et utilise ton Pistolet à O ! »

Les quelques personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées autour du combat reculèrent lorsqu'Onix vacilla sous les assauts répétés de la tortue bleue. Cependant, en se secouant dans tout les sens, l'immense serpent parvint à faire lâcher prise à son adversaire et lui asséna un grand coup grâce à Queue de Fer, qui le fit retomber au sol de manière brutale.

« C'est fini ! » s'exclama Perl en voyant que le Pokémon de sa rivale ne se relevait pas.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûre. » sourit Nathalie en montrant son Carapuce.

Ce dernier s'était redressé lentement et commençait à briller, de plus en plus intensément. Il prit plusieurs centimètres, des oreilles lui poussèrent sur la tête. Quand il cessa de briller, ce n'était plus un Carapuce qui se tenait là, mais un Carabaffe.

« Allez Carabaffe, montre-lui ton Pistolet à O ! » ordonna la coordinatrice d'Argenta.

L'attaque que fit l'évolution de Carapuce fut bien plus puissante, tout d'abord à cause de son évolution, et aussi car sa capacité Torrent venait de s'activer vu qu'il ne lui restait qu'un tiers de son énergie. Il parvint à toucher Onix qui ne s'était pas préparer à ça et eut du mal à résister.

« Onix, bloque le avec Etreinte ! » continua la rivale de Nathalie.

« Aqua-Jet Carabaffe ! » fit la plus jeune.

L'offensive de la tortue aquatique toucha son adversaire en premier. Complètement vidé de son énergie, il tomba au sol, hors combat, faisant trembler la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les personnes qui avaient assister au combat applaudirent avant de retourner à leur occupation, le travail pour certain, aller voir d'autres combats pour le reste. Perl s'approcha de Nathalie et lui tendit sa carte après avoir rappeler son Onix dans sa Pokéball.

« On se reverra au Concours de Doublonville, et cette fois c'est moi qui gagnerai. » affirma l'adolescente en prenant la direction du centre Pokémon.

Nathalie haussa les épaules, avant de féliciter son Pokémon pour son combat et son évolution. Très fier de lui, Carabaffe voulut rester à ses côtés pour continuer la première journée du Tournoi, ce que la jeune fille accepta malgré quelques réticences au départ pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Elle finit par lui donner une baie Sitrus que le Pokémon Eau avala avec gourmandise avant de continuer leur chemin. Il était déjà midi, et elle avait grand faim, aussi alla-t-elle jusqu'à un marchand qui se trouvait dans une rue pour acheter un sandwich pour elle-même et pour Carabaffe.

L'après-midi débuta et Nathalie, accompagnée de son Carabaffe, se remit en chemin dans les rues de Doublonville. Il y avait beaucoup de passants, mais peu de dresseurs. Elle remarqua soudain une chevelure rouge devant elle, et avant qu'elle ait pu faire demi-tour pour éviter le jeune homme, celui-ci la repéra et s'approcha.

« Tu es une des amies d'Aela. » remarqua Silver en se souvenant où il l'avait croisé. « Et tu participes au tournoi... je te défie donc. »

Nathalie ouvrit la bouche, avant d'acquiescer et de se positionner en face de son nouvel adversaire.

« Vas-y Carabaffe. »

La tortue se plaça devant sa dresseuse, attendant que son adversaire soit lui aussi sur le terrain.

Silver se contenta de sortir sa Pokéball de la poche de sa veste et d'en libérer son Magneton.

« Après toi. » marmonna-t-il à l'attention de la coordinatrice de Kanto, tout en croisant les bras devant lui.

La jeune fille serra le poing, avant de se lancer à l'eau.

« Carabaffe, Vibraqua ! »

L'évolution de Carapuce fit une énorme bulle d'eau qui s'approcha rapidement du Pokémon électrique, qui ne bougeait pas en attendant les ordres de son dresseur.

« Sonicboom. » déclara calmement le rival d'Aela.

Magneton produisit des ondes, qui traversèrent la bulles, en la faisant éclater. L'eau retomba en gouttes sur le lieu du combat.

« Aquat-Jet ! » fit Nathalie qui savait bien que son adversaire avait l'avantage du type.

« Utilise Tonnerre. » demanda Silver sans se départir de son ton froid.

Le Pokémon Eau s'entoura d'eau avant de foncer tel un missile vers Magneton qui relâcha l'électricité qu'il était en train de stocker sur lui. L'eau étant un excellent conducteur d'électricité, Carabaffe se retrouva contraint d'arrêter son attaque et de tenter de se réceptionner sans trop de mal au sol. Malheureusement pour lui, il atterrit sur le dos, ce qui l'empêcha de pouvoir se relever malgré tous ses efforts.

« Termine avec une attaque Fatal-Foudre. » déclara le jeune homme qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

La plus puissante attaque électrique toucha sa cible qui ne put l'esquiver et finit hors combat. Nathalie le rappela dans sa Pokéball en se promettant de l'emmener de suite au centre Pokémon, et donna sa carte à Silver, signe qu'elle était éliminé du tournoi. Ce dernier repartit en quête d'un dresseur à affronter sans un mot.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, la coordinatrice partit en direction du centre Pokémon afin d'y faire soigner son Carabaffe, et en attendant que l'infirmière Joëlle ait fini de s'occuper de son partenaire, elle décida d'appeler sa mère pour prendre des nouvelles du ranch et en donner de son côté.

Nathalie se mit dans un coin plutôt tranquille, et activa sa Pokégarek, chercha le numéro du visiophone de sa mère, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

Un écran en hologramme apparut quand la conversation s'activa.

« Maman ? »

« C'est toi Nathalie ! Comment ça se passe à Doublonville ? Il fait beau ? » demanda Alisson en s'asseyant.

« Je viens d'être éliminée du tournoi de l'Amitié, mais ce n'est rien, car Carapuce a évolué en Carabaffe. » lui apprit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

« Et pour les concours ? »

« Il y en a un deux jours après la finale du Tournoi. Comment ça se passe au ranch ? » demanda Nathalie.

« Comme d'habitude. » expliqua sa mère. « Les deux jeunes m'aident bien, et on continue à avoir un bon nombre d'œufs de Pokémon. Certains sont donné en récompense de mini tournois, les oeufs de Carapuce, Bulbizarre et Salamèche vont toujours chez le professeur Chen, les autres sont soit gardés, soit vendus, soit donnés dans certains cas. »

« Tu me fais penser que j'ai oublié de te dire que l'Evoli que tu avais confié sous forme d'oeuf à Bartek et à Aela a évolué en Noctali depuis qu'on est à Doublonville. » pensa soudainement à dire la coordinatrice.

« C'est super. Bon je vais te laisser, il y a encore du travail qui m'attend. Bonne chance pour ton concours ! J'essayerais de regarder ça. »

Alisson sourit avant de raccrocher, et Nathalie réactiva l'option montre de sa Pokégarek, qui indiquait maintenant quatorze heures trente.

Elle put récupérer son Carabaffe quelques minutes plus tard et décida d'attendre tranquillement Bartek, Akiko et Aela en lisant un magasine qui trainait, et en réfléchissant pour savoir avec qui elle participerait au concours de Doublonville.


	20. XVIII - Combats éclairs

Bartek avait décidé de faire deux choses en une : le tournoi et la recherche du stade de Pokéathlon. Aussi errait-il dans les rues de Doublonville, à la recherche de ce fameux stade qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver. Il avait laissé son Hoothoot sortir pour qu'il l'aide dans sa tâche et parce que c'était son partenaire pour le tournoi.

Voyant qu'il était dans une impasse, le jeune homme soupira avant de faire demi-tour. Il demanda à un gérant du magasin voisin s'il savait où se trouvait le stade de Pokéathlon de la ville. L'homme le lui indiqua avec le sourire. Cependant Bartek se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir s'y rendre plus tard, car il se trouvait légèrement en dehors de la capitale.

Il retourna dans les rues, son Hoothoot hululant joyeusement sur son épaule, Tidou restant jamais auprès de lui pour éviter de se perdre dans la foule.

Soudain, une adolescente sortit d'une rue qui croisait la sienne et l'arrêta. Bartek était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant et essayait de se souvenir quand cela pouvait avoir été le cas, quand il se rappela. Il s'agissait de Cécile, qui avait participé au Pokéathlon à Ecorcia. Vu sa carte qui pendait à son cou, elle participait elle aussi au tournoi de l'Amitié.

« Oui ! Enfin un adversaire ! » s'exclama Cécile en sautillant sur place.

Le blond fit des yeux ronds avant de soupirer et de se mettre en position pour le combat.

Cécile appela aussitôt son partenaire, un Psykokwak, pendant que Bartek prenait son Hoothoot qui était perché sur son épaule pour le poser sur le sol. Le Pokémon Vol poussa un hululement indigné avant de s'envoler au dessus de la tête de son adversaire.

« Psykokwak, pistolet à O ! » commença la jeune femme.

« Hoothoot, Picpic ! » fit Bartek qui ne tenait pas vraiment à perdre.

Le Pokémon Canard de Cécile lança un jet d'eau sur son adversaire, qui s'envola un peu plus haut pour l'éviter, avant de descendre en piqué sur lui pour lui asséner des coups de bec sur la tête. Psykokwak se mit à courir en rond, les mains de chaque côté de la tête.

Essoufflé, le Pokémon Eau s'arrêta, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Hoothoot, Hypnose. » ordonna le jeune homme.

Les yeux du hibou brillèrent d'une lueur rouge, et il parvint à endormir son adversaire.

« Stop ! » s'exclama Cécile en rappelant son Pokémon. « Tu ne feras pas plus de mal à mon bébé ! Prends ma carte. »

Elle la lui tendit, et le blond, encore un peu abasourdi par toute cette histoire, finit par la récupérer. Il la laissa rejoindre le centre Pokémon en courant et continua son chemin.

Le jeune homme se prit à rêvasser, essayant de savoir qui il utiliserait lors du Pokéathlon de Doublonville, et cela n'était pas chose aisée. Il sortit de son sac son manuel que l'infirmière Joëlle lui avait remis à Ville Griotte, et lu les informations concernant son prochain tournoi dans la capitale. Il tourna les pages sous les yeux attentifs de Tidou et de son Hoothoot, avant de trouver enfin la bonne page. Il vit que les épreuves allaient faire utiliser la force des Pokémon des concurrents. Le garçon pensa aussitôt à son Colossinge, qui était un Pokémon Combat et qui adorerait sans aucun doute ce genre d'épreuve. Mais il avait beau se creuser la tête pour le reste, il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Il remit ses recherches à plus tard, faisant un compte dans sa tête de qui il pouvait utiliser ou non.

Dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une adolescente aux cheveux bleus attachés en deux couettes basses venait dans sa direction et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il allait foncer dans quelqu'un.

« Excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. » s'excusa le blond.

L'adolescente lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses deux jambes, avant de se présenter.

« Je suis Crystal ! Je participe au tournoi de l'Amitié. Et toi ? »

« Bartek. » souffla le blond. « Je participe moi aussi. »

« Dans ces cas... je te combats. » fit Crystal en attrapant déjà sa Pokéball.

Bartek se mit en place lui aussi et Hoothoot se plaça de lui même sur le terrain, attendant son adversaire qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

En effet, Crystal avait laissé sortir son partenaire pour le tournoi, à savoir son Pharamp.

« Je te laisse attaquer le premier. » déclara l'adolescente en faisant un sourire d'excuse devant le garçon qui était stupéfait par son adversaire.

« Hoothoot, Choc Mental. » finit par dire Bartek en se reprenant.

« Laisse le faire Pharamp, ensuite utilise Cage Eclair. » ordonna Crystal.

Le Pokémon jaune se prit l'attaque de type psy sans broncher, avant de créer une cage électrique autour du Pokémon hibou, qui fut forcé de se poser au sol pour éviter de chuter lourdement à cause de la paralysie.

« Maintenant Poing Eclair » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Hoothoot, hypnose. »

Pharamp fonça en direction de Hoothoot, son poing se chargeant d'électricité, alors que son adversaire se battait contre la paralysie pour pouvoir attaquer, en vain. Le Pokémon électrique toucha sa cible, qui atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin, plutôt mal en point.

Cependant, il se releva sous l'incompréhension de tout le monde, même de son dresseur, et cela malgré l'attaque super efficace contre son type qu'avait utilisé son adversaire.

« Hoothoot, ça va ? » s'inquiéta son dresseur.

Le hibou hocha de la tête, avant de s'avancer difficilement vers le Pokémon électrique.

« Ton Pokémon a bien du courage. » avoua Crystal. « Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter. Pharamp, utilise Coup D'jus. »

Le partenaire de Crystal attaqua trop vite pour que le jeune homme ait le temps de contre-attaquer, et il ne put que voir son Pokémon être mis hors-combat. Il le rappela dans sa Pokéball pour le laisser se reposer, et s'approcha de l'adolescente qui faisait de même avec son partenaire pour le tournoi, avant de lui donner sa carte qui indiquait qu'il participait au tournoi.

Crystal le remercia, avant de partir à la recherche d'un autre dresseur à combattre, le laissant seul. Le jeune homme se décida à aller voir le stade pour le tournoi de Pokéathlon, qui se trouvait en dehors de la ville. Il finit par le trouver, et put y entrer afin de réfléchir sur ce qu'il aurait à faire. Il y resta un long moment, avant de voir qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures. Il se décida à rentrer au centre Pokémon pour y attendre les trois autres, et faire soigner son Hoothoot.

Il confia son partenaire à l'infirmière Joëlle qui semblait débordée, puis le récupéra rapidement, avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Alors Bartek, tu es éliminé toi aussi ? » lui demanda Nathalie.

« Oui... toi aussi ? »

« Et oui... il paraît qu'un seul dresseur a réussit à battre mille dresseurs à lui seul en un seul combat, c'est pourquoi il y a autant de monde. » lui expliqua la coordinatrice.

« D'accord. Akiko et Aela ne sont pas encore là ? » fit Bartek en suivant son amie sur un banc à l'extérieur pour éviter de se retrouver écrasés par la foule.

« Non, et on va devoir les attendre pendant encore trois heures maximum si tout va bien pour elles. »

Ils passèrent donc les trois heures à parler de tout et rien en attendant les deux dresseuses qui étaient toujours en course.

.

.

.

.

_ Yellow-Chan : _

_La surnommeuse officielle de Pokémon? XD C'est moi :P J'essaye de ne pas faire trop de références à l'animé non plus, je reprends parfois des choses qui m'avaient plu ou qui sont logiques (Aela et compagnie vont pas s'amuser à essayer de plier les barreaux à la force de mouche de leurs petits bras xD_

_Yoshi ^^' en fait, c'est par rapport au surnom que je m'étais amusée à donner à un footballeur polonais que j'aime bien xD (et qui a un nez arrondi comme Yoshi xD) mais c'est vrai que ça lui va pas trop mal xD_

_Pour les serres portatives, je crois que j'avais repris l'idée de HeartGold et SoulSilver, mais le fait qu'on puisse la plier au maximum vient bien de moi par contre x)_

_Le tournoi a été imaginépar un autre auteur qui n'est pas sur ce site là, mais qui a inventé entre autre le personnage de Jaden et Vipélierre... Il a eu la gentillesse d'accepter que mes personnages y participent :P et comme il y a plus de 10000 participants, une partie est retransmise._

_Elle n'est pas très étonnée en sachant que la Vipélierre de Jaden „Jasper" est dans ce cas aussi. Elle ne sera pas confrontée à la Team Météores, car dans la fic de Kaminari, Jaden a démantelé l'organisation à Kanto ^^_

_Pour Milka...c'est encore un surnom d'un polonais xD qui s'appelle Kamil, j'avais inversé les deux syllabes ._. Et ça donne un nom de chocolat x)_

_Ah mais Tidou l'est amoureux x) _

_Hmm je ferais mention des personnages de l'animé, mais ce n'est pas dis que je les mette dans la fic (hormis les champions comme Pierre, Ondine, que Aela doit battre pour avoir ses badges bien entendu)_


	21. XIX - Deux déca et une lionne

Le tournoi venait de débuter, Aela était la dernière à avoir prit une direction dans l'espoir de croiser quelques dresseurs à affronter et se qualifier à la fin de la journée pour le deuxième tour, et avait décidé de faire sortir Yoshi de sa Pokéball. Grand mal lui en prit. Après seulement quelques mètres, le Scarhino avait flairer une bonne odeur et s'était envolé dans la direction où il était sûr de pouvoir manger quelque chose. La dresseuse dut lui courir après et le rappeler dans sa Pokéball pour pouvoir poursuivre son chemin.

Un premier dresseur ne tarda pas à arriver à sa hauteur.

« Toi, tu participes au tournoi ! Je te défie ! » lança-t-il.

« Enchanté moi aussi... » marmonna Aela en prenant la Pokéball de Yoshi dans ses mains.

Elle libéra son Scarhino qui se mit en place, concentré sur son prochain combat, attendant son adversaire.

Le jeune homme au cheveux noirs complètement décoiffé lança sa Pokéball dans les airs, libérant son Chetiflor.

« Je commence ! » s'exclama le garçon en serrant le poing. « Chouté, utilise Tranch'Herbe. »

« Yoshi, utilise Casse-Brique pour te protéger et enchaîne avec Aéropique ! » fit Aela qui voulait éviter que son Pokémon ne se prenne de trop gros dégâts avant la fin de la journée.

La plante chétive lança sur son adversaire des feuilles plutôt petites pendant que le Pokémon insecte illuminait son poing avant d'utiliser son attaque de type combat pour contrer chaque feuilles, avant de s'envoler et de foncer à toute vitesse vers son adversaire pour lui asséner son attaque.

Cela envoya le Chetiflor un peu plus loin, complètement sonné. Il essaya de se relever mais retomba rapidement hors combat, trop secoué pour continuer.

Yoshi fit une tête étrange, se demandant comment son adversaire avait pu être hors jeu aussi vite, tout comme sa dresseuse qui avait l'air d'un Magicarpe tant le combat avait été rapide. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de s'échauffer !

Le jeune homme rappela son Chetiflor en soupirant avant de tendre sa carte à Aela.

« Juste une question... depuis combien de temps tu as ton Chetiflor ? » demanda la dresseuse, curieuse.

« Une semaine ! » répondit-il en bombant fièrement le torse. « Je voulais absolument participer au tournoi et il me fallait un Pokémon pour ça. »

Aela fit un sourire contrit, avant de rappeler Yoshi qui humait l'air d'un air affamé dans sa Pokéball, et s'éloigna du garçon après lui avoir serré la main. Elle regarda la carte du dit jeune homme, pour se rendre compte qu'il s'appelait Clément.

« Quel drôle de bonhomme ce Clément. » pensa Aela en continuant son chemin.

Après une bonne heure, elle croisa un autre garçon, qui devait avoir le même âge que son adversaire d'avant. Il avait cependant les cheveux plus court et marron foncés, et semblait essayer de se cacher.

« Bonjour. » le salua Aela en lui tapant sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna, Aela remarqua qu'il participait lui aussi au tournoi.

« Je m'appelle Aela et.. tu veux bien faire un combat contre moi ? »

« Rémi. » se présenta à son tour le garçon. « Et sinon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, donc c'est d'accord. »

Les deux dresseurs se mirent en place, Aela sortit la première sa sphère pour en laisser sortir son Pokémon. Rémi grimaça et prit à contre coeur sa Pokéball, de laquelle sortit un Tadmorv. La puanteur qui s'en dégageait était telle que les deux dresseurs durent se boucher le nez et que Yoshi le regardait d'un air interloqué, en essayant de faire abstraction de l'odeur nauséabonde que son adversaire dégageait. Les quelques passants qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder leur combat reculèrent, certains étant prêts à rendre leur petit-déjeuner par dessus bord.

« Yoshi, utilise Koud'Korne » commença Aela après avoir prit une grande inspiration pour éviter de tourner de l'œil.

« E..Ecras'Face. » parvint à dire Rémi, peu sûr de lui.

Les deux Pokémon foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, l'attaque du Pokémon de Rémi était trop faible pour faire des dégâts, cependant Koud'Korne fut en partie absorbée par l'élasticité du Pokémon Poison. Aela grinça des dents.

« Ce sera plus difficile que prévu. » pensa-t-elle avant de reprendre à haute voix « Yoshi, Aeropique ! »

L'attaque aérienne fut trop rapide pour le jeune homme qui resta tétanisé sans contre-attaquer. Le souffle de l'offensive projeta le Tadmorv contre le mur d'une maison avant de retomber au sol, laissant des traces malodorantes sur la tâche qui ornait désormais le béton de la demeure.

« Bomb-Beurk ! » finit par dire Rémi, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits.

Le Pokémon Poison cracha un résidu non identifié de couleur violette tirant sur le marron en direction du Scarhino d'Aela, qui ne put l'esquiver à temps.

« Essaye Tranche-Nuit ! » fit Aela qui savait que les attaques physiques ne servaient pas à grand chose.

Yoshi se concentra, avant de faire son attaque. Cette fois, le Tadmorv subit des dégâts importants. Peut être trop pour lui, puisqu'il fut mit hors-combat après l'offensive de son adversaire.

Rémi rappela son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball, l'air dépité. Il s'approcha néanmoins d'Aela pour lui remettre sa carte de participation.

« Tiens ! » fit le jeune homme en tendant sa carte. « J'espère que tu iras le plus loin possible, et que j'aurais l'occasion de faire un combat contre toi. »

« Compte sur moi Rémi. Entraîne-toi bien, quand on se reverra, je ne ferais pas de cadeaux et j'espère avoir progressé d'ici là ! »

Elle lui serra la main, avant de le laisser retourner au centre Pokémon. La dresseuse repartit ensuite dans la ville, à la recherche d'autres combats. Au bout d'une heure, elle laissa tomber et se décida à aller manger.

Aela se rendit donc au parc, Lucky dans les bras et Lis sur les talons, dans le but de nourrir tout son beau monde. En remplissant les gamelles de ses Pokémon, elle réfléchissait. Le survival prenait fin dans huit heures, elle se laissait une heure pour manger, avant de retourner en ville. Milka boudait toujours, néanmoins, comme il avait faim, il recula sa gamelle de celles des autres pour pouvoir manger à l'écart. Yoshi était déjà en train de dévorer son repas, reprenant quelques forces de ses deux combats du matin avant d'entamer ceux de l'après-midi, Lis gardait un œil sur Lucky tout en mangeant, tandis que Babar cherchait à taquiner sa dresseuse. S'approchant à pas feutrés, il parvint à lui piquer sa gavroche et la mit sur sa tête, en barrissant joyeusement, avant de se mettre à courir pour éviter qu'Aela ne le rattrape tout de suite.

Totalement dans ses pensées, la dresseuse ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua d'observer Milka, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait juste être son amie. Son Phanpy finit par revenir, l'air maussade, la casquette violette toujours sur la tête, son petit plan pour attirer l'attention de sa dresseuse n'ayant pas marché du tout.

Babar lui mit un petit coup de tête pour qu'Aela tourne en fin la tête vers lui.

« Tu as encore prit ma casquette.. » remarqua enfin l'adolescente.

Elle la récupéra et la bloqua sur sa tête, se promettant d'aller faire les magasins dès que possible pour acheter des jouets pour son Phanpy, qui risquait de bien s'entendre avec Feri et Babaorum.

Souriant soudain, elle se décida à appeler le professeur Chen. Elle mit en route la fonction visiophone de sa Pokégarek et composa le numéro du laboratoire enregistrer dans ses contacts sur sa montre.

Ce fut Jacky, l'assistant du savant, qui lui répondit.

« Bonjour Aela, que me vaut ton appel ? » fit ce dernier.

« Salut Jacky, tu vas bien ? Est ce que le professeur Chen est dans le coin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas aujourd'hui malheureusement... Il est en ce moment même à Unys, il devrait revenir d'ici une semaine je pense. Sinon, je vais bien merci... Au fait, qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir ? » répondit Jacky d'une traite.

« Et bien, je voulais juste savoir si mes Pokémon se portent bien, voilà tout... et aussi savoir si tu ne connaitrais pas une recette pour contenter l'estomac d'un Pokémon gourmand. » expliqua Aela.

« Je pourrais te passer la recette pour les Pokémon tels que Ronflex, Goinfrex, si tu le souhaites. Sacha l'a testé sur son Ronflex et ça marche du tonnerre. » fit Jacky en réfléchissant. « Je te l'enverrais sur ta Pokégarek dès la fin de la conversation. »

« Super ! » s'exclama Aela, ravie.

« Maintenant, concernant tes Pokémon, je vais les faire un par un, donc accroche-toi bien. Ils vont tous bien. Bambiski s'ennuie un peu mais il s'entraîne très dur pour ne pas perdre de sa force. Canard essaie d'accentuer sa vitesse dans les airs, il fait aussi faire des balades à Maciej et Umbrea, mais jamais tout seuls, rassure-toi.

Chantilly se languit devant une bouteille de crème sucrée, mais bon, je suppose que pour ça, je ne t'apprends rien, et parfois, il part courir contre le Rattatac de Bartek.

Minimki butine les fleurs du jardin, il m'aide aussi parfois pour repérer les Pokémon de certains dresseurs qui se sont perdus ou autre.

Kobold reste souvent avec la Nidorina de Bartek. D'ailleurs, il faudra que j'aille les voir ces deux là, j'aime beaucoup les dessiner ! »

La remarque fit pouffer de rire Aela qui se reprit quand Jacky continua son énumération.

« Gapcio passe beaucoup de temps dans le lac, avec Bisounours d'ailleurs. Ces deux là ne se lâchent que très peu, et ton Akwakwak a tendance à aller chercher des baies pour ton Lokhlass.

Konoga galope avec Taijine dans le grand pré. Ils y sont bien là bas, ils ont assez d'espace pour se dégourdir les pattes.

Babaorum est... un des plus difficile à repérer. Et un des plus farceurs aussi. Il adore me faire tourner en bourrique, ou apparaître quand il ne faut pas. Il reste assez souvent avec Feri qui adore faire des blagues lui aussi.

Miouda se promène en général dans le champ fleuri. Il lui arrive tout de même de faire un tour dans la forêt histoire de marcher.

Czuczu va un peu où il veut, il peut être au Nord un jour, et au Sud le lendemain. Il aime bien s'entraîner avec Bambiski.

Wawelo flâne, il n'a pas grand chose à faire, hormis quand ton petit frère décide d'entraîner son Miaouss et qu'il l'utilise comme adversaire. Mais bon, ça ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça, et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour veiller aux grains.

Talou se prélasse sur le glacier. C'est là bas que sont tous les Pokémon de type glace, et il y a un bassin exprès pour les Pokémon capable de nager. Il n'en bouge pas, ça lui convient !

Flix va pas trop mal, il reste auprès de Gonzo. D'ailleurs j'ai une bonne nouvelle le concernant ! Il est rétablit pour de bon, et essaye de rattraper le retard qu'il a prit sur tes autres Pokémon. »

« Génial ! » sourit la dresseuse. « Et Chocco ? »

« Pour Chocco, j'ai aussi une nouvelle à t'annoncer... tu te souviens que c'est la Team Rocket qui l'a trafiqué et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il est d'une couleur vraiment inhabituelle ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien, le professeur Chen a fait venir un de ses amis savant pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble. Le chercheur en question est en train de mettre au point un produit pour que Kaïminus, Chocco et Héricendre redevienne des Pokémon comme les autres, s'ils le souhaitent bien entendu. » expliqua Jacky

« Mais c'est super ! Il pourra enfin faire un combat en arène comme ça ! » fit Aela.

« Exactement. Tu voulais savoir autre chose ? »

« Non, merci Jacky ! J'aurais bien récupérer Gonzo, mais je ne suis pas au centre Pokémon et je ne rentre pas à l'auberge avant ce soir, vu que je participe au tournoi de l'Amitié de Doublonville ! » expliqua Aela. «Je te rappellerai si besoin. Passe le bonjour à tous mes Pokémon. »

Jacky ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un rire machiavélique le fit sursauter, avant que Spectrum n'apparaisse devant lui, en tirant la langue, les yeux hors de ses orbites.

« Babaorum ! » maugréa le jeune homme, une main sur le coeur. « Dis bonjour à ta dresseuse au lieu de me faire peur ! »

Le Pokémon spectre ricana, avant de se tourner vers l'écran, les yeux pétillants.

« Salut Babaorum. » sourit Aela en constatant qu'il n'avait pas changé. « Tu vas bien ? »

Son Spectrum leva le pouce en l'air, avant d'entamer l'air de « vive le vent d'hiver », un bonnet de Noël trônant désormais sur sa tête, grâce à la complicité de Feri qui le lui avait trouvé dans une pièce adjacente et lui avait mit sur la tête.

« Je prends ça pour un oui alors. » rit la dresseuse en reconnaissant l'air. « Ne fais pas trop peur à Jacky, sinon il n'y aura personne pour s'occuper de vous...et personne à qui faire des blagues. »

Babaorum sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de faire un signe positif de la tête, de lécher l'écran histoire de dire au revoir à la jeune fille, puis disparut pour faire une énième blague, son bonnet de Noël tombant par terre. Feri le ramassa et le mit sur sa tête d'un air joyeux avant de sortir en fredonnant lui aussi l'air de « vive le vent »

« Et c'est comme ça tous les jours... » se plaignit le jeune assistant avant de se retourner vers Aela. « A bientôt Aela ! »

« Salut Jacky. »

Aela coupa la conversation et remit sa Pokégarek sur montre, pour voir qu'il était déjà près de quatorze heures. Elle rappela donc ses Pokémon, prit Lucky dans ses bras, avant de remettre son sac à dos en place, et s'assura que Lis la suivait bien pour pouvoir retourner en ville. La dresseuse en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au panneau qui indiquait combien de dresseurs restaient encore dans la compétition, et fut étonné en voyant qu'en deux heures de temps, il avait bien baissé. Les rues semblaient désertes de dresseurs, au grand dam de la jeune fille qui tenait à combattre. Au bout d'une heure et demie, elle en eut marre et partit en direction de la Tour Radio, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de là où elle se trouvait actuellement.

La dresseuse mit environ trente minutes avant d'arriver dans les alentours de la Tour, sans avoir croiser personne, hormis des vendeurs ambulants.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la Grande Rue en direction de la Tour Radio, Aela remarqua une adolescente, plus âgée qu'elle, la peau mat, ses cheveux oranges coiffés en deux chignons qui étaient de travers, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit. Elle portait dans ses bras un Pokémon qu'Aela identifia comme étant un Kokiyas. Le Pokémon Eau tirait la langue, et semblait regarder dans le vide, l'air un peu perdu.

La dresseuse s'approcha de l'étrange jeune fille, avant de lui demander si elle allait bien.

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. » répondit froidement l'adolescente en fixant ses yeux sur elle.

Aela, qui avait remarqué qu'elle participait au tournoi, décida de la défier, elle avait envie de combattre et cette fille avait l'air d'être plutôt forte.

« Alors si tout va bien, on n'a qu'à livrer un match ! » la défia Aela.

« Après tout, pourquoi pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi refuser. » fit la dresseuse en posant son Kokiyas au sol.

Aela en profita pour attraper le Pokéball de son partenaire et le laissa sortir.

« Puis-je au moins savoir le nom de celle qui me défie ? » fit son adversaire alors que Yoshi se mettait en place.

« Aela. » se présenta la dresseuse en se maudissant d'avoir oublié un détail pareil. « Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Zëny, comme... non, comme personne en fait ! » rigola-t-elle toute seule.

Aela ouvrit des yeux ronds, elle n'avait jamais entendu ce prénom auparavant. Elle se reprit bien vite en constatant que personne n'avait encore attaqué.

« Bon on le commence ce combat ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Mais après toi Aela ! » fit Zëny.

« Très bien... Yoshi, utilises Koud'Korne ! » commença Aela.

« Abri ! » déclara simplement Zëny. Protégé, l'attaque ne fit aucun dégât à Kokiyas, et les deux Pokémon se remirent face à face.

« Casse-Brique ! » décida Aela, qui savait que l'attaque Abri utilisée trop souvent finissait par ne plus marcher.

« Encaisse l'attaque en te cachant dans ta coquille, puis riposte avec un Laser Glace ! » ordonna l'adolescente après une seconde d'hésitation.

Le Scarhino fit briller son poing, avant de l'abaisser sur le Pokémon Eau, qui s'était caché dans sa coquille en se fermant, puis, profitant de la proximité de son adversaire, il lui gela les pattes arrière avec son attaque de glace. Yoshi était à la merci de son adversaire, et Aela réfléchissait au moyen de le faire sortir de là.

« Fais tomber la pluie, avec ton attaque Danse Pluie ! » ordonna Zëny.

Aela se demanda pourquoi son adversaire n'avait pas profité du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas contre attaquer pour lui infliger des dégâts, mais ayant enfin trouvé la solution à son problème, elle laissa tomber.

« Utilise Casse-Brique pour que la glace se brise ! » fit Aela alors que des gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber.

Yoshi utilisa plusieurs fois son poing pour fragiliser la glace, puis parvint à se libérer.

« Tranche-Nuit. »

« Kokiyas, annule encore sa capacité avec Abri ! Puis enchaîne avec une attaque Saumure pour lui montrer qui est le meilleur ! » s'exclama Zëny.

« Ruse Yoshi ! » déclara Aela qui s'attendait à une riposte de ce genre.

L'attaque toucha donc Kokiyas, puisque Ruse avait la particularité de pouvoir fonctionner même quand l'adversaire se servait d'Abri, empêchant le Pokémon aquatique de faire sa deuxième attaque pendant que sa dresseuse faisait une tête dégoûtée, sa stratégie étant tombée à l'eau.

« Il va falloir faire autre chose. Et grâce à la pluie, mes attaques Eau sont plus puissantes, alors essaye de bloquer ça ! » débita l'adversaire de la dresseuse de Kanto. « Kokiyas, envoie un Hydrocanon déchainé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en serrant les poings.

« Yoshi, Ténacité, puis Contre ! » ordonna Aela en sachant que son partenaire ne pourrait pas éviter l'attaque.

Le Scarhino brilla d'une lumière un peu rouge juste avant de se prendre l'attaque surpuissante de son adversaire. Puis, malgré le fait qu'il avait perdu une grande partie de son énergie, il contre-attaqua avec Contre, qui allait être dévastatrice au vu des dégâts qu'il avait prit.

« Koki, je te demande de résister à cette attaque avec Mur de Fer. Tu peux le faire ! » fit Zëny, la voix tremblante.

Le Pokémon Eau augmenta fortement sa défense avant l'impact avec l'offensive de Yoshi, se retrouva propulsé dans les airs, avant de s'écraser par terre. Cependant, il tint bon, comme le lui avait demandé sa dresseuse et se remit en place.

« Courage Yoshi ! » encouragea Aela en voyant que le combat arrivait à sa fin. « Finit avec Tranche-Nuit ! »

« Jette- toi sur le côté avec Charge ! » riposta la dresseuse de Mauville.

Kokiyas parvint à éviter l'attaque de son adversaire en se jetant sur le côté, au grand dam d'Aela qui avait grand hâte d'en finir.

« Cette fois, c'est à moi d'attaquer. Koki, utilises Stalactite ! » continua Zëny.

« Yoshi, évite ses attaques avec Aeropique puis attaque le dès que possible avec cette même attaque ! » fit la brune en espérant que cela marcherait.

« Te laisse pas faire ! » encouragea la rousse.

Yoshi débuta son attaque juste avant que la première salve de glaçons pointus ne lui tombe dessus, parvint de la même manière à esquiver le deuxième et le troisième assaut, puis il toucha Kokiyas, fracassant au passage un rocher coincé entre deux dalles au sol, mettant son adversaire hors-combat.

« Oh non ! » s'inquiéta Zëny en se précipitant vers son partenaire pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Tu as été magistral, je suis fi.. oh ! »

Kokiyas commençait à briller intensément, signe qu'il évoluait. Sa dresseuse le posa au sol, bouche bée.

Aela avait déjà sortit quelques baies Sitrus de son sac et s'était approché de Yoshi, assis à même le sol, pour lui en donner quelques unes afin qu'il reprenne des forces, puis le rappela dans sa Pokéball, avant de s'approcher de Zëny, dont le Kokiyas était devenu un Crustabri.

« Tu as fait un super combat Zëny, et en plus, ton Kokiyas a évolué. » la félicita-t-elle.

« Merci, pour une petite, tu as un talent fou, et tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai hâte de prendre une revanche. » fit la nouvelle rivale d'Aela. « Mais en attendant je veux que tu me promettes d'aller loin dans la compétition, que celle qui m'a éliminée ne soit pas une moins que rien. Tiens ma carte, et ne regarde pas ma photo surtout ! »

« Je te promets d'aller aussi loin que je le peux ! » promit Aela en récupérant la carte qu'elle mit avec les autres. « Et j'ai grand hâte de pouvoir t'affronter à nouveau ! »

La dresseuse de Mauville sourit, tandis qu'Aela s'éloignait à la recherche peut être d'un autre combat. Cependant, elle se rendit rapidement compte que plus grand monde ne traînait dans les rues . Ne sachant pas comment cela était possible, elle déambula cependant dans les rues, ne sachant trop que faire pour le moment.

À vingt heures, enfin, Térence annonça la fin de la première épreuve du tournoi de l'Amitié, et Aela, exténuée, se rendit au centre Pokémon dans le but d'y faire soigner son Scarhino. Elle retrouva Bartek et Nathalie qui attendaient à l'extérieur, avant de leur dire qu'elle allait faire soigner Yoshi. La dresseuse put le récupérer un quart d'heure plus tard, en pleine forme, et rejoignit ses amis dehors.

« Alors ? » lui demanda Nathalie, curieuse de savoir ce qu'avait fait Aela.

« Je suis encore dans la compétition demain. » annonça la dresseuse avec un sourire. « Et vous ? »

Bartek et Nathalie firent un signe négatif de la tête, tout les deux ayant été éliminés de la compétition.

« Et Akiko ? » demanda la brune.

« Elle arrive. » lui indiqua Bartek en pointant un endroit derrière Aela.


	22. XX - La queue du lion et le chocolat

Akiko se baladait dans les rues de la capitale, elle avait laissé sortir Machouille, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir se promener un peu, et qui marchait tranquillement à ses côtés. Malheureusement pour la dresseuse, la rue où elle se trouvait en ce moment était déserte, de même que les suivantes.

« Ils se cachent ou quoi ? » pensa-t-elle avec amertume en tournant dans une énième ruelle.

Au bout d'une heure à marcher sans but précis dans Doublonville, Akiko se prit à penser que les dresseurs de cette région étaient des couards. Son Kaïminus commençait lui aussi à se lasser et avait quémandé à s'installer dans les bras de sa dresseuse. Le petit crocodile bleu se reposait donc les pattes en se laissant porter par la jeune femme qui finit par aller s'assoir sur un banc dans une des nombreuses rues.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder en jouant distraitement avec ses Pokéballs en bois, gravées avec différents signes, ce qui les rendaient uniques dans le monde Pokémon dans son ensemble. Son starter devant elle s'était mis à remuer du popotin en entendant la musique d'une radio qui résonnait dans la maison juste en face, faisant des cabrioles ridicules de temps à autre. La danse sortit la dresseuse de ses pensées qui étaient parties à des années lumière de Doublonville, qui se mit à rire en voyant l'absurdité de la scène. Elle reprit rapidement un air sérieux, avant de se lever.

« Allez viens, la pause est terminée. » fit Akiko en récupérant son sac et en buvant une gorgée d'eau dans sa bouteille.

Le Pokémon Eau la suivit, continuant de sautiller et de tourner sur une valse imaginaire, faisant pouffer de rire quelques passants et laissant perplexes les autres.

« Mais ils sont partis où les dresseurs bon sang ! » fit Akiko qui commençait à en avoir assez de ce silence radio.

Elle vérifia l'heure sur son Pokématos, et constata rapidement qu'il était déjà midi.

« Et c'est l'heure de manger en prime... » pensa la jeune femme en prenant à droite après la tour radio pour arriver sur l'avenue principale.

Elle repéra bien vite un marchand ambulant qui vendait des aliments pour les humains et pour les Pokémon. Elle se prit un plat chaud et des friandises nutritives pour Machouille qui commençait lui aussi à avoir faim avant de donner l'argent au marchand. S'installant sur un autre banc, elle donna ce qu'elle avait prit à son Kaïminus, puis commença à manger elle aussi, regardant l'écran sur lequel était comptabilisé le nombre de dresseurs encore en course. Elle eut la surprise de constater qu'il avait déjà bien baissé malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait encore croiser personne.

Akiko reprit son chemin aux alentours de treize heures. Une fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle lui rentra dedans, et se fondit en excuses. La fille en question avait des cheveux mauves, qui lui arrivaient à mi dos, ses yeux étaient sombres mais quand la lumière y passait, on pouvait y voir des reflets violets.

« Je m'appelle Denebola. » finit par se présenter la jeune femme après avoir finit de s'excuser et en voyant la carte qu'Akiko avait autour du cou. « Je participe au tournoi de l'Amitié. »

« Je suis Akiko. Je participe également au tournoi ! » fit Akiko.

« Bon et bien un combat alors. » s'exclama la dresseuse aux cheveux mauves.

Akiko s'était déjà mise en place et attendait que la personne en face d'elle face de même. Machouille, lui, attendait simplement son adversaire, redevenu soudain très sérieux à l'approche du combat. Denebola finit par prendre la Pokéball qui se trouvait dans son sac à main, avant de l'envoyer dans les airs. La sphère s'ouvrit dans un rayon rouge, libérant son partenaire pour le tournoi : Yanma.

Le Pokémon libellule se mit en face de son adversaire, le fixant de ses grands yeux globuleux.

« Machouille, montre-lui ton Pistolet à O ! » commença la dresseuse de Carmin-sur-Mer vu que son adversaire ne faisait rien.

« Évite avec Vive-Attaque, puis lance Sonicboom ! » s'exclama Denebola.

Le crocodile bleu cracha un jet d'eau en direction de Yanma, qui utilisa l'attaqua rapide au dernier moment pour se mettre hors de portée avant de créer une puissante déferlante sur Kaïminus qui se plaqua au sol pour recevoir le moins de dégâts possible. Le Pokémon Eau se releva une fois la déferlante d'ondes passée.

« Approche-toi de lui et utilise Crocs Givrés ! » fit Akiko.

Machouille se jeta sur son adversaire, la gueule grande ouverte et ses crocs s'entourant de glace. Il parvint à surprendre son adversaire qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et le mordit violemment, le faisant tomber avec lui au sol. Il ne le lâcha cependant pas, refusant de laisser son adversaire s'échapper, alors que la libellule tentait vainement de se libérer de l'emprise du crocodile en gigotant dans tous les sens.

« Yanma, libère-toi en utilisant Sonicboom ! » s'écria la dresseuse aux cheveux mauves.

Le Pokémon insecte tenta de faire bouger ses ailes pour créer une vague d'ondes, mais Kaïminus ne desserrait pas sa prise, au grand dam de Denebola.

« Machouille, jette le au sol et utilise Pistolet à O ! » déclara la dresseuse de Kanto.

Son partenaire sauta pour lancer sa proie au sol, l'assommant suffisamment au passage contre le sol pour lui infliger son attaque aquatique, qui le mit hors-combat.

« Yanma chou ! » s'écria Denebola en se précipitant vers son Pokémon pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui donner une potion pour lui permettre de reprendre quelques forces avant de le consoler et de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball. « Ton Kaïminus est complètement fou ! Il aurait pu tuer Yanma ! »

Denebola tendit sa carte de participation à Akiko, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça et partit en courant en direction du centre Pokémon pour y faire soigner correctement son partenaire.

« C'est vrai qu'on y est allé un peu fort. » fit Akiko à Machouille, l'air embêtée. « Allez, on continue. »

Akiko repartit dans la ville, étonnamment désertée de ses dresseurs. Aux alentours de seize heures, elle n'avait toujours pas fait un deuxième combat et déambulait toujours dans les rues. Elle remarqua Aela plus loin devant elle, prête à faire un combat contre une autre dresseuse. Elle se mit un peu plus loin, se décidant à suivre le match de son amie, tenant Machouille dans ses bras qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Akiko suivit le combat, mais un personnage un peu louche la tira du match. Il se faufilait en prenant bien soin d'éviter la foule qui s'était rapprochée du combat et tourna dans une petite ruelle sombre. Décidant de garder un œil sur le mystérieux bonhomme, la jeune femme s'écarta de la foule et le suivit discrètement, tenant toujours fermement son partenaire dans ses bras. Le garçon finit par s'arrêter, et soupirant, se laissa glisser contre le mur d'une maison, apparemment rassuré.

Akiko s'approcha et se cacha derrière une des poubelles qui traînait. Le contact avec le métal froid réveilla Machouille qui couina, alertant le jeune homme que quelqu'un se trouvait là. La dresseuse se tint prête à se défendre s'il le fallait, alors que le bonhomme s'approchait de sa cachette improvisée.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda le garçon à la peau noire en remarquant enfin l'adolescente.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. » remarqua Akiko qui se méfiait du garçon.

Le jeune homme soupira, avant de se présenter.

« Je m'appelle Ahmed. Je participe au tournoi de l'Amitié, mais je n'ai pas forcément le niveau comparé à ce type au Dracolosse qui aurait battu mille dresseurs à lui seul. » expliqua le jeune homme. « Du coup, je me cache de peur de tomber sur lui. »

« Je suis Akiko. » se présenta finalement la dresseuse. « Au départ j'ai cru que tu préparais un mauvais coup en te faufilant de la sorte. J'en suis désolée.»

« Oh ce n'est rien. J'ai plutôt l'habitude que les gens se méfient de moi parce que j'ai la peau noire, ils m'évitent comme la peste, comme si j'étais contagieux. » fit Ahmed, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « Mais je suis comme tout le monde ! »

Akiko sembla pensive quelques minutes avant qu'Ahmed ne reprenne la parole.

« Au fait, tu participes au tournoi toi aussi ? » lui demanda-t-il timidement.

« Oui. Mais je ne vais pas t'obliger à combattre si tu ne le veux pas. » expliqua Akiko en le voyant se tordre les mains.

« Merci. » répondit le jeune homme en faisant un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Ils quittèrent la ruelle, et la dresseuse remarqua que le combat d'Aela s'était achevé pendant qu'elle parlait avec Ahmed.

Le noir finit par lui tirer la manche de son T-shirt, la faisant arrêter.

« Finalement, je veux bien combattre contre toi Akiko. » avoua-t-il. « Je sais que même si je perds contre toi, tu ne me rabaisseras pas comme pourraient le faire d'autres dresseurs. »

L'adolescente hocha de la tête et déposa Machouille au sol, ravi de combattre à nouveau. Ahmed sembla hésiter encore un peu avant de faire apparaître son partenaire, Crikzik.

Akiko sortit son Pokédex pour apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un Pokémon de type insecte provenant de la région de Sinnoh.

L'insecte fit claquer ses antennes, produisant un son semblable à un xylophone, prêt à combattre.

« Honneur aux dames. » déclara Ahmed.

« Bon, dans ces cas, Machouille, reste à distance et utilise Pistolet à O ! » ordonna Akiko en voyant l'heure sur son Pokématos tourner.

« Crikzik, utilise Coud'Boue ! » fit le jeune homme.

Le Kaïminus cracha un jet d'eau qui partie en direction de son adversaire, avant que celui ne crache de la boue qui réduisit en grande partie l'attaque, mais ne l'empêcha pas de le toucher.

« Machouille, approche-toi et utilise Crocs Givrés ! » continua la dresseuse en constatant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien dans ces conditions.

« Crikzik, patience ! » déclara Ahmed qui espérait qu'il tiendrait le coup suffisamment longtemps pour riposter.

Le Pokémon musicien s'entoura d'une lueur rouge quelques secondes avant d'encaisser les dégâts importants causés par l'attaque de son adversaire.

« Continue avec Griffe ! » s'exclama l'adolescente.

Son partenaire fit briller ses griffes et toucha l'insecte au niveau du ventre, le faisant grimacer à cause de la douleur. La note que faisait les antennes de Crikzik changea, signal que semblait attendre Ahmed puisqu'il fit un grand sourire.

« C'est le moment de montrer ton attaque Crikzik ! » s'écria le jeune homme.

L'attaque patience avait la particularité d'encaisser deux attaques avant de fonctionner, et bien entendu il fallait encaisser des dégâts physique, ce qui rendait l'offensive inutilisable si l'adversaire utilisait des attaques comme Gros Yeux. Plus les dégâts encaissés étaient importants, plus l'offensive était puissante. Akiko s'inquiéta donc grandement pour son partenaire.

« Machouille, utilise Pistolet à O sur le sol ! »

Le Pokémon Eau obéit à sa dresseuse et se retrouva propulser en arrière dans les airs, hors de portée de son adversaire qui rata son attaque. Machouille se réceptionna sur ses pattes quelques mètres plus loin.

« Bien joué. » la félicita Ahmed.

« Merci mais c'est loin d'être fini Ahmed. Machouille, approche toi de lui et utilise Morsure ! » ordonna Akiko.

Son partenaire courut en direction de Crikzik qui tentait de s'enfuir sur ses petites jambes sans succès, mais l'attaque qu'il lui asséna ne fut pas Morsure. Akiko en sortit son Pokédex pour apprendre que Machouille...venait de faire l'attaque Machouille. La jeune fille pouffa de rire en rangeant son boitier électronique, et constata que la nouvelle attaque de son Pokémon avait mis hors-combat le partenaire d'Ahmed.

Le noir était déjà auprès de son Pokémon et le rappela dans sa Pokéball quand Akiko s'approcha de lui.

« Pas de regrets ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aucun. » affirma Ahmed en rangeant sa Pokéball à sa place habituelle. « Et je te l'ai dit : je préfère être éjecté de la compétition par toi que par quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu devrais aller soigner Crikzik. » fit Akiko en souriant.

« D'abord je dois te passer ça. » rappela le jeune homme en lui tendant sa carte de participation. « Je reste jusqu'à la finale du tournoi, j'espère que tu y seras ! »

« Sur le terrain ou dans les gradins, cela dépendra si mes amis vont loin aussi ou pas. » avoua Akiko. « D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que tu t'entendrais très bien avec eux. »

Elle lui serra la main, avant qu'Ahmed ne se rende au centre Pokémon, en évitant au mieux les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la rue et qui le regardaient avec une méfiance non dissimulée.

Akiko le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voit plus, puis tourna les talons. Elle avait encore un peu plus de deux heures avant la fin de la compétition.

Cependant, ses espoirs de combattre un autre dresseur se retrouva réduit à néant quand Térence sur l'écran géant annonça la fin de la première manche. La jeune femme soupira et rappela Machouille dans sa Pokéball, qui avait bien besoin de repos, avant de traverser tout Doublonville pour atteindre enfin le centre Pokémon. Elle voyait déjà Nathalie, Bartek et Nathalie qui étaient sur un banc à l'extérieur, visiblement en train de l'attendre.

« Alors ? » fit Nathalie, curieuse de savoir si Akiko était aussi assurée de participer au deuxième tour.

« Je suis qualifiée ! Et vous ? » s'enquit la dresseuse.

« Aela oui, Nathalie et moi non. » lui apprit Bartek. « Va faire soigner Machouille, il en a bien besoin, on t'attend avant de rentrer. »

Akiko sourit avant de se rendre rapidement à l'intérieur du centre pour que l'infirmière fasse quelques soins son partenaire. En ressortant, ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans le même restaurant où Gold les avait emmener, avant de retourner à l'auberge des dresseurs de la ville pour y prendre un repos bien mérité. La deuxième journée risquait d'être forte en émotions.


	23. XXI - Commencement de la 2eme journée

_« Dracaufeu ! Utilise ton attaque Déflagration ! » s'écria un jeune homme aux yeux bleus et dont les cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en épis partant dans tous les sens._

_« Tunnel Colhomard, puis sers toi de Guillotine ! » fit la voix sombre d'un homme qu'Aela n'arrivait pas à voir dans la pénombre._

_Le crabe géant creusa un trou à la vitesse de la lumière, évitant l'attaque enflammé du Pokémon Feu, avant de surgir derrière son adversaire et de prendre son cou entre sa pince et de lui briser les os._

_« Non ! Dracaufeu ! » fit le jeune garçon en se précipitant vers son partenaire au sol, avant de se rendre compte qu'il pataugeait dans une mare de sang. « Pourquoi ? » sanglota-t-il._

_« S'en est finit de toi, gamin. » ricana une autre voix moins grave que la première._

_Il marmonna quelque chose, qui fut suivit par un flash de couleur verte. Quand elle put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, Aela se rendit compte que le garçon gisait au sol, mort._

« Aela, réveille-toi ! Tu vas finir par être en retard. » fit Bartek en la secouant un peu pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Maciej ! » cria soudain la dresseuse en se redressant, faisant sursauter son ami.

Le jeune homme mit une main sur son coeur, avant de se redresser.

« Mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille ? » maugréa le blond. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'air blafard de la dresseuse.

« Maciej, il... il... » essaya de dire Aela en blêmissant un peu plus.

« Il est chez toi, Aela. » déclara Bartek.

« Non ! Il est... mo.. »

La dresseuse s'arrêta, ne pouvant pas continuer sa phrase à cause des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Bien embêté, Bartek ne savait plus trop quoi faire et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras avant de la serrer contre lui pour tenter de la consoler.

« Appelle chez toi. Mais je suis quasiment sûr que Maciej se porte très bien, il est plein de vie. » affirma le jeune homme alors qu'Aela se calmait peu à peu.

La dresseuse sécha ses larmes et se décala du garçon avant de prendre sa Pokégarek pour faire le numéro de ses parents. À sa grande surprise, ce fut son père qui décrocha.

« Papa ? » s'étonna la jeune fille. « Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Bonjour Aela. Et non, comme tu peux le voir, je suis bel et bien réveillé. » rit son père en voyant l'air de son aînée.

« Euh.. » fit Aela qui ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Maciej est déjà réveillé ? »

« Le petit monstre ? Ohh on a décidé de le vendre. » fit Mr Katowitz.

« Papa ! »

« C'est toujours le premier réveillé Aela, tu le sais bien. » la rassura son père. « Tiens d'ailleurs il arrive. »

« Je suis pas un petit monstre. » put entendre la dresseuse qui souffla de soulagement.

« Maciej, comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle à son petit frère.

« Super ! » s'exclama Maciej. « Oush il a tout gagné ses courses contre Wawlo. »

« Très bien mon grand. » le félicita la jeune fille. « Allez sois sage, il faut que je participe à la deuxième étape du tournoi maintenant. »

« Cool ! Bonne chance, je vais tout regarder à la télé ! » assura son petit frère.

Aela finit par raccrocher, avant de soupirer.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Bartek qui en avait profité pour aller prendre sa douche et qui était revenu avec les cheveux qui partait dans tous les sens.

« Je déteste faire des cauchemars aussi réels. » bouda Aela. « Il va très bien. »

« Tant mieux. Va te préparer, il faut que toi et Akiko soyez au stade rapidement, et avant ça il faut manger. » expliqua le jeune homme en mettant sa veste.

Aela ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se précipita vers la salle de bains. Elle en ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, fin prête, et attrapa ses Pokéballs de même que son sac qu'elle mit sur son dos, puis posa sa gavroche sur sa tête. Lucky s'installa comme toujours sous sa veste et ils descendirent rejoindre Nathalie et Akiko au restaurant de l'auberge.

Le quatuor se rendit au stade, et se séparèrent à l'entrée. Akiko et Aela devaient se rendre sur le terrain alors que Bartek et Nathalie prenaient place dans les tribunes. Il commençait à y avoir du monde et il restait probablement plus de deux mille dresseurs dans la compétition. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette regardait si elle arrivait à trouver une tête connue dans la foule, mais elle ne vit rien.

Après quelques minutes Térence, l'organisateur du tournoi, prit place sur l'estrade qui se trouvait au dessus des tribunes qui s'étaient remplies à une vitesse ahurissante et surtout des dresseurs qui levèrent la tête dans sa direction.

« Avant de commencer, j'aimerais entendre une ovation pour ces dresseurs qui ont su échapper à l'élimination lors du grand survival de la journée d'hier. » fit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Un brouhaha s'éleva des tribunes alors que les spectateurs tapaient dans leurs mains. Térence attendit que le calme revienne pour reprendre.

« Je vais maintenant entrer dans les explications de cette grande deuxième journée. » annonça Térence avec le même enthousiasme. « À l'heure actuelle, vous êtes encore un peu plus de deux-mille mais sachez qu'une fois que les combats d'aujourd'hui seront terminés, il ne restera qu'un nombre très restreint de participants dont je ne peux pas dire le nombre précis mais qui sera compris entre dix et vingt, c'est-à-dire que seule l'élite accédera à la phase finale ! »

« Comment il veut éliminer plus de mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dresseurs en une journée ? » murmura Akiko à l'adresse d'Aela. « Un autre survival ? »

Aela haussa des épaules, signe qu'elle n'en savait rien.

« Passons maintenant aux explications. » poursuivit Térence. « Les combats d'aujourd'hui n'auront pas lieu dans ce stade. Je réserve ça pour la phrase finale qui ne regroupera que les meilleurs. Non, aujourd'hui, vous vous rendrez dans un lieu où vous n'auriez jamais pensé vous battre. Il s'agît … des souterrains de Doublonville. »

« Il y a des souterrains à Doublonville ? » s'étonna Aela qui se demandait comment un nombre aussi important de dresseurs allait tenir dans les sous-sols de la ville.

Akiko lui montra Térence qui était prêt à reprendre la parole pour expliquer un peu plus.

« Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, Doublonville possède dix stations souterraines où ont été aménagés des circuits de rails menant à des petits terrains où des combats pourront avoir lieu. Chaque dresseur ici présent sera affecté à une station et il lui sera impossible d'affronter quelqu'un d'une autre station. Pour voyager dans les souterrains, vous serez à bord d'un véhicule de montagne russes qui vous conduira où vous souhaitez aller. Mais la subtilité ne s'arrête pas là car vous combattrez … au cours de matchs en double ! Chaque dresseur sera donc accompagné d'un partenaire tout au long de la journée. Autrement dit, cette deuxième étape consiste à combattre les autres duos qui seront affectés à la même station que la vôtre et elle prendra fin lorsqu'il ne restera plus qu'un seul duo par station. Sachez également que si l'un des dresseurs du duo perd, son partenaire est tout à fait en droit de continuer tout seul du moment qu'il ne perd pas. Autrement dit, vous comprenez mieux maintenant pourquoi le nombre de participants restants à la fin sera compris entre dix et vingt. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent, vu le nombre de personnes présentes, il était peu probable qu'elles tombent avec quelqu'un qu'elles connaissaient. Elles reportèrent leur attention sur l'organisateur qui ne semblait pas avoir terminé.

« Comme vous l'avez vu, il y a un nombre de dix écrans présents à l'intérieur de ce stade où sera indiqué à quelle station vous êtes assignés ! » poursuivit Térence avec fougue. « Le tirage au sort des différents duos va avoir lieu immédiatement donc je déclare officiellement cette deuxième étape du Tournoi de l'Amitié ouverte. Lorsque vous aurez rejoint votre équipier, vous vous rendrez ensemble à votre station, qui sont réparties aux quatre coins de Doublonville, et vous partirez dans les souterrains à bord de votre véhicule. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que vous devez combattre avec le Pokémon que vous avez inscrit au départ, il est bien trop tard pour pouvoir en changer. Bonne chance à tous et que vos cœurs de dresseurs brûlent ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il est bavard. » souffla Akiko alors que les têtes des dresseurs s'affichaient sur les dix écrans.

« Cherche plutôt où on se trouve. » fit Aela en cherchant sa propre tête et celle de gens qu'elle connaissait sur les différents écran.

« Tu es à la station 3. » lui apprit Akiko.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette chercha l'écran où se trouvait les dresseurs affectés à la station 3 et s'aperçut qu'elle était avec un dresseur du nom de Noel. Puis elle regarda les autres écrans. Gold était dans la station 4 avec un dresseur au costard blanc, Cédric était dans la station 7 avec un dénommé Aster, son rival François faisait équipe avec une certaine Alisson dans la station 8, qui rappelait quelqu'un à la dresseuse sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi et à qui elle souhaita bonne chance mentalement, Silver était à la station 10 avec une Cassandra. Enfin Akiko était dans la station 6, et faisait équipe avec une personne qu'Aela ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Mais tu es avec Guillaume ! » s'exclama la dresseuse en cherchant des yeux le jeune adulte farfelu.

« Station 6. » approuva Akiko. « Tu le connais ce Guillaume ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai du combattre contre lui à la Ligue Indigo. » lui apprit Aela alors que Guillaume l'avait repéré et s'approchait d'elles.

« Tiens salut Aela. » fit l'adulte avec un grand sourire. « Et toi tu dois être Akiko n'est ce pas ? »

« Exact. » fit la dresseuse de Carmin.

« Bien, dans ces cas, nous allons nous rendre à notre station. » fit Guillaume. « On se voit plus tard Aela ! »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car un jeune homme avec un costard s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu dois être Aela ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis Noel et je vais mélanger ma saveur à la tienne pour cette deuxième journée. »

Aela écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait pas tout compris, car le langage de son partenaire d'un jour était étrange.

« C'est bien moi. » finit-elle par dire. « J'espère que notre équipe ira jusqu'au bout. »

Le duo sortit à son tour du stade, pour chercher la bonne station qu'ils finirent par trouver.

La plupart des dresseurs qui avaient trouvé leur partenaire avaient prit place dans des wagons qu'ils cherchaient à faire fonctionner. La deuxième journée avait belle et bien commencé.


	24. XXII - Cauchemar au tournoi

Akiko et Guillaume arrivèrent enfin à leur station désignée, la numéro six, et ils grimpèrent dans un des wagons qui était là pour s'engouffrer dans les souterrains.

« Comment il fonctionne cet engin ? » marmonna l'adulte en regardant les différents leviers devant lui.

« Je suppose qu'il suffit d'actionner le levier. » déclara Akiko en poussant le bâton pour faire avancer leur moyen de déplacement.

« Je veux conduire ! » bouda Guillaume en voyant que la jeune femme prenait l'initiative de les diriger.

« Tu le feras après le premier combat. » soupira la dresseuse, abasourdie par tant de gamineries de la part d'un adulte.

« Tiens il sert à quoi ce bouton ? » finit par dire Guillaume en appuyant sur l'écran où apparut les différents numéros de station. « Elle est où Aela déjà ? »

« Station trois. » répondit Akiko, trop occupée à diriger l'appareil pour répondre.

« D'accord. » fit l'adulte en appuyant sur le numéro trois et en cherchant dans la liste de dresseurs Aela.

La vidéo finit par montrer Aela qui regarda d'un air étonné son interlocuteur.

« Guillaume ? »

« En chair et en os ! » répondit l'interpellé en bombant le torse, visiblement fier de lui. « Aela ! Akiko elle veut pas me laisser conduire ! »

« Encore heureux. » pouffa de rire la dresseuse. « Tu serais capable de vous faire avoir un accident. »

« Merci de me soutenir ! Je te boude ! » décida Guillaume.

« Mais oui... je te laisse, on arrive à un stade et je dois aller combattre avec Noel. » lui appris la jeune fille. « Bonne chance Akiko, te laisse pas faire. »

Akiko lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention avant que Guillaume ne coupe la conversation, profondément vexé.

Il bouda ainsi jusqu'à ce que le duo arrive à un des stades du souterrain. Ils sortirent de leur wagonnet en attendant un autre duo, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Le duo était composé d'un garçon plutôt costaud ainsi que d'une jeune fille brune un peu plus jeune que son partenaire.

« Haha ! Mécréants, vous allez perdre face au grand Guillaume ! » fit l'adulte.

Akiko lui tira l'oreille.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises ! » le réprimanda la dresseuse. « Excusez mon partenaire, il est un peu...bizarre. Je suis Akiko. »

« Moi c'est Artus. » se présenta le garçon.

« Et moi Antonia. » termina la jeune fille.

Les quatre dresseurs se mirent en place sur le terrain, Guillaume massant son oreille encore douloureuse et ils appelèrent tous leurs Pokémon au combat. Machouille faisait équipe avec le Frison de Guillaume, un Pokémon Taureau de la région d'Unys, alors qu'ils devaient affronter le Caninos d'Artus et le Gobou d'Antonia.

Les quatre Pokémon se mirent en position, déterminés à faire gagner leurs dresseurs respectifs.

« Je ne peux pas perdre ! » affirma Guillaume en décidant de prendre l'initiative. « Frison, utilise Koud'Korne sur Caninos ! »

« Tu aurais pu te charger de Gobou, j'ai l'avantage du type sur Caninos ! » fit Akiko en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que le Pokémon bison prenait de l'élan avant de charger, cornes en avant.

Pour seule réponse, l'adulte lui tira de manière très mature la langue avant de reporter son attention sur le combat. Cela fit pouffer de rire Artus et Antonia.

« Allez Caninos, Vive-Attaque pour éviter son assaut et ensuite utilise Flammèche sur ses genoux ! » fit le jeune homme.

« Et toi Gobou, rafraîchit lui les idées avec ton Pistolet à O ! » s'exclama Antonia.

L'assaut du partenaire de Guillaume fut évité facilement par son adversaire qui répliqua aussitôt avec son attaque Flammèche, alors que le Pokémon Eau se chargeait de lui lancer de l'eau à la figure. Cela énerva énormément le Pokémon de type normal, qui rua.

« Bon, tu me laisses faire ! » s'exaspéra Akiko. « Machouille, utilise ton pistolet à O sur Caninos, dépêche-toi ! »

Son adversaire se trouvant trop près de lui, Caninos ne réussit pas à esquiver l'attaque qu'il se prit dans le flan droit, et essaya de reprendre ses esprits en s'ébrouant.

« Je m'occupe de Kaïminus. » affirma Antonia. « Charge-toi de Frison. »

« Je pensais à exactement la même chose. » déclara Artus en faisant un grand sourire. « Caninos, utilise Roue de Feu sur Frison ! »

« Frison, utilise Poursuite ! » déclara Guillaume qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

Les deux attaques se heurtèrent, et Frison fut repousser par la chaleur de l'attaque de son adversaire. Il ne pouvait plus poser une de ses pattes au sol, brûlé et de ce fait, il boitillait.

« Gobou, c'est le moment d'utiliser ton Coud'Boue sur Kaïminus !» ordonna Antonia qui tenait à abréger rapidement le combat.

« Machouille, arrête le avec Pistolet à O ! » s'exclama Akiko. « Puis utilise Machouille ! »

L'eau annihila le jet de boue et les deux attaques se retrouvèrent au sol, ne faisant aucun dégât des deux côtés. Cependant le Kaïminus mordit violemment la nageoire que son adversaire avait sur la tête, ce qui désorienta profondément ce dernier. Il courut dans tous les sens pour se défaire du crocodile, sans succès, et finit par se prendre le mur du stade, le laissant hors combat. Antonia rappela son partenaire dans sa Pokéball et lança un regard d'excuse à Artus qui allait devoir se défaire de deux adversaires s'il voulait continuer.

« Caninos, mords ce bison ! » continua le jeune homme.

« Frison, Peignée ! » ordonna l'adulte.

Cette attaque avait le méchant avantage d'être surpuissante, mais également de causer des dégâts au lanceur. Caninos fit un vol plané avant même d'avoir put mordre son adversaire, et rejoignit son camarade Gobou dans la défaite.

Artus rappela son partenaire dans sa Pokéball et félicita les deux gagnants, les deux jeunes gens leur souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la suite et prirent le chemin de la sortie, alors que Guillaume fanfaronnait devant une Akiko blasée.

« Du calme, sinon c'est moi qui conduis. » le menaça la dresseuse, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement puisque son partenaire de combat cessa aussitôt de faire l'enfant.

« Je prends le volant ! » s'écria-t-il en courant, les bras levés vers le ciel, vers le wagon pour prendre la place de conducteur.

Akiko marmonna une phrase qui ressemblait vaguement à « je vais en faire de la pâtée pour Machouille. » avant de monter elle aussi dans le wagon. Guillaume actionna le levier et s'amusa à prendre des chemins incongrus. Akiko s'ennuyant malgré les trop nombreux changements de rails, se décida à appeler Aela pour savoir où elle en était... sauf que l'écran ne montrait que du brouillard. La dresseuse fronça les sourcils, ça marchait très bien au début, pourquoi plus maintenant ?

Voulant en avoir le coeur net, elle prit son Pokématos et fit le numéro d'Aela, qui décrocha. Akiko ne voyait pas son visage à cause de la pénombre, mais elle était apparemment en plein voyage entre deux stades.

« Aela ? C'est Akiko ! » fit la jeune femme.

« Akiko ! Toujours en piste ? » demanda la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

« Oui. Dis moi, je n'arrive pas à vous joindre, tu peux essayer de ton côté ? »

« Bien sûr attends. » fit Aela en appuyant sur l'écran pour tenter de les joindre. « Je ne vois que du brouillard, désolée. »

« C'est bizarre, ça me le fait aussi. » expliqua Akiko. « Peut être une panne ? »

« J'en sais rien. » fit Aela. « Parce que ça marchait très bien tout à l'heure. »

« Bon c'est rien, on peut se joindre par Pokématos et Pokégarek, c'est déjà ça. » affirma Akiko. « On arrive à un stade, à plus tard. »

Elle raccrocha alors que Guillaume râlait car le trajet avait été trop « court » selon lui.

Un garçon avec un masque lui cachant le visage était déjà là, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, et il était seul.

« Hé bien alors petit, tu t'es perdu ? » fit Guillaume. « Et enlève ton masque, tu n'es pas un super-héros. »

« Ma manière de m'habiller ne te regarde nullement. » siffla le garçon. « Et moi, Ryoga, vais vous combattre seul contre deux et en sortirais vainqueur ! »

La phrase de Ryoga eut le don de faire beaucoup rire Guillaume, plus à cause de son prénom et du fait qu'il se vantait pouvoir les battre à un contre deux, sans réellement prendre en compte la menace qui pointait dans la voix du garçon.

« Tais-toi Guillaume ! » le réprimanda Akiko. « Si ce garçon est ici, sans son partenaire, c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi faible que tu penses le croire ! »

Ryoga ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers le stade, suivit par un Guillaume guilleret, et une Akiko qui s'inquiétait autant pour la santé mentale de l'adulte que pour le combat à venir.

« Ils ont du échanger de corps à un moment ou à un autre. » pensa-t-elle en voyant le gamin très sérieux face à elle et en écoutant à peine l'adulte déblatérer des bêtises. Elle laissa sortir son partenaire pour le combat, alors que Guillaume faisait appel au sien. Ryoga poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de laisser sortir son partenaire, Tyranocif. En voyant l'immense Pokémon devant lui, Machouille préféra se cacher derrière les jambes de Frison, qui n'en menait pas vraiment large non plus.

« Bon, puisque personne ne semble prendre d'initiatives, je vais le faire ! » s'exclama avec fougue Guillaume après seulement trois secondes de silence. « Frison, sers-toi immédiatement de Koud'Korne ! »

Ryoga se contenta de regarder passivement le bison foncer tête baissée contre son partenaire, sans même lui demander d'essayer d'esquiver. Tyranocif se prit l'attaque sans broncher, il n'avait même pas l'air de souffrir un peu de cet assaut.

« Machouille, reste à distance et utilise pistolet à O ! » fit Akiko à son tour, voyant que l'enfant ne semblait pas enclin à attaquer et qui avait peur d'une contre-attaque.

Le jet d'eau toucha le partenaire de Ryoga, qui fut à peine affecté par l'attaque qui ne le chatouillait même pas. Machouille en parut légèrement désappointé et se tourna vers sa dresseuse avec un air interrogateur.

« C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? » les nargua le garçon en face d'eux. « Pathétique. »

« Sale gosse ! » s'écria l'adulte. « Frison, utilise Peignée ! »

Akiko haussa un sourcil, elle n'était pas sûre que cette attaque ferait beaucoup plus de dégâts que les autres attaques. Cependant, elle fut surprise de constater que Tyranocif recula tout de même d'un pas en prenant le choc de l'attaque, mais il restait tout de même debout.

Frison posa un genou au sol à cause du contrecoup de sa propre attaque, affaibli.

« C'est malin... ton Pokémon est fatigué maintenant, tu ne penses vraiment à rien. » sermonna Akiko l'adulte qui ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Mais non, il va très bien ! » affirma celui-ci. « Il se relève regarde ! »

La dresseuse s'empêcha de lui mettre une claque à l'arrière de la tête et préféra attaquer à son tour puisque leur adversaire ne semblait toujours pas vouloir prendre d'initiative.

« Machouille, sers-toi de Machouille ! » fit-elle en se servant d'une attaque physique contrairement à ce qu'elle avait décidé en premier lieu.

Le minuscule crocodile comparé au géant qu'était son adversaire courut vers son adversaire et le mordit aussi violemment qu'il le put en dessous du genou. Cependant, Tyranocif l'envoya voler d'un simple mouvement, comme s'il se débarrassait d'un simple moucheron.

« Finis de rire à présent. » déclara très sombrement l'enfant qui s'entoura de trois lueurs différentes, une noire, une rouge et une verte. « Tyranocif, sers-toi de Giga-Impact ! »

Devant la force que dégageait le Pokémon de son adversaire, Akiko préféra rappeler Machouille à l'abri dans sa Pokéball pour qu'il ne soit pas trop amoché. Guillaume n'en fit rien, malgré que Frison se trouvait à un mètre de lui, et il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, provoquant un nuage de poussière, et le souffle de l'attaque envoya Akiko contre le mur.

La tête lui tournait alors que le nuage de poussière se dissipait. Ryoga eut un rire glacial, alors qu'elle distinguait à peine la scène à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

Le souffle de l'offensive avait envoyé Frison contre le mur, entraînant avec lui son dresseur. Une de ses cornes lui avait transpercé le coeur, la deuxième s'était empalée dans le mur. L'enfant avait déjà rappelé son Pokémon et partit sans un regard en arrière pour continue ses combats.

Akiko trouva la force de se diriger vers le corps de son partenaire pour constater qu'il était mort, de même que son Pokémon. Jurant, elle prit les Pokéballs de l'adulte, en se promettant de les libérer, rappela Frison dans sa Pokéball qui devint grise, et le reposa sur la ceinture de Guillaume qui était tombé au sol, baignant dans son propre sang. La dresseuse appela son Raifeu, pour qu'il l'aide à transporter le corps du dresseur jusque dans le wagon avant d'y monter elle même. Machouille, Flashy et Grey l'aidèrent à diriger le wagon jusqu'en direction de la sortie, elle n'était pas en mesure de le faire seule, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle devait peut être avoir quelques côtes de cassées. En revenant à la lumière du jour, elle refit appel à Raifeu pour l'aider à les emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital, ce qu'il fit.

Akiko eut juste le temps de rappeler ses Pokémons dans leurs Pokéballs en gardant précieusement celle de Guillaume dans son sac, et de voir les infirmières se précipiter vers eux, qu'elle perdit connaissance.


	25. XXIII - Un duo plein de saveurs

Aela suivit Noel à l'extérieur du stade, cherchant la station trois où ils étaient assignés tout les deux en duo. Elle avait heureusement confié Lis à Bartek et Nathalie, et avait voulu faire de même avec Lucky, qui avait refusé de la quitter ne serait-ce que pour une journée et s'était installé sous sa veste.

Ils finirent par trouver la bonne station et montèrent dans le wagon avant de chercher comment il fonctionnait. Le sommelier Pokémon finit par comprendre le système et actionna le levier permettant de faire avancer leur moyen de locomotion.

En chemin, Aela et Noel parlèrent rapidement, notamment avec quel Pokémon ils participaient au tournoi. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette cherchait sur son Pokédex à quoi ressemblait Crabaraque lorsque l'écran devant elle s'alluma, laissant apparaître Guillaume.

« Guillaume ? » demanda-t-elle, très étonnée.

« En chair et en os ! » répondit l'interpellé en bombant le torse. « Aela ! Akiko elle veut pas me laisser conduire ! »

« Encore heureux. » pouffa de rire la dresseuse. « Tu serais capable de vous faire avoir un accident. »

« Merci de me soutenir ! Je te boude ! » décida Guillaume.

« Mais oui... je te laisse, on arrive à un stade et je dois aller combattre avec Noel. » lui apprit la jeune fille. « Bonne chance Akiko, te laisse pas faire. »

Elle éteignit l'écran alors que le wagonnet s'arrêtait devant un stade.

« C'était qui ? » demanda la sommelier alors qu'ils attendaient un autre duo pour combattre.

« Guillaume, un ami à moi. » lui avoua Aela.

« Un mélange d'amusement et d'exaspération est venu me chatouiller les oreilles lorsque j'ai entendu sa voix. »

« C'est tout à fait Guillaume : amusant mais exaspérant. » rit la jeune dresseuse. « Je crois que nos adversaire arrivent. » continua-t-elle en voyant un deuxième wagon arriver.

Un garçon et une fille en sortirent, avant d'arriver à hauteur du duo.

« Je suis Nashira, et je vais vous sortir de la compétition ! » se vanta la fille dont les cheveux châtains tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

« Grégory. » marmonna le jeune homme en essayant de se cacher derrière sa partenaire pour la journée.

« Voilà un duo dont la saveur ne se marie pas vraiment ensemble. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Noel. « Je suis Noel, sommelier Pokémon de la région d'Unys en voyage à Johto, et voici ma charmante partenaire, Aela. »

La dresseuse de Kanto haussa un sourcil, troublée par la phrase du sommelier, avant qu'ils ne se rendent sur le terrain du stade.

« Mon partenaire va vous faire des misères ! » s'exclama Nashira en prenant une Pokéball dans sa main. « Ratentif, montre-toi ! »

Un rongeur marron qui se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrières en sortit, ses yeux rouges scrutant attentivement les deux dresseurs en face de lui.

« Ainsi, tu viens également de la région d'Unys. » s'amusa Noel. « Mon fidèle partenaire est Crabaraque ! »

Le Pokémon Insecte / Roche sortit de sa Pokéball alors qu'Aela reprit son Pokédex qu'elle venait tout juste de poser pour en apprendre plus sur le Pokémon avec lequel son partenaire allait combattre.

« Allez Yoshi, viens nous rejoindre ! » fit-elle finalement en faisant apparaître son Scarhino.

La dresseuse en face d'elle éclata de rire, avant d'essuyer une larme inexistante au bord de son œil.

« C'est quoi ce nom ? Yoshi. » parvint-elle à dire avant de rire à nouveau.

Cela ne plut apparemment pas au Pokémon Insecte/Combat, qui regarda durement son adversaire, qui rit de plus belle.

« Et en plus il pense faire peur. » se moqua-t-elle.

Aela serra le poing, et allait dire quelque chose, mais Noel la prit de court.

« Et toi Grégory ? On n'attend plus que ton Pokémon pour commencer. » rappela-t-il très justement.

Le jeune homme brun sursauta, et chercha sa Pokéball avant d'en laisser sortir son compagnon : Macronium.

« Aurais-tu une préférence ? » demanda le sommelier à son équipière d'un jour. « Tu veux peut-être régler ton compte en combat avec Nashira ? »

« Si cela ne te dérange pas de t'occuper de Macronium, tu as un petit désavantage avec le type roche de Crabaraque contre son Pokémon Plante. » expliqua Aela qui avait très envie de faire taire la prétentieuse.

Noel fit un sourire pour lui montrer que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela et regarda de nouveau devant lui.

« Honneur aux dames. » précisa-t-il.

« Ratentif, montre à cet insecte que les Pokémon d'Unys sont les meilleurs ! » fit Nashira en prenant la première initiative. « Utilise Charge. »

« Yoshi, arrête-le avec ton Koud'Korne et envoie le dans les airs. » ordonna Aela, déjà dans son combat.

Le Pokémon rat chargea en direction du Scarhino d'Aela mais celui-ci l'arrêta à l'aide de sa corne, avant de se relever pour le propulser comme avec une catapulte dans les airs.

« Maintenant réceptionne-le avec ton Casse-Brique ! » continua la dresseuse.

Pendant que Ratentif se prenait des coups par le Pokémon Insecte / Combat, Noel décida de commencer également son combat, puisque Grégory semblait tétanisé.

« Crabaraque, touche le avec ton Plaie-Croix ! » ordonna-t-il.

Le Pokémon crabe s'approcha de son adversaire de type plante et le toucha avec ses pinces en faisant une croix. Cela sortit le jeune dresseur de sa léthargie qui ordonna enfin une première attaque.

« Macronium, sers-toi de Tranch'Herbe. » parvint-il à dire alors que son partenaire reculait sous l'assaut du Pokémon Insecte / Roche.

Le Pokémon Plante se réceptionna sur ses quatre pattes, avant de faire tourner la grande feuille qu'il avait sur la tête d'où jaillirent des feuilles tranchantes.

« Protège-toi avec Tranche ! » fit soudainement Noel.

Son partenaire utilisa ses pinces pour réduire les feuilles tranchantes en charpie, qui n'atteignirent pas leur cible.

Pendant ce temps, Yoshi venait de donner un coup particulièrement puissant de son attaque Casse-Brique, qui avait envoyé Ratentif un mètre plus loin.

« Ratentif, relève-toi et sers-toi de Morsure ! » ordonna Nashira.

« Yoshi, attends qu'il arrive au plus près de toi et évite le avec Aeropique ! » fit Aela qui avait utilisé cette stratégie contre Zëny la veille.

Ratentif n'eut pas le temps de mordre le Pokémon insecte qu'il sautait haut dans les airs, faisait un tour sur lui-même avant de toucher le rat qui fut propulsé violemment contre le sol.

Déjà bien amoché par des attaques super efficace contre lui, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le Pokémon de type normal fut mis hors-combat. Sa dresseuse jura avant de rappeler son Pokémon, attendant que Grégory termine son combat à son tour.

Aela décida d'aider son partenaire.

« Yoshi, sers-toi de nouveau d'Aeropique ! » demanda-t-elle à son Pokémon.

« Crabaraque, ne le laisse pas souffler et utilise Plaie-Croix ! » fit le sommelier Pokémon.

Le Macronium de Grégory encaissa difficilement l'attaque de type vol utilisée par le Scarhino d'Aela, et ne put esquiver la deuxième attaque du Pokémon Insecte / Roche de Noel qui le mit également hors-combat.

Chacun rappela son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball, avant d'aller se serrer la main. Nashira refusa de le faire avec Aela alors qu'elle avait accepté la main tendue du sommelier. Elle avait apparemment du mal à accepter le fait de s'être fait battre par une dresseuse plus jeune qu'elle. Noel et Aela repartirent en direction du wagon et repartirent dans une direction inconnue.

Cela faisait près de quinze minutes qu'ils cherchaient un autre stade sans ne rien voir, qu'un « bip » se fit retentir. Lucky sortit la tête de la veste de sa dresseuse pour voir ce qu'il se passait, visiblement dérangé en pleine sieste.

Aela appuya sur le bouton de sa Pokégarek et du noir s'afficha sur l'écran.

« Aela ? C'est Akiko ! » fit la voix de la dresseuse.

« Akiko ! Toujours en piste ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui. Dis moi, je n'arrive pas à vous joindre, tu peux essayer de ton côté ? »

« Bien sûr attends. » fit Aela en appuyant sur l'écran et en composant leur numéro de station pour tenter de les joindre. « Je ne vois que du brouillard, désolée. »

« C'est bizarre, ça me le fait aussi. » expliqua Akiko. « Peut être une panne ? »

« J'en sais rien. » fit Aela. « Parce que ça marchait très bien tout à l'heure. »

« Bon c'est rien, on peut se joindre par Pokématos et Pokégarek, c'est déjà ça. » affirma Akiko. « On arrive à un stade, à plus tard. »

Elle raccrocha, et Aela en profita pour caresser distraitement la tête de Lucky qui n'avait apparemment plus envie de dormir et regardait d'un air intrigué et intimidé Noel qui dirigeait l'engin.

« Riii » se plaignit le Héricendre en levant ses petites pattes en l'air.

Sa dresseuse le prit dans ses bras et sortit de son sac une baie Nanab qu'il avala goulûment. Aela remit bien vite son sac sur les épaules quand ils arrivèrent à un autre stade de combat.

« Ton Héricendre a l'air d'avoir peur de moi. » s'amusa le sommelier en jetant un coup d'œil sur le Pokémon Feu qui se serrait contre le corps de sa dresseuse.

« Il a peur quand il ne connait pas les gens . » lui expliqua Aela avant de retourner son Pokémon pour qu'il voit Noel. « Regarde Lucky, c'est Noel et il est très gentil. » affirma-t-elle au petit Héricendre.

Le regard du Pokémon Feu passa de Noel à Aela et inversement, avant d'approcher lentement son museau de la main que le sommelier Pokémon avait légèrement avancé pour ne pas l'apeurer. Lucky la toucha avec son nez, avant de retourner précipitamment contre la jeune fille.

« Curieux mélange de peur et de curiosité. » observa le sommelier. « Mais dis-moi, est-ce bien normal qu'il soit si petit ? »

Aela hocha de la tête, et lui expliqua ce que Ice et Fire avaient fait alors que Lucky était encore un oeuf. Noël n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose car un duo arriva à leur tour. L'un d'eux semblait malade, vu son teint verdâtre, et le deuxième se tenait le plus possible éloigné de lui.

Après les formalités d'usage, les quatre dresseurs firent sortir leurs Pokémon. Yoshi et Crabaraque allaient devoir affronter un Nidorina et un Raichu.

« Le type roche de Crabaraque l'immunise contre les attaques électriques. » réfléchit Noel. « Je m'occuperai de Raichu si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Pas de problème. » affirma Aela. « Je connais bien les Nidorina, un ami en a une, et j'ai un Nidorino, ce qui revient quasiment au même. »

« Raichu, utilise immédiatement ton attaque Fatal-Foudre sur ce Scarhino! » commença le dresseur qui avait une crête à la manière des coqs.

« Crabaraque, place-toi devant lui pour le protéger puis enchaîne avec un Roc-Boulet ! » enchaîna aussitôt le sommelier.

« Yoshi, tu utiliseras ensuite Tranche-Nuit sur Nidorina ! » fit Aela.

La puissante attaque électrique toucha Crabaraque qui n'eut qu'à se mettre à l'abri dans son énorme rocher pour ne pas en subir de conséquences, avant d'envoyer des rochers sur le Pokémon souris qui les esquiva grâce à Vive-Attaque. Pendant ce temps, Yoshi toucha le Nidorina qui encaissa sans broncher.

« Maintenant Nidorina, sers-toi de Machouille ! » fit enfin le deuxième dresseur qui avait repris des couleurs normales.

« Yoshi, utilise ta corne ! » réagit aussitôt Aela.

Nidorina se jeta la gueule grande ouverte vers Scarhino, qui réussit à lui faire toucher seulement sa corne. Yoshi fit une grimace, les crocs du Pokémon poison étant plutôt aiguisés.

« Utilise Tranche-Nuit sur son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise ! » ordonna la seule fille parmi les quatre dresseurs.

Au bout de trois fois, la Nidorina lâcha sa prise et retomba à quatre pattes au sol. Yoshi fit une grimace, apparemment, la capacité spéciale de Nidorina, Point Poison, s'était activée pendant qu'il essayait de la faire lâcher prise et il était maintenant empoisonné, perdant de l'énergie au fur et à mesure que le combat s'éternisait.

« Crabaraque, c'est le moment de la dégustation ! » fit Noel qui avait du mal à toucher son adversaire à cause de sa vitesse. « Sers-toi d'Exuviation puis continue Roc-Boulet ! »

Le crabe s'extirpa de sa maison-rocher et son corps brilla de rouge, augmentant fortement sa vitesse et son attaque, au détriment de sa défense. Un rocher beaucoup plus gros que précédemment se forma dans sa pince ouverte et fut rapidement projeté sur Raichu qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, et son dresseur n'avait pas vu le coup venir aussi rapidement. La souris électrique se retrouva au sol et se redressa difficilement, bien amoché par les attaques contre lui.

Alors que Crabaraque préparait un autre Roc-Boulet surpuissant, Nidorina avait réussit à faire une attaque Bomb-Beurk, qui avait touché le Scarhino, déjà légèrement souffrant.

« Yoshi, sers-toi de Koud'Korne. » fit Aela qui ne pouvait pas compter sur les attaques combat de son partenaire vu la résistance naturelle de la famille des Nidoran à ce type d'attaques.

Le Pokémon Insecte / Combat fonça vers son adversaire corne en avant, et parvint à la toucher, à cause de la lenteur du Pokémon Poison. Nidorina fut envoyée un peu plus loin, une vilaine blessure au niveau de son flanc. Le Pokémon hérissa ses piquants et se jeta sur son adversaire griffe en avant.

« Yoshi, évite la avec Aeropique ! » ordonna Aela qui ne tenait pas à voir son Pokémon trop amoché alors que la journée était loin d'être terminée.

L'attaque de type vol toucha Nidorina, qui fut envoyé de nouveau contre le sol, en même temps que Raichu à côté d'elle, tous les deux hors-combat.

Aela s'empressa de prendre une baie dans son sac contre le poison qu'elle donna à Yoshi. Ce dernier l'avala sans se poser de question, et en redemanda même à sa dresseuse qui lui donna une baie Oran avant de se tourner vers Noel.

« Tu veux une baie Oran pour que Crabaraque reprenne quelques forces ? » lui demanda-t-elle en montrant la baie ronde et bleue dans la boite en fer où elle mettait toutes ses baies.

« Je sens que Crabaraque ne dirait pas non. » s'amusa le sommelier Pokémon en prenant la baie dans sa main avant de la tendre à son partenaire qui renifla la baie avant de la manger.

« Cendre ! » bouda Lucky.

« Lucky, tu en as eu une tout à l'heure. » le sermonna sa dresseuse.

« Rii ? » essaya-t-il quand même de l'amadouer.

Malheureusement pour lui, Aela ne céda pas et il regarda Noel avec espoir qu'il réussisse à la faire changer d'avis. Le sommelier eut un sourire amusé mais l'informa tout de même qu'il ne devait pas lui demander à lui pour avoir une baie et que si sa dresseuse disait non, c'était non, faisant bouder de plus belle le Pokémon Feu.

Après avoir voyager pendant encore dix minutes, Aela et Noël arrivèrent à une autre aire de combat. Un jeune homme les y attendait, sans son partenaire de duo pour la journée.

« Mon partenaire a été éliminé durant le dernier combat. » expliqua-t-il aux deux dresseurs qui étaient devant lui. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance de l'emporter seul contre deux, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de combattre. »

Les trois dresseurs partirent se placer sur le terrain après les présentations, et libérèrent leurs Pokémon respectifs. Seulement, à peine virent-ils le partenaire de Damien que Noel poussa un cri effrayé avant de se cacher derrière Aela, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Éloigne immédiatement cette terrifiante bestiole de moi ! » s'exclama le sommelier Pokémon.

La dresseuse jeta un regard interrogatif vers ce si « terrifiant » Pokémon, qui n'était autre qu'un inoffensif Fouinette, Damien ayant un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Bon.. » déclara Aela en voyant que son partenaire n'était pas près de combattre avec elle tant il avait peur. « Yoshi, approche-toi de lui et sers-toi de Casse Brique ! »

« Fouinette, ésquive avec Vive-Attaque, puis enchaîne avec Coud'Boule ! » s'exclama Damien alors que Noel ne semblait pas prêt de reprendre ses esprits.

Le Pokémon de type Normal réussit à éviter l'assaut de son adversaire avant de lui rentrer dedans avec un fort coup de tête, touchant le Scarhino d'Aela à l'abdomen.

« Maintenant Yoshi, envoie le dans les airs ! » ordonna Aela.

Profitant du fait que le Fouinette se trouvait trop proche de lui pour esquiver quoique ce soit, le Pokémon Insecte / Combat se servit de sa corne pour l'envoyer dans les airs, empêchant en même temps une esquive dont il ne voulait pas.

« Réceptionne le avec Casse-Brique ! » continua-t-elle.

« Fouinette, Boul'Armure ! » ordonna le dresseur en face d'elle.

Le Fouinette se roula en boule avant de commencer sa descente, et Yoshi le réceptionna en se servant de son poing tendu pour lui donner des coups.

Crabaraque commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer vu que son dresseur ne semblait pas près à ordonner une attaque avant que le Fouinette soit mit hors-combat et hors de sa vue, et décida par lui même d'attaque. Les deux insectes se firent donc des passes avec le ballon qu'était devenu le Fouinette, se servant de Tranche-Nuit pour le Scarhino d'Aela et de Tranche pour le partenaire de Noel. À force d'être maltraité de la sorte, le Fouinette finit par avoir la tête qui tournait et se retrouva hors-combat en se remettant normalement et en prenant une attaque Plaie-Croix de la part de Crabaraque qui le renvoya aux pieds de son dresseur.

Damien rappela son Pokémon, alors que Noël marmonnait des « dis moi quand c'est finit. » dans le dos d'Aela, trop apeuré pour le voir lui-même.

« On a finit Noel. » lui apprit la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

Le sommelier Pokémon jeta un œil sur le terrain pour voir si elle disait vrai, et vit que le Fouinette maléfique était retourné à l'abri dans sa Pokéball, et surtout, loin de lui.

« Bonne chance Aela, et à toi aussi Noel, désolé pour la frayeur que mon Pokémon a pu te faire. » s'excusa Damien avant de prendre le wagon pour partir en direction de la sortie.

Aela ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu es comme moi quand je croise un Dardargnan. » lui apprit-elle en frissonnant un peu en pensant au Pokémon guêpe.

Le duo remonta dans le wagon pour continuer leur chemin. Au bout d'un long moment sans trouver de nouveau stade où combattre, Aela décida de contacter Akiko. Seulement voilà, l'adolescente ne répondait pas. Cela n'intrigua pas plus que cela la jeune fille, pensant qu'Akiko devait être en plein arrivèrent à un autre stade où attendait déjà un autre duo, deux filles cette fois.

Les quatre dresseurs se mirent en place et firent apparaître leurs partenaires respectifs, Scarhino et Crabaraque pour Aela et Noel, Herbizarre et Chimpenfeu pour leurs adversaires.

_« Dresseurs de la station trois, ceci est l'ultime bataille ! » _annonça alors la voix de Térence, l'organisateur du Tournoi de l'Amitié, dans un mégaphone. « _Vous êtes les deux derniers duos encore en lice pour atteindre la phase finale. En d'autres mots, cette victoire vous assure de pouvoir poursuivre la compétition pour tenter de devenir le grand champion. »_

« Déjà ? » pensa Aela en entendant le message. « Je m'occupe d'Herbizarre. » fit-elle à l'attention du sommelier Pokémon.

« Cela me convient. » répondit Noel en regardant attentivement le singe de feu qu'il allait devoir combattre.

« Herbizarre, immobilise ce scarabée avec ton Fouet Liane ! » commença la première des filles.

L'évolution de Bulbizarre fit rapidement jaillir des lianes de sa fleur qui se dirigeaient vers le Scarhino.

« Yoshi, utilise Tranche-Nuit pour les repousser. » se décida enfin Aela.

Le Pokémon Insecte / Combat fit briller ses griffes d'une lueur violette avant de repousser les deux lianes de son adversaire sans problème apparent. Yoshi ne s'arrêta pas là puisqu'il sauta en direction du Pokémon Plante pour lui asséner véritablement la même attaque avec laquelle il avait repoussé l'offensive de son adversaire, le faisant reculer légèrement.

« Chimpenfeu, sers-toi de Poing de Feu pour repousser ce Scarhino ! » fit la deuxième fille.

Le singe de feu se rapprocha de Yoshi, son poing s'enroulant de flamme, mais n'eut pas le temps de le toucher grâce à Noel qui avait demandé à son adversaire d'envoyer un Roc-Boulet dans sa trajectoire, ce qui avait suffit à le faire stopper dans son attaque momentanément, et surtout à passablement l'énerver, ce qui fit qu'il ne s'intéressa plus qu'à Crabaraque.

« Merci. » souffla Aela en restant tout de même les yeux rivés sur le combat.

Le sommelier Pokémon ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder l'évolution de Ouisticram ne plus obéir à sa dresseuse tant il était en colère, et se rapprocher de son partenaire de combat, préparant son poing pour lui asséner un Mach Punch.

« C'est l'heure de la dégustation ! » déclara Noël. « Utilise immédiatement Exuviation et immobilise le avec Eboulement ! »

Pendant que le Pokémon crabe s'extirpait de sa maison et augmentait sa vitesse et son attaque au détriment de sa défense avant d'emprisonner son adversaire de feu avec des rochers, Aela avait demandé à son partenaire de faire une attaque Aeropique, qui avait mit très à mal Herbizarre.

« Herbizarre, Lance-Soleil ! » déclara la jeune fille, poussée dans ses derniers retranchements.

Le Pokémon Plante commença à charger l'énergie lumineuse au coeur de la fleur qu'il avait sur son dos avant de la relâcher en direction de Scarhino.

« J'ai gagné ! » s'exclama la dresseuse en voyant que le Pokémon Insecte / Combat n'avait pas bougé pour esquiver l'attaque.

Aela fit un sourire.

« Je crois que tu te trompes. » démentit-elle en montrant son partenaire dont la lueur rougeâtre disparaissait. « Maintenant Yoshi, sers-toi de Contre ! »

Alors que Scarhino allait donner une attaque qui allait s'avérer être la dernière vu qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'énergie, Crrabaraque était en train de bombarder Chimpenfeu de rochers de plus en plus gros. Les deux Pokémon furent mis hors-combat à seulement quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Les deux filles soupirèrent de concert et rappelèrent leurs Pokémon dans leurs Pokéball respectives, Aela partit féliciter son Pokémon qui s'était assis à même le sol, exténué, avant de le rappeler lui aussi et de se retourner vers les deux adversaires qui leur serrèrent la main pour les féliciter.

« On viendra vous encourager en phase finale. » admit l'une des deux filles. « Bonne chance ! »

Aela et Noel n'eurent plus qu'à repartir dans le wagon pour retourner à l'extérieur, et attendre la fin de la deuxième journée.

La dresseuse se sépara de son compagnon d'un jour après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance pour la suite de la compétition, et reçut un appel venant de Nathalie.

« Aela ? Tu as finis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, vous êtes où ? » fit Aela qui voulait les rejoindre.

« Il faut absolument que tu viennes à l'hôpital de Doublonville, deuxième étage, chambre 213. » lui apprit la coordinatrice, laissant Aela bouche-bée.


	26. XXIV - Révélation et soirée de gala

Alors qu'elle venait de se qualifier pour la phase finale du tournoi de l'Amitié, Aela avait appris par Nathalie qu'elle devait absolument se rendre à l'hôpital de Doublonville. La jeune dresseuse était donc en train de courir à travers les rues, essayant de repérer ce fameux hôpital pour monter dans la chambre 213. Vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient dû se rendre à la clinique quand ils étaient à Kanto, la jeune fille craignait le pire.

Elle finit par trouver enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et entra dans le bâtiment, prit l'escalier pour se rendre au deuxième étage avant de chercher le numéro que la coordinatrice lui avait donné par Pokégarek.

Étant enfin devant, elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer. Ce qu'Aela vit la laissa sans voix quelques secondes. Akiko se trouvait dans le lit et semblait dormir. Nathalie et Bartek étaient là eux aussi, et Lis s'assit sur les genoux d'Aela quand elle se posa sur une énième chaise. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un rideau blanc était tendu, cachant probablement un autre patient.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Aela qui avait finis par retrouver sa voix en voyant quelques bandages au bras d'Akiko.

« On aimerait beaucoup le savoir également. » expliqua Nathalie. « Le médecin m'a appelé pour me dire de venir ici immédiatement, et pour l'instant, je n'en sais pas plus. »

La dresseuse se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de penser à autre chose.

« Quelqu'un a vu Guillaume ? Il était avec Akiko dans les souterrains, il pourra peut être nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. » réfléchit la jeune fille.

« On voudrait bien, mais on ne l'a pas vu du tout. » avoua Bartek. « En parlant de la deuxième étape, comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? »

« On est qualifié avec Noel. » lui apprit Aela. « Je vais voir si j'arrive à joindre Guillaume. »

Elle alluma sa Pokégarek et chercha le numéro du Vokit de l'adulte avant de le trouver et d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

Le trio sursauta quand l'appareil sonna dans la chambre, plus précisément de l'autre côté du rideau.

« Guillaume, tu pourrais au moins répondre quand on parle de toi. » râla Aela en se dirigeant vers le drap pour aller le voir.

« Guillaume ? » fit-elle en voyant qu'il était couvert de la tête aux pieds par un drap blanc.

« Aela ! Akiko se réveille. » s'exclama Nathalie, détournant l'attention de la dresseuse sur elle.

La brune revint d'ailleurs très rapidement auprès de ses amis, alors qu'Akiko papillonnait des paupières en essayant de reprendre ses esprits à cause de la lumière un peu forte de la chambre.

Grey et Flashy, ravis, se jetèrent sur leur dresseuse pour lui faire un câlin, Machouille se reposant et Raifeu se trouvant dans sa balle car il était trop imposant pour rester hors de sa Pokéball.

Le Pichu grimpa sur la tête d'Akiko, pendant que cette dernière se mettait en position assise, tout en grimaçant. L'adolescente finit par regarder le trio en face d'elle, avant de se souvenir des évènements de la journée.

« Oh mon Dieu. » marmonna-t-elle en se souvenant de comment avait finit son partenaire de combat après leur match contre Ryoga. « Aela ! Tu connaissais bien Guillaume ? »

« Pas trop mal, pourquoi ? » demanda la dresseuse en fronçant les sourcils.

Akiko soupira, il allait falloir leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Pendant la deuxième phase, on est tombé sur bien plus fort que nous. Un garçon de dix ans qui porte constamment un masque et qui s'appelle Ryoga si ma mémoire est bonne. Même à deux contre lui, il nous a battu avec son Tyranocif. Seulement... lors de la dernière attaque... Guillaume, il est...mort. »

Le choc étant passé, Akiko eut les yeux qui lui piquèrent et elle essuya d'un geste du bras les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

« Je ne vous dirais pas dans quel état je l'ai retrouvé à la fin du combat, c'était trop horrible pour ça. Mais lui comme son Frison n'ont pas survécu. » finit-elle dans un silence pesant.

Il fallut près de cinq minutes à Aela pour qu'elle capte l'information, avant qu'elle se souvienne que la personne dont ils parlaient se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux et de courir vers lui, croyant à une probable blague de l'adulte connu pour ses farces douteuses.

« Guillaume t'es pas drôle ! » s'écria Aela en arrivant près du lit du jeune adulte. « Arrête de faire semblant. »

La dresseuse le secoua légèrement et retira le drap qui couvrait sa tête avant de s'arrêter net. Il était encore couvert de plaies plus au moins profondes selon les endroits et avait les yeux fermés.

« Guillaume... » continua la dresseuse alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte que tout était vrai, qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar et qu'elle ne pourrait plus entendre le jeune homme déblatérer ses bêtises pour la taquiner.

Bartek avait finis par se lever et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Allez viens. » fit-il, la voix rauque. « Akiko veut savoir comment tu t'en es sortie. »

Aela renifla et détourna la tête vers la dresseuse qui cajolaient ses Pokémon. Une infirmière entra à ce moment et tira de nouveau le rideau, avant d'indiquer qu'ils pouvaient rester pendant cinq minutes, mais qu'ensuite il ne pourrait y avoir qu'une personne qui pourrait rester.

« Allez Aela, tu es qualifiée pour le reste de la compétition ? » demanda Akiko d'une voix chevrotante.

Ne pouvant pas vraiment répondre à cause de la boule qu'elle avait au fond de la gorge, la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette se contenta de hocher de la tête pour le confirmer.

« Bien joué. » fit l'adolescente. « Dis, si tu vas au centre Pokémon, tu veux bien y emmener Machouille pour moi ? Sa journée dans les souterrains l'a énormément fatigué... et après le dernier combat.. »

« On repassera ce soir pour qu'il soit avec toi. » déclara Bartek en prenant le Kaïminus dans ses bras.

« Je reste ici. » admit Nathalie. « Emmène Aela, je crois qu'elle est en état de choc, rester ici ne l'aidera pas. »

Le blond attrapa la dresseuse par le bras et sortit de la chambre en trainant Aela derrière lui.

Une fois sortis de l'hôpital, ils se rendirent au centre Pokémon, où Bartek confia le Kaïminus d'Akiko à l'infirmière Joëlle et Aela son Scarhino.

« Tu es qualifiée pour la phase finale n'est ce pas ? » demanda l'infirmière à Aela.

« Heu, oui. » balbutia la dresseuse, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui pose cette question ici.

« Les qualifiés pour la phase finale doivent recevoir cette lettre. Tu es la dernière à qui je dois la donner, j'allais demandé à un de tes camarades de te la faire passer au cas où. » expliqua la femme aux cheveux roses en lui tendant une enveloppe qu'Aela saisit, la curiosité remplaçant son air triste.

Ils allèrent se trouver une place dans la salle d'attente pou pouvoir lire la missive tranquillement. La jeune dresseuse finit par l'ouvrir, avant de la déplier pour en lire le contenu avec Bartłomiej.

Il s'agissait en réalité d'une invitation pour une soirée de gala, qui avait lieu le soir même, dans la résidence de l'organisateur du tournoi, Térence, avec la présence des seize qualifiés pour la phase finale.

« Il faut une tenue élégante pour t'y rendre. » montra Bartek d'une petite voix.

« Je refuse de mettre une robe ! » grimaça Aela.

« On pourrait trouver autre chose. » proposa le jeune homme. « Il faudrait demander à Nathalie ou Akiko pour ça. »

Aela n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car un certain garçon à la mèche rebelle et avec sa casquette vissée sur sa tête arriva devant elle.

« Aela, tu es qualifiée toi aussi ! » s'exclama Gold en voyant la missive qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

« Gold ? Dis, tu peux me dire qui sont les autres qualifiés ? » demanda Aela, qui en connaissait au moins deux, à savoir, Gold et Noel.

« Ils montrent un récapitulatif à la télé, viens ! »

L'adolescent l'amena jusqu'au grand écran du centre Pokémon où on montrait les seize qualifiés. Parmi eux, la jeune fille reconnut Silver, Gold, Cédric, François, Jaden et Noel en plus d'elle même. Bien qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu, elle reconnut sans peine le visage de Ryoga et serra le poing. Ainsi, il était qualifié lui aussi ? Elle n'entendit pas Gold lui rappeler qu'il fallait venir bien habillé, et ne se retourna que lorsque Bartek posa de nouveau sa main sur son épaule.

« On devrait aller voir pour te prendre une tenue. » marmonna-t-il. « Avant que les magasins ne soient fermés. »

Aela soupira de frustration, mais suivit néanmoins le garçon jusqu'au centre commercial de la ville non sans avoir auparavant récupéré Machouille et Yoshi qui se portaient comme un charme.

Arrivés au rayon vêtements, Aela boudant toujours vu que « non, je ne porterais pas de robes même pour tout l'or du monde ! », ils commencèrent à chercher une tenue qui conviendrait à la dresseuse tout en étant classe quand même. Nathalie avait conseillé à Aela de prendre un chemisier et une jupe qui lui arriverait au niveau des genoux en prenant des ballerines, et confia le soin à Bartek de choisir avec elle.

Finalement, après une demie heure à chercher dans les rayons, la dresseuse finit par trouver quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Un chemisier blanc, sans col légèrement échancré, qui serait parfait pour la soirée. Ne manquait plus que la jupes et les chaussures. Elle finit par prendre un peu à contre coeur une jupe de couleur noire, qui était suffisamment longue pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop gênée, avec une paire de collants. Elle trouva finalement des ballerines de la même couleur que son haut, et c'est donc plutôt contente qu'elle ressortit du centre commerciale, non sans avoir payé au préalable ses achats.

Voyant l'heure qu'il était, Bartek fit un détour expresse par l'hôpital pour ramener Machouille aux bon soins de sa dresseuse, avant de revenir en compagnie de Nathalie, qui voulait aider Aela à se préparer pour la soirée, Akiko ayant de toute manière besoin de repos.

Ils retournèrent donc au Teddy U, et les deux filles investirent la salle de bains pendant que Bartek patientait dans la chambre, en s'occupant de Tidou, Lis et Lucky, bien que les deux premiers étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre et que Lucky salivait devant une autre production de baies Nanab. Il s'ennuyait donc un peu et décida de voir les fonctionnalités de sa Pokégarek qu'il n'avait pas testé. Il fut ravi en trouvant un bouton qui était fait exprès pour écouter la radio, et fut surpris en apprenant qu'il pouvait enregistrer des musiques pour pouvoir les écouter quand il le voulait. Le jeune homme partit donc sur l'ordinateur de la chambre pour récupérer quelques musiques, avant de se décider à faire autre chose.

Nathalie était satisfaite des choix de son amie pour sa tenue de soirée, et l'avait aidée pour mettre sa jupe correctement, avant de lui donner un coup de peigne pour la coiffer correctement.

« Tu es très bien Aela ! » sourit la coordinatrice, ravie.

« Tu en es sûre ? » marmonna la dresseuse en se trémoussant pour essayer de remettre sa jupe droite.

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas... et arrête de toucher à cette jupe ! » siffla la blonde en remettant le vêtement correctement en place.

Aela bouda pour la forme avant de suivre la coordinatrice dans la pièce où elle dormait.

Bartek éteignait l'ordinateur quand il se retourna enfin pour voir où les deux filles en étaient, et resta scotché sur son siège quelques secondes.

« Comment tu la trouves notre petite dresseuse rebelle ? » demanda Nathalie en s'écartant un peu pour éviter qu'Aela ne se cache derrière elle.

« Je...euh... très jolie. » parvint à dire le jeune athlète qui se maudit de bafouiller autant pour si peu.

« Tu vois ! » fit Nathalie en se tournant vers la dresseuse qui était encore plus rouge qu'avant. « Allez, ça va être bientôt vingt heures, tu devrais y aller. »

« Mais.. et Lucky ? » se réveilla Aela en se demandant où son petit Héricendre pouvait bien aller vu qu'il n'avait plus de place.

« Tu le gardes dans tes bras, tant qu'il ne bouge pas trop, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. » intervint Bartłomiej qui avait repris ses esprits. « Je pense que Lis restera volontiers avec Tidou. »

Il montra les deux Noctali qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir bouger et Aela déposa sa ceinture avec ses Pokéball dessus.

Elle repensa soudain à quelque chose et prit avec elle la Pokéball de son Malosse, qu'elle cacha dans la petite poche de sa jupe, avant de prendre Lucky avec elle, qui poussa un long soupir déchirant en s'éloignant de ses baies favorites et sortit de l'auberge, où l'attendaient Gold et Cédric.

« Te voilà ! » sourit Gold, qui pour l'occasion une chemise couleur crème et un jean bleu clair, et qui avait toujours sa mèche rebelle dressée sur sa tête.

Cédric souriait lui aussi, il avait également quitté sa casquette pour coiffer ses cheveux bruns en épi avec du gel, avait mit une élégante chemise blanche et par dessus une veste noire queue de pie, avec le pantalon qui complétait le costume et les chaussures noires bien cirées.

« Bonne soirée Aela. » la salua Nathalie en trainant Bartek derrière elle. « Tu nous raconteras ! »

« … à plus tard. » baragouina le blond en retournant à l'intérieur.

Gold afficha un air surpris avant de hausser les épaules et de partir avec Cédric et Aela vers la demeure de Térence.

« Tiens, tu as prit ton Héricendre avec toi ? » s'étonna le dresseur de Johto en voyant Lucky dans les bras de la jeune adolescente.

« Lucky n'aime pas que je le délaisse même pour une soirée. » avoua Aela alors que Lucky levait la tête vers elle en entendant son nom.

« J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas l'organisateur, mais comme il est petit, je pense que ça ira. » réfléchit Gold en levant ses yeux dorés vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure. « Un Pokémon plus gros comme un Ronflex par exemple aurait été plus problématique. »

Ils finirent par arriver devant l'immense demeure, aussi grande que le centre commerciale de la ville, qui était blanche, sur quatre étages, et dont le jardin possédaient trois piscines et des haies soigneusement taillées.

« Tu parlais d'un problème de taille pour les Pokémon imposants ? » s'amusa Aela en voyant la tête ébahie que tiraient les deux garçons.

Ils traversèrent le jardin avant de se rendre dans le hall de la maison, qui paraissait gigantesque. Des tables avaient été disposées dans la pièce pour satisfaire l'appétit de chacun et comme ils étaient les premiers à arriver, sans voir Térence qui semblait se cacher pour le moment, Aela laissa sortir son Malosse de sa Pokéball pour qu'il puisse en profiter lui aussi.

« Reste quand même près de moi Milka, je n'aurais pas envie de te perdre dans cette immense villa. » s'inquiéta Aela en resserrant ses bras autour de Lucky qui était encore plus petit et se perdait plus facilement.

Le Malosse ne répondit rien, se contentant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté, pendant que Cédric allait chercher quelque chose à manger pour tout les trois.

Quelques connaissances d'Aela finirent par arriver eux aussi, notamment François qui eut un sourire moqueur en la voyant, et Silver, que Gold alla voir pour lui parler. Il revint bredouille cinq minutes plus tard.

« Silver est mon rival. » expliqua-t-il devant l'air de la dresseuse qui ne comprenait pas tout. « L'année dernière, il passait son temps à me chercher des noises. »

« Pourtant là c'est toi qui est allé l'embêter non ? » demanda innocemment Aela.

Plus loin, Silver l'avait entendu et fit un sourire imperceptible, amusé par la réplique de la dresseuse et la tête que venait de faire son rival. Non décidément, il adorait faire tourner en bourrique ce cher Gold.

Les autres finalistes arrivaient petit à petit, et bientôt, Aela dut subir le discours de Cédric sur sa vie plus que passionnante selon lui lorsqu'il se trouvaient encore à Johto. Non pas que sa vie d'enfant était inintéressante, mais... comment dire ? Aela s'en fichait. Gold lui, semblait s'amuser de voir la tête que faisait la jeune dresseuse. Aela repéra soudain Jaden et Noel, et les salua d'un signe de tête avant de laisser son attention s'envoler vers d'autres horizons. Lucky bâilla, et Milka ne pipait pas un mot, semblant s'ennuyer ferme lui aussi et réprimant l'envie de mordre Cédric au mollet pour le faire taire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aela eut la désagréable surprise de voir François, qui pour l'occasion avait mit un pantalon noir et une chemise avec un noeud papillon. Ce dernier vint d'ailleurs à leur rencontre, avec un sourire narquois.

« Ta crevette a toujours pas évolué ? » la nargua-t-il. « Oh et un petit toutou inoffensif...des Pokémon de bébé quoi. »

Cette fois, Milka grogna pour de bon, agacé par ce garçon qui avait osé le traiter de toutou.

« Il n'est pas inoffensif ! Il pourrait battre n'importe lequel de tes Pokémon s'il le voulait. » affirma Aela. « Et pas « crevette » comme tu le dis si bien est très bien comme il est, je n'en changerais pas pour rien au monde. »

François continua de sourire moqueusement, avant de s'éloigner pour discuter avec d'autres personnes qui seraient plus à même de reconnaître qu'il était le plus fort.

Une dispute entre deux participants éclata, faisant tourner leur tête dans leur direction.

« Bah ils ont quoi ? » s'étonna Cédric. « On est là pour une soirée pas pour se bouffer le nez. »

« Oh, si ce sont des rivaux, et que l'un d'eux est aussi détestable que Delacrotte, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils se disputent. » marmonna Aela en laissant Lucky s'installer sur son épaule.

D'autres disputes éclatèrent, laissant le petit groupe dans l'incompréhension et François revint d'ailleurs à la charge lui même.

« Tiens, c'est l'heure pour les bébés d'aller se coucher. » fit-il en essayant au passage de filer un coup de pied à Milka qui l'évita et voulut le mordre sans y arriver puisqu'il repartait déjà avec un grand sourire.

« Je hais ce type. » marmonna la dresseuse.

Elle vit venir vers elle Jaden et Alisson, qu'elle avait croisé à Carmin-sur-Mer juste avant la Ligue Indigo à Kanto et contre qui elle avait fait un combat amical dans le but de s'entraîner. Le petit match s'était soldé par un match nul à cette époque là, et surtout, Aela se rappela qu'il avait lui aussi des Pokémon dans le même cas que Milka.

« Aela, tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda Jaden en arrivant.

« Bien sûr, tu es Jaden, c'est ça ? » fit Aela pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper de prénom.

« Euh.. Aela, tu fais les présentations ? » la coupa Cédric qui ne connaissait pas le dresseur.

Aela lui expliqua donc d'où elle connaissait Jaden, avant que Cédric et Gold se présentent à leur tour en disant d'ailleurs avec qui ils étaient lors du deuxième tour. Cédric avait eut pour partenaire Aster, un garçon dont les cheveux gris tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules, et Gold avec Corey, un dresseur habillé constamment d'un costard blanc et au cheveux vert turquoises.

« Je voulais justement te voir, Jaden ! » reprit Aela après les présentations d'usage. « Je voudrais que tu m'aides, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il visiblement perdu.

« Tu possèdes des Pokémon Surnaturels, pas vrai ? Cette Vipélierre et ce Galifeu, si je ne me trompe pas. Je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour mon Milka, il est Surnaturel lui aussi mais il est un peu associable, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » expliqua la dresseuse.

Jaden baissa la tête et remarqua le Malosse qu'il ne semblait pas avoir vu avant qu'Aela ne le mentionne, puis se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tu es vraiment Surnaturel ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Dans ce cas, ce doit être la Team Météore qui a fait ses sales expériences sur toi. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant, c'est terminé. Cette maudite organisation n'existe plus, je me suis arrangé pour ça. »

Milka se contenta de détourner la tête, comme à son habitude, mais Jaden ne s'en formalisa pas et continua.

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de côtoyer Aela jusqu'à maintenant mais je sais qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien. Elle s'occupera de toi convenablement, j'en suis persuadé. Si tu t'entendais bien avec elle, je suis certain que votre voyage ensemble se passerait beaucoup mieux. »

Le Malosse continua de faire semblant de ne rien entendre, et le dresseur abandonna.

« C'est un coriace ton Malosse ! » avoua Jaden à Aela. « Mais je suis certain que vous vous entendrez mieux avec le temps. »

« Peut être... » répondit Aela qui pendant le court instant où personne ne lui parlait avait repensé à Guillaume.

« On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas. » intervint Alisson qui voyait bien qu'Aela ne se sentait pas bien. « Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? »

« Je suis simplement terriblement inquiète, avoua la jeune fille. A vrai dire, cette deuxième étape de la compétition ne s'est pas très bien passée. Une de mes meilleures amies a fait face à un candidat psychopathe et elle est maintenant à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Quant à son partenaire que je connaissais également de longue date, il est … il est mort. »

L'annonce laissa un blanc de quelques minutes parmi le groupe, le temps que tout le monde capte l'information.

« Est ce que tu sais qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Jaden une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits.

« J'ai oublié son nom à vrai dire. » répondit Aela d'un ton gêné. « Par contre, mon amie Akiko, qui est maintenant piégée à l'hôpital pour quelques jours, m'a fait une description très précise du meurtrier. Ce serait un garçon de dix ans environ, avec les cheveux bleus et portant un masque en métal qui lui cachait tout le visage. »

« Ecoute, je sais qui est derrière tout ça à en voir la description que tu viens de me donner. » annonça le jeune homme. « Je l'ai déjà rencontré et il s'appelle Ryoga. Il est le maître d'un groupe criminel appelé le Shadow Trial qui possède des pouvoirs étranges. Il est accompagné par ses trois enfants qui sont présents à la fête ce soir. Ils vont certainement tenter de tous nous tuer durant la phase finale donc je te conseille d'ouvrir l'œil si jamais tu te retrouves face à eux. Ils sont tous les quatre extrêmement dangereux et seul un talent qui dépasse l'entendement permettrait de leur tenir tête. »

« Je te le promets, je ferais attention. » promit Aela qui ne tenait pas vraiment à finir à l'hôpital elle aussi.

Les différentes disputes s'étant calmées, Jaden salua Aela et partit rejoindre Noel qui revenait à leur hauteur.

« Je constate que nos participants sont tous là ce soir. » s'exclama Térence qui se trouvait à l'étage. « Cette soirée de gala va bientôt prendre fin et je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement. Une longue journée vous attend demain avec les huitièmes de finale ! »

Les lumières des projecteurs s'éteignirent tous en même temps, puis un seul se ralluma et se braqua sur un garçon d'un mètre trente, les cheveux bleus en épis, et son masque cachant son visage. En le voyant, Aela serra les poing, et Gold posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Calme-toi » lui chuchota-t-il. « Ton ami sera vengé tôt ou tard. »

Ryoga lui, montait imperturbablement les escaliers pour venir aux côtés de Térence, le projecteur toujours braqué sur sa personne.

« Que veux-tu, mon garçon ? » demanda l'organisateur d'une voix douce en se baissant à son niveau.

« Oh c'est très simple. » commença Ryoga d'une voix fluette. « La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est... de tous vous anéantir ! »

Les finalistes se trouvant dans la salle eurent un sursaut d'effroi, pendant que Ryoga s'emparait du micro accroché à la veste de Térence pour s'adresser à tout le monde.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, dresseurs pathétiques ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'auparavant. « Peut-être que vous vous sentez puissants parce que vous avez atteint la phase finale mais il n'en n'est rien. Pour la plupart d'entre vous, vos misérables existences ne représentent rien et ces personnes-là seront les premières à se retrouver éjectés. Je vous promets que moi, Ryoga, je serais le grand vainqueur de la compétition, et que je prendrais bien le soin d'arracher à vous tous ce que vous chérissez de plus cher. Vos Pokémon Surnaturels seront bientôt entre mes mains ! »

Aela décida de rappeler Milka dans sa Pokéball avant qu'il ne vienne à l'idée de ce psychopathe de s'en prendre à lui maintenant tant qu'il l'avait sous la main. Elle serra Lucky contre lui pour le rassurer. Le projecteur s'éteignit, puis les lumières se rallumèrent, Ryoga avait disparu pour de bon pendant la pénombre. Silver, qui en avait assez vu pour la soirée, partit le premier, et Gold, Cédric et Aela suivirent son exemple. Cédric retourna au centre Pokémon pour avoir un repos bien mérité, tandis que Gold, qui connaissait bien les environs, raccompagnait Aela jusqu'à l'auberge des dresseurs.

« Bonne nuit Aela. » lui souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer. « Je te veux en forme pour le premier match. »

La dresseuse râla mais lui souhaita néanmoins une bonne nuit avant de rentrer à pas de loup jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se changea rapidement et rejoignit son lit où Lucky s'était déjà endormi. Elle eut cependant bien du mal à dormir, trop agitée par des cauchemars où elle voyait de ses yeux Ryoga tuer les gens qu'elle connaissait avant de s'en prendre à Milka.


	27. XXV - Les huitièmes de finale

Le ciel était encore noir, mais cela n'empêchait pas une jeune dresseuse de se trouver sur le balcon de la chambre de l'auberge qu'elle occupait, le regard fixé vers la lune qui ne montrait que son premier quartier.

Lucky, qui était inquiet quand sa dresseuse n'était pas près de lui, arriva bientôt à hauteur de la jeune fille, quémandant d'aller se blottir dans ses bras. Aela le prit avec elle et le posa sur la barrière en bois sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

« Je m'inquiète Lucky. Toute cette histoire me dépasse. » marmonna la dresseuse.

Le Pokémon Feu leva son museau vers la jeune fille et lui sauta dans les bras pour se blottir contre elle, recherchant un peu de réconfort.

« Tu crois qu'il aurait fait quoi, Guillaume, dans le cas où je suis ? »

« Il aurait cherché à en rire. » affirma une autre voix, faisant sursauter Aela qui se retourna.

Bartek sortit sur le balcon à son tour et se posa sur la rambarde à côté de la dresseuse.

« Guillaume aimait rire de tout, il ne se prenait jamais vraiment au sérieux. Dans une situation pareille, il aurait sans doute essayé de faire rire les gens autour de lui. » affirma le jeune athlète qui finit par tourner la tête dans sa direction. « Le mieux que tu ais à faire et d'aller le plus loin que tu peux dans la compétition pour lui faire honneur. »

Aela leva de nouveau les yeux vers la lune, réfléchissant aux paroles de son ami qui n'ajouta rien de plus, sachant qu'elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et se remettre de ses émotions.

« J'espère juste que je ne vais pas tomber tout de suite contre ce Ryoga. Ce mec est un psychopathe qui veut s'en prendre aux Pokémon comme Milka. » fit la dresseuse en repensant aux paroles du garçon au masque lors de la soirée de gala.

« Le tirage au sort le dira demain. » la rassura le blondinet. « Viens te rendormir, tu ne vas pas être en grande forme pour le match sinon. »

Aela soupira, mais retourna dans la chambre, laissant Bartek refermer la fenêtre derrière eux.

« Je pense que je ne réussirai pas à dormir. » avoua la jeune fille. « Je pense que je vais travailler sur la recette que m'a envoyé Jacky pour les Pokémon qui mangent énormément. Il y a une salle de travail qui est ouverte au bout du couloir, je pourrais y aller pour ne pas te déranger. »

Le jeune athlète acquiesça avant de se remettre dans son lit et de se rendormir presque aussitôt. La dresseuse attrapa son sac contenant ses baies et son matériel, enfila sa veste verte et se dirigea vers la salle, Lucky installé bien confortablement sur son épaule.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se retrouva était simple en elle-même. Le sol était un parquet qui était entretenu régulièrement, prolongeant le bois du mur. La pièce semblait être immense, grâce à un immense miroir installé en face de la porte de l'entrée. S'il y avait quelques dispositifs permettant aux dresseurs de s'entraîner avec leurs Pokémon, il y avait aussi de l'autre côté des tables et des chaises permettant d'écrire, et derrière ces tables se trouvait une sorte de machine dans laquelle Aela pouvait faire sa nourriture Pokémon et préparer, entre autres, des Poffins.

Elle s'installa à une table et sortit de son sac une feuille et un stylo Pikachu, Lucky s'asseyant sur la table à côté du papier pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

« Alors... » marmonna Aela en allumant sa Pokégarek pour retrouver le message de Jacky qui contenait la recette que Pierre lui-même avait élaboré. « Ah voilà ! Deux baies Prine, une baie Oran, quatre baies Repoi, une baie Rabuta, trois baies Stekpa, deux baies Ratam, deux baies Micle. Il faut extraire le jus de la baie Oran et des baies Micle, les faire chauffer à feu doux jusqu'à ébullition, avant d'ajouter les autres baies coupés en petits morceaux. On laisse ensuite cuire pendant une demi-heure à feu doux, et on laisse cuire la pâte obtenue dans des machines à Poffins. Les Poffins ainsi obtenus permettent de caler l'estomac de n'importe quel Pokémon. »

Aussitôt la dresseuse sortit sa boite à baies, donna une baie Nanab à Lucky qui lorgnait dessus, et sortit tout ce dont elle avait besoin, avant de commencer à découper les différentes baies comme elle devait le faire, et de finir par extraire le jus des baies pour le mettre dans la marmite et le faire cuire à feu doux comme indiqué.

Pendant qu'elle cuisinait, Lucky s'endormit sur la table, apparemment il n'avait pas encore finit sa nuit. Et malgré l'heure très matinale, une autre personne entra dans la pièce. Aela, très occupée et dos à la porte, ne la vit pas arriver et sursauta quand l'intrus s'adressa à elle.

« Tu es levée bien tôt Aela ! »

La dresseuse se retourna, et en voyant de qui il s'agissait, ne put s'empêcher d'être bouche-bée.

« Mais Akiko, que fais-tu ici ? » réussit-elle à demander à la dresseuse qui était à l'hôpital la veille encore.

« Tu oublies que je peux utiliser des pouvoirs de Pokémon. » fit l'adolescente avec un petit sourire. « Hors, je sais me servir de … soin si ma mémoire est bonne. Comme je n'avais rien de cassé en soi, et que je vais mieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais restée dans cette chambre d'hôpital et je suis partie...un peu en catimini. »

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama Aela qui en avait oublié ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu prépares quoi à une heure pareille ? » demanda Akiko en voyant le feu sous la marmite derrière la dresseuse âgée de onze ans.

« Ah ça ! Ben, comme je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée de préparer de la nourriture spécialement pour Yoshi. » expliqua la jeune fille en reprenant son mélange. « Jacky m'avait envoyé la recette mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la faire jusqu'à maintenant. »

Akiko s'installa à la table où dormait Lucky, avant de jeter un œil sur la dite recette qu'Aela avait recopier sur la feuille.

« Tu as des recettes de nourriture Pokémon selon les types ? » la questionna l'aînée.

Aela arrêta sa marmite avant de verser la mixture dans la machine à Poffins, qu'elle mit en route. Puis comme elle devait attendre encore une demi-heure avant que les gâteaux ne soient prêts, elle alla rejoindre Akiko et sortit de son sac un livre sur les baies et leur utilisation.

« Il y a dans ce livre des explications sur toutes les baies recensées. » expliqua la plus jeune. « Après, chaque Pokémon a ses propres goûts. Par exemple, Lucky adore les baies Nanab, Yoshi serait capable de toutes les manger sans préférence. Je n'ai pas encore testé les recettes selon les types, mais je pense que je m'y mettrais après le tournoi de l'Amitié. Pour le moment, ce tournoi me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, et je n'ai pas trop le temps d'élaboré de la cuisine Pokémon. »

Akiko jeta un œil dans le livre sur les baies avant de le rendre à Aela qui regarda un instant à quoi servaient les baies qu'elle avait utilisée pour les Poffins.

Elle savait déjà que les baies Oran permettaient de reprendre un peu d'énergie, au même titre que la baie Sitrus. Cette petite baie ronde était de couleur bleue et avait toute les saveurs : sucrée, sèche, amère, acide et épicée.

La baie Prine permettait de soigner une altération de statut, quelle qu'elle soit. Utilisée comme ingrédient, elle apportait tout ce qu'il fallait en nutriment pour que les Pokémon soient en pleine forme. Cette baie était légèrement ovale, composée en trois partie et verte pâle.

La baie Repoi était verte, en forme de poire et bien plus grande que la baie Oran ou Prine. Elle servait généralement d'ingrédients pour Pokéblocs, et favorise la digestion. L'ingrédient était donc important pour éviter aux grands mangeurs d'avoir un mal de ventre trop important après avoir avalé les nutriments en une seule fois.

La baie Rabuta faisait vingt-deux centimètres environ, d'ailleurs Aela devait la mettre dans un sac plastique pour pouvoir la garder, sa boite n'étant pas assez grande pour cela. Comme la baie Repoi, elle sert d'ingrédient Pokéblocs, mais son utilisation permet de nettoyer l'estomac lorsqu'elle est entière. La peau a de longs poils sur quatre partie.

La baie Stekpa pouvait mesurer de vingt-cinq centimètre au double, et est une baie très sucrée. L'ingrédient était surtout utilisé dans le but de sucrer un plat, et en manger une entière permettait généralement de bien caler l'appétit. Cette baie est ronde comme un ballon.

La baie Ratam est une baie verte dont la forme rappelle légèrement celle des haricots. Son utilisation en combat permet de diminuer les dommages causés par les attaques super efficace de type plante. Riche en fibres, cette baie est excellente pour la santé.

Enfin la baie Micle a une forme ovale et est de couleur verte. Son utilisation permet d'augmenter la précision lorsqu'il ne reste au Pokémon qu'un quart de son énergie. En ingrédient, elle permet de sucré la préparation, sans pour autant caler l'estomac comme la baie Stekpa.

La minuterie s'arrêta et fit un petit bruit indiquant que la cuisson était terminée, et Aela se décida à reposer son livre et se dirigea vers la machine pour sortir ses gâteaux qu'elle réservait à Yoshi. Elle lui en donnerait un le matin même au petit déjeuner avant de devoir aller au stade et attendre le match de huitième de finale.

« Il est déjà sept heures. » lui apprit Akiko en jetant un œil sur son Pokématos. « Tu préfères laisser Nathalie et Bartek dormir ou les réveiller ? »

« Ils ont mis le réveil normalement. » fit Aela en haussant les épaules. « Et puis je dois récupérer le reste de mes affaires. »

Les deux dresseuses se dirigèrent donc vers les deux chambres qu'elles occupaient, et partirent se changer en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une demie heure plus tard, cependant, tout le monde était prêt à aller prendre son petit-déjeuner et ils descendirent tous ensemble au self pour aller se servir à manger.

Aela profita du repas pour donner sa nourriture spéciale à Yoshi, qui après deux Poffins spéciaux, fut calé pour de bon, à la grande joie de sa dresseuse et des autres Pokémon alentour qui n'avait plus à se presser pour finir leurs gamelles avant que le Scarhino ne se jette dessus.

Akiko avait expliqué rapidement à Bartek et Nathalie qui s'étonnaient de la voir ici la même chose qu'à Aela, avant de finir de manger et de s'occuper de ses Pokémon, hormis Raifeu, décidément trop grand pour manger à l'intérieur.

Le ventre plein, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le stade où devait se dérouler la phase finale du tournoi. Bartek, Nathalie et Akiko prirent la direction des tribunes, suivis par Lis qui allait devoir rester avec eux puisqu'elle ne combattrait pas, et Aela prit la direction de l'intérieur du stade où elle retrouva Cédric et Gold qui était arrivés quelques secondes avant elle.

« Gold ! Cédric ! » les héla-t-elle avant de courir pour les rattraper.

« Ah Aela, te voilà. » fit Gold en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Prête pour le match qui t'attend ? »

« Plus que jamais ! » affirma la jeune dresseuse. « On y va ? »

Ils furent les premiers à pénétrer dans le stade, rapidement suivis par François et Silver, assez distants l'un de l'autre. Un garçon aux cheveux gris qui se prénommait Aster et le deuxième aux cheveux verts qui lui s'appelait Corey arrivèrent à leur suite, avant que Jaden, Noel et Alisson n'arrivent.

« Il manque six personnes. » constata Cédric.

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit de moteur résonna dans le stade et le dénommé Kaito se posa sur le terrain du stade en éteignant son Jet Pack. Le stade lui fit une ovation à peine eut-il le pied à terre.

La dénommée Cassandra arriva peu après le blond, et elle n'avait apparemment pas eu le temps de se coiffer en se levant. Aaron, Démona, Taranis et Ryoga finirent par arriver à leur tour, et Aela regarda avec méfiance le garçon au casque, vérifiant qu'il n'aurait pas dans l'idée de venir lui voler un de ses Pokémon.

Térence fut le dernier à se présenter en fanfare sur la scène.

« Nous voici réunis pour ce troisième jour du Tournoi de l'Amitié ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix solennelle et enthousiaste. « Au départ, ils étaient plus de dix-mille et il ne reste à présent plus que seize participants capables de gagner. L'heure est maintenant venue de passer aux huitièmes de finale qui promettent d'être endiablés. Les matchs se dérouleront à un contre un et vous utiliserez le Pokémon qui vous a accompagné jusqu'ici. Les affrontements prendront fin lorsque le partenaire de l'un des deux dresseurs sera incapable de continuer. Les huit combats qui auront lieu aujourd'hui permettront aux vainqueurs de passer au niveau supérieur et d'atteindre les quarts de finale. Mais sans plus attendre, nous allons directement commencer avec ce que tout le monde ici attend avec le plus d'impatience, le tirage au sort. »

Sur le plus grand des dix écrans géants du stade, les têtes des seize dresseurs encore en lice apparurent et se retournèrent avant de se mélanger. Aela observait l'écran sans un mot, attendant de connaître le sort qui lui était réservé.

« Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses. » annonça l'organisateur de la compétition. « Le premier match opposera Jaden à Cédric ! »

Le dresseur à la casquette jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son adversaire du jour avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

« Lorsque le premier combat sera terminé, nous assisterons à une bataille féroce entre Taranis et Noel ! D'après mes renseignements, ils sont tous les deux des Sommeliers de classe A. Nous allons avoir droit à une confrontation fulgurante. »

Le partenaire d'Aela dans la seconde manche du tournoi allait donc affronter un de ses collègues, ce qui risquait d'être fort intéressant à regarder.

« Mesdames et messieurs, après un combat entre Sommeliers, nous verrons Aster et Aaron se faire face ! » annonça Térence. « Ils participent tous les deux avec leur Dracaufeu, cela sera donc ardent. »

En entendant le nom des Pokémon utilisés par les deux dresseurs, Aela tourna la tête, pensant à Bambiski qui était actuellement chez le professeur Chen, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran, attendant toujours de savoir qui serait son adversaire.

« Et maintenant, le quatrième combat qui sera une confrontation de choc entre Corey et Démona ! » s'exclama l'organisateur. « Encore une très belle bataille en perspective. »

Le garçon en costard blanc et aux cheveux vert eut un sourire satisfait, il semblait avoir voulu de ce combat depuis longtemps.

« Kaito et Alisson seront les adversaires qui suivront ! Le grand favori de la compétition va-t-il prouver qu'il mérite sa place en quart de finale ? »

Aela roula des yeux. Térence était-il obligé de faire un commentaire _à chaque fois ?_ Elle reporta néanmoins son attention sur la scène où le présentateur se trouvait.

« Le sixième match opposera Ryoga à Gold, le plus jeune participant vaincra-t-il le concurrent qui ne se sépare jamais de sa casquette ? C'est ce que nous allons découvrir bientôt. »

Gold pâlit considérablement sous sa casquette, et Aela dut poser sa main sur son avant bras pour réussir à le calmer un peu.

« Passons maintenant à l'avant-dernier combat qui verra s'affronter Cassandra à François. Nous verrons bien ce que ça donnerai. Mon petit doigt me dit que leur match sera formidable. »

Le rival d'Aela eut un sourire satisfait, il était apparemment sûr de gagner. La dresseuse quant à elle, se tourna vers Silver, qui serait son adversaire avant même que Térence ne confirme. Le garçon aux cheveux rouge lui jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention sur la scène.

« Vous l'aurez donc compris, le dernier combat sera pour Aela et Silver ! » acheva Térence. « Lequel des deux se montrera le plus digne d'atteindre les quarts de finale, nous aurons bientôt la réponse. Mais sans plus attendre, passons tout de suite à la partie la plus intéressante de la journée. Que Jaden et Cédric se mettent en place pour le premier affrontement. »

Pendant que les deux premiers à s'affronter se mettaient en place, Aela et Gold partirent dans les tribunes qui étaient réservées aux dresseurs en attente de leur combat avec les autres participants.

Sur le terrain, Jaden envoya son Crocrodil et Cédric son Florizarre.

« Cédric a l'avantage du type. » affirma Gold. « Et c'est son partenaire depuis l'année dernière. »

« Ne sous-estime pas Jaden, il est capable de tout. » fit Aela en reportant son attention sur le match qui venait de commencer.

Le match était serré, bien que le Pokémon Eau avait bien du mal à prendre l'avantage sur le Pokémon Plante de Cédric.

Lorsque Cédric ordonna à son starter de lancer un Lance-Soleil, Jaden demanda à son partenaire de s'échapper avec Tunnel. Après quelques secondes d'attente, Cédric décida de prendre les choses en main et demanda à Florizarre d'envoyer le rayon lumineux dans le trou afin de toucher son adversaire qui ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

À la surprise générale, Jaden ordonna à son Pokémon de se placer en dessous de Florizarre, laissant Cédric avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Aela, elle, avait compris l'idée qu'avait le jeune homme derrière la tête et grimaça d'avance. Le rayon de soleil provoqua une explosion sous terre, puis ressortit pile sous le Pokémon plante, l'envoyant contre un des murs du stade. Crocrodil, lui, se replaça sur le terrain en remettant droites ses lunettes de soleil. Florizarre se remit difficilement debout, et utilisa Synthèse, qui fut stoppé par l'Aqua-Jet de son adversaire. Crocrodil lui asséna finalement la dernière attaque qui le mit hors-combat pour de bon.

« Florizarre n'est plus capable de se battre. » annonça l'arbitre en levant son bras en direction de Jaden. « Cela signifie que Crocrodil a gagné et que la victoire revient par conséquent à Jaden. »

Cédric rappela son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball l'air déçu, puis retourna dans les tribunes aux côtés de Gold et d'Aela.

« Tu as fais de ton mieux. » le rassura Aela. « Jaden est très fort. »

« J'aurais voulu allez plus loin pour pouvoir combattre contre toi. » avoua Cédric.

« Vous pourrez en faire un après le tournoi. » proposa Gold. « En plusieurs Pokémon en plus. »

« Tu veux bien ? » demanda le dresseur en relevant la tête vers sa rivale.

« Tant que tu me laisses voir le concours de Nathalie qui est le lendemain de la finale, c'est d'accord. » approuva la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette pendant que Térence appelait sur le terrain Noel et Taranis pour le combat de sommeliers.

Le deuxième combat tourna en faveur de Noël et son Crabaraque dont l'adversaire avait été un Scalproie redoutable. Aela avait dût sortir son Pokédex de la poche de sa veste pour en apprendre plus sur ce Pokémon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, réveillant en même temps Lucky alors que Aster et Aaron se mettait à leur tour en place.

« Tiens il est là le petit Lucky ? » fit Gold en voyant la tête du petit Héricendre dépasser de la veste de sa dresseuse. « Il n'aime pas être dans une Pokéball ? »

« Ben... à vrai dire, je n'ai même pas cherché à le faire entrer dans une Pokéball, et de toute façon il ne me quitte jamais. » avoua Aela en passant sa main derrière la tête et en rougissant. « Il était trop malade pour que j'y pense à ce moment. »

Sur le terrain, il y avait deux Dracaufeu, dont un Shiny, qui était de couleur noire.

« Hé Aela, c'est le combat des Dracaufeu ! » fit Cédric qui s'était remis de sa défaite. « Tu crois que Bambiski peut voir ça chez le professeur Chen ? »

« J'en suis presque sûre. » répondit la dresseuse, qui eut soudain la pression en se rappelant que l'évènement était filmé.

Le Dracaufeu noir prit finalement le dessus sur le Dracaufeu d'Aster, et Aaron fut donc déclaré vainqueur. Corey et Démona, l'une des quatre filles étant arrivées en phase finale, prirent donc leur place pour s'affronter. Aela ne fit pas vraiment attention au combat car elle s'occupait de Lucky qui voulait jouer avec elle , mais appris en entendant l'arbitre que Corey avait remporté le combat avec son Scarhino.

Kaito et Alisson prirent donc leur place, et Kaito prit très rapidement l'avantage sur la deuxième fille qui combattait avec son Dracolosse qui avait battu mille dresseurs d'un seul coup lors de la première phase du tournoi.

Gold devint blanc comme un linge lorsque l'arbitre annonça la fin du combat. C'était en effet à son tour de combattre, contre le terrible Ryoga qui plus est.

Il s'avança donc vers le terrain après les encouragements d'Aela et de Cédric, avant de faire face à son adversaire du jour.

Il envoya sur le terrain son partenaire Capumain, qui avait réussis jusqu'à présent à se faufiler dans les pattes des grands Pokémon pour les attaquer sans qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre, et qui allait pour le coup devoir affronter Tyranocif, ce même Pokémon responsable de la mort de Guillaume. Aela serra le poing, et espéra qu'il n'arriverait rien de grave à Gold. D'autant que trois des perdants des affrontements précédents s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital après s'être évanouis juste après leurs matchs respectifs.

« Bah ça alors, il est en huitièmes avec un Capumain ? » s'étonna Cédric.

« Oui, il m'avait dit qu'il voulait l'entraîner... il va avoir de quoi faire avec ce combat. »marmonna Aela en regardant le match commencer.

Seul Gold commença les attaques, enchaînant plusieurs attaques pour essayer de trouver un point faible au Pokémon de Ryoga. Seulement aucune des attaques que Capumain faisait ne semblait faire de mal à Tyranocif, ce dernier s'ennuyant ferme. Trois auras, une noire, une rouge et une verte, entourèrent soudain le corps de l'enfant de dix ans, laissant Gold complètement tétanisé. Alors que le partenaire de Ryoga commençait son Giga-Impact, Gold rappela son partenaire à l'abri dans sa Pokéball, abandonnant le match. Seulement, Tyranocif continua son assaut et toucha le dresseur, créant un épais brouillard.

Aela et Cédric ne se concertèrent même pas et passèrent par dessus la rambarde pour aller porter secours à Gold. La dresseuse espérait de tout coeur qu'il était encore à peu près en forme, et ils finirent par le trouver. Les deux dresseurs du Bourg-Palette passèrent chacun un de ses bras sur leurs épaules et le soulevèrent.

« Yerk ! » fit Cédric en constatant que Gold saignait.

« On l'emmène immédiatement à l'hôpital. » ordonna Aela qui avait été rassurée en sentant que le dresseur était toujours vivant.

Ils se dirigèrent donc rapidement vers la sortie alors que le brouillard commençait enfin à se dissiper. L'hôpital se trouvant pas très loin, ils l'emmenèrent rapidement en soin, s'assurant auprès des infirmières que sa vie n'était pas en danger, avant de courir de nouveau en direction du stade où ils se réinstallèrent dans les tribunes réservées aux participants.

« Gold est blessé, mais il s'en sortira. » affirmèrent les deux dresseurs de Kanto aux participants qui étaient restés pour voir les derniers matchs.

Le match suivant opposait Cassandra au rival d'Aela, François. Ce dernier affichait un air suffisant, sûr de sa victoire contre une fille.

Le dresseur blond attaqua son adversaire du jour en lui demandant si elle possédait un quelconque pouvoir, ce à quoi Cassandra répondit qu'elle n'allait pas lui dévoiler sa stratégie, avant d'ajouter qu'il allait peut être s'enfuit la queue entre le jambes. La phrase fit bien rire Aela, d'autant que cela avait eut pour effet de faire sortir de ses gonds François, qui envoya aussitôt son Feurisson au combat.

« J'espère que Cassandra gagnera. » avoua Aela à Cédric. « Comme ça, ça lui fera les pieds. »

François éclata de rire quand la troisième des quatre filles envoya son partenaire au combat, une Roserade. L'avantage allait clairement du côté de François, qui décida de pimenter un peu le duel avec un gage en cas de perte. Curieuse, Aela tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'avait son rival derrière la tête, et eut un hoquet de surprise en l'entendant dire qu'elle devrait passer la soirée avec lui si jamais elle perdait.

Cassandra, elle réfléchissait, et eut un sourire quand elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

« J'ai cru comprendre, lors de la soirée de gala que tu n'étais pas en très bon terme avec Aela donc ce que je vais te demander est très simple. Si jamais je remporte la victoire, tu te déguiseras en pom-pom girl et tu l'encourageras dans tous les matchs qu'elle effectuera durant la phase finale. Et tu crieras bien fort pour que tout le monde puisse t'entendre ! »

Aela éclata de rire, d'autant que son _cher_ rival avait accepté, sûr de gagner avec l'avantage de type.

« Tu vas finir par avoir un fan club. » sourit Cédric, amusé.

« Je veux voir ça, faut que Cassandra gagne. » fit la dresseuse qui avait bien du mal à arrêter de rire d'autant que son imagination avait mit dans son esprit l'image d'un François en jupe bleue et Tshirt blanc, brandissant de manière ridicule des pompon devant tout le stade et devant les caméras qui retransmettaient les matchs dans le monde entier.

Une pluie s'abattit sur le terrain dès que Cassandra demanda à sa partenaire de type plante de se servir de Danse-Pluie, réduisant ainsi fortement l'attaque du Feurisson de François, et trempant les deux dresseurs et leurs partenaires. Cassandra prit l'avantage assez rapidement, et parvint à mettre hors-combat Feurisson après que la pluie ce soit arrêtée.

Aela fit un grand sourire quand l'arbitre annonça la défaite de son rival, et Cassandra accompagna rapidement le perdant dans le stade pour qu'il puisse se changer.

« Voici enfin le dernier combat de cette journée de huitièmes de finale ! Silver et Aela, mettez vous en place s'il vous plaît. » fit la voix dans le haut-parleur.

Les deux dresseurs se préparèrent à entrer sur le terrain, quand François revint, affublé d'une tenue de Pompom Girl aussi ridicule que ce qu'Aela avait imaginé, et elle prit un fou rire tout en se plaçant sur le terrain, en face de Silver, qui avait un micro sourire, mais avait réussis à garder à peu près son sérieux.

« Si tu es prête, nous allons pouvoir commencer. » affirma Silver qui avait sa Pokéball dans la main. « Magneton, montre-toi ! »

Aela observa le Pokémon et reconnut la forme évoluée de Magneti, un Pokémon Acier/ Électrique. Prenant à son tour sa Pokéball en rassurant au passage Lucky qui restait caché sous sa veste, elle la lança dans les airs, laissant sortir son partenaire.

« Je compte sur toi Yoshi ! » déclara la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette en rangeant la balle sur sa ceinture.

Le Scarhino d'Aela leva le pouce en l'air, avant de regarder son adversaire dans les yeux, prêt à combattre.

« Je commence. » décida Silver après avoir jaugé le partenaire de son adversaire. « Magneton, sers-toi immédiatement de ton attaque Étincelle ! »

« Yoshi, tiens le coup, puis approche-toi de lui pour lui asséner ton Casse-Brique ! » s'exclama la jeune fille qui savait que le type de Magneton était faible avec les attaques de type combat.

Le Scarhino prit l'attaque électrique en avançant vers son adversaire, puis sauta avant de faire briller son poing et de toucher son adversaire en retombant, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

« Magneton, fais le reculer avec ton Sonicboom. » décida son adversaire en sachant qu'il fallait éviter que le Pokémon Insecte / combat soit près de lui.

« Utilise Aeropique maintenant ! » fit Aela.

Magneton visa l'endroit où se trouvait son adversaire et envoya une onde de choc, mais Yoshi avait bondis et fait un tour dans les air pour éviter l'attaque avant de toucher son adversaire qui recula de quelques centimètres.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'en sortiras. » affirma Silver. « Triplattaque Magneton ! »

« Ténacité ! Et enchaîne avec Casse-Brique ! » déclara la dresseuse qui ne voyait pas de moyen pour échapper à l'attaque de son adversaire.

Son partenaire brilla d'une lueur rouge, résistant au choc de l'attaque, puis frappa un grand coup avec Casse-Brique, réduisant l'énergie de son adversaire, qui n'avait pas pu éviter l'attaque.

« Cette fois, ça suffit ! Magneton, il est l'heure de l'empêcher de bouger avec ta Cage-Eclair. » ordonna le dresseur aux cheveux rouges.

Une cage faite d'éclair se referma sur le Scarhino d'Aela, qui eut un instant de paralysie pendant laquelle Magneton en profitant pour attaquer avec une attaque Charge.

« Courage Yoshi, essaye de l'atteindre avec ton Casse-Brique ! » fit Aela qui voyait bien que son adversaire et son partenaire commençaient à se fatiguer.

Le Pokémon Insecte / Combat prit sur lui pour pouvoir attaquer, et approcha de Magneton, le poing brillant. Le coup que porta le partenaire de la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette fut plus puissant que d'habitude, malgré sa fatigue et son altération d'état. Le choc envoya le Pokémon électrique contre un des murs du stade, le laissant hors-combat.

« Magneton est incapable de continuer à se battre ! Scarhino a gagné ce qui signifie que la victoire revient à Aela. » annonça l'arbitre alors que Silver rappelait son partenaire dans sa Pokéball.

« La capacité Cran, hein ? » fit Silver en passant à ses côtés. « Bien joué petite Aela. »

Il repartit sans un mot de plus, en direction de la sortie.

« Et voilà, les matchs de huitièmes de finale sont déjà derrière nous ! » fit Térence d'une voix enthousiaste au mégaphone. « Mais le plus grand est encore à venir car les huit qualifiés sont de sérieux concurrents et nul doute que les matchs de demain seront encore plus impressionnants. J'espère que vous serez tous au rendez-vous pour découvrir l'identité des quatre Demi-Finalistes. »

Les tribunes commencèrent à se vider, et Aela se hâta de rejoindre la sortie pour attendre Bartek, Nathalie et Akiko qui arrivèrent quelques minutes après elle et la félicitèrent de son match, riant au passage de François Delacrotte la nouvelle pom pom Girl de la région de Johto.


	28. XXVI - Enterrement et quart de finale

Le quatuor avait fait un crochet au centre Pokémon, afin qu'Aela puisse faire soigner Yoshi qui était toujours paralysé à cause du Magneton de Silver.

La dresseuse confia donc son partenaire à l'infirmière Joëlle, qui lui rendit sa Pokéball une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« Au fait Aela, les infirmières de l'hôpital m'ont demandé de vous prévenir que l'enterrement aurait lieu cet après-midi, à seize heures.» lui apprit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

« Où est ce qu'on doit se rendre ? » demanda Akiko qui voyait bien qu'Aela ne répondrait pas.

« Le cimetière se trouve à l'Est de Doublonville, juste après le parc, à l'orée de la forêt. » expliqua l'infirmière.

« Merci. » fit Akiko en entraînant Aela derrière elle avant de sortir du centre.

Ils retournèrent donc à l'auberge des dresseurs afin de se préparer, et également pour savoir ce qu'ils feraient des Pokémon de Guillaume. Ils s'installèrent donc tous dans une des chambres, pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire.

« Frison ira avec lui. » proposa Akiko. « Après il faudrait voir avec ses Pokémon ce qu'ils veulent faire. »

« Je vais demander au professeur Chen de contacter le professeur de Sinnoh. Lui saura ce qu'il faut faire. » fit Aela en se levant pour se rendre au visiophone.

Elle composa le numéro du laboratoire, qui sonna trois fois avant que Jacky ne réponde.

« Aela ? Tu as besoin d'un de tes Pokémon ? »

« Non Jacky, pas encore. » expliqua la dresseuse. « Est ce que le professeur Chen est ici s'il te plaît ? »

« Je vais le chercher, ne bouge pas. » fit l'assistant en partant chercher le professeur.

Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un bol de nouilles fumantes dans les mains.

« Que se passe-t-il Aela pour que tu aies besoin de moi. » demanda le célèbre professeur de Kanto en soufflant sur son repas pour le faire refroidir.

« Professeur, est ce que vous pourriez contacter le professeur de Sinnoh, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Je le peux en effet. » confirma le savant. « Pourquoi veux-tu que je l'appelle ? »

« Un dresseur qui vient de là-bas est décédé hier et on aimerait savoir ce qu'on doit faire des Pokémon qu'il avait avec lui. » expliqua la jeune fille avec quelques trémolos dans la voix.

Le professeur parut songeur quelques minutes avant de répondre.

« Je vais le contacter. Je pense qu'il va récupérer les Pokémon qu'il avait sur lui et les relâcher dans la nature ou les confier a une réserve. Reste près du visiophone, il te contactera très vite. » affirma Samuel Chen.

Il raccrocha, nota le numéro d'où Aela lui avait téléphoné, puis composa le numéro du laboratoire du professeur Sorbier. Il attendit que son homologue de Sinnoh réponde, avant qu'il ne décroche enfin.

« Samuel ! Que me vaut ton appel ? » fit le professeur Sorbier.

« Bonjour Nathan. Écoute, une dresseuse vient de m'annoncer le décès d'un dresseur qui a commencé à Sinnoh, et elle voudrait savoir ce qu'elle doit faire des Pokémon qu'il avait sur lui. » expliqua le professeur Chen. « Est-ce que tu pourrais la rappeler dans l'immédiat ? »

« Je le ferais. T'as-t-elle dis de qui il s'agissait ? » demanda le savant de Sinnoh.

« Non, elle te le dira elle-même je pense. Elle s'appelle Aela. Je t'envoie le numéro d'où elle m'a appelé de suite. »

Après les salutations d'usage, le professeur Chen prit congé de son homologue et commença enfin son bol de nouilles qui avait suffisamment refroidi à présent.

De son côté, Aela n'eut à attendre qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant que le visiophone ne sonne et elle décrocha.

« Bonjour jeune fille. Êtes-vous bien Aela ? » demanda le professeur Sorbier.

« C'est bien moi. » approuva la dresseuse. « Désolée de vous importuner professeur, mais j'ai ici les Pokémon de Guillaume Lendroit et je me demandais ce que je devais en faire. »

« C'est donc de ce sacré Guillaume qu'il s'agit... » réfléchit le professeur. « Ce lascar a un sacré nombre de Pokémon... Bien Aela, est ce que tu peux m'envoyer ses Pokémon de l'endroit où tu te trouves ? »

« Oui, mais je voulais savoir si ils pouvaient assister à son enterrement ici même. » avoua la jeune fille. « Et également si vous pouviez prévenir sa famille qu'il sera enterré à Doublonville, dans la région de Johto. »

« Cela peut se faire. » confirma le savant de Sinnoh. « Note mon numéro de téléphone et envois-moi les Pokémon de Guillaume dès que ce sera finis. Je m'occuperai de les envoyer dans les réserves de leurs régions respectives. Mais si tu es à Doublonville, est-ce que tu voudras bien t'occuper des Pokémon qui viennent de Johto ? La réserve se trouve non loin du Parc se trouvant au Nord de Doublonville si ma mémoire est bonne. »

« Si je peux les transporter sans soucis dans leurs Pokéball avant de les confier à la réserve, alors cela me va. » fit Aela. « Je le ferais dès que le tournoi de l'Amitié est terminé. »

« Parfait. À plus tard dans ces cas. » fit Nathan Sorbier en éteignant la conversation, laissant Aela noter le numéro du laboratoire.

Une fois ces formalités faites, Aela partit se préparer, en mettant le chemisier qu'elle avait mis lors de la soirée de gala, et son jean, refusant toujours de mettre une jupe ou une robe même pour ce genre d'occasion. Akiko était partie chercher ses affaires dans son sac et avait enfilé une robe noire avec des sandales de la même couleur. Nathalie était revenue avec une jupe et un chemisier également. Quant à Bartek, qui s'était enfermé dans son mutisme en repensant à l'enterrement de ses parents, il avait enfilé une chemise bleue et un jean également.

« Il serait bien de briefer les Pokémon de Guillaume sur ce qu'il va se passer non ? » fit Akiko en constatant qu'Aela était prête.

« Dehors dans ces cas. » marmonna Nathalie. « J'ignore parfaitement s'il a des Pokémon qui sont grand ou non, et on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Les quatre adolescents sortirent donc et décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre au parc de la ville, où ils seraient à peu près tranquilles, et où les Pokémon pouvaient sortir librement de leurs Pokéball.

S'installant dans un coin près du lac au cas où il aurait eu des Pokémon eau sur lui, les jeunes dresseurs libérèrent les Pokémon de Guillaume, qui étaient au nombre de cinq. Aela poussa un cri et se cacha derrière Akiko qui était plus grande qu'elle. Parmi les cinq partenaires de Guillaume, il y avait un Dardargnan.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna la dresseuse de Carmin.

« Aela a une peur bleue des Dardargnan. » expliqua Bartek.

Les quatre autres Pokémon étaient Carabaffe, Kabutops - le Kabuto que Guillaume avait récupéré sous forme de fossile avait évolué -, Noctali et Meganium. Tous semblaient étonnés de ne pas voir leur dresseur devant eux et regardaient légèrement méfiants les quatre adolescents.

« Voilà... » commença Nathalie en hésitant. « Votre dresseur est mort hier et aujourd'hui nous allons à l'enterrement et... »

« On s'était dis que vous voudriez y assister également, d'autant que Frison sera enterré avec lui. » termina Bartek qui lorgnait sur les bras tranchants de Kabutops.

Les cinq partenaires du défunt dresseur s'entreregardèrent et discutèrent entre eux pour savoir ce qu'ils décidaient de faire.

Finalement, le leader du petit groupe, Noctali, s'avança pour expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire. Lis qui écoutait attentivement, essaya à son tour de faire comprendre le tout à sa dresseuse, qui finit par comprendre qu'ils avaient décidé de les accompagner à l'enterrement et qu'ils voulaient savoir ce qu'ils feraient après.

« Pour la suite, je vais renvoyer la plupart d'entre vous chez le professeur Sorbier, et il s'occupera de vous envoyer dans les réserves de vos régions natales, à moins que vous ne décidiez de retourner avec votre famille. » expliqua Aela en évitant de regarder le Dardargnan. « Je garderai donc Meganium avec moi puisque le professeur m'a demandé si je pouvais vous y amener moi-même pour ceux de Johto. Et Noctali, j'ignore totalement ta région d'origine. »

Le Noctali de Guillaume haussa un peu des épaules, il s'en fichait puisque Guillaume l'avait eu sous forme d'oeuf, il n'avait donc aucune famille hormis son dresseur.

« Il faut qu'on y aille. » prévint Bartek qui venait de jeter un coup d'œil sur sa Pokégarek. « Sinon on va être en retard. »

Décidant de laisser les Pokémon hors de leurs Pokéball, ils commencèrent à se rendre au cimetière, quand Meganium se posta devant eux, et s'agenouilla pour les inviter à monter sur son dos pour aller plus vite. Les quatre adolescents s'installèrent donc sur le dos du Pokémon Plante qui suivit ses compagnons d'infortune, Noctali ouvrant la voie avec Lis et Tidou, Carabaffe étant monté également sur Meganium, Dardargnan voletant juste à côté et Kabutops suivant les trois Noctali. Aela poussa un cri et se colla instinctivement à la personne qui se trouvait juste devant elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras, à savoir Bartek qui faillit s'étouffer tant elle serrait fort. Il ne put respirer normalement que lorsque Akiko souffla à l'oreille d'Aela que le Dardargnan était partis vers l'avant.

Ils arrivèrent tous en dehors de Doublonville dix minutes avant le début de la cérémonie, aussi s'installèrent-ils en silence, Nathalie ayant peur d'attirer un fantôme, Akiko par respect des lieux, Bartek perdu dans ses pensées en repensant à l'année précédente, et Aela qui ne le pouvait pas de toute façon.

À seize heures tapantes, le maître de cérémonie arriva, avec derrière lui le cercueil qui était apporté par quatre personnes. Après qu'ils eurent descendu le tombeau dans la terre tout juste creusée, l'homme récita mécaniquement des paroles qui ressemblaient trop peu à l'adulte, et qu'Aela n'écoutait même pas.

Puis une fois terminé, alors que les hommes qui avaient porté le cercueil allait remettre la terre par dessus, les cinq Pokémon de Guillaume s'en chargèrent, remplissant rapidement grâce à leurs attaques le caveau bien plus vite que ce qu'auraient fait les humains.

Le quatuor resta un petit moment après que les hommes soient partis. Aela se paralysa lorsque Dardargnan se retrouva à côté d'elle, n'osant plus bouger de peur qu'il ne l'attaque.

« Allons-y » décida Akiko en voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard. « Il faut encore rappeler le professeur Sorbier. »

Elle rappela les Pokémon de Guillaume dans leurs Pokéball, et Aela put enfin retrouver l'usage de ses mouvements, avant qu'ils ne repartent en direction du Teddy U de Doublonville.

« Au fait Aela, tu nous expliqueras d'où vient ta peur des Dardargnan ? » demanda Akiko. « J'aimerais beaucoup comprendre. »

« Nous aussi. » firent en choeur Bartek et Nathalie.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette marmonna un vague « d'accord » alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le parc. Après avoir envoyé les Pokémon de Guillaume qui n'étaient pas de Johto et avoir reçu trois autres Pokéball en plus de Meganium et de Noctali - qui finalement resterait à Johto puisqu'il y était le plus près de son dresseur - Nathalie relança son amie sur sa peur de l'évolution d'Aspicot. Aela attendit donc que tout le monde se soit installé pour commencer son récit.

« J'étais à l'école primaire du Bourg-Palette. On y apprend à lire, à écrire, à reconnaître les différents Pokémon et des tas de choses utiles, comme un peu partout je présume. Nous avions par contre la chance de pouvoir étudier les Pokémon chez le Professeur Chen, du moment qu'on ne s'approchait pas trop. » commença Aela en se remémorant certaines sorties. « Lorsque j'avais six ans, le professeur nous a emmené dans la forêt aux alentours du Bourg-Palette. Elle est beaucoup moins grande que la forêt de Jade et il y a tout de même quelques Pokémon puisque parfois, ceux du laboratoire s'y trouve. J'ai vu un buisson bougé alors que le professeur nous expliquait la vie des Chenipan puisqu'il y en avait un sur l'arbre, et... en pensant que c'était un Chenipan, je suis allée voir. »

La jeune dresseuse rougit, se sentant soudain bien bête.

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai dérangé sans le savoir un Dardargnan en plein repas. J'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras pour le montrer au professeur, mais il n'était pas vraiment de cet avis, et il m'a foncé dessus. » continua la jeune fille. « Heureusement il a fui grâce à l'attaque Lance-Flamme du Caninos du professeur, mais j'ai eu la plus grosse frayeur de ma courte vie. »

« Et depuis, tu en as toujours peur. » affirma Akiko. « Mais au moins, je comprends mieux maintenant. »

Voyant qu'il était l'heure de se mettre à table, ils se levèrent et partirent manger, avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain promettait avec les quarts de finale.

Le groupe se sépara à l'entrée du stade où se déroulait la phase finale du tournoi de l'Amitié le lendemain matin. Lis était de nouveau allée avec le petit groupe pour regarder calmement le match de sa dresseuse et l'encourager. Cédric et Gold ayant été éliminé la veille, Aela entra donc seule dans le stade, et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule car Corey, le dresseur au costard blanc, était présent également, bien qu'en retrait. Aaron et Ryoga arrivèrent à l'autre bout du stade et y restèrent. Kaito et Cassandra arrivèrent en Jet-Pack, et les derniers à arriver furent Noel et Jaden, ce dernier accompagné de sa fidèle Vipélierre.

Dans les tribunes, Akiko, Nathalie et Bartek avaient réussis à trouver des places d'où ils pourraient bien voir les combats et eurent la surprise de voir Silver s'installer non loin d'eux.

« Je pensais qu'il serait partis. » chuchota Nathalie aux deux autres qui étaient incrédules.

« Il fait ce qu'il veut. » fit Akiko en haussant les épaules.

« Regardez plutôt en bas. » pouffa de rire Bartek en montrant François dans sa tenue de Pom-Pom Girl qui tirait une tronche de trois kilomètres, son Feurisson dans la même tenue que lui juste à ses côtés.

Le groupe éclata de rire devant ce tableau et Nathalie sortit sa fidèle caméra pour filmer ça et les quarts.

Sur le terrain, Térence avait finis par faire son apparition en constatant que tout les participants étaient présents. Il monta donc sur son estrade en s'emparant du haut-parleur, alors que le stade entier devint silencieux.

« Bienvenue à tous pour ce quatrième jour du Tournoi de l'Amitié, qui sera consacré aux quarts de finale. Ils ne sont à présent plus que huit à concourir pour le titre de Grand Champion mais seulement quatre d'entre eux auront le privilège de passer aux Demi-Finales. Mais maintenant, sans plus attendre, passons au tirage au sort qui va déterminer les affrontements qui auront lieu sous vos yeux aujourd'hui. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je peux déjà affirmer qu'ils seront tous exceptionnels. »

Une ovation s'éleva des tribunes, alors que les visages des huit dresseurs restants se mélangeaient et se regroupaient deux par deux.

« Le premier match sera un affrontement de volonté. » commença l'organisateur d'un ton enthousiaste. « Il verra s'opposer Noel, le puissant Sommelier possédant un Crabaraque impressionnant, et Ryoga, l'enfant mystérieux dont la force de son Tyranocif n'est plus à prouver. »

Aela se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle espérait que Noël ne finirait pas comme Gold ou pire encore comme Guillaume.

« Ensuite, ce sera un affrontement entre Jaden, le dresseur à la forte volonté combattant aux côtés d'un Crocrodil de bonne fracture, et Corey, le jeune homme au costard blanc qui a fait des merveilles avec son Scarhino. » continua Térence.

« Passons à présent au match suivant. » reprit Térence d'une voix forte. « Le troisième combat sera certainement très impressionnant, je vous laisse juger. Les dresseurs qui s'affronteront seront Kaito, qui n'a plus besoin d'être présenté ainsi qu'Aaron, dont le Dracaufeu Chromatique reste encore dans toutes les mémoires. »

Aela jeta un œil sur Cassandra qui serait son adversaire de la journée. Elle lui était reconnaissante pour le gage de François, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle lui ferait des cadeaux.

« Par élimination, vous aurez compris que le dernier match sera entre Aela, la jeune fille fougueuse au Scarhino et Cassandra, la talentueuse femme possédant un Roserade. Maintenant, sans plus attendre, passons tout de suite au premier affrontement. Que les deux concurrents se mettent immédiatement en place. » termina Térence.

Noël et Ryoga se mirent donc en place sur le terrain, pendant que les six autres participants allaient s'installer dans les tribunes qui leur étaient réservées.

Le match débuta. Comme à son habitude, Ryoga attendait que son adversaire se fatigue en lui lançant des attaques, avant d'ordonner à son partenaire d'utiliser Giga-Impact, rendu plus puissant grâce à ses trois auras. Heureusement, le sommelier Pokémon avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et Crabaraque s'était protégé au dernier moment avec Abri, empêchant donc la capacité surpuissante lui prodiguer des dégâts, à la grande surprise de tous dans le stade.

Le match se rééquilibra par la suite, lorsque Crabaraque lança un ultime assaut, dont la puissance était décuplée par les nombreuses utilisations d'Exuviation, créant un épais brouillard et une puissante onde de choc qui balaya le stade.

Tout le monde pensa qu'il avait gagné, Aela l'espérait vivement, mais un rire la fit grimacer. Le combat n'était pas terminé.

Tyranocif, qui était encore debout grâce aux pouvoirs de Ryoga, lança Riposte, une attaque infligeant le double des dégâts reçus. Il envoya donc voler Crabaraque à travers le stade, qui percuta son dresseur avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent tout deux contre le mur opposé. L'arbitre annonça la victoire de Ryoga dans un silence pesant.

Noel était dans un sale état, coincé sous le rocher qui servait de carapace à son Pokémon, qui était comme son dresseur évanoui. Kaito s'empressa de prendre son Jet-Pack et de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour que les infirmières se chargent de lui, alors que Térence annonçait la mise en place du second combat opposant Jaden à Corey.

Le début de ce deuxième quart de finale fut bien étrange, car le jeune homme au costard blanc restait muré dans son silence, laissant Jaden lui infligé des dégâts sans réagir, malgré que son Scarhino finit par prendre les choses en main après un moment où il se demandait pourquoi son dresseur ne réagissait pas.

Puis sans prévenir, une grande colère s'empara de Corey qui ordonna une série d'attaques que Jaden ne put pas beaucoup contrer, d'autant qu'il reçut quelques dégâts lui aussi, l'affaiblissant énormément. Finalement, après une fin de combat épique où Jaden avait réussis à recadrer son adversaire pour le calmer, il mit hors-combat le Scarhino du dresseur au costard, se qualifiant pour les demi-finales.

L'avant dernier quart allait débuter, et Aaron ainsi que Kaito qui avait confié son Jet-Pack à Jaden pour qu'il emmène Corey à l'hôpital pour qu'il se fasse soigner après son dur combat, se mirent en place, le premier envoyant son Dracaufeu Shiny et le deuxième son Dracolosse sur le terrain. Le combat fut très serré entre le Pokémon Feu et le Pokémon Dragon, les deux dresseurs se rendant coups pour coups. Du moins Dracaufeu encaissait bien plus de coup que Dracolosse qui n'avait pas encore subit une seule attaque grâce à l'utilisation d'Abri entre autre. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui remporta la victoire grâce à sa Dracocharge. Aaron finit par s'évanouir quelques secondes après la fin du combat, et Kaito s'empressa de le faire sortir du stade pour l'emmener à l'hôpital sur son dos, puisque Jaden n'était toujours pas revenu avec son Jet-Pack.

« Et maintenant, voici le dernier quart de finale qui opposera Cassandra à Aela. » fit d'une voix forte Térence. « Mesdemoiselles, mettez-vous en place s'il vous plaît. »

Les deux dresseuses se rendirent donc sur le terrain, laissant la Vipélierre de Jaden seule, avant que Kaito ne refasse son apparition alors qu'elles étaient en place l'une en face de l'autre.

« Aela, je crois qu'un de tes fans est venu t'encourager ! » s'exclama Cassandra avec son ton enjoué.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette tourna la tête vers les tribunes et vit François, dans la même tenue que la veille, avec son Feurisson à ses côtés qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Le rival de la jeune fille manquait cependant réellement de conviction dans ses encouragements pour une personne qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Cassandra lui jeta un regard noir, le motivant à remplir mieux son rôle, et Aela ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ce spectacle.

« Nous allons pouvoir commencer à présent. » poursuivit la dresseuse plus âgée. « Ce sera un combat réellement amical cette fois-ci. Aucun pouvoir, aucun risque de mort pour l'un des deux adversaires. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur toi pour les quarts de finale. »

Cassandra envoya la première sa Roserade sur le terrain. Aela l'étudia quelques secondes du regard, avant de faire de même avec Yoshi. Personne n'attaquant des deux côtés, la plus jeune décida de prendre l'initiative.

« Yoshi, utilise Casse-Brique ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

Le Scarhino s'élança vers son adversaire en faisant briller son poing, mais Cassandra répliqua avec Taillade. Les deux attaques se choquèrent et les deux Pokémon se repoussèrent sans s'infliger de dégâts.

« Et maintenant, sers-toi de Ball'Ombre ! » continua la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas en rester là.

Roserade chargea puis lança en direction du Pokémon Insecte / Combat une boule d'énergie ténébreuse, alors qu'Aela réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour contrer l'attaque.

« Renvoie-la dans sa direction grâce à ton Tranche-Nuit ! » s'exclama Aela.

Sa tactique fonctionna parfaitement car Yoshi renvoya le Ball'Ombre sur son adversaire sans subir de dégât, alors que Roserade détruisait sa propre attaque à l'aide de Canon Graine, provoquant une petite explosion et un épais brouillard.

« Pénètre à l'intérieur du brouillard et utilise Tranch'Herbe ! » fit Cassandra qui voulait profiter du fait de ne pas être vue.

Roserade se cacha dans la fumée noire, et Aela vit qu'elle ne la voyait plus du tout. Tranch'Herbe étant de type plante, cela ne ferait subir que peu de dégât à son partenaire, mais elle voulait éviter ça le plus possible.

« Concentre-toi sur les bruits de Roserade lors de son déplacement. »conseilla la jeune fille qui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre pour le moment. « Et lorsque ce sera fait, je te fais confiance pour prendre les choses en mains. »

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien, puis des feuilles tranchantes jaillirent du brouillard. Yoshi les réduisit à néant les unes après les autres. Le brouillard se dissipa, laissant la Roserade à découvert.

« Puisque Tranch'Herbe ne fonctionne pas, nous allons revenir au corps à corps ! » décida Cassandra avec certitude. « C'est le moment d'utiliser Taillade. »

Le Pokémon de type plante fit briller une de ses fleurs qui lui servait de mains et se lança à l'assaut en direction du Scarhino d'Aela.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ! » s'exclama cette dernière avec force. « Réplique immédiatement avec Aeropique. Nous allons prendre l'avantage grâce à cette attaque. »

Yoshi s'envola au moment où son adversaire allait lui donner un coup, et fonça ensuite sur le Pokémon de type plante, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin.

Afin de récupérer un peu d'énergie suite à cette attaque super efficace contre elle, Cassandra demanda à sa partenaire d'utiliser Giga-Sangsue.

« Ne te laisse pas faire par elle ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Résiste à son Giga-Sangsue et frappe-la avec ton Casse-Brique. »

La première partie du plan se passa comme elle l'avait prévue, seulement Roserade n'eut aucun mal à éviter l'attaque de Yoshi et de finir sa propre attaque. Le combat approchait de la fin et Aela le savait. Elle se concentra sur le combat, gardant un visage neutre tout en analysant ce qu'elle savait de son adversaire rapidement dans sa tête.

« C'est parti pour Ball'Ombre ! »s'exclama Cassandra.

Aela demanda à Yoshi de se servir de la même technique que précédemment pour se débarrasser de la boule ténébreuse, mais ouvrit des yeux ronds en constatant que son adversaire ne se trouvait plus sur le terrain.

« Et maintenant, Lance-Soleil ! » poursuivit Cassandra d'un ton enjoué.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette leva les yeux au ciel et constata que son adversaire avait simplement fait un bond dans les airs pour se retrouver en hauteur par rapport à Yoshi. Sachant ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle ordonna à son Pokémon de se servir de sa capacité bien à lui pour tenir le coup sans chercher à esquiver l'attaque. Le choc provoqua une explosion qui secoua les deux filles.

« J'ai gagné? » s'enquit la jeune femme alors que le brouillard empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Mais elle eut rapidement la mauvaise surprise que ce n'était pas encore le cas lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, et vit perplexe que Yoshi était toujours en état de combattre.

« Juste avant que Yoshi n'encaisse Lance-Soleil, je lui ai demandé de se protéger grâce à Ténacité ! Grâce à cette capacité, il était impossible pour lui d'être mis hors combat et ce, quel que soit la puissance de l'attaque ennemie. Cela me permet de rester dans la course. » expliqua Aela en voyant qu'elle était perdue.

« Peu importe, cela veut aussi signifier que ton Scarhino est arrivé à ses limites. » ajouta la grande sœur de Jaden. « La prochaine attaque suffira à le faire tomber. Achève-le avec Taillade ! »

« Mais utiliser Ténacité faisait également partie de ma stratégie. » ajouta Aela avec un sourire. « Car maintenant, c'est moi qui vais pouvoir frapper fort grâce à l'un des atouts majeurs de Yoshi. Réplique tout de suite avec Contre ! »

Vu que son partenaire était proche d'être vidé de toute son énergie, l'attaque qu'il lança fut redoutable, et toucha le premier Roserade qui fit un vol plané et atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Roserade n'est plus capable de se battre ! » annonça l'arbitre. « Scarhino a gagné ce qui signifie que la victoire finale revient à Aela. »

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette sauta de joie et partit féliciter Yoshi avant de le laisser se reposer dans sa Pokéball, alors que Cassandra, qui avait rappelé sa Roserade également, s'approchait d'elle et lui serra la main.

« C'était un beau match, affirma-t-elle. J'espère que tu feras des merveilles lors des Demi-Finales même si tu risques d'avoir une concurrence assez rude. Entre Ryoga et Kaito qui sont des monstres et mon petit frère, tu vas devoir te battre pour garder ta place. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux. » certifia Aela avec un sourire. « Je suis venue dans cette compétition pour m'améliorer et entretenir de meilleures relations avec mes Pokémon. Je pense que j'ai entièrement rempli ma mission. Si je devais perdre lors du prochain tour, je n'aurais aucun regret. »

La voix de Térence résonna à travers son mégaphone.

« Et c'est ainsi que s'achèvent les Quarts de Finale du Tournoi de l'Amitié ! » s'exclama l'organisateur d'un ton enjoué. « Il ne reste à présent plus que quatre dresseurs capables de se battre pour devenir le Grand Champion. Il s'agît de Ryoga, Jaden, Kaito et donc Aela. Parmi eux, deux parviendront à se hisser jusqu'à la Finale. Et nous connaîtrons les finalistes dès demain, je vais donc vous demander de vous armer de patience jusqu'à ce moment. Que vos cœurs de dresseurs brûlent ! »

La dresseuse rejoignit la sortie, et retrouva ses amis qui la félicitèrent pour ce beau combat. Le lendemain promettait d'être fort en émotions.


	29. XXVII - Demie finale contre Jaden

Le jour de la demie-finale était là. La veille au soir, Aela avait eu sa famille au téléphone, et Maciej lui avait même dit qu'il était tout fier de dire aux autres à l'école que sa grande sœur était en demie-finale du tournoi de l'Amitié, très suivi à travers tout le Pokémonde.

Mais si son petit frère était enthousiaste et souhaitait qu'elle gagne, Aela l'était moins que lui. Elle affronterait soit Jaden avec de la chance, soit Kaito dont le Dracolosse était surpuissant soit Ryoga, qui semblait inoffensif à première vue mais était en réalité un véritable psychopathe. Bref, elle espérait tomber contre Jaden, contre qui elle savait qu'elle pourrait finir le combat sans risque de se retrouver à l'hôpital, comme Gold qui y était encore et devait regarder les matchs depuis l'écran installé dans sa chambre.

C'est donc avec une boule au ventre qu'elle se rendit au self de l'auberge, n'ayant de ce fait pas très faim. D'habitude, n'importe quel combat, même à la Ligue Pokémon, ne la stressait pas, mais dans un combat de la Ligue, elle ne risquait pas sa vie.

« Faut que tu manges quelque chose Aela, sinon tu vas t'écrouler en plein milieu du combat. » fit Nathalie en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son pain au chocolat.

« Pas faim. » marmotta la dresseuse en regardant ses Pokémon manger.

Akiko posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Peu importe sur qui tu tomberas Aela, on sera là pour t'encourager et te venir en aide si besoin est. » affirma-t-elle.

« Tu saurais faire une attaque Abri à distance ? » s'étonna Aela en reprenant espoir.

« Pas vraiment une attaque Abri, mais quelque chose qui s'en rapproche en tout cas. » marmonna la dresseuse. « Allez mange, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Aela fit un petit sourire et mangea un bout avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de se rendre au stade. Elle rappela ses Pokémon dans leurs Pokéball, confia Lis à ses amis, Lucky se mettant sous sa veste comme toujours, puis ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du stade, la dresseuse pour se rendre sur le terrain, les trois autres pour trouver une bonne place dans les tribunes.

En arrivant sur le terrain, Aela constata que Kaito était déjà présent, et qu'elle arrivait au même moment que Jaden et Ryoga. Après quelques minutes à patienter, Térence fit enfin son apparition sur l'estrade.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette cinquième journée du Tournoi de l'Amitié ! » commença-t-il en perdant jamais son enthousiasme habituel. « Après de nombreuses péripéties, ces quatre dresseurs sont parvenus à franchir tous les obstacles pour arriver jusqu'ici. Je demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour eux. »

Une ovation retentit à travers les tribunes, avant que le calme ne revienne, dans l'attente du tirage au sort. Comme pour les matchs précédents, les visages des quatre derniers participants en lice se mélangèrent et se regroupèrent par deux.

« J'annonce donc que le premier match de la journée sera une confrontation entre les deux monstres du Tournoi à savoir Kaito et Ryoga et nous conclurons avec le match entre Jaden et Aela. Parmi eux, deux parviendront à se hisser en Finale. » déclara le présentateur

Aela soupira de soulagement. En tombant contre Jaden, elle pouvait donner sans risque le meilleur d'elle-même, et achever le combat qu'ils avaient fait juste avant la Ligue Pokémon en guise d'entraînement.

Alors que Kaito et Ryoga se mettaient en place sur le terrain, Aela et Jaden prirent place dans les tribunes qui leur étaient réservées. Lucky passa la tête en dehors de la veste de sa dresseuse pour regarder d'un air curieux le combat, ainsi que le dresseur qui était non loin d'eux.

Le combat commença comme d'habitude pour Ryoga, à savoir qu'il laissait légèrement son adversaire attaquer, avant qu'il ne déclenche son Giga-Impact. Cependant pour une fois, son Tyranocif reçut des dégâts, grâce à l'utilisation de Dracocharge du Dracolosse de Kaito. Bizarrement, le plus jeune participant décida de passer à l'offensive, sans se servir tout de suite de son Giga-Impact surpuissant. Après l'utilisation de Déflagration pour Tyranocif et Dracosouffle pour Dracolosse, où Aela dut cacher ses yeux avec son bras, Kaito mit un genou à terre avec de grandes difficultés pour respirer, avant de se remettre debout avec la seule force de sa volonté.

Il continua même à infliger des dommages au puissant Tyranocif, avant que la collision entre Laser Glace et Dracosouffle ne produise de la pluie, éteignant au passage quelques flammes qui se propageaient sur le terrain. À ce moment là, Ryoga décida de retirer son masque, perturbant fortement Kaito. Ryoga avoua qu'il était rattaché au frère de Kaito et que chaque dégât que prendrait désormais son partenaire serait infligé également au petit frère du garçon blond. Jaden décida d'intervenir en voyant que Kaito allait abandonner la partie et se décida à se rendre à l'appartement du dresseur au Dracolosse, laissant Aela seule et ne comprenant rien du tout.

Ryoga profita du trouble de son adversaire pour utiliser enfin son Giga-Impact amélioré, ce qui créa une explosion, Dracolosse s'étant protégé avec Abri. La capacité risquant d'échouer à force d'être utilisé, Kaito demanda à son partenaire d'esquiver l'attaque suivante en s'envolant haut dans les airs.

Alors que le Pokémon Dragon / Vol venait de se reposer au sol, Ryoga remit son masque alors que le visage qu'il avait adopté disparaissait. Une nouvelle rage de vaincre reprit Kaito, qui repassa enfin à l'offensive. Cependant après le puissant Dracosouffle qu'il fit subir à son adversaire, Kaito se retrouva de nouveau à genoux, une main sur le coeur.

Malgré une autre attaque surpuissante, le Tyranocif de Ryoga était toujours debout, malgré les nombreuses blessures qu'il pouvait avoir.

La collision qui arriva ensuite entre Déflagration et le Dracosouffle surpuissant créa une violente tempête qui balaya même les tribunes.

Akiko, Nathalie et Bartek n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de quitter le stade avant de s'envoler comme de vulgaires pantins et se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur pour suivre le reste de la rencontre sur grand écran.

« J'espère qu'Aela n'aura rien. » fit Nathalie, inquiète.

Dans les tribunes, Jaden avait demandé à son Crocrodil de se servir d'Abri pour protéger tout ceux qui étaient dans la tribune, l'arbitre s'étant rajouté en plus puisqu'il ne pouvait pas quitter le stade alors que le combat était toujours en cours.

Après quelques secondes, le calme revint, et les deux Pokémon étaient toujours debout. Kaito lui, était au sol, à moitié mort. Mais à la grande surprise de tous, il parvint à se relever difficilement.

Crocrodil dut de nouveau réitérer son attaque Abri après un surpuissant Draco Météor qui fit trembler le stade. Les tribunes étaient à présent inutilisables, et le terrain était en très mauvais état, Aela se demandant où ils combattraient Jaden et elle.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le combat n'était toujours pas terminé, et cela dépassait complètement tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Ce fut finalement Ryoga qui porta la dernière attaque avec Giga-Impact, mettant hors combat son adversaire.

« Dracolosse n'est plus capable de se battre ! » s'écria l'arbitre d'une voix forte. « Tyranocif a gagné ce qui signifie que le premier Finaliste de la compétition est Ryoga. »

Alors que le garçon au masque partait en éclatant d'un rire mauvais, Kaito trouva encore la force de se rapprocher des tribunes des participants, et finit par s'évanouir. Jaden alla immédiatement lui porter secours et le transporta à l'hôpital après que l'arbitre lui eut annoncé que vu l'état du stade, ils allaient devoir faire la deuxième demie-finale sur le terrain de secours.

Aela le suivit donc et partit en direction du second terrain, alors que dans les hauts-parleurs placés en ville, un message disait aux spectateurs de s'y rendre pour suivre le combat suivant.

Akiko, Bartek et Nathalie y allèrent donc au pas de course, alors qu'une pluie torrentielle commençait à s'abattre sur la ville.

Les tribunes se remplissaient petit à petit et finalement Térence prit la parole dans son mégaphone, alors qu'Aela était trempée, Lucky bien à l'abri dans la tribune avec Vipélierre pour éviter d'être trop mouillé.

« La jeune Aela est déjà en place pour son combat. » fit la voix du présentateur d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie. « Et voilà Jaden qui vient pour livrer son match, il n'a visiblement pas peur de la pluie ! Je rappelle quand même son intention louable de vouloir secourir le perdant du premier match, Kaito, après les blessures qu'il a subi au cours de son match. »

Le jeune homme se mit également en place, aussi trempé qu'Aela et envoya le Jet-Pack de Kaito à sa partenaire de type plante pour qu'elle le range à l'abri pendant qu'il combattrait.

« Tu es prête ? » s'enquit-il avec enthousiasme en attrapant la Pokéball attachée à sa ceinture. « Je ne vais pas te faire de cadeaux, tu sais ? Je me battrais avec tout ce que j'ai. »

« Cela me convient parfaitement » Aela qui avait la Pokéball de Yoshi dans la main. « Nous allons pouvoir terminer ce que nous avons commencé à Carmin-sur-Mer. Cette fois-ci, il est impossible que notre affrontement se termine sur un match nul. »

Jaden fit sortir son Crocrodil le premier avant que le Scarhino gourmand d'Aela le rejoigne sur le champ de bataille.

« Je te laisse prendre la main. » déclara Jaden avec galanterie.

« J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas par la suite. » fit Aela, plutôt amusée. « Bref, Yoshi, commence avec Casse-Brique ! »

Le partenaire de la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette fit briller son poing et sauta en direction de Crocrodil qui ne bougeait pas en attendant les ordres de son dresseur.

« Échappe-toi avec Tunnel ! » ordonna finalement Jaden avec fougue.

Le crocodile bleu creusa un trou à la vitesse de l'éclair dans lequel il se cacha, empêchant ainsi Yoshi de lui infliger des dégâts.

« Sers-toi d'Aeropique et entre dans le trou ! » s'exclama Aela qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Sers-toi d'Aqua-Jet et ressors du trou. » ordonna le dresseur de Carmin-sur-Mer. « Et si tu croises Yoshi sur ta route, n'hésite pas une seconde à le saluer. »

Après quelques secondes, les deux Pokémon ressortirent du trou, et le Scarhino d'Aela, qui venait de prendre le coup au niveau de l'abdomen, tomba à plat ventre devant sa dresseuse qui l'encouragea et il se releva rapidement, alors que Crocrodil redressait sur son museau ses lunettes de soleil dont il ne se séparait visiblement jamais.

« Continue comme ça ! » s'exclama Jaden dont l'ardeur de combattre ne faiblissait pas. « Sers-toi de Casse-Brique et assène-lui un coup dont il ne se remettra pas. »

« Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! » intervint Aela dont l'esprit combattif était égal au dresseur brun. « Yoshi, utilise toi aussi Casse-Brique ! »

Les deux adversaires entrèrent en collision, mais étant de force égale, ne s'infligèrent pas de dégâts. Cependant, Crocrodil commença un enchaînement de l'attaque pour essayer de trouver la faille dans la garde de Yoshi, qui en faisait de même de son côté.

Aela et Jaden les regardaient sans pouvoir intervenir tant les deux Pokémon étaient déterminés à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla bien long, ce fut le Scarhino d'Aela qui prit finalement le dessus sur son adversaire et lui asséna un coup qui lui fit faire un vol plané avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

« Est ce que ça va ? » demanda le jeune homme à son partenaire de type Eau.

« Tu n'auras pas le temps de récupérer ! » affirma la jeune Aela. « Et maintenant sers-toi d'Aeropique ! »

Vu qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le dresseur demanda à son Pokémon de se servir d'Abri, ce qu'attendait exactement la jeune fille qui eut un sourire.

« Et maintenant, utilise Ruse ! » fit-elle en gardant le sourire, malgré la pluie qui continuait de s'abattre sur le terrain.

Yoshi stoppa donc son attaque de type vol, se posa au sol puis détruisit la barrière lumineuse avant de frapper son adversaire qui fut une fois de plus envoyé au sol.

Jaden lui, était en pleine réflexion, se demandant comment il pourrait reprendre l'avantage.

« Crocrodil, sers-toi d'Aqua-Jet ! » demanda-t-il à son Pokémon.

N'ayant aucun moyen de contrer l'attaque, qui était une attaque de priorité, le Pokémon Insecte / Combat se prit le missile aquatique dessus, lui infligeant des dégâts, mais malgré tout, il était encore debout.

« Intéressant. » commenta Aela. « Mais comme Aqua-Jet n'est pas une capacité connue pour être incroyablement puissante, tu ne pourras pas compter sur elle si tu veux gagner. Tu vas devoir te jeter à l'eau, mon grand. Ce ne devrait pas être compliqué vu le temps qu'il fait. »

Après cette blague qui était tombée à l'eau - c'est peu de le dire - la jeune dresseuse décida de redevenir sérieuse et demanda à Yoshi de se servir de Contre. Seulement, Jaden ne tenait pas à recevoir de dégâts trop important et ordonna à son Pokémon de se cacher avec Tunnel. Il demanda ensuite de se servir de Croc- Givre au moment le plus opportun. Sa petite stratégie fonctionna puisque Yoshi avait été dans l'incapacité de le localiser à temps pour esquiver l'attaque.

« Et maintenant, donne-lui le coup de grâce avec Hydroqueue ! » poursuivit le jeune homme alors que le Pokémon Insecte / Combat se relevait tant bien que mal.

Le pauvre Yoshi n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'assaut de son adversaire et se retrouva bien malgré lui mit hors combat, alors que le silence était revenu dans le stade.

« Scarhino n'est plus capable de se battre. » annonça-t-il d'un ton ferme. « Crocrodil a gagné ce qui signifie que le vainqueur de ce match, qui va se rendre en Finale, n'est autre que Jaden. »

Une ovation retentit dans les tribunes alors qu'une éclaircie avait réussit à traverser le rideau de nuages dans le ciel. Aela alla rejoindre son Scarhino qui semblait déçu de ne pas avoir réussis à remporter la victoire pour sa dresseuse.

« Je suis fière de toi Yoshi ! Tu as très bien combattu pendant ce tournoi et tu n'as pas à être déçu de quoi que ce soit. » le consola la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

Elle sortit une baie Sitrus de la poche de sa veste et la donna à son partenaire qui la mangea avec gourmandise avant que la jeune fille ne le rappelle dans sa Pokéball pour qu'il puisse prendre un repos bien mérité.

La dresseuse se rapprocha ensuite de Jaden qui avait félicité son Crocrodil et lui serra la main.

« Félicitations pour ta victoire, tu l'as bien mérité ! » affirma-t-elle avec le sourire. « Je te conseille toutefois d'être prudent, tu n'es pas sans savoir qui sera ton prochain adversaire. J'espère que tu ne vas pas te retrouver dans le même état que ce garçon qui vient de le combattre juste avant. »

« Et surtout pas comme Guillaume. » pensa-t-elle d'un coup.

« Je ferais attention. » certifia Jaden d'un ton déterminé. « J'ai un compte à régler avec lui après tout ce qu'il vient de faire. Cela fait un bon moment que je me conditionne pour le combattre un jour. J'ai déjà réfléchi à divers moyens de le battre. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne mais je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour le vaincre. »

Aela allait partir récupérer Lucky et son sac quand elle vit ce dernier arriver vers elle, trainant dans la boue le sac de sa maman - dresseuse. Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille récupéra son sac, dégoulinant de gadoue, et prit son Pokémon Feu dans ses bras, qui était plein de boue lui aussi.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'un bon bain tout les deux. » affirma Aela en regardant son petit Pokémon. « Au nettoyage dès qu'on rentre ! »

« Avec la conclusion des Demi-Finales, nous connaissons enfin les deux dresseurs qui s'affronteront lors du dernier match. » s'exclama Térence avec un grand enthousiasme dans son mégaphone. « Suite à des difficultés techniques, j'entends par là les dommages causés au véritable stade lors de la confrontation précédente, la Finale sera reportée d'une journée le temps de faire une petite rénovation des tribunes. Vous comprendrez le moment venu que le champ de bataille lui-même n'a même pas besoin d'être réparé. Qui de Ryoga, le terrible garçon au casque en acier, possédant une panoplie de pouvoirs surprenants ainsi qu'un dangereux Tyranocif, ou de Jaden, l'intrépide jeune homme refusant d'abandonner et possédant un Crocrodil pour le moins inhabituel, se montrera le plus digne de remporter cette compétition ? Nous le saurons après-demain lors d'un match qui sera je l'espère à la hauteur de toutes les espérances. »

Le tournoi de l'Amitié venait de prendre fin pour Aela, qui se promit d'aller encourager Jaden lors de la finale. En attendant, elle rejoignit Bartek, Nathalie et Akiko à l'extérieur.

« Et bien, tu t'es roulé dans la boue après le match ? » demanda Akiko en voyant l'état de la dresseuse.

« Non, mais Lucky avait décidé d'y faire un tour. » expliqua Aela alors que Lucky se cachait dans ses bras. « Il a voulu me ramener mon sac après le combat sauf qu'il a oublié qu'il avait plu juste avant. »

Le quatuor rentra donc à l'auberge des dresseurs, où Aela récupéra des affaires propres pour se changer et se mettre au sec, avant de sortir toutes les affaires de son sac pour le mettre à la laverie avec ses vêtements. Puis elle s'occupa du cas de Lucky, qui ne supportant pas l'eau à cause du fait qu'il était un Pokémon de type Feu. Alors qu'Akiko emmenait Yoshi au centre Pokémon pour qu'il y soit complètement soigné après s'être proposée, Aela attrapa deux serviettes, la première pour essuyer la boue avec un peu d'eau, la deuxième pour le sécher complètement après lui avoir mit un coup de cendres et de brosse pour qu'il soit tout propre.

Tout heureux de se faire dorloter, le petit Héricendre finit par s'endormir avant même que sa dresseuse n'ait terminé. Vu qu'elle était sur sa lancée, Aela continua avec ses autres Pokémon. Seulement voilà, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre avec Milka, qui ne voulait pas qu'elle s'occupe de lui ...


	30. XXVIII - Jour de repos et finale

Le jour de la journée de repos entre les demies-finales et la finale avait commencé depuis quelques heures, et Aela ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Aussi avait-elle regardé dans le livre spécial de la région de Johto pour savoir quel type de Pokémon utilisait le champion de la prochaine ville, bien qu'il lui faudrait attendre plus d'une semaine pour espérer le combattre et avoir son quatrième badge.

En voyant qu'elle et Akiko auraient à affronter des Pokémon spectre, elle eut un sourire amusé, et décida de joindre le professeur Chen. Yoshi ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, et elle récupéra Babaorum, Czuczu et Gonzo, qu'elle voulait remettre à niveau après sa longue blessure qui l'avait empêcher de prendre part aux entraînements. Lis, Lucky et Milka complétaient son équipe.

Aela voulant profiter ensuite de sa journée, partit avec Bartek, Akiko et Nathalie à l'extérieur de Doublonville en direction de la pension Pokémon pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner, d'autant que Bartek avait accepter de faire un entraînement spécial pour les deux dresseuses en plus de ses Pokémon.

Le jeune athlète avait d'ailleurs récupérer son Colossinge, qui participerait avec sa Reptincel et sa Nidorina au tournoi de force de Doublonville.

Le groupe se retrouva dans une clairière, où il n'y avait personne,hormis des rochers et de l'herbe à perte de vue.

« Nous serons très bien ici. » confirma l'adolescent en posant son sac et en laissant sortir ses trois partenaires pour le tournoi. « Nous allons travailler pour le Pokéathlon. »

Akiko et Aela en avait profité pour laisser elles aussi sortir leurs Pokémon qui rejoignirent les trois de Bartek. Lucky leva la tête vers sa dresseuse, vérifiant s'il devait y aller lui aussi.

« Toi aussi tu vas t'entraîner Lucky. Ça ne te fera pas de mal. »fit Aela en posant son Héricendre sur le sol à côté de Lis. « Par quoi tu veux qu'on commence ? »

« Vitesse et endurance. » finit par dire l'adolescent après avoir réfléchis quelques secondes. « Je vais installer le parcours. »

Alors qu'il était partit faire son parcours pour l'entraînement des Pokémon des deux dresseuses, Akiko se pencha vers Aela.

« On va faire quoi au juste ? »

« Améliorer la vitesse et l'endurance de nos Pokémon, pourquoi ? » répondit la jeune dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

« Je pensais que la force des attaques était le plus important. » avoua Akiko.

« Oh non, tout est important. Si ton Pokémon n'est pas assez endurant, il aura du mal à tenir tout un match sans se fatiguer. S'il n'a pas de vitesse, il ne pourra pas beaucoup esquiver les attaques. Le combat Pokémon est un tout, il ne suffit pas qu'ils lancent leurs attaques en espérant toucher leur adversaire et attendre que tout tombe cuit de je ne sais où. » expliqua Aela. « D'où ce que nous prépare Bartek et qui est très important : travailler sur ces points là que pas mal de monde a tendance à oublier, malheureusement. »

« Tu as raison. » approuva la dresseuse de Carmin alors que Bartek avait finit de tracer le parcours spécial vitesse et endurance et revenait vers elles.

« Bon, c'est tout préparé. » déclara le jeune garçon en jetant un œil sur son travail. « Vous allez faire pour le moment dix tours de pistes. Aela, Akiko, ce serait peut être mieux que vous le fassiez avec vos Pokémon. »

Les deux dresseuses le regardèrent surprises.

« Pourquoi ça ? » finit par demander Aela qui avait du mal à voir où il voulait en venir.

« Que ce soit au Pokéathlon ou au combat Pokémon, le dresseur participe autant que ses Pokémon. Je vais d'ailleurs le faire avec vous puisque je veux faire travailler l'endurance à tout mes Pokémon, ce leur sera utile autant qu'à moi. » expliqua le jeune athlète.

Tidou, Germignon et Hoothoot rejoignirent le reste du groupe sur la ligne de départ.

« Ce serait peut être mieux qu'on le fasse chacun notre tour non ? » proposa Akiko en comptant qu'à eux trois ils étaient dix-neuf.

« Tu as raison. » fit Bartek. « Je vais commencer comme ça vous aurez une idée de ce qu'il faut faire. Akiko tu prendras la suite, et puis ce sera le tour d'Aela. Nathalie, si tu veux le faire aussi, tu passeras après Aela. »

« Je vais plutôt travailler pour mon concours. » déclara la coordinatrice. « Je vais vous laisser travailler tranquillement, et je vais me mettre un peu plus loin. »

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! » fit Aela à l'adresse de son amie alors que Bartek avait commencé son tour avec ses Pokémon.

Alors que le jeune homme attaquait son cinquième tour,avec Germignon qui avait un peu de mal à suivre et qui était tout derrière, Akiko entendit un ricanement venant de sa droite et une langue sortie de nulle part lui lécha la joue. La dresseuse riposta aussitôt avec un Hydrocanon, faisant réapparaître Babaorum qui ne s'attendait pas à une contre-attaque venant d'un humain.

« Babaorum, arrête de faire peur aux gens comme ça ! » fit Aela qui avait assisté à la scène.

« J'ai cru que la Team Rocket préparait encore un mauvais coup. » avoua Akiko alors que le Spectrum d'Aela affichait une petite moue triste. « C'est donc toi Babaorum ? »

Le Pokémon spectre hocha de la tête, avant de cueillir une fleur aux pétales roses et de la tendre à Akiko pour se faire pardonner.

« Il adore faire des blagues. » expliqua Aela alors que son Pokémon revenait vers elle pour lui lécher les joues. « Mais il n'est pas méchant. »

Babaorum ricana, avant de disparaître, d'attraper Lucky pour le soulever dans les airs, et de le poser sur la tête de sa dresseuse. Après quoi, il décida d'aller taquiner un autre petit nouveau, à savoir Milka. Le Spectrum s'amusa donc à lui tapoter le dos en restant invisible, ce qui agaça fortement le Malosse au bout de cinq minutes. À bout de patience, le Pokémon Surnaturel finit par faire une attaque Morsure sur la main de Babaorum, qui réapparut et secoua sa main dans tout les sens pour faire lâcher prise au Pokémon Feu / Ténèbres.

« Bien fait. » grogna Milka alors que le Pokémon spectre regardait son poing d'un air dépité.

Cette petite pique agaça énormément le Spectrum, qui se jeta sur le chien de feu, et ils commencèrent à se battre.

« Ho ! Ça suffit tout les deux ! » cria Aela en les séparant, tenant Milka par la peau du cou d'une main, et Babaorum par la main de l'autre.

« C'est lui qui a commencé. » répondit le Malosse en regardant méchamment le spectre.

Pour seule réponse, le Spectrum ricana, énervant d'avantage le Surnaturel.

« Répète pour voir ?! » s'exclama ce dernier en se mettant en position d'attaque.

« STOP ! » fit leur dresseuse. « Qu'est ce qu'il a dit Milka ? »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN TOUTOU FAIBLARD ! » s'écria le Malosse, en faisant encore plus ricaner le Spectrum. « Fantôme de pacotille ! »

« J'ai dit, ça suffit. » reprit la dresseuse en restant entre les deux. « Babaorum tu arrêtes tes blagues ! Et Milka, si tu veux lui prouver que tu n'es pas un faiblard, tu viendras t'entraîner comme tout le monde. »

Milka fit une tête étrange, avant de tourner les talons et d'aller s'installer près d'un rocher.

« C'est compris Babaorum ? » demanda Aela en se tournant vers le spectre farceur.

Le fantôme tenta d'amadouer sa dresseuse en lui faisant les yeux doux, puis en faisant une grimace, mais Aela restant campée sur ses positions, il finit par s'avouer vaincu et se tint tranquille le restant de l'entraînement.

« Akiko, c'est à ton tour! » déclara Bartek après que Germignon soit enfin arrivé, complètement KO.

« D'accord, j'y vais. »

Elle s'installa à côté de Machouille, de Grey, de Raifeu et de Flashy et Bartek donna le top départ pour qu'ils puissent faire leur dix tours. Ce dernier en profita pour sortir son carnet où il prenait ses notes, écrivit plusieurs choses en observant de temps en temps où en était le groupe d'Akiko, puis reprenait ses notes. Aela l'observait faire, curieuse.

« Tu fais quoi ? » finit-elle par demander en voyant qu'il avait finis.

« Je note les informations sur mes Pokémon et ceux d'Akiko. Je ferais pareil avec les tiens quand tu iras courir. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu as noté d'intéressant ? »

« Que Germignon avait énormément besoin de travailler son endurance. Pour Akiko, j'ai noté que Flashy avait tendance à vouloir être en premier et donc se fatiguait plus vite que les autres. S'il continue comme ça, il arrivera le dernier et sera dans le même état que l'était Germignon. » expliqua Bartek.

Aela regarda de nouveau le petit groupe d'Akiko pour essayer de constater les dires de son ami. Après le sixième tour, elle finit par remarquer, qu'en effet, Flashy ralentissait petit à petit l'allure et commençait à tirer un peu la langue, signe qu'il commençait à s'essouffler. Il finit par se faire dépasser complètement par le reste de l'équipe deux tours plus tard et termina bon dernier à l'arrivée.

Akiko essayait elle aussi de reprendre son souffle, les deux mains sur les genoux, alors que son Pichu s'était écroulé au sol.

« Est ce que ça va aller Akiko ? » demanda Bartek qui était venu vers le groupe.

« Je crois...que oui. » réussis à dire la dresseuse de Carmin-sur-Mer en prenant la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Aela avant de boire.

« Je vais te briefer sur ce qui allait et n'allait pas pour chacun de tes Pokémon. Aela, c'est à ton tour ! » fit le Pokéathlète en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Aela rassembla donc chacun de ses Pokémon, leur demanda de faire l'exercice demandé à leur rythme, et surtout à Babaorum de ne pas disparaître dans le but de tricher - bien qu'elle se demandait si cet entraînement avait réellement un impact sur les Pokémon de type Spectre.

La dresseuse déposa Lucky au sol pour qu'il puisse courir lui aussi, et lorsque Bartek donna le départ, ils partirent en courant plus ou moins vite. Babaorum, qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de courir, se mit à narguer Milka en le dépassant régulièrement, ce qui vexa le Malosse, qui voulait prouver qu'il était plus fort que le fantôme.

Aussi accéléra-t-il l'allure, malgré ce qu'Aela lui disait, pour rester à hauteur du Spectrum qui continuait à s'amuser de la situation en gardant son air habituel. Ils étaient suivis par Czuczu, qui avait l'avantage de pouvoir voler, de Lis, qui avait une bonne endurance combinée à une vitesse assez bonne, de Gonzo qui suivait tant bien que mal, alors qu'en dernier se trouvait Lucky, qui galérait à faire ce que sa dresseuse lui demandait. Heureusement, Aela avait décidé de rester pas trop loin de lui dans le cas où il arriverait quelque chose et pour voir ce que tout les autres faisaient.

Le Héricendre parvint à suivre le rythme pendant cinq tours, avant de trébucher sur un caillou et de tomber à plat ventre sur le sol. Il était déjà tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait plus à se relever. Aussi, Aela fit volte-face pour le prendre dans ses bras, avant de rattraper Gonzo pour pouvoir continuer.

À force de vouloir paraître fort, Milka commençait à montrer quelques signes de fatigue lui aussi, mais s'obligeait à garder l'allure qu'il avait adopté pour suivre le Spectrum, alors que ce dernier sifflotait tout en se tournant les pouces, allant même à reculons, histoire d'énerver encore plus le loup de feu.

Finalement, au bout du dixième tour, Babaorum n'était même pas un peu essoufflé et se moquait de Milka, qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration comme il pouvait, allongé sur le sol puisqu'il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Lis, Czuczu et Gonzo ne s'en était pas trop mal sortis au final et purent récupérer plus rapidement que le Malosse pendant qu'Aela allait voir Bartek pour voir ce qu'il avait noté.

« Alors voyons, Aela... » chercha Bartek dans son carnet. « Lucky a tenu pendant cinq tours, ce qui est quand même beaucoup au vu de sa situation. S'il en fait un peu tous les jours, il arrivera peut-être un jour à tenir les dix tours. Je vais voir ce soir pour lui faire un entraînement adapté.

Gonzo a préféré aller doucement pour ce premier entraînement, et il a eu raison. Il pourra augmenter sa vitesse plus tard s'il le souhaite, mais qu'il aille à son rythme pour l'instant, c'est très bien.

Lis était un peu plus rapide que ton Coxy, et plus endurante également. Enfin depuis Kanto, elle a l'habitude de le faire, donc je vais voir si je peux lui faire faire plus de tours ou non.

Czuczu avait l'avantage d'être dans les airs, du coup il n'était pas vraiment fatigué. Il a préféré se tenir éloigné de Babaorum et Milka, mais je suis sûr qu'il peut être plus rapide que ça.

Babaorum est comme Czuczu, comme il vole dans les airs, il ne se fatigue pas vraiment. Par contre, il a passé les dix tours à provoquer ton Malosse au lieu de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Ça risque de lui jouer un tour un jour.

Quant à Milka... il a répondu à la provocation de Babaorum et a pris un rythme trop soutenu pour lui. Du coup il commençait à fatiguer au bout du cinquième tour, et...tu as bien vu son état maintenant, puisqu'il n'a quand même rien voulu lâcher.

Ensuite pour toi, rester à l'arrière pour surveiller tout tes Pokémon est une bonne idée, mais maintenant il faut que tu arrives à ce que ceux qui sont en tête t'obéissent. Mais ça, je pense que je ne te l'apprends pas. »

« J'y travaillerais. » affirma la dresseuse qui avait écouté tout les points.

« On passe à quoi maintenant ? » demanda Akiko qui avait bien récupéré de la séance endurance.

« Quelque chose qui devrait plaire à ton Pichu, la vitesse. » lui appris Bartek en rangeant son carnet dans la poche de sa veste. « Je vais installer le tout et je reviens. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit pour tes Pokémon ? » la questionna Aela.

« Que j'allais devoir expliquer à Flashy que quand on faisait un parcours d'endurance, il fallait éviter de vouloir être devant. Machouille, Grey et Raifeu ne s'en sortent pas trop mal, et moi il faudra que je m'entraîne un peu aussi. » avoua l'adolescente. « Après manger, ça te dis qu'on s'entraîne sur les attaques ? »

« C'est prévu dans le programme. » fit la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette. « En attendant, on va faire le parcours vitesse. »

En effet, le Pokéathlète revenait après avoir tracé une ligne d'arrivée et une ligne de départ sur un parcours d'environ dix mètres qui était droit.

« Le terrain est préparé. Pour ce parcours je vais avoir besoin de vous deux. » expliqua Bartek. « Il faut qu'une de vous deux se mette au départ et la deuxième pour faire passer les Pokémon un à un, pour donner le départ et pour que je puisse arrêter le chronomètre à temps en me trouvant à l'arrivée. »

Les deux dresseuses se regardèrent, se demandant qui allait faire quoi.

« Si tu veux, je donne le départ. Je ne pourrais pas gérer Milka et Babaorum si tu n'es pas là. » fit Akiko en voyant les deux Pokémon cités se lancer des regards noirs.

« C'est d'accord. » déclara Aela.

« Super, je vais me mettre en place. Akiko, tu donnes le départ en le disant bien fort pour que je puisse entendre. » expliqua Bartek en allant dix mètres plus loin à la ligne d'arrivée avec son chronomètre autour du cou.

Une fois qu'il fut mit en place, Aela envoya Flashy sur la ligne de départ qui mourait d'envie de faire ce parcours de vitesse depuis le début et le Pichu se mit aussitôt en position de départ, attendant le signal de sa dresseuse pour s'élancer. Lorsque le départ fut donné, il courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à la fin du parcours, où Bartek arrêta son chronomètre avant d'écrire le résultat sur son carnet.

Vint ensuite le tour de Tidou, Reptincel, Germignon, Colossinge, Nidorina et Hoothoot, avant de reprendre avec les Pokémon d'Akiko, avec en tête Raifeu, puis Machouille et Grey.

Aela hésita ensuite. Elle se décida finalement a envoyé en premier Lis, qui avait l'habitude et ne ferait pas de bêtises. Vint ensuite Czuczu et Gonzo. Préférant garder Lucky pour la fin puisqu'il n'allait pas le faire sans elle, la dresseuse se demanda qui elle allait envoyer en premier. Elle se décida pour Milka, pour que Babaorum ne le provoque pas depuis la ligne d'arrivée. Voulant prouver qu'il était bien plus rapide que le spectre, le Malosse se mit en place sans histoires et s'assit à l'écart des autres, assez satisfait de sa performance.

Ce fut le tour de Babaorum, à qui Aela avait dû rappeler certaines choses pour qu'il fasse l'entraînement correctement.

Quand vint le tour de Lucky, la jeune dresseuse le posa sur la ligne de départ après lui avoir expliqué qu'il allait devoir courir le plus vite possible. Elle se positionna à côté de lui et lorsqu'Akiko donna le départ, elle courut plus vite que son Pokémon pour qu'il fasse de son mieux, avant de le récupérer à l'arrivée complètement épuisé.

Pour Lucky, l'entraînement était terminé pour la matinée.

Bartek finit de noter les résultats, avant d'annoncer qui était le plus rapide. Flashy arriva le premier, suivis de près par Tidou, Milka et Lis. Les derniers étaient Machouille, Gonzo et Lucky. Les autres se situaient dans la fourchette. Le Malosse d'Aela était fier d'avoir battu Babaorum dans un domaine et lui tira la langue, avant que le Spectrum lui fasse une grimace dont il avait le secret et qui était donc inimitable.

Voyant qu'il était déjà midi, et que Nathalie les attendait vu qu'elle avait terminé, ils se décidèrent à faire une pause pour pouvoir manger. Ils mangèrent donc leurs sandwichs achetés à Doublonville le matin même après avoir donné leur nourriture aux Pokémon.

« Au fait. » pensa soudain Aela. « Est ce que ça vous dérange si on passe voir Gold en rentrant ? Je voudrais bien voir comment il va. »

« Bien sûr qu'on ira. » répondit Nathalie. « Vers seize heures à priori, le temps de finir l'entraînement et de rentrer. »

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de terminer son sandwich. Au moment où elle se levait pour reprendre l'entraînement, sa Pokégarek sonna. La jeune fille activa donc la fonction appel et décrocha.

« Bonjour Aela ! Désolée de te déranger ma puce, mais ton frère voudrait te parler. » fit Mme Katowitz, qui avait finis par céder à la demande de son cadet.

« Tu appelles au bon moment maman. Tu peux me passer Maciej s'il veut me parler. » indiqua Aela. Anne fit un petit sourire d'excuses avant de passer le téléphone à Maciej qui trépignait sur place en attendant d'avoir sa grande sœur.

« Aela ! » fit le petit garçon une fois qu'il eut le visiophone dans les mains. « Yoshi il a perdu contre le Cocodile bleu »

« Crocrodil Maciej. » rectifia Aela. « Puis ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

« Mais, je pourrais plus te voir à la télé. » déclara le cadet des Katowitz.

« Tu auras d'autres occasions de le faire tu sais ? »

« C'est trop long. Et maman elle dit que tu pourras pas venir pour mon anniversaire, c'est vrai ? » renifla Maciej.

« Je risque d'avoir du mal en effet. Mais tu auras ton cadeau quand même ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassura la dresseuse. « Je l'enverrais par Roucoups Postal, d'accord ? »

« Ce sera quoi ? » demanda le petit garçon, curieux.

« Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus vraiment une surprise. » éluda Aela.

« Un autre Pokémon ? » essaya-t-il quand même.

« Je ne dirais rien du tout. Allez Maciej, je dois aller m'entraîner avec Akiko. Je rappellerais quand je serais à Rosalia d'accord ? »

Son petit frère bouda un peu, mais finit par hocher de la tête avant de raccrocher. Aela leva les yeux au ciel, plutôt amusée avant de se tourner vers ses amis qui étaient en train de l'attendre.

« Il est bien curieux ton frère. » rigola Nathalie.

« Je te le ferais pas dire. » marmonna Aela en prenant Lucky dans ses bras. « Alors Akiko, tu es prête pour l'entraînement ? »

« Plus que jamais. » confirma l'adolescente.

« Moi je vais faire travailler Colossinge, Nidorina et Reptincel pour le tournoi de force. » indiqua Bartek. « Donc je vais aller vers l'amas de rochers. »

« Et moi je vais continuer à m'entraîner pour le concours. » continua Nathalie.

Ils partirent tout les deux s'installer un peu plus loin, laissant le champs libre aux deux dresseuses.

« Par quoi on commence ? » demanda la dresseuse de Carmin-sur-Mer.

« Précision, puis force des attaques. Si on a le temps ensuite, on pourra toujours travailler sur l'apprentissage de nouvelles attaques. » fit Aela après réflexion.

Elle réussit à dénicher un bout de bois, qu'elle planta dans le sol, et fit une marque sur le sol de terre à environ deux mètres, puis une autre plus loin, et ce jusqu'à arriver à cinq mètres du bout de bois.

« Voilà. Pour travailler la précision, ce sera à deux mètres, puis en reculant, il y aura la force de l'attaque en plus. Lis, tu veux bien faire une démonstration avec ton attaque Ball'Ombre s'il te plait ? »

La Noctali se mit en position à la première marque avant de charger son attaque, et l'envoya contre le bout de bois, avant de reculer d'un mètre et de recommencer l'opération. Arrivée à cinq mètres, le Pokémon renard dut faire une attaque plus puissante qu'auparavant pour pouvoir toucher la cible.

« Merci Lis. C'est à ton tour Akiko. » indiqua la jeune dresseuse en laissant sa place.

Akiko hésita quelques secondes sur qui elle allait choisir, et se décida pour Machouille. Le Kaïminus dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de toucher le bâton, et eut le même problème à trois mètres. Quand il finit par arriver à cinq mètres, il eut cependant un autre problème. En effet, son attaque n'était pas assez puissante pour toucher la cible, et le Pokémon Eau avait beau chercher dans ses ressources, il ne parvenait pas à faire mieux que quatre mètres. Au bout de dix minutes d'essais infructueux, Aela mit fin à la séance du Kaïminus pour que les autres puissent également y passer. Vu que c'était le tour d'un des Pokémon d'Aela de passer, Akiko se décida à le faire travailler de son côté, en lui montrant comment faire une attaque Hydrocanon, bien plus puissante que le pistolet à O.

Czuczu et Babaorum n'eurent pas beaucoup de problèmes non plus concernant la cible, et se mirent d'accord pour faire une blague à Aela en allant se mettre dans un coin pendant que l'entraînement continuait avec Pichu et son attaque éclair.

Flashy n'avait aucun soucis de précision, mais son attaque électrique n'était pas très puissante, sauf peut être pour lui car il s'assomma tout seul après avoir touché la cible à trois mètres. Ne sachant pas comment remédier à cela, Akiko le laissa se reposer pendant que Milka prenait sa place.

Déterminer à faire mieux que Babaorum, il se plaça directement à cinq mètres et envoya un puissant jet de flammes, qui aurait pu toucher le bout de bois s'il n'était pas passé un mètre à côté.

« Milka, commence à deux mètres s'il te plaît, tu vois bien que tu vises à côté ! » commença Aela.

Malheureusement, c'était peine perdue car le Malosse continua à envoyer des Lance-Flamme qui n'atteignaient jamais la cible.

La dresseuse finit par le rappeler dans sa Pokéball puisqu'il refusait de quitter par lui-même le terrain sans avoir réussis à toucher le morceau de bois.

Ce fut donc le tour de Raifeu, qui fit l'exercice demandé avec son attaque Lance-Flamme. Heureusement, il mit moins de temps que Milka pour toucher sa cible, et fut le seul de l'équipe d'Akiko à réussir entièrement l'exercice.

Vint ensuite le tour de Gonzo et de Grey, qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de capacités spéciales. Aussi devaient-il charger une autre cible rembourré de coton juste à côté. Lucky fut donc le dernier à passer.

Ayant déjà travailler sur la précision, il ne mit pas longtemps à toucher le bout de bois quand il était prêt de lui. Il eut cependant le même problème que Machouille et Flashy concernant la force de ses attaques, et Aela décida d'arrêter l'exercice pour aujourd'hui. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Akiko.

« On peut essayer de leur apprendre de nouvelles attaques si tu veux ? » proposa la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette.

« Pourquoi pas. Mais dis moi Aela ? Tu m'avais bien dit que tu avais un Pikachu ? » demanda Akiko alors que son Pichu était grimpé sur sa tête.

« Il est chez le professeur Chen, mais c'est le cas, pourquoi ? »

« J'aurais aimé que Flashy s'entraîne avec lui, mais ça peut attendre qu'on soit à Rosalia. » expliqua l'adolescente.

« Chantilly sera content de venir aider un plus jeune. » fit Aela avec un sourire. « Et il pourrait aider Flashy à apprendre certaines attaques. Tu as une idée des attaques que tes Pokémon pourraient apprendre ?»

Akiko réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, avant d'avouer qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Aela sortit donc de son sac un livre ou on pouvait voir les différentes attaques et les Pokémon qui pouvaient les apprendre. La jeune dresseuse le tendit à la plus âgée pour qu'elle puisse y jeter un œil. Lucky connaissait les attaques Charge, Flammèche, Roulade, Brouillard et Vive-Attaque. Aela avait dans l'idée de lui apprendre l'attaque Roue de Feu, et avait déjà une idée de comment le lui expliquer. Gonzo n'avait pas beaucoup eut l'occasion de s'entraîner et après avoir regardé dans son Pokédex, la jeune fille apprit qu'il pouvait faire les attaques Charge, Ultrason, Poing Comète et Rune Protect. Son objectif était donc de lui apprendre deux attaques, Mach Punch et Poing Glace.

Babaorum connaissait déjà pas mal d'attaques et n'avait donc pas besoin d'en apprendre d'avantage, cependant la dresseuse se promit de le faire travailler sur d'autres choses.

D'ailleurs, la dresseuse comptait bien s'appuyer sur le fantôme pour que Lis puisse apprendre l'attaque Ténèbres. Cela pouvait en effet s'avérer utile contre les spectres de Mortimer, en plus de l'attaque Ball'Ombre.

Ensuite, elle voulait que Czuczu apprenne l'Ultralaser. Même s'il connaissait pas mal d'attaques, en apprendre d'autres ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Restait donc le cas Milka. Ce dernier connaissait des attaques comme Flammèche, Gros Yeux, Grondement, Puredpois, Morsure ou Lance Flamme, et Aela aurait aimé l'aider à en apprendre d'autre, sauf qu'à part essayer d'être plus fort que Babaorum, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. La dresseuse laissa donc tomber pour son Malosse pour le moment, et se concentra sur l'entraînement des autres.

Elle demanda donc à Babaorum d'aider Lis à maîtriser l'attaque Ténèbres, et le Spectrum ricana avant de se mettre à la tâche.

Aela se tourna donc vers les trois autres.

« Czuczu, tu vas essayer de travailler pour apprendre l'attaque Ultralaser. Tu réussirais à le faire seul le temps que je m'occupe de Lucky et Gonzo ? »

Le Draco fit un sourire en coin avant d'aller se placer pour travailler.

« Bien, Gonzo, je vais essayer de te faire maîtriser les attaques Mach Punch et Poinglace. Et toi Lucky, ce sera Roue de Feu. »

Elle prit dans son sac ce qui lui servait pour dormir à la belle étoile, et le montra à son Coxy.

« Tu vas pouvoir t'exercer sur ça. Tu cognes comme un boxeur. J'espère juste que cela te suffira pour apprendre le Mach Punch. »

Gonzo attrapa le sac de couchage et le posa contre le bout de bois qui avait bien souffert pendant l'entraînement de précision pour le caler contre. Aela le regarda cogner dessus le temps de lui donner quelques conseils, avant de se pencher sur le cas de Lucky.

« C'est à ton tour Lucky. » fit Aela en se penchant vers son Héricendre. « Est ce que tu te souviens comment on fait une attaque Flammèche ? »

Le petit Pokémon Feu hocha de la tête et le montra à sa dresseuse.

« Et l'attaque Roulade ? »

Lucky mit quelques secondes avant de faire l'attaque demander, puis revint auprès de sa dresseuse, tout content.

« C'est très bien Lucky. Maintenant, pour faire l'attaque Roue de Feu, essaye de combiner les deux. » expliqua Aela.

Le starter feu de Johto la regarda sans comprendre. Aela décida de s'y prendre autrement.

« Tu vas faire ton attaque Roulade, et ensuite, tout en faisant ton attaque Roulade, tu lanceras une attaque Flammèche. Allez, essaye. »

Le Héricendre se mit donc en place et fit un tour de Roulade, avant de s'arrêter net en lançant son attaque Flammèche, la tête en bas.

« Recommence Lucky, il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes. » fit la dresseuse, alors qu'Akiko se relevait, ayant trouvé les attaques qu'elle allait faire apprendre à ses partenaires.

Aela se retourna vers elle pendant que Lucky essayait de nouveau l'attaque Roue de Feu.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai fais une liste. Pour le moment, Machouille va essayer d'apprendre l'attaque Poinglace. Grey va s'exercer pour l'attaque Bélier et Flashy sur Poing-Eclair. Quant à Raifeu, je vais voir s'il peut apprendre de nouvelles attaques mais comme il n'est nulle part dans le guide, je vais faire au feeling. Je vais commencer avec Nitrocharge pour lui, ça devrait lui servir. » expliqua Akiko.

« Pour le Poinglace, Machouille pourra travailler avec Gonzo, dès qu'il aura finis de s'entraîner pour le Mach Punch. » fit Aela. « Je vais continuer à surveiller ce que fait Lucky. Si tu as besoin d'aide, viens me demander, j'essayerais de t'aider si je le peux. »

Akiko se mit donc un peu plus loin, après avoir expliqué à son Kaïminus qu'il allait s'entraîner avec Gonzo pour apprendre l'attaque Poinglace, tandis qu'elle briefait son Pichu, son Phanpy et Raifeu sur les nouvelles attaques qu'ils allaient apprendre.

« Allez Lucky, tu y es presque ! » encouragea Aela en voyant que son Héricendre commençait à rouler en s'entourant de flamme mais s'arrêtait un peu trop vite. « Mets-y toute ta puissance. »

Le Pokémon Feu fit une dernière tentative, qui était plus une Roulade enflammée qu'une véritable Roue de Feu, mais Aela jugea que c'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Il aurait l'occasion de se perfectionner plus tard.

Elle prit Lucky dans les bras avant de passer voir où en étaient les autres. Gonzo commençait à maîtriser l'attaque Mach Punch, aussi Aela décida de l'arrêter pour qu'il commence à apprendre Poinglace en compagnie de Machouille, qui attendait son tour. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette leur expliqua rapidement que leur poing devait s'entourer de glace avant de cogner. La jeune fille les laissa travailler et alla voir où en était Lis et son attaque Ténèbres, que Babaorum s'évertuait à lui enseigner. Le spectre semblait être un bon professeur, puisque Lis maîtrisait presque complètement l'attaque. Aela lui laissa prendre du repos et partit voir où en était Czuczu.

Cependant, arrivée là où il devait à priori se trouver, elle ne le trouva nulle part. S'inquiétant fortement, elle appela son Pokémon en fronçant les sourcils, avant que celui-ci s'enroule autour d'elle et lui fasse faire un tour dans les airs en créant en même temps un nuage de pluie juste au dessus d'elle. Aela se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds et le Draco finit par la reposer au sol, content de lui.

« C'est malin Czuczu, je suis trempée maintenant ! » râla la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette, alors que Lucky protestait lui aussi puisqu'il était aussi trempé que sa maman. « J'espère pour toi que tu maîtrises l'Ultralaser ! »

Le Pokémon Dragon fit une grimace, puisqu'il n'y avait même pas travailler plus de cinq minutes.

« Je vois à ta tête que ce n'est pas le cas. Allez, au boulot. Et cette fois je te surveille ! »

Le Draco se remit donc au travail, et la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire pour le moment était de charger faiblement de l'énergie au niveau de sa bouche.

« Il faut que tu stockes un maximum d'énergie Czuczu ! » expliqua Aela qui avait prit une serviette dans son sac pour sécher Lucky qui détestait l'eau. « Ensuite tu la relâches. »

Au bout d'une demie heure, le Pokémon Dragon finit par relâcher une petite attaque Ultralaser.

« C'est tout ? Je pensais que tu étais capable de faire bien mieux que ça. Prends cinq minutes pour recharger tes batteries et réessaye. » fit la dresseuse alors qu'Akiko l'avait rejoint, puisque ses Pokémon avaient bien travaillé - Raifeu maîtrisait complètement Nitrocharge, Grey avait finis par réussir une attaque Bélier mais était trop fatigué pour recommencer, et Flashy ainsi que Machouille étant en passe de réussir Poing-Eclair et Poinglace.

Après que Czuczu ait fait une attaque un peu plus puissante que la dernière tentative, Aela mit fin à l'entraînement, et laissa ses Pokémon prendre du repos dans leurs Pokéball respectives. Bartek et Nathalie revinrent d'ailleurs à ce moment là, et le groupe prit donc la route de Doublonville, pour passer au centre Pokémon, avant de se rendre à l'hôpital où se trouvait Gold.

Leurs partenaires soignés et en pleine forme, le quatuor se retrouva devant le centre hospitalier de la capitale de Johto. Ils se rendirent directement dans la chambre, dont Aela connaissait le numéro, avant de toquer timidement à la porte et d'entrer.

Si Gold se trouvait dans son lit, la casquette posée sur la table basse, il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre. Une personne aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait contre le mur, les bras croisés devant lui, une moue sur le visage.

« Silver ? » s'étonna Aela. « Je pensais que tu étais déjà parti de Doublonville. »

« Tu penses mal, petite Aela. » bougonna l'adolescent. « De toute façon je dois y aller. »

Il partit donc en laissant les nouveaux arrivants seuls.

« Salut toi. » fit la voix rauque de Gold en ayant reconnu les visiteurs.

Tout le monde s'installa sur une chaise hormis Aela qui avait préféré rester debout. Lucky sauta sur le lit et s'étira.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette en voyant que le dresseur avait encore quelques bandages aux bras.

« Bien mieux qu'il y a quelques jours. » avoua Gold. « Demain je pourrais sortir et assister à la finale. »

« Viens la voir avec nous. » proposa Akiko. « Si tu as un coup de moins bien, on sera là pour s'occuper de toi. »

Le garçon aux yeux dorés hocha de la tête et fit un petit sourire.

« Silver m'expliquait que tu l'avais battu lors du premier match et que tu es allée jusqu'en demie-finale. » expliqua le dresseur de Bourg-Geon. « Et oui, si tu veux savoir, il a suivis tout tes matchs en étant présent dans le stade. »

Aela qui avait ouvert la bouche pour demander comment il pouvait bien le savoir, la referma aussitôt, se demandant si Silver était vraiment aussi asocial qu'il le laissait paraître. Elle pensa même à Milka pour le coup, qui avait plus ou moins le même caractère, mais en Pokémon.

« Il est bizarre Silver. » commenta Nathalie en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi il regarderait des combats qui ne l'intéressent pas ? »

« Si Silver regarde un combat, c'est que ça l'intéresse. » rétorqua Gold. « Il ne le fait pas avec grand monde cependant, les seuls qu'il regardait à peu près jusqu'à maintenant, c'était les miens, et encore il en profitait parfois pour se moquer de mon style de combat. »

« Haha, t'es sûr que c'est juste au niveau des combats qu'il est intéressé ? » rigola Akiko. « Je ne l'ai jamais entendu se moquer d'Aela, hormis quand on s'était perdus. Et puis ça reste un garçon. »

Gold pouffa de rire.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait avoir ce genre de comportement pour autre chose que le combat ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. »

Il repartit à rire, avant d'essuyer une larme qui commençait à couler du bords de son œil avec son index, alors qu'Aela n'avait rien capté de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

« T'as une touche Aela. » la taquina quand même Akiko.

« Mais je ne suis pas en train de pêcher. » rétorqua la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant quel Dardargnan l'avait piqué pour qu'elle sorte des âneries pareilles, et les deux plus âgés éclatèrent de nouveau de rire.

« Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. » reprit la dresseuse de Machouille.

« Je crois aussi. » compléta Gold qui commençait à avoir mal au ventre à force de rire.

Aela chercha du soutien avec Nathalie et Bartek mais ces deux derniers ne comprenaient pas plus qu'elle et ne pouvaient donc pas beaucoup l'aider.

Finalement, le groupe quitta l'hôpital après avoir salué Gold, qu'il reverrait le lendemain pour la finale, avant de retourner à l'auberge des dresseurs pour aller manger. La jeune fille, elle, se demandait toujours ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire « avoir une touche » et y pensa toute la soirée. Elle y réfléchissait tellement que dans la nuit, elle fit un rêve étrange où elle était en train de pêcher, et qu'en remontant sa ligne puisqu'elle avait une prise, elle remarquait qu'elle venait de pêcher un gros poisson appelé Silver..

C'est donc en se demandant d'où elle avait une imagination aussi étrange qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin et partit prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Akiko, Nathalie et Bartek. Son rêve la troublait tellement qu'elle finit par le raconter aux trois autres, qui éclatèrent de rire. Surtout la dresseuse de Carmin-sur-Mer.

« Sacré Aela. » fit-elle entre deux fous rires. « Faut vraiment que je le dise à Gold. »

Elle attrapa son Pokématos et envoya un message rapide au dresseur de Johto pour lui expliquer ce qu'Aela leur avait raconter.

En arrivant devant l'hôpital un peu plus tard, Gold se tenait le ventre tellement il riait à cause du message d'Akiko, et son fou rire s'accentua en voyant Aela.

« C'est votre faute aussi, avec vos expressions bizarres qui veulent rien dire. » marmonna la jeune dresseuse.

Gold et Akiko se regardèrent d'un air complice et firent un sourire innocent alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le stade pour la finale. Le groupe prit place dans les tribunes, qui se remplissaient à vue d'œil, pour attendre le dernier match du tournoi de l'Amitié.

Les deux finalistes, Jaden et Ryoga, finirent par arriver, et Térence, l'organisateur, fit un discours qu'Aela n'écouta pas, trop occupée qu'elle était à s'occuper de Lucky. Elle fut cependant surprise de voir une énorme sphère sortir de la terre, qui d'après Térence, serait le terrain pour la finale. Le terrain cercle, comme il l'appelait, avait la particularité d'avoir une pesanteur moindre, ce qui faisait que Jaden et Ryoga flottaient à l'intérieur et qu'ils pouvaient s'y déplacer à leur guise.

Le match débuta. Aela croisait les doigts pour Jaden, mais la couleur de la sphère lui donnait mal aux yeux, aussi préférait-elle écouter ce qu'il se passait ou les commentaires des autres pour savoir ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. Elle eut parfois peur pour le dresseur de Carmin-sur-Mer, et eut du mal à le croire lorsque Jaden fut annoncé gagnant !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de laisser éclater sa joie, car une événement la troubla énormément. En effet, deux rayons parcouraient les tribunes, et l'un d'eux s'étaient arrêté sur sa ceinture. Milka fut sortit de sa Pokéball contre son gré, lévitant dans les airs.

Aela réagit en le prenant dans ses bras, cependant rien n'y faisait car il était entraîné vers le Terrain Cercle sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

« Lâche moi. » fit Milka qui essayait de se débattre.

« Pas question. » déclara Aela. « Tu es mon ami et je ne te laisserais pas tomber. »

Pour seule réponse, le Malosse la mordilla au bras, suffisamment fort pour qu'elle lâche prise et fut aspiré dans le terrain cercle, qui disparut là d'où il venait.

Aela avait elle atterrit dans les bras de Gold et Bartek, qui avaient anticipé et l'avait empêché de se faire mal en faisant une chute de plus d'un mètre.

« Milka... » marmonna Aela, encore en état de choc. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Bien déterminée à le retrouver, elle quitta le stade sans attendre la fin du discours de Térence, ni ses amis qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir.


	31. Chapitre bonus 2 : Coxy

Chapitre Bonus 2

Coxy - Entre méfiance et confiance

_Alentours de Mauville_

Les Coxy étaient des Pokémon de type insecte, vivant en groupe et très matinaux pour pouvoir profiter de la rosée du matin. Si un dresseur espérait en attraper un, il devait se lever aux aurores, et même dans ces moments là, il était difficile d'en avoir un puisque les Coxy se protégeaient généralement les uns les autres.

Près de Mauville se trouvait justement un groupe important de ses Pokémon. Chacun avait une particularité qui lui était propre, chacun avait une tâche à accomplir, un coin de fleurs à butiner, faire le guet ou s'occuper de refaire l'approvisionnement en eau potable.

Dans ce groupe de coccinelles, se trouvaient deux compères, amis depuis qu'ils étaient petits. L'un avait sept tâches noires dans le dos, et avançait avec confiance dans l'avenir, le deuxième avait six tâches bleues noires, et se méfiait de chaque bruit suspect, de tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Comment deux Coxy avec un point de vue aussi différent pouvaient être amis ? » se demandait souvent le reste du groupe. Au point que certains en était venu à la conclusion que cette amitié cachait quelque chose de plus fort. Quelque chose qui était condamné parmi les Pokémon. Pourquoi un mâle en aimerait-il un autre ? De ce fait, beaucoup des Coxy du groupe restaient en retrait des deux amis, de peur qu'ils ne soient contagieux, par peur parfois des représailles des leaders du groupe, tout cela à cause d'une stupide rumeur qui s'était propagé comme une traînée de poudre.

Un matin, les deux amis avaient été assigné au transport de l'eau, le travail le plus dur pour un Coxy. Cela ne les empêchait pas de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire tout en bavardant.

« Oh allez, arrête d'être aussi inquiet, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de danger, c'est juste de l'eau ! » rigola le Coxy à sept pois qui aspergea son ami avec la dite eau.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » fit le deuxième en regardant autour de lui, méfiant. « Comme si nos vies allaient changer à jamais. »

« Parce que tu es devin maintenant ? » s'étonna le premier. « Si nos vies vont changer, on ne peut rien y faire. Donc en attendant, vient m'aider à faire le boulot. »

« Très drôle. » marmonna la coccinelle à six pois. « Tu seras prévenu s'il arrive quelque chose ! »

Il aida son congénère à transporter l'eau dans des feuilles de Noigrumier, qui étaient suffisamment solides pour résister au poids de l'eau, et laissa l'équipe en charge du transport récupérer le tout pour ramener le tout dans leur ruche.

« Alors, c'était si terrible que ça ? » demanda l'insecte confiant en faisant un brin de toilette. « Il ne s'est rien passé de plus que d'habitude. »

Il arrêta de faire sa toilette en constatant que son ami fronçait les sourcils en regardant autour de lui, très inquiet.

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore ? »

« J'ai cru entendre un bruit bizarre. » indiqua le Coxy méfiant. « Chut, ça recommence. »

Il se concentra, avant de rouvrir les yeux, alarmé.

« Fuyez tous ! » s'écria-t-il en ayant repéré d'où venait le bruit et le long bâton qui se trouvait dans leur direction.

Les Coxy, même les plus sceptiques, s'enfuirent en entendant un bruit qui aurait pu ressembler à un coup de fouet, si ça n'avait pas été un coup de fusil. Deux Coxy furent tués sur le coup alors que le reste de l'essaim s'enfuyait. Celui qui avait donné l'alerte s'enfuyait lui aussi, avant de remarquer que son ami manquait à l'appel.

Il fit aussitôt demi-tour en le maudissant d'être toujours aussi confiant, et le chercha, avant de le trouver au sol, une de ses pattes saignant abondamment.

Repérant deux hommes avec un uniforme noire s'approcher, il décida d'être prudent, attrapa son ami et se cacha derrière un buisson avec, avant de l'installer assez confortablement, bien qu'il s'était évanoui, et observa les deux humains éclater de rire en brûlant les deux Coxy qui étaient morts, avant de repartir sur la route, fusil dans le dos.

Le Pokémon Insecte soupira, et s'occupa d'essayer de soigner son ami. Il était tellement absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait, et tellement inquiet, qu'il n'entendit pas trois humains plus jeunes qui étaient non loin de là. Il entendit en premier le bruissement des feuilles, se retourna pour voir une Evoli qui l'observait d'un air curieux, et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et courts.

En colère, il se mit à l'attaquer. Ce qui arrivait était uniquement la faute de ses stupides humains. L'Evoli finit par prendre la défense de sa dresseuse, avant qu'elle ne l'affaiblisse suffisamment pour que la dresseuse s'approche du blessé.

Le Coxy était en train de rager après lui-même. Pourquoi était-il aussi faible ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il correctement protéger son ami ? Ce dernier se réveillait d'ailleurs, observa la jeune fille qui était en train de s'occuper de lui, avant de tourner la tête vers le deuxième Coxy et de lui faire un sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace quand la blessure de sa patte se réveilla.

« Le pressentiment que notre vie va changer hein ? » fit-il à son ami en montrant la dresseuse qui cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Mais on ne peut pas... » commença le Coxy en s'affolant.

« Tu ne m'as pas dis un jour que ton rêve était de devenir le plus fort ? Moi de voyager ? En allant avec un dresseur, nos rêves seraient plus faciles à atteindre. Et en attendant, elle essaye de me soigner. Seuls les humains peuvent soigner une blessure faites par un humain. Pour une fois dans ta vie, aies confiance. »

Le Pokémon Insecte réfléchit. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance. Cependant, la dresseuse n'en avait pas encore profité pour leur faire du mal, ce qui était déjà un bon point.

Aela se tourna vers lui pour lui dire que son ami avait besoin de soin et qu'elle devait l'emmener au centre Pokémon le plus proche pour le faire soigner correctement. Il hésita. Le Coxy blessé lui murmura de nouveau un « aies confiance. » et il finit par abdiquer, suivant tout de même de près la dresseuse par peur qu'elle ne s'échappe avec, ou pire encore.

Après avoir été soigné par les bons soins de l'infirmière Joëlle, les deux Coxy se retrouvèrent, l'un avec sa patte blessé en écharpe, le deuxième s'installant à côté de lui. Il le prit entre ses bras.

« Me refait jamais une peur pareille ! »

« J'essayerais. » assura le blessé. « Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Comment ça qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On retourne parmi les nôtres pardi ! »

« Ils vont nous rejeter, comme toujours. »

« C'est notre famille. » fit le Coxy, têtu.

« Une famille qui se moque de nous ? Je n'appelle pas ça une famille. Je préfère avoir une famille différente mais qui nous acceptera tels que nous sommes que nos semblables qui nous rejettent parce qu'ils nous trouvent trop proches. En plus, on pourra réaliser nos rêves. Nos rêves ! S'il te plaît... »

Il fut coupé lorsqu'Aela entra dans la pièce et vint à leurs côtés. La dresseuse leur proposa de l'accompagner dans son voyage, en expliquant la raison que lui avait dot l'infirmière, entre autres choses.

Le blessé accepta avant de jeter un regard à son ami. Ce dernier soupira et finit par accepter à son tour. Aela leur donna un nom pour pouvoir les différencier. Gonzo et Flix. Gonzo qui fit un grand sourire à Flix qui marmonna un « je me vengerais un jour Gonzo... »


	32. XXIX - Il faut sauver Jaden!

La finale venait de se terminer sur la victoire inattendue de Jaden sur Ryoga. Seulement, un événement imprévu avait enlevé le Malosse d'Aela et ce dernier avait disparu Arceus seul savait où. La dresseuse s'était donc dépêchée de sortir du stade pour partir immédiatement à la recherche de son partenaire, faisant fi de ce que disait la télévision dans une boutique de la rue dans laquelle elle était passée qui débitait des âneries, pour changer.

Elle se demandait encore pourquoi Milka l'avait mordu alors qu'elle voulait le retenir. Et elle essayait aussi de savoir si elle n'avait pas rêvé la petite lueur de détresse dans le regard de son Pokémon. Tout cela l'avait fait partir rapidement, et elle en avait oublié Lucky..

En parlant du petit Héricendre, celui-ci était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Bartek parce que sa maman l'avait « abandonné ». Le garçon ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour réussir à le rassurer que sa dresseuse reviendrait, aussi le groupe suivit par Gold sortirent enfin du stade et, vu la grandeur de Doublonville, décidèrent d'aller attendre à l'auberge Teddy U pour y retrouver Aela qui reviendrait forcément.

Comme le jeune athlète était occupé avec Lucky, Nathalie décida donc d'appeler la jeune dresseuse du Bourg-Palette sur sa Pokégarek. Finalement, Aela finit par décrocher, visiblement en train de chercher quelque chose.

« Nathalie ! » commença la brunette en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

« Dis Aela, tu as pas oublié quelque chose en partant précipitamment du stade ? » demanda Nathalie qui connaissait le caractère de son amie.

Aela chercha un moment ce qu'elle avait pu oublier, sans trouver pour autant.

« Lucky pense que tu l'as abandonné et n'arrête pas de pleurer. » l'informa la coordinatrice.

« Oh flûte, Lucky ! » fit Aela en constatant qu'elle avait en effet oublié le petit Héricendre. « Tu peux lui dire que je reviens très vite ? Juste le temps de retrouver Milka... »

« Mais on... »

« Merci ! » la coupa la dresseuse avec un sourire. « Je vous retrouve au Teddy U ! »

Elle raccrocha, avant de continuer sa route. Elle ne savait pas où chercher et commençait à s'impatienter. Alors qu'elle tournait dans une énième rue, elle vit Corey, Aster et Noel, assis sur un trottoir, et de là où elle était, Aela pouvait entendre qu'ils cherchaient la même chose qu'elle. Aussi se décida-t-elle à s'approcher, rassurée légèrement par le fait qu'elle connaissait au moins un des trois garçons.

« Euh.. excusez-moi... » fit-elle pour attirer leur attention puisqu'ils étaient dos à elle.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris se retourna le premier et sembla essayer de se rappeler où il l'avait vu, suivis par les deux autres. Bien entendu, Noel la reconnu aussitôt.

« Aela, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » s'étonna le Sommelier Pokémon en se levant. « Tu as un problème ? »

« J'ai assisté à la Finale, je te rappelle. Je ne crois pas une seconde ce qui se dit à la télévision. Jaden a bien été capturé n'est-ce pas ? Et en plus, il en est de même pour l'un de mes Pokémon et je ne peux pas le laisser dans cette situation, je suis sa dresseuse avant tout. Vous êtes en train de chercher Jaden, c'est bien ça ? Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi vous accompagner. »

Le dresseur au costard blanc se leva à son tour, suivit par Aster.

« Nous sommes au point mort. » avoua ce dernier avec amertume. « Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où peuvent être retenus Jaden et les Pokémon. Cela fait déjà un bon moment que nous cherchons et nous n'avançons pas d'un pouce. »

« Il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! » s'exclama Aela. « Votre ami compte sur vous pour l'aider. Je suis certaine qu'il y a un moyen de le localiser. Il suffit que quelque chose nous mette sur la voie. »

Ce fut à ce moment que le demi-finaliste au Dracolosse fit son apparition, boitant et perdant énormément de sang. Il semblait cependant déterminé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda Corey. « Tu crois vraiment être en état de marcher ? Tu ferais mieux de retourner faire tes soins. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. » répliqua Kaito en essayant de ne pas perdre son calme. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici et je m'en contrefous mais j'ai du boulot. Je dois aller foutre dans la merde le plan du professeur Ryan et sauver les victimes du Terrain Cercle. Vous êtes en train de me faire perdre mon temps et il est très précieux à mes yeux. »

Aela n'osa pas répondre, surtout qu'il semblait être très remonté, mais cela n'empêcha pas une joute verbale de se produire entre les deux garçons.

« Tu devrais nous laisser faire. » poursuivit Corey. « Tu es à peine capable de marcher. Si tu as des indices sur leur emplacement, tu devrais nous les donner et nous nous occupons du reste. Tu n'as donc aucun intérêt pour ton propre corps ? C'est à se demander comment tu fais pour rester en vie après tout ce que tu as subi ? »

« Pour la dernière fois, tu la fermes ! » coupa Kaito d'un ton ferme. « Laissez-moi passer, c'est à moi de m'occuper de cette affaire. De toute manière, votre talent combattif ne sera pas suffisant pour faire face à la menace qui se présente. Attendez bien gentiment à l'extérieur, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire. »

Noel se décida à intervenir pour éviter que les choses ne s'enveniment.

« Calmez-vous ! » intervint le sommelier en tenant le rôle du médiateur. « Inutile de se bagarrer pour si peu et surtout, à un moment comme celui-ci. Je vous rappelle à tous que nous partageons tous le même objectif ici, nous voulons l'échec du plan du professeur Ryan ainsi que la libération de Jaden et des Pokémon Surnaturels. Nous serons bien plus efficaces si nous coopérons tous ensemble plutôt que chacun de notre côté. »

Kaito finit par abdiquer et les laissa le suivre. Aela resta prudemment à côté de Noel, elle devait avouer que les autres lui faisaient un peu peur.

« Dis moi Noel, tu peux m'expliquer ? Je suis un peu perdue.. » avoua la jeune dresseuse à son partenaire lors du deuxième tour.

« Le Professeur Ryan est un scientifique, c'est lui qui a fabriqué le terrain Cercle. Il a ruiné la vie de Ryoga et ses enfants, qui formaient le Shadow Trial, et c'est pourquoi Ryoga cherchait à se venger de lui. Kaito et son petit frère habitaient avec lui passé un moment, et comme Ryan les a manipulé, Kaito tient à en finir avec lui. Je sais juste qu'il voulait avoir les Pokémon Surnaturels, mais te dire pourquoi, là, je n'en sais rien. » expliqua succinctement le jeune adulte alors qu'ils entraient dans un appartement de Doublonville.

En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, le garçon au Dracolosse marqua un temps d'arrêt. Aela se pencha sur le côté pour voir un garçon qui était debout dans la pièce.

« Chris … » balbutia Kaito qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « Mais comment … quelqu'un est venu pour te soigner pendant mon absence ? Je n'y comprends rien … »

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua le jeune garçon. « Après la fin de la Finale, j'ai senti mon énergie revenir subitement et la maladie s'est estompée d'elle-même. J'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi. »

« Écoute, j'ai une dernière petite chose à régler pour en finir avec toute cette histoire et après, je te promets que nous rattraperons le temps perdu tous les deux, affirma Kaito. En attendant, reste dans le studio, tu seras en sécurité. Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés par la suite, je te le garantis. » promis Kaito, avant d'entrer pour de bon dans le studio, invitant les autres à faire de même. Il finit par se rendre dans une chambre avec une grande bibliothèque. Le jeune homme remit un livre en place et cela actionna un mécanisme, qui dégagea la bibliothèque, montrant un passage, illuminé par des torches tous les vingt mètres, les souterrains de Doublonville.

« Alors, c'est là-dedans que sont retenus Jaden et les Pokémon ? » dit Aela. « Rien que d'y penser, cela me fait froid dans le dos. »

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! » s'exclama Aster. « Dépêchons-nous d'aller sauver tout ce beau monde. »

Kaito fut le premier à entrer dans le tunnel, suivit de près par Corey, Aster alors qu'Aela avait décidé de rester avec Noel, se sentant plus rassurée à ses côtés.

« Tu crois qu'on va les retrouver ? » demanda la dresseuse à son ancien partenaire.

« J'en suis certain. Et tu récupéreras ton Pokémon sain et sauf. » affirma le Sommelier avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans une salle circulaire où était accroché le terrain Cercle.

Kaito cria une injure à l'intention de l'homme se trouvant au centre de la pièce, alors qu'Aela avait enfin repéré Milka bloqué avec Vipélierre, Roserade et Jaden. Kaito, Aster et Corey s'avancèrent vers le centre, mais le professeur Ryan appuya sur un bouton faisant décaler la plateforme de la salle à dix mètres de là où se trouvaient Noel et Aela.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette se stoppa net avant de tomber dans l'immense crevasse et fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver une solution à son problème.

« Tu crois qu'on peut rappeler un Pokémon de cette distance ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir à son compagnon d'infortune.

« Je ne pense pas. » réfléchit le Sommelier. « On peut rappeler un Pokémon dans sa Pokéball jusqu'à quatre ou cinq mètres maximum je pense. Au delà, tu as moins de chance d'y arriver. »

« Mais je ne peux pas laisser Milka comme ça. » fit Aela en se tortillant les mains.

« Je crois que Jaden, Aster, Corey et Kaito vont s'en charger. » lui apprit Noel en montrant que bien plus loin, les quatre dresseurs se préparaient à combattre le professeur Ryan. « La seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est de regarder. Mon instinct de sommelier m'indique que ce combat sera plein de saveurs. »

Plus loin, le professeur Ryan venait de faire sortir de sa Pokéball son premier partenaire, un Mangriff. Jaden décida de combattre le premier et fit appel à son Macronium

« A en voir les deux Pokémon qui vont combattre, il est impossible de prédire le gagnant. » dit le Sommelier Pokémon. « Aucun d'entre eux n'a l'avantage du type et nous ne connaissons pas le style de combat de Ryan. Il faudra attendre un peu pour savoir si Jaden a une chance. »

« Pendant qu'ils combattent, tu ne crois pas que nous pourrions tenter quelque chose pour libérer les Pokémon du Terrain Cercle ? » suggéra la jeune fille. « Je ne supporte pas de rester là sans rien faire pendant que les autres risquent leur vie. »

« Je ne vois aucun système qui permettrait de désactiver le dôme. » avoua Noel en regardant autour de lui. « Il est fort probable que seul Ryan sache comment on peut s'y prendre. Le mieux à faire est d'attendre et de laisser nos amis régler ce problème. Nous pouvons leur faire confiance, ils sont tous arrivés en phase finale de la compétition et sont de talentueux dresseurs. »

Aela était frustrée. Elle devait patienter jusqu'à ce que le combat contre Ryan se termine. Et cela pouvait durer un certain temps.

N'entendant rien à ce qui se disait sur le terrain, Aela en profita pour demander à Noel s'il savait qui était le jeune garçon qu'ils avaient vu en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Ce garçon, c'est Chris, le petit frère de Kaito. Il était malade avant et pendant le tournoi de l'Amitié, en parti à cause de Ryan d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« Je comprends mieux d'où Kaito puise son énergie alors. » avoua Aela. « Et pourquoi il était autant troublé lors de la demie-finale contre Ryoga. »

Elle se tut en voyant que Jaden avait du mal à passer la défense de Mangriff, qui pouvait utiliser à la fois Abri et Détection. Corey prit donc sa place et envoya son fidèle Scarhino au combat.

« Puisqu'on en est à parler des frères et sœurs, Cassandra n'est pas la sœur de Jaden par hasard ? » s'enquit la dresseuse.

« Tu as bien deviné. Quant à Corey, il a une sœur qui se prénomme Rio. D'après ce que m'a dit Jaden, elle est actuellement à l'hôpital à cause d'un incendie provoqué par un des ex membres du Shadow Trial. »

Sur le terrain, Corey avait réussis à toucher le Pokémon du professeur grâce à l'attaque Ruse. Ce fut cette même attaque suivis par un Frappe Atlas qui mit Mangriff définitivement hors-combat.

Ryan n'en eut cure, rappela son partenaire dans sa Pokéball et envoya le deuxième sur le champ de bataille, un Qulbutoké. Aela fouilla dans ses souvenirs de cours à l'école du Bourg-Palette pour se souvenir de quelques informations concernant ce Pokémon, puisque son Pokédex était dans son sac, qu'elle avait laissé dans le stade en partant. Elle fit une grimace en se souvenant qu'il avait une formidable endurance, et qu'il était capable de renvoyer les attaques au double de sa puissance initial au lanceur.

« Ils vont en baver. » commenta-t-elle.

En effet, sur le terrain, toutes les attaques que faisait le Scarhino de Corey lui étaient renvoyées en plus puissantes.

Voyant que son Pokémon commençait à s'affaiblir, Corey préféra laisser sa place et ce fut Aster qui prit sa place. Il envoya au combat son fidèle Dracaufeu.

Aela poussa un soupir.

« Tu t'ennuies ? » demanda Noel qui l'avait entendu.

« Non, je pensais à Bambiski. » avoua Aela en rougissant.

« Un de tes Pokémon ? » s'enquit le Sommelier.

« Bambiski est mon Dracaufeu, le tout premier compagnon que j'ai eu au laboratoire du professeur Chen, à Bourg-Palette. Il y est actuellement, mais je dois avouer qu'il me manque...comme la plupart de mes autres Pokémon d'ailleurs. Seulement, je peux en avoir seulement six avec moi... »

« Je comprends. » fit le jeune homme. « Mais je suis sûr que le professeur s'occupe très bien de lui. »

Sur le terrain, Aster avait décidé de lancé quelques offensives, avant de demander à son partenaire de feu d'envoyer une puissante déflagration. L'attaque rebondit plusieurs fois sur les murs, avant de toucher Qulbutoké, qui avait commencé son attaque de riposte bien trop tôt et du coup, ne put rien renvoyé et fut mis hors-combat.

Alors qu'il rappelait son Pokémon, un éclat de rire résonna dans toute la pièce. Noel et Aela regardèrent autour d'eux, se demandant d'où ce rire pouvait bien venir. Soudain, quelqu'un apparut aux côtés du professeur Ryan. Il n'avait que deux yeux transperçant sur ce qui lui servait de visage, et portait un long manteau violet avec une capuche.

Merak - c'était son nom - prit la grande épée qu'il portait et donna un coup dans le torse du professeur Ryan. Aela détourna le regard, le spectacle l'écœurait au plus haut point et surtout, lui faisait penser à la mort de Guillaume. Noel n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et finit par remarquer que la dresseuse était en état de choc. Il faut dire qu'elle était la plus jeune parmi eux tous, et voir des gens mourir, surtout de cette manière, était particulièrement difficile pour elle. Le Sommelier s'occupa de la calmer alors que le combat reprenait, Merak ayant envoyé le Jungko du feu professeur.

La stratégie de Ryan avec Jungko était particulièrement sournoise. En effet, les attaques combinées de Ténacité, Effort et Vive-Attaque mirent hors combat les Pokémon d'Aster et de Corey, avant que Jaden ne parvienne enfin à le mettre hors combat. Cela n'eut pas l'air de décontenancé l'agent Distorsion, qui envoya le dernier Pokémon au combat.

Le dernier Pokémon était un Carchacrok, qu'Aela avait eu l'occasion de voir une fois dans sa vie, lors de la course au Bourg-Palette. Le Pokémon Dragon était à Thibaut, qui s'était donné la mort quelques mois plus tard, sous leurs yeux.

Le combat tourna rapidement à l'avantage de l'être non-humain, et mit Jaden et sa partenaire de type plante hors d'état de nuire assez rapidement. Ce fut donc au tour de Kaito de s'avancer - difficilement, vu son état.

« J'espère qu'il va gagner. » marmotta Aela en jetant un œil sur Milka qui commençait à s'épuiser peu à peu.

Le jeune homme blond envoya son fidèle Dracolosse au combat, et le match reprit. Au moment où Carchacrok utilisa Lame de Roc, le partenaire de Kaito se protégea avec Abri, envoyant les rochers dans la fosse.

« Heureusement que nous sommes loin. » remarqua Noel, au vue de la taille des rochers. « Je me suis suffisamment fait écrasé par des rochers pour le restant de ma vie. »

Le Dracolosse de Kaito envoya soudain un puissant Draco Météor, qui toucha le Pokémon qu'utilisait Merak. Ne s'avouant toujours pas vaincu, l'être demanda une autre attaque, mais Kaito l'envoya voler avec Dracosouffle, le mettant hors-combat pour de bon. Quant à Merak, il avait disparu aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu.

« Ils ont gagné. » fit Aela qui n'en revenait toujours pas et attendait avec impatience que les quatre garçons reviennent avec Milka.

« Ces combats étaient d'une saveur exquise. » commenta pour sa part le Sommelier qui s'était relevé et aidait la dresseuse à en faire de même.

Les quatre dresseurs les rejoignirent rapidement avec l'aide de Dracolosse et Aster mit Milka -endormi- dans les bras d'Aela, qui fit un sourire en constatant qu'il semblait aller bien, alors que Jaden les félicitait pour le combat qu'ils avaient fait.

Ce fut finalement Dracolosse qui les fit sortir tous les six du souterrain par la brèche que l'attaque du dragon avait créé, et ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain du stade de la finale, complètement vidé.

Pendant que Jaden demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu advenir de Merak, Aela se tourna vers Noël, Milka toujours dans ses bras.

« Merci pour le coup de main. Et remercie Jaden et les autres pour moi si tu veux bien. » fit la dresseuse.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » s'enquit le Sommelier.

« Je vais retourner au Teddy U de Doublonville. Milka a besoin de repos, et mes amis ainsi que Lucky doivent s'impatienter. »

« Rentre vite alors. » déclara le jeune homme. « Et sois prudente. »

Aela se pressa donc de partir du stade pour rejoindre le Teddy U. Après dix bonnes minutes, elle finit par arriver à l'auberge, et y entra, avant de se diriger vers sa entrant dans la pièce, elle y retrouva Akiko, Bartek et Nathalie, le garçon tenant toujours Lucky dans les bras.

« Te voilà de retour avec Milka. » sourit Akiko. « Il va bien ? »

« Oui, il a juste besoin de repos. » leur apprit la jeune dresseuse en le mettant sur son lit et en le couvrant d'une couverture avant de s'approcher d'eux. Bartek lui tendit Lucky, qui semblait bouder.

« Tu fais la tête mon p'tit chou ? » demanda Aela à son Héricendre qui bouda de plus belle.

« Faut dire que tu l'as abandonné... » fit Nathalie.

« Merci de vous être occupé de lui et d'avoir récupéré mes affaires au passage. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Milka dans cette situation. »

« Pour ma part, toute cette histoire m'a épuisé. Je vais aller chercher un livre dans ma chambre et bouquiner le temps que l'on aille manger. Tu viens Nathalie ? »

La coordinatrice la suivit, laissant Aela et Bartek seuls.

« Je suis désolée Lucky, mais Lis n'était pas avec moi non plus, et elle n'a pas eu peur que je l'abandonne. Je n'abandonne personne. » expliqua la jeune fille à son Pokémon qui avait recommencer à pleurer. « Et en attendant, il y avait Bartek pour s'occuper très bien de toi. »

Le jeune athlète fit un sourire timide.

« Essaye quand même de ne pas partir aussi vite la prochaine fois, Lucky a eu vraiment très peur et j'ai eu énormément de mal à lui faire comprendre que tu allais revenir. » indiqua-t-il.

Aela fit un câlin à son Pokémon qui ne bouda plus très longtemps, et mangea une baie Nanab avec gourmandise que sa dresseuse lui tendit. Elle expliqua ensuite à Bartek ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi son Malosse était aussi fatigué à présent.

À l'heure de passer à table, ce dernier n'était toujours pas réveillé. Aela commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter et resta dans la chambre pendant que Bartek allait rejoindre Nathalie et Akiko pour manger, lui promettant de ramener quelque chose à manger de l'extérieur. Lucky était bien entendu resté avec sa dresseuse, qui s'était assise sur le rebord de son lit pour examiner son partenaire Surnaturel. La jeune fille posa sa main sur le front de Milka, qui ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre, ou du moins qui n'était pas plus chaud que d'habitude.

« Allez Milka, réveille-toi. » marmonna la dresseuse en le secouant légèrement.

« Gnn ? » fit le Malosse en entrouvrant lentement les paupières, avant de les refermer à cause de la lumière.

« Milka, est ce que ça va ? » demanda Aela.

Le Pokémon Feu / Ténèbres tourna la tête dans sa direction après avoir réouvert les yeux.

« Tu es là ? » s'étonna-t-il, regardant ensuite où il se trouvait.

« Je t'ai ramené après le combat dans le souterrain. Tu avais besoin de te reposer. » avoua Aela. « Tu vas mieux ? »

Milka bâilla, signe qu'il n'avait pas totalement récupérer de sa mésaventure.

« Pourquoi ? » marmonna-t-il.

« De quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu es venue me chercher après tout ce que j'ai pu faire ? » reprit le Malosse un peu plus intelligiblement.

« Je n'abandonne pas mes amis Milka. Et si tu ne me considères pas comme tel, c'est cependant mon cas. Lucky a même cru que je l'abandonnais quand je suis partie précipitamment du stade pour partir à ta recherche... »

Le chien Feu / Ténèbres reposa sa tête entre ses pattes, et referma les yeux pour finir de se reposer. Aela lui caressa la tête avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Lis veillait sur Lucky en jouant avec lui. Le petit Héricendre avait beau sauter aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, il n'arrivait pas à attraper la baie Nanab que Lis avait récupéré dans le but de le faire travailler un peu. Lorsque la dresseuse retourna dans la chambre, séchée et rhabillée, elle vit Lucky, vexé de ne pas réussir à prendre ce qu'il voulait, prendre de l'élan pour faire un saut qui lui permettrait de monter là où Lis avait mis la baie dont il raffolait. Le Héricendre finit par réussir ce qu'il voulait et serra bien fort la Nanab dans ses petits bras, avant de l'attraper dans sa bouche pour pouvoir redescendre avec et trouver un endroit tranquille pour la manger. Il se faufila ensuite rapidement sous le lit pour grignoter son petit repas.

« Sacré Lucky. » rit Aela en donnant une baie Oran à Lis. « Il va finir par être plus gros que grand s'il continue à manger autant. »

Bartek revint à ce moment là avec une demie pizza qu'il tendit à Aela qui le remercia avant de manger.

« Au fait, tu n'as pas oublié que demain, c'était le concours de Nathalie ? » demanda le jeune athlète en brossant la fourrure de Tidou qui était en train de ronronner.

« Je l'ai noté sur ma Pokégarek. » l'informa Aela. « De même que ton tournoi la semaine prochaine. »

« J'espère que Milka sera réveillé d'ici là. Ce serait dommage que tu rates le concours à cause de lui. »

« Il a juste besoin de repos. Il ira très bien dès demain matin. » affirma la dresseuse. « Et même si je ratais quelque chose, ce ne serait pas à cause de lui. La santé d'un Pokémon est plus importante qu'un match, un concours ou un tournoi. »

« T'énerve pas, je disais pas ça contre lui. »

Aela ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'allonger dans son lit après avoir récupéré Lucky qui avait finis de manger et entoura ses deux Pokémon Feu de ses bras avant de s'endormir.

Bartek, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de mal, regarda Tidou, haussa les épaules l'air de dire « ah les filles... » avant d'aller prendre sa douche également pour pouvoir se coucher lui aussi.


End file.
